Phantom Memory 2: Chi no Namida
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: El se marcho de Konoha y un gracias fue su única despedida, ella se quedo sola y con el corazón destrozado. 10 años después, cuando la guerra entre Akatsuki y Konoha estalla ella regresara para revolucionarlo todo. Summary completo en el profile
1. Regreso Inesperado, Familia Recuperada

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES Y KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

**Phantom Memory 2: Chi no Namida**

**Capitulo 1**

**Regreso Inesperado / Familia Recuperada**

**Hospital de la Hoja**

**10 años después**

Las puertas fueron abiertas bruscamente, varios médicos ninjas traen en una camilla a una joven que no pasaba de los 23 años la cual, prácticamente se estaba desagradando por una herida en su vientre, presentaba un muy feo aspecto: sus piernas y brazos tienen múltiples heridas, probablemente tiene algunos huesos y costillas rotas, en su rostro tiene algunas otras heridas profundas al igual que cerca de su garganta eso sin mencionar las Shurikens y Kunai que le habían quitado además del veneno que corría por sus venas. El equipo médico es dirigido por Tsunade quien, parecía muy angustiada…

- Rápido muévanse – ordeno Tsunade

- Ha perdido mucha sangre, necesitamos una transfusión urgente de sangre tipo B – pidió Sakura ayudando a su maestra

- Su pulso es de 40 a 100

- es demasiado bajo, podemos perderla en cualquier momento

- hay que detener la hemorragia rápido

- la herida es demasiado profunda, talvez no podamos a tiempo

- ¡¡ALEXIS!!

Los conocidos 11 de Konoha junto con los hermanos de Suna entraron corriendo detrás de los médicos, todos siguiendo al ninja rubio cabeza hueca numero uno en sorprender a la gente quien, al escuchar a Shizune la había seguido sin dudar, los demás sin siquiera saber del porque del comportamiento del rubio lo siguieron, un muy mal presentimiento había nacido en sus corazones. Cuando Naruto trato de acercarse fue detenido por Kotetsu e Izumo, los guardias de la entrada de la aldea, este trato de que lo soltaran para poder acercarse a la chica.

- suéltenme – exclamo Naruto desesperado

- Naruto no puedes acercarte, tan solo estorbarías en su labor

- Kotetsu tiene razón, Naruto – dijo Izumo – además Tsunade-sama y Sakura están atendiendo a la joven, estará bien

- suéltenme, tengo que ir con ella, ella… ella… no puede morir

- Naruto hazles caso – Kiba se acerco también y trato de sujetarlo, pero el rubio prácticamente había perdido la razón y luchaba con desesperación para acercarse a la joven

- ¡¡ALEXIS!! – Grita Naruto – ¡¡NO MUERAS, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!!

- ¡¡RAYOS!! – gruño Tsunade

- Ah entrado en paro cardiaco – exclamo Sakura, dejando petrificados a los demás pero sobre todo a Naruto

- rápido denle masaje cardiovascular

- no funciona – exclamo uno de los médicos pasado unos minutos

- lleven la maquina de electrochoque a la Sala de Operaciones, rápido o la perderemos

- Hai

Las puertas de la sala de cerraron de golpe, Naruto que había logrado soltarse se detuvo frente a esta mirándole con las pupilas dilatadas del miedo y apretando con fuerza los puños… ¡Ella había regresado!... ¡Después de 10 largos años regresa!... ¡no puede hacerle esto, no puede dejarle después de que regresa!... ¡TIENE QUE VIVIR!; Naruto se dejo caer al suelo siendo observado por los demás quienes, no sabían ni que pensar, ni que hacer, no entendían quien era esa joven pero al parecer era alguien muy importante para Naruto como para que este se deshiciera en silencioso llanto, Hinata se llevo la mano al corazón, le dolía de sobremanera ver tan vulnerable a Naruto, tan triste, tan… luego de debatirse consigo misma y con timidez se acerco al caído rubio y arrodillándose a su lado le puso su mano en el hombro, este al sentir el contacto levanto su cristalina mirada color cielo, donde se podía reflejar todo el miedo y la angustia que sentía.

- Naruto-kun – murmuro Hinata – ella… estará… bien… Tsunade-sama… la… salvara, se… que… lo… hará

- Hinata-chan

Las mejillas de la peliazul se tiñeron de rojo al sentir los fuertes brazos de Naruto rodeándola y su aliento en su cuello, aquel abrazo la dejo paralizada no solo porque no lo esperaba sino también por todos los sentimientos que el rubio le transmitía de esa manera: miedo, desesperación y tristeza; ella tan solo pudo corresponder el abrazo mientras el rubio volvía a llorar. Nadie, ninguno de ellos, había visto a Naruto tan devastado ni siquiera cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea hace ya 6 años, y era realmente perturbador y preocupante ver en ese estado al normalmente alegre e hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi, quien estaba a un paso de estar como Naruto, se dejo caer en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, revolvió sus cabellos con desesperación, tenia miedo, mucho miedo de que ella muera, después de 10 años de no verla y luego verla así, casi moribunda fue un shock tremendo para él, una mano acaricio su hombro dulcemente y giro para ver a aquella persona, unos amorosos ojos color carmín le observan con cierta preocupación, aquella mujer se sienta a su lado mientras lo abraza y él corresponde el abrazo pues, ahora más que nada la necesitaba, ahora que esta tan vulnerable.

- ella es muy fuerte, estará bien – le murmuro ella mientras acaricia la pierna de él – tu lo dijiste ¿no?

- lo se pero, no puedo evitar sentir miedo de perderla – Kakashi estaba realmente desesperado – ella y Naruto son lo único que me queda de mi sensei

Kakashi mira entonces a Izumo y Kotetsu con el ceño fruncido

- ¿saben como ocurrió esto? – la pregunta llamo la atención de todos

- al menos la mitad – suspiro Izumo mientras su compañero y amigo empieza a contar todo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Entrada de Konoha**_

_**Una hora antes**_

_El viento soplaba con fuerza mientras que una ligera llovizna cae sobre la aldea oculta de la Hoja, en la entrada están Izumo y Kotetsu en su trabajo o sea vigilar la entrada aunque uno no estaba nada contento_

_- ¡No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto con este tiempo! – se quejaba Kotetsu_

_- ya no te quejes, total nada ganas con eso – le dijo molesto ya que su amigo prácticamente se esta quejando en su oído_

_- pero al menos me desahogo – gruño el susodicho_

_- si, lo que tu digas – le dijo dándole el avión_

_Kotetsu seguía quejándose como si la vida se le fuera en ello pero, cuando vio algo a través de la lluvia que se acercaba a la aldea se calló, entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver aquello pero solo pudo apreciar una silueta bastante sospechosa, miro a Izumo pero este ya estaba en su quinto sueño, una vena apareció en la frente de Kotetsu y sin miramiento le patio la silla a su compañero haciendo que este se cayera._

_- aarrgg ¿que demonios te pasa? – gruño Izumo levantándose del suelo molesto_

_- mira aquello – señalando hacia la entrada e ignorando el gruñido de su amigo, este le hizo caso y se dio cuenta también de la silueta_

_- ¿que es eso? – Izumo frunció el ceño – parece ser una persona_

_- pero se mueve extraño _

_Y era verdad, aquella silueta se movía de forma extraña como si estuviera ebria o algo así, ambos con Kunai en mano y preparados para cualquier cosa esperaron pacientemente a aquella silueta pero cuando esta llego, cual fue su sorpresa que aquella silueta era una chica no mucho menor que ellos, sus cabello largos rubios rojizos manchados de sangre caían desordenadamente por sus hombros y espalda, su mirada azul como el mar a penas abierta los miraba con dolor y media perdida como sino supiera donde estaba, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, Kunai, shuriken, tierra y sangre pero, lo mas impactante era la herida que tenia en el abdomen sujetada por sus dos manos, abundante sangre salía de esta manchando su ropa rasgada y su chackra a penas se percibía. _

_- A…yu…da – balbuceo antes de desplomarse en el suelo _

_- Hey, Hey chica ¿estas bien? – pregunto idiotamente Izumo mientras se acercaba_

_- obviamente no esta bien Izumo – le gruño Kotetsu molesto acercándose también – Rayos tenemos que avisarle a Tsunade-sama_

_- primero habrá que llevarla al hospital, podría morir en cualquier momento_

_- OK, hagamos esto tu la llevas al hospital y yo le aviso a Tsunade-sama_

_- ¿Avisarme de que? _

_Los dos Chuunin giran la cabeza bruscamente solo para encontrarse a la Hokage y sus asistente frente a ellos con paraguas en mano, debido a la sorpresa solo pudieron señalaran a la chica inconsciente en medio de ellos; Tsunade dejo caer el paraguas mientras se acercaba para chocarla, cuando le dio la vuelta para ver el rostro se quedo helada de la sorpresa, ella conocía ese rostro…_

_- Alexis – murmuro Tsunade con sorpresa y horror al verla en ese estado, la chica abrió los ojos a penas enfocando a la rubia_

_- Tsu…na…de – balbuceo para luego volver a desmayarse_

_- Demonios – gruño la Hokage mientras levantaba el rostro – Kotetsu ve al hospital y pide que traigan una camilla, Izumo ayúdame a quitarle las shuriken y los Kunai, Shizune busca a Naruto y llévalo al hospital ¡YA!_

_- Hai – dijeron los tres_

_- Aguanta Alexis – pidió Tsunade _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tiempo Actual**

- entonces Shizune fue a buscar a Naruto y Kotetsu a los médicos ninjas y cuando llegaron se la trajeron para acá – termino de contar Izumo – ¿y ustedes?

- bueno – empezó a decir Ino captando la atención de los demás – nos quedamos atorados en el Ichiraku Ramen cuando la lluvia aumento, entonces…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ichiraku Ramen**_

_**Media hora antes**_

_- Jo no es posible – se queja Sakura al ver como la lluvia se había incrementado y ninguno de ellos tenia ganas de mojarse_

_-__ genial y ¿ahora que vamos a hacer? – suspiro Tenten molesta _

_- supongo que solo nos queda quedarnos hasta que la lluvia disminuya – sugirió Neji tranquilamente_

_Los demás se dejaron caer de nuevo en sus asientos bastante apesadumbrados, Kiba miro de reojo al chico sentado a su lado un tanto extrañado, Naruto durante ese tiempo que estuvieron reunidos todos no había probado más que cuatro tazones de ramen lo cual ciertamente era extraño en el, cuando lo normal sería que se comería mínimo lo triple de eso_

_- Oye Naruto_

_- ¿si cara de perro?_

_- ¿se puede saber que te pasa? – pregunto ignorando el mote que le puso _

_- ¿Que me pasa de que? – le pregunto medio distraído_

_- es que estas muy callado además a penas si comiste cuatro platos de Ramen cuando por lo regular comes más_

_- Kiba tiene razón – dijo esta vez Ino inmiscuyéndose en la platica – ¿acaso estas enfermo? _

_- Iie_

_- ¿entonces? – pegunto Chouji curioso_

_- nada, es solo un mal presentimiento que no me deja tranquilo – contesto Naruto dando un suspiro_

_- ¿que clase de mal presentimiento? – pregunto Sakura curiosa pero preocupada_

_- no lo se, solo presiento que algo o alguien que es muy preciado para mi esta en grave peligro pero no se que o quien es ese algo_

_Antes de que pudieran preguntarle alguna otra cosa, Shizune entro en el local bruscamente buscando con la mirada a Naruto hasta que lo encontró_

_- Naruto-kun acompáñame al hospital rápido_

_- ¿al hospital? – Pregunto extrañado – ¿para que Shizune-neechan?_

_- ¿Sucede… algo… Shizune-san? – pregunta curiosa Hinata_

_- Naruto-kun, ella regreso – le dijo seriamente Shizune aunque Naruto la vio sin comprender, al darse cuenta decidió ser más especifica – Alexis regreso_

_Las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron de la sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro ¿Alexis regreso?... ¿su querida Alexis al fin había regresado?_

_- ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Dónde?..._

_- Naruto-kun, ella esta en el hospital muy grave, talvez no sobreviva…_

_La sonrisa de desvaneció de su rostro y el miedo afloro, ¿Qué ella que…?... !!No es posible, ella no puede!!… Naruto se levanto de golpe y acercándose a la asistente de la Hokage la tomo de la mano y salio corriendo dirigiéndose al hospital, los demás, sin saber exactamente que pasaba, lo siguieron sin dudarlo, sin importarles la lluvia o que se mojaban. Cuando pasaron por un puesto de dango fueron vistos por los sensei: Kakashi que leía su "educativo" libro sentado a lado de Kurenai que hablaba con Anko quien, comía un delicioso Dango y una bebida de alubias fría, Gai y Yamato jugaban Shogi pero todas esas actividades se detuvieron al ver pasar a tan desesperados shinobis._

_- ¿Qué estará pasando? – se pregunto Kurenai curiosa_

_- ya sabes como son esos gusanos, les encanta la aventura_

_- a mi me parece que si sucede algo grave Anko-san – exclamo Yamato extrañado – nunca los había visto así_

_- yo tampoco y no me gusta esta sensación que tengo – hasta Kakashi había dejado de lado su libro_

_- voy a averiguar que pasa – Gai se levanto y saliendo de la tienda – ¡OYE LEE VEN ACÁ!_

_Al escuchar el rito de su sensei, Lee se detuvo tan de repente y sin avisar que casi hace que los que venían detrás de él – o sea Kiba, Ino, Sai, Hanabi, Shino y Chouji – chocaran contra él pero lograron evitarlo; el chico retrocedió hasta donde estaba Gai_

_- si Gai-sensei_

_- dime mi estimado Lee ¿que sucede?... ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?_

_- vera Gai-sensei, hace un momento Shizune-san apareció en el Ichiraku Ramen donde todos estábamos y le dijo a Naruto-kun que una tal Alexis había regresado pero que ella se encuentra muy mal en el hospital, al parecer se debate entre la vida y la muerte – explico Lee_

_- ¿QUE?... ¡ALEXIS REGRESO Y ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL!... CONTESTA LEE_

_- ¡KAKASHI DEJA A MI ESTUDIANTE!_

_- ¡KAKASHI SUELTA A LEE! – grito Kurenai_

_Kakashi al escuchar a Lee, había botado su libro y a grandes zancadas llego hasta a el y sujetándolo del chaleco lo zarandeo para que le dijera la información completa tomando desprevenidos a todos pero cuando salieron de la sorpresa Gai y Kurenai trataron de que el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha soltara a la Bestia Verde Jr. _

_Una vez que lograron separar a Kakashi de Lee, este – o sea Kakashi – salió corriendo rumbo al hospital, los demás más confundidos que el pobre chico le siguieron también para enterarse del porque de la actitud de Hatake, aunque Kurenai tenía cierta idea del asunto sobre todo cuando Lee comento el nombre de Alexis; cuando lograron alcanzarlo se dieron cuenta que tanto Kakashi como Naruto estaban como petrificados frente al hospital mientras observan a una joven rubia rojiza siendo llevada en la camilla casi bañada en sangre, Tsunade al ver a Sakura le pidió a gritos que le fuera ayuda pues necesitaba a los mejores médicos ninjas que tenia para poder curar a la chica._

_- ¡ALEXIS! – grito Naruto horrorizado al ver el estado de su hermana_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hospital de la Hoja**

**Tiempo Actual**

- y eso fue todo – termino de contar Ino

- lo que no entiendo es ¿Quién es esa chica? – pregunto Temari confundida

- tiene la bandana de la hoja así que tiene que ser de esta aldea – exclamo Kankuro

- pero yo no recuerdo a verla visto antes – dijo un muy pensativo Neji

- es porque ella se fue de la aldea hace 10 años y casi nadie la recuerda – explico Kakashi

- Usted sabe quien es Kakashi-sensei – Hanabi mira curiosa al Jounin

- Hai, esa chica se llama Alexis y es…

-…mi hermana

Todas las miradas se posaron en Naruto con sorpresa, este se encuentra sentado en una de las bancas con la mirada perdida, Hinata aun sigue a su lado sujetándole de la mano y eso era también porque Naruto no la soltaba.

- ¿TU QUE? – gritaron sorprendidos

- mi hermana mayor, Alexis Uzumaki – murmuro Naruto sin mirar a nadie – hace 10 años, ella se fue a cumplir una promesa a alguien importante para ella demo, antes de irse me prometió que regresaría por mí pero nunca pensé que regresara de esta manera

- Naruto – llamo Kakashi mirando a su alumno – ella siempre a sido muy fuerte, saldrá de esta

- lo se Kakashi-sensei, pero tengo miedo de perderla y quedarme de nuevo solo…

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas una vez más, los demás solo pudieron observar al pobre de Naruto compadeciéndose de él, ahora podían entenderlo pues no era fácil saber que de un momento a otro el único familiar que tienen podría morir y ahora si quedarse definitivamente solo. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó la cirugía, nadie había querido irse y dejar a Naruto solo por temor a que cometiera alguna locura en es estado tan débil y vulnerable o pero aun, que alguien lo atacara. Hace media hora Kurenai logro convencer al tozudo de su marido – si, porque ellos están casados – para que fueran a la cafetería a comer algo dejando a los chicos a cargo de Anko, Gai y Yamato. De pronto Hanabi y Shino se levantaron y miraron al grupo

- vamos a ir a la cafetería ¿desean que les traigamos algo?

- yo nada gracias

- yo tampoco

- podrían traerme un café cargado por favor

- yo quiero un te

- si no les molesta un sándwich por favor

- yo nada

- ni yo

- Imotou-chan…podrías…traerle…un café…y…algo…de…comer…a…Naruto-kun

- Hai Neesan – exclamo Hanabi mientras se iba con Shino

- no tengo hambre Hinata-chan

- demo…Naruto-kun…hace…horas…que…no comes…nada

- ella tiene razón Naruto – le dijo Gaara un tanto preocupado al ver en ese estado a su amigo

Naruto ya no dijo nada pero los demás estaban demasiado preocupados, tenían el presentimiento de que si algo le pasaba a esa joven, Naruto ya no volvería a ser el mismo

**2 días después**

Habían pasado ya 48 horas desde que entraron en la sala de operaciones y aun no tenían noticias de la chica, Naruto esta que se lo lleva el demonio caminando de un lado a otro casi haciendo un surco en el suelo, los demás habían dejado de intentar que se calmara pues no les hacia caso y aunque le pusieron un calmante en el café este, con sorpresa no le hizo ningún efecto.

- _**quieres calmarte ya Gaki, me estas poniendo nervioso a mi también**_

- _¿Cómo quieres que me calme si mi hermana esta entre la vida y la muerte en estos momentos bola de pelos? – Gruño Naruto mentalmente – ¿acaso no estas preocupado por Tales?_

- _**Hmp claro que no, por que debería de estar preocupado**_

- _ja si como no, admítelo estas tan asustado como yo de perderlas a ambas o que, acaso no quieres que te recuerde como te pusiste cuando Ninetales fue asesinada_

- _**eso fue diferente Gaki, porque… un momento ¿y tu como sabes eso?**_

- _neechan me lo contó_

_- __**Maldita mocosa – gruñe Kyuubi molesto**_

- _al parecer ya terminaron_

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y de allí en una camilla jalada por médicos ninja una muy pálida Alexis iba recostada, varias partes de su cuerpo iban vendadas así como su cabeza. Naruto trato de acercarse pero fue detenido por Tsunade, ella y Sakura habían salido detrás de los médicos, se veían muy cansadas y como no si estuvieron casi dos días tratando de establecer a Alexis quien en varias ocasiones casi la perdían, por sus caras los demás supusieron que no traen buenas noticias

- ¿Cómo esta mi neechan, Tsunade-obachan? – pregunto Naruto genuinamente preocupado, la rubia obviando el apelativo suspiro

- gomen Naruto pero Alexis a entrado en estado de coma y no sabemos si despertara

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar al escuchar a Tsunade, Naruto se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo conmocionado y que decir de Kakashi quien, recargado en la pared se deslizo por esta hasta quedar sentado; las chicas se llevaron la mano a la boca horrorizadas y los chicos bajaron la cabeza apenados, Tsunade suspiro tan afectada como el rubio y el peligris

- Llego en un estado deplorable – continuo Tsunade – tenia varas costillas rotas, algunos otros huesos como muñeca y rodillas fracturados y otros huesos pulverizados, su pulso era muy bajo, casi no le quedaba chakra, al parecer recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le daño algunas células eso sin mencionar que un potente veneno corría por su sangre, realmente aun no se como es que aun vivía

- ¿se recuperara Tsunade-sama? – pregunto Kurenai preocupada mirando a Naruto y a Kakashi

- no lo se, como dije entro en estado de coma tendremos que checar su evolución, talvez no despierte, talvez si y si lo hace, puede que queden secuelas como perdida de memoria temporal o permanente.

- puedo… puedo verla?

- Por el momento no Naruto, mejor ve a casa, duerme un poco y mañana por la mañana podrás verla

Tsunade se fue a descansar, dejando a todos los shinobis observando a Naruto preocupados, nadie sabia que hacer o que decirle, se sentían tan impotentes en esa situación sin saber como ayudar a su amigo. De pronto Naruto se levanto del suelo y los miro a todos, sus hermosos ojos azules ahora carecían de brillo alguno

- gracias chicos, gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos

- eres nuestro amigo Naruto – dijo Sakura mirándole – tu siempre has estado allí, brindándonos tu amistad y haciendo que jamás nos diéramos por vencidos, es justo que te regresemos el favor

- Sakura tiene razón baka

- cierto para eso están los amigos – asintió Shikamaru ante lo dicho por Sakura y Sai

_-0000000000000000000-_

**En alguna parte del País del Rayo**

Se llevo la mano al corazón ante tan súbita sacudida de este, al mismo tiempo que la imagen de una sonriente Alexis apareció en su mente, algo que no había sucedido en más de un año, ¿que había sido ese presentimiento?, era como si ella le llamase

- Nee ¿sucede algo Itachi-san? – pregunto Kisame curioso ya que Itachi se había detenido

- Iie, continuemos

- Hai – dijo no muy convencido, de pronto el chakra de Itachi se sintió raro

- "Alexis" – pensó Itachi mirando distraídamente el cielo – "¿Por qué habré pensado en ti después de más de un año de no vernos?... ¿Por qué ahora?"

Aquel presentimiento no se iba, de alguna manera sabía que Alexis estaba en problemas, que algo le pasaba pero no tenia manera de buscarla además, aunque lo lograra ella no querría verlo, no después de la manera en que se fue aquella noche, después de… bajo la mirada sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos de aquella noche llegaron a su mente con una punzada de dolor en el corazón, ¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Por qué?; se maldijo por a verse topado con ella, ahora todo su plan se iría al desastre.

_-0000000000000000000-_

**En alguna parte del territorio ninja**

Frunció el ceño mientras su mano apretaba su ropa a la altura del corazón, de pronto el aire le había faltado y un doloroso vuelco en el corazón le hizo tomar varias bocanadas de aire

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto una mujer a su lado mientras le tendía un vaso de agua

- si, estoy bien – murmuro luego de tomar un sorbo de agua

- ¿seguro?

- si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes demo

- ¿pero?

- sentí que Alexis me llamaba – murmuro aquel hombro mientras se sentaba

- hace más de 10 años que no la has visto ¿Crees que aun te recuerde? – pegunto la mujer mientras lo abrazaba

- espero que si, pero me duele toda esta situación

- aun podemos salir, aun podemos ir por ellos y ser feliz

- no, ya no, estamos demasiados metidos en esto, la única forma de salir será muriendo

- pero

- además no creo que a el le haga gracia

- pero Nagato

- déjalo ya Konan, es demasiado tarde – el hombre se levanto y empezó a alejarse de la peliazul pero antes de salir – por cierto Konan, hace mucho que deje de ser Nagato Namikaze, ahora soy solo Pein

- "no te engañes más Nagato-kun" – pensó Konan con tristeza mientras asentía – como diga Líder-sama

_-0000000000000000000-_

Abrió las cortinas y la ventana para que el aire fresco entrara, hace días que había dejado de llover y el sol brillaba ahora en todo su esplendor, se dirigió a la mesilla aun lado de la cama y cambio las flores marchitas por unas nuevas, unas hermosas rosas blancas fueron depositadas en el florero para luego sentarse en la silla a lado de la cama, sus orbes azules recorrieron el rostro de la hermosa rubia rojiza que descansaba placidamente en la cama, aun estaba algo pálida y parecía estar durmiendo profundamente aunque eso él no sabía si era cierto o no, tomando la mano de la chica empezó a acariciar su dorso con el pulgar.

- buenos días Neechan Dattebayo – saludo Naruto con una sonrisa sin dejar de acariciar la mano de ella – he venido a visitarte de nuevo, espero que estés bien

Naruto calló un instante, observando a su hermana; había pasado ya una semana desde aquel fatídico día pero aun no había una señal de que ella despertara pronto, Naruto había estado al pendiente de su hermana todo ese tiempo, a penas salía de la habitación para ir a comer y a ducharse, debido a todo el tiempo que pasaba allí Tsunade le dio un permiso especial y las enfermeras ya lo conocían de modo que no hacían preguntas, lamentablemente para el solo podía estar de medio día a 10 de las noche ya que, una vez intento quedarse todo el día pero Tsunade se lo prohibió ya que eso podría perjudicar la salud del rubio. En eso la habitación se abre y una cabeza rosada se asoma

- ¿Se puede Naruto?

- Claro Sakura-chan pasa – dijo el rubio pero sin verla, ya que el chico estaba peinando los largos cabellos de su hermana

- ¿Aun nada? – pregunto Kakashi preocupado

- No – murmuro Naruto mientras dejaba el cepillo

Sakura traía unas flores, eran unas Iris Blancas que representan la Esperanza y la pequeña Familia Uzumaki necesitaba más que nada Esperanza. Sakura acomodo sus flores en medio de un precioso ramo de lilas creando un maravilloso ramo.

- ¿Lilas? – murmuro Sakura un poco extrañada

- es una de las flores favoritas de neechan – contesto Naruto tranquilamente – fue la primera flor que alguien especial le regalo

Sakura miro a su sensei quien, solo asintió sin decir nada tan solo observando a la joven rubia rojiza inconsciente, la pelirosa soltando un leve suspiro se acerco a la cama

- Buenas Tardes Alexis-san – saludo Sakura – mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, ellos son Sai y el capitán Yamato y somos amigos y compañeros de Naruto

- Hola Lexi-chan – saludo Kakashi tristemente – hace tiempo que no te veía

Sabían que era algo tonto hablarle a alguien que probablemente no los escuchaba o no despertaría pero muy dentro del corazón del rubio y el peligris esperaban que la chica despertara pronto.

_-0000000000000000000-_

- pobre Naruto – suspiro Temari reunida con el resto en el parque – yo, más que nadie se que se siente el miedo de perder a un hermano

- solo nos queda esperar para ver si despierta – suspiro Shikamaru

- a mi me gustaría que despertara ya, escuche que esa chica es una leyenda

- ¿a que te refieres Kiba? – Shino miro curioso a su amigo

- es que escuche a Shizune-san decir que la hermana de Naruto fue la mejor ANBU de su tiempo con tan solo 12 años de edad, además de que fue la mejor Kunoichi de su generación graduándose en tan solo un año de la academia

- y si es tan fuerte ¿Cómo es que termino así? – pregunto Ino enarcando una ceja

- quien sabe

- sentimos la tardanza – se disculpo Sakura recién llegando en compañía de Sai

- ¿Cómo…sigue? – pregunto Hinata preocupada

- Deprimido y no se ha querido mover de su lado – contesto Sai sin expresión alguna

- ¿y Alexis-san?

- sigue sin responder Temari

- yo espero que reaccione pronto – suspiro Tenten mirando al cielo – no me gusta ver a Naruto así

- Ni a ti ni a nadie – suspiro Chouji

_-0000000000000000000-_

**Tsukigakure no Sato**

- Ya se tardo demasiado – una joven con la bandana de la aldea de la hierva caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación sumamente nerviosa

- deberías de calmarte Janlee-chan

- Cómo quieres que me calme Yami si no hemos tenido noticias de la sensei desde hace 3 semanas – se quejo la joven mientras sus ojos miel reflejaban preocupación

- ¿acaso crees que yo estoy muy tranquilo? Claro que no pero si nos desesperamos solo alarmaremos a los niños, recuerda que ellos son muy susceptibles a los cambios de emociones

- gomen, gomen tienes razón

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos los cuales eran los mismos, ¿Dónde podría estar su sensei?; la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron dos chicas muy parecidas entre ellas ostentando la bandana de la Aldea Oculta de la Luna, la mirada de los cuatro se encontró.

- ¿y bien? – pregunto el chico pelinegro con la banada de la aldea de la niebla impaciente, una de las chicas bajo la cabeza

- nada – contesto la otra sin emoción – solo encontramos nada, pero el lugar parecía un campo de batalla, destruido, árboles arrancados de raíz, un enorme cráter y mucha sangre que al parecer es de la sensei pero de ella ni sus luces

Ahora si que se preocuparon en serio al escuchar las palabras de la ojidorado

- Enviare a Trigon para que busque a la sensei,

- pero ¿que haremos con los niños? Ellos sentirán en falta a la sensei

- lo se pero por el momento tendremos que hacernos cargos de ellos y roguemos por que la encontremos

- si supongo que tienes razón – suspiro una de las jóvenes de rasgados ojos dorados

- iré por Trigon – las demás asintieron y lo dejaron ir – "¿Dónde rayos se metió Alexis-sensei?" – pensó Yami preocupado saliendo de la habitación

_-0000000000000000000-_

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no sabia donde estaba exactamente ni que había pasado, al abrir los ojos una luz la cegó así que tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, una vez que esto se dio vio una amplia habitación blanca de hospital, trato de levantarse pero al intentarlo sintió como si miles de agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo, el gemido que soltó llamo la atención de la persona que la cuidaba quien, dio un salto de la sorpresa.

- Neechan ¿estas bien?

La rubia rojiza giro el rostro para ver al chico rubio de ojos azules con curiosas marcas en las mejillas, ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza lograron que el aludido soltara un suspiro de alivio.

- Genial, quédate aquí y no te muevas, iré por Tsunade-obachan

Ante la confundida mirada de la ojiazul el chico salió corriendo de la habitación, corrió por los pasillos buscando con la mirada a la rubia Hokage pero al dar vuelta por uno de los pasillos por no fijarse termino chocando con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

- Auch – se quejo Naruto

- Naruto este es un hospital, aquí no se corre – le regaño Tsunade

- Tsunade-obachan, mi neechan ha despertado

- ¡¿QUE?! – grito con sorpresa Tsunade

Levantándose salio disparada a la habitación de Alexis siendo seguida por Naruto, al pasar ambos por la recepción fueron observados por la Generación Maravilla que entraba en esos momentos al hospital trayendo regalos para Alexis

- Hey Naruto ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Shikamaru al verlo correr detrás de Tsunade

- Mi neechan despertó – fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir

- ¿QUE?

Todos siguieron a los dos rubios para ver si eso era cierto, al llegar a la habitación vieron que, en efecto Alexis había despertado observándolos con unos hermosos ojos azul de una tonalidad más oscura que la de Naruto pero… parecía algo perdida y desorientada

- Neechan que bueno que ya despertaste me tenias preocupado Dattebayo – sonrió Naruto acercándose a su hermana dispuesto a abrazarla pero ella lo impidió haciendo hacia atrás – ¿que pasa, neechan?

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿como que quien soy?, Soy tu Otouto Naruto – se extraño este – ¿acaso no me reconoces?

- Naruto – murmuro extrañada la joven – Gomensai demo, no te conozco

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos siendo Naruto el más sorprendido y dolido; Tsunade saco a todos del cuarto y con ayuda de Sakura le hizo un chequeo a la rubia rojiza confirmando las sospechas que tenia… una vez terminado el chequeo, Tsunade salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura con Alexis

- Tsunade-obachan ¿Por qué neechan no me reconoce?

- me temo que mis sospechas son ciertas, lamento decir esto pero Alexis ha perdido la memoria por eso no te reconoce

- ¿será permanente? – pregunto Kakashi preocupado

- no lo se, solo el tiempo nos lo dirá por lo pronto será mejor que tu y Naruto vayan comentándole poco a poco de su pasado pero con cuidado, probablemente le darán fuertes dolores de cabeza cuando recuerde algo

- ¿puedo ir a verla? – pregunto Naruto

- pueden pasar pero no la hostiguen mucho, tiene que descansar y probablemente mañana mismo saldrá del hospital

Tsunade abrió la puerta y todos fueron entrando, Sakura miro a todos pero su mirada se quedo en Naruto llena de preocupación; Alexis miro a todos de nuevo esta vez con curiosidad

- Tsunade-sama, ya le conté a Alexis-san sobre su perdida de memoria como me pidió

- Arigato Sakura

- Así que me llamo Alexis – dijo la rubia rojiza mirando a todos, Kakashi y Naruto se acercaron sentándose en la cama

- Hai, tu nombre completo es Alexis Himeko Uzumaki y tienes 23 años; eres una de las más poderosas Kunoichis de Konohagakure no Sato – le contesto Kakashi sonriendo debajo de su mascara – yo soy Hatake Kakashi, fui discípulo de tu padre y te conozco desde que eras niña

- yo soy tu hermano Uzumaki Naruto

Alexis miro a ambos con confusión pero luego cerro los ojos tratando de serenarse, su corazón de pronto empezó a latir rápidamente lleno de emoción al ver aquellas personas, al abrir sus ojos azules les sonrió con dulzura

- kashi-kun, Naru-chan – murmuro ella, sorprendiendo a los dos pues esa era la forma en que ella los llamaba antes, Naruto se lanzo sobre su hermana abrazándola

- Te he extraño mucho neechan, creí… creí que te perdería para siempre…

- No se porque los llame así – murmuro ella abrazando con fuerza al rubio – solo sentí que debía de llamarlos así, mi mente no los recuerda pero mi corazón esta latiendo emocionado por verlos

- "A veces cuando la mente olvida el corazón se encarga de recordar" – dijo Kakashi acariciando la cabeza de la chica

Hubo un momento de silencio donde todos observaban la enternecedora escena hasta que fue interrumpida por la propia Alexis al ver los regalos

- ¿y esos regalos? – pregunta curiosa mientras Naruto se separa de ella

- son para usted Alexis-san – dijo Tenten mientras le entregaba una curiosa comadreja de peluche – soy Tenten mucho gusto y espero que le guste este obsequio, era el ultimo de la tienda perdone si no le gusta

- Iie Tenten-san, es bonita, Arigato gozaimas – agradeció Alexis con una sonrisa luego miro fijamente la comadreja

La sonrisa que ostentaba desapareció y sus pupilas se dilataron, una punzada surcó su cabeza mientras que, una imagen de un chico apareció en su mente, su rostro era borroso pero sus ojos eran bastante nítidos, unos ojos color sangre con 3 aspas negras en su interior que la miraban fijamente, soltó un gemido soltando la comadreja que cayo al suelo.

- ¡Neechan!

- ¡Alexis!

- déjenme ver – Tsunade se acerco y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Alexis concentrando Chakra para suavizar el dolor pero un murmullo llamo su atención

- Itachi ¿Por qué?...

La rubia Hokage enarco una ceja ¿Alexis conocía a Itachi?, tendría que hablar con Kakashi pues era la única persona que conocía completamente el pasado de Alexis. Pasado unos minutos la joven quedo profundamente dormida y Tsunade los saco de la habitación

- Tsk sabia que debía de a ver buscado otro peluche, ahora por mi culpa empeoro

- de hecho Tenten, la hiciste recordar algo

- ¿En serio? – dijeron los demás sorprendidos

- Aja aunque no se que – mintió la Hokage

- Entonces mañana me la puedo llevar a casa Tsunade-obachan

- deja de llamarme así Naruto y si, si puedes pero no a tu casa

- ¿por que no? – se quejo el rubio

- porque no puedes cuidarla tu solo, ¿que pasara cuando tengas que ir de misión? Ella no puede quedarse sola por lo tanto he decidido donde se quedara y tu con ella

- ¿En donde si se puede saber? – pregunto Yamato

- pues…

_-0000000000000000000-_

**Al día siguiente**

- Bienvenidos sean a la Mansión Hyuga, síganme los llevare personalmente a su habitación

Varias gotitas de sudor bajaron por la cabeza de nuestros shinobis favoritos, nadie sabía como fue que la Hokage convenció al líder del Souke Hiashi Hyuga para que los hermanos Uzumaki se quedaran allí si era bien sabido que Hiashi no soportaba al auto dominado próximo Hokage, pero a juzgar por el ojo morado y el brazo vendado que tenía fue a la fuerza, La pobre Hinata casi se desmaya cuando le dijeron que Naruto viviría con ella en su casa y no supo si saltar de alegría o desmayarse de la emoción, esa seria una oportunidad perfecta para decirle sus sentimientos o al menos eso le recomendaron sus amigas (Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Temari).

Naruto miraba a todos lados con curiosidad pues jamás había estado en un lugar tan lujoso y limpio como ese, miro hacia atrás, Kakashi iba con Alexis en brazos pues aun no podía caminar debido a lo débil que aun se sentía, aunque ciertamente a Kakashi no le hacia gracia dejar a Alexis y a Naruto en ese lugar no tuvo más remedio que aceptar o sino terminaría peor que Hiashi. Una vez en la habitación, Kakashi deposito con cuidado en la cama a Alexis y la arropo, los demás dejaron las maletas que traían y los regalos en el suelo, debido a que Alexis no tenia ropa Tsunade envió a las chicas de compras pidiendo primero su talla que Kakashi les proporciono fácilmente.

- Arigatou Kakashi-kun – le agradeció sonriendo

- De nada Lexi-chan

- Niño – llamo Hiashi mirando despectivamente a Naruto quien lo miro – tu habitación es la de a lado

- Arigato Hiashi-sama – un tanto intimidado por el patriarca Hyuga hizo una torpe inclinación

- Hmp – gruño este saliendo de la habitación par alegría de algunos que no aguantaban la tensión del lugar

- por cierto Lexi-chan toma

- mmm ¿Que es esto Kakashi-kun? – la chica parecía confundida mirando el libro

- espero que no sea uno de sus "educativos" libros, Kakashi-sensei – gruño sarcásticamente Sakura

- Claro que no, lo que le di fue su antiguo diario además de un álbum de fotos

- será mejor que nos vayamos – exclamo esta vez Kurenai – hay que dejar que Lexi descanse además Drew nos espera Kakashi

- Hai, Hai

- ¿Drew? – pregunto la rubia rojiza curiosa

- Andrew Hatake, nuestro hijo mañana vendremos con él para que lo conozcas – sonrió Kurenai sonriendo a lo que la chica sorprendida asintió

Todos fueron saliendo de la habitación despidiéndose de la mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki, quedando al final solo Naruto y ella; el chico soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama

- algo me dice que nuestra vivencia aquí será muy larga y como diría Shikamaru, Problemática

- ¿Tu crees?

- si conocieras al Hiashi Hyuga como yo, me entenderías neechan – suspiro el rubio dejando confundida a su hermana

Como habían cambiado las cosas desde que se graduó de la academia, pensó Naruto mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación, después de 10 años ella regreso pero no de la manera en que siempre imagino, mirándola de reojo suspiro, había perdido la memoria al recibir una sorprenden paliza que la dejo mas muerta que viva, ahora solo le queda ayudarle en lo que pueda para que recuerde todo y solo el tiempo le ayudaría.

_-0000000000000000000-_

- ¿Me mando llamar Hokage-sama? – pregunto Kakashi apareciendo en ese momento

- hace como una hora, pero como siempre llegas tarde

- gomen ne, es que me encontré una ancianita que necesitaba mi ayuda

- ahorrate las escuchas baratas Kakashi – Tsunade apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio y su barbilla en sus manos miro seriamente a Hatake – ¿Que tipo de relación tenia Alexis con Uchiha Itachi?

La expresión relajada de Kakashi cambio abruptamente a una seria al escuchar la pregunta, frunció el ceño mirando a la Hokage

- ¿Por qué desea saber?

- ella menciono su nombre – Kakashi miro sorprendido a la rubia – cuando la examine luego del regalo de Tenten, ella recordó algo y menciono a Itachi; por eso quiero saber ¿Que clase de relación tenían?

Kakashi soltó un suspiro y entonces le fue contando todo lo que él sabia, cada palabra era escuchada atentamente por Tsunade quien se sorprendió al saber la relación que unía a Uzumaki Alexis y Uchiha Itachi

- ya veo – murmuro Tsunade cerrando los ojos y meditando, pasado unos minutos – Alexis no debe de saber nada sobre Akatsuki, ni mucho menos sobre Uchiha Itachi ¿queda entendido?

- Hai Hokage-sama demo, ¿y si se llega a enterar que hacemos?

- me temo que tendríamos que contarle toda la verdad, tanto de Akatsuki como de Naruto y de ella misma acerca de Kyuubi y Tales

Kakashi solo asintió, solo rogaba porque Alexis saliera bien librada de todo eso pero tenía el presentimiento que muchas cosas pasarían en Konoha y que la guerra no tardaría en llegar hasta la aldea.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: ****Especial 01**

Se puede ver en un hermoso prado junto a una limpia laguna, una pequeña pero hogareña casa tradicional japonesa; cerca del lago la cámara puede enfocar a tres personas tomando tranquilamente el té. Una de ellas era un hombre de unos 40 años mas o menos, alto y de piel bronceada, cabello rubio despuntado y ojos azul pálido bastante guapo el tipo, las otras dos son mujeres, la que estaba a lado del hombre es de largo cabello rojo fuego y ojos azul mar de piel blanca muy hermosa parecía tener la misma edad que el rubio y finalmente estaba una chica mucho menor que ellos, cabello largo castaño oscuro aunque se podía ver reflejos dorados en su cabello debido al sol y ojos color miel. Las 3 personas sueltan un suspiro después de beber un sorbo de té, pero al percatarse de la cámara voltean a verle sonriendo

- Ohayo Gozaimasu queridos lectores – saludo alegremente la castaña – para los que no me conozcan soy Shadow Noir Wing pero mis amigos me dicen Fanny, ahora he venido con la continuación de mi anterior fic: **_Phantom Memory: Chronicle of the Wind and Fire_** y esta ocasión me acompañaran en estos especiales los padres de Naru-chan, Yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki

- Ohayo – saludo el rubio sonriendo

- es un gusto poder estar aquí y ayudarte Fanny-chan

- Arigatou Kushina-sama, bueno para no alargarnos mucho como es mi tendencia, explicaré un poco esta sección la cual esta basada en la idea que _.Dreaming So Loud. _puso en su fic el Clan Haruno.

La escritora esta vez se fija enfrente de ella donde esta ahora la cámara, detrás de los 3 se puede ver el interior de la casa que es preciosa, Minato se levanto y se dirigió al interior de la morada regresando unos minutos después empujando una pantalla que Fanny conecta a la Lap que estaba en la mesa, después de teclear algunas cosas en la pantalla apareció la imagen de una hermosa mujer de no más de 23 años, rubia rojiza de ojos azul mar

- bien, primero que nada y antes de que las criticas de las moderadoras me lleguen, esta sección esta dentro de las notas de autor no es, repito no es parte del fic, segundo esta sección solo ha sido creada para ayudar a resolver algunas dudas de los lectores y las lectoras con respecto algunas cosas que saldrán en el fic

- Minato y yo estaremos aquí con Fanny-chan ayudándole en la sección

- aunque técnicamente estamos muertos – dijo un pensativo Minato

- se supone pero Hades-sama me debe un favor – suspiro Fanny con el ceño fruncido – en fin, antes de continuar un resumen del fic anterior Kushina-sama me haría el favor

- claro – sonrió la pelirroja – bueno el fic anterior como ya habrán leído se trataba de la infancia y el pasado de mi hija Alexis y del mayor de los hijos de mi amiga Mikoto, Itachi; en Phantom Memory 1 fueron contadas cosas importantes que tendrán relevancia en esta segunda parte, sobre todo la relación que existía entre algunos personajes, sucesos, relaciones y personajes importantes antes y después del ataque de Kyuubi a la aldea, así como explicar los motivos que tuvo Itachi para matar a su familia, aunque claro en esa parte hay aun un gran misterio que se resolverá en esta segunda parte basado en el manga

- exactamente, estoy tratando de no salirme tanto de la base del manga aunque con los nuevos personajes dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo, bueno ahora hablaremos de uno de los nuevos personajes o viejos depende de cómo lo vean, en la pantalla podrán ver a la segunda hija de Minato-sama, la cual fue la protagonista de la primera parte, leeré su ficha técnica

**Nombre:** Alexis Himeko Namikaze Uzumaki

**Edad:** 23 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 7 de Julio

**Tipo de Sangre.- **B

**Signo.-** Cáncer

**Altura.- **1.69

**Peso.- **58 kg.

**Rango.- **ANBU

**Aldea.-** Konohagakure no Sato

**País.- **País del Fuego

**Clan.-** Namikaze/Uzumaki

**Cabello:** rubio con rayos rojizos largo hasta medio muslo que siempre trae suelto pero en ocasiones amarrado en una coleta alta

**Ojos:** azul pero de un tono mas oscuro que los de Naruto un poco rasgados como felinos

**Personalidad.-** bueno eso ya lo verán en el fic

**Peculiaridad:** dentro suyo esta sellado un fragmento de alma de Kyuubi el cual tomo forma de una zorra de nueve colas llamada Yoko Kitsune no Ninetales pero Lexi la llama simplemente Tales (se pronuncia Tails)

**Cosas que le gustan: **cantar, cocinar, entrenar y estar con su hermano

**Cosas que odia: **que la subestimen, que alguien le haga daño a su hermano, no poder estar con Itachi como ella desea, la gente discriminatoria y los insectos, es Entemofóbica

**Comida favorita: **Ramen (maña que le contagio a su hermano y eso viene de parte de su madre)

**Lema: "**Nunca te rindes aunque todo este en contra tuya, aunque te sientas solo, jamás te rindas porque al final de un túnel oscuro siempre hay una luz. No importa si la gente de odia, no les odies, no albergues sentimientos oscuros en tu corazón porque haya fuera, existe o existirá alguien que te quiere no por lo que eres o representas sino por quien eres tu, sonríe al mundo y el mundo te sonreirá y tampoco abandones tus sueños y la esperanza de un mañana mejor"

**Mayor influencia: **su hermano mayor y su padre

**Mayor cualidad/es: **todas las personas que llegan a conocerla las impacta a tal manera de que le tienen un cariño especial y no le pueden negar nada

**Mayor defecto/s: **cuando se trata de su familia o de Itachi, si ellos están en peligro o algo de esa índole, pierde por completo los nervios y a veces ataca sin pensar sino fuera por Tales seguro hubiera muerto más de una vez

**Invocaciones: **hizo un contrato con Tales, a cambio de dejarla salir de vez en cuando ella le prestara sin reclamo su chakra si lo requiere, usa un jutsu especial que creo llamado Kuchiyose no Jutsu Yoko Kitsune no Ninetales para invocarla en diferentes formas, dependiendo la ocasión.

- si que era larga, me canse

- ¿no se te olvido nada? – Minato enarco una ceja como diciéndole algo

- Oh te refieres al…

- si, a eso

- nop, en el siguiente capitulo explicare eso tampoco hay que irnos aprisa, bueno queridos lectores ha sido todo el especial si tienen alguna otra duda coméntenla en su review y yo con gusto la responderé en esta sección

- pueden incluso mandar sus preguntas pero solo referente al fic, aunque no esperen que les contemos todo o sino perderá su chiste – río Minato

- aja, bueno nos despedimos hasta dentro de dos semanas

- ¿dos semanas?... ¿Por que tanto tiempo? – se sorprendió Kushina

- culpa a la escuela, solo podré subir una vez cada dos semanas o cada semana y media, pero les prometo que desde junio publicare a mas tardar una vez por semana ya que salgo de vacaciones el 30 de mayo, bueno nos vemos queridos lectores y gracias por su atención


	2. Las Leyendas de la Hoja Oculta

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES Y KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 2**

**Konoha no Tenshi y Konoha no Akuma: Las leyendas de la Hoja Oculta**

**Un mes después, Mansión Hyuga**

- se puede saber ¿que significa esto Neji? – Hiashi mira con cierta incredulidad y molestia a su sobrino, Hinata y Naruto detrás del patriarca Hyuga observan con curiosidad y sorpresa al genio del clan

- una misión – por el tono de voz, el Hyuga no parecía más contento que su tío

- ¿misión? – preguntaron con incredulidad los 3

- por que tanto escándalo

La suave voz de Alexis distrajo a todos en ese momento, la joven vistiendo un hermoso kimono rojo con lunas crecientes blancas y un obi blanco sujetando el traje a su esbelto cuerpo apareció en ese momento. La chica en ese lapso de tiempo había recordado varias cosas pero aun así la mayoría de su pasado seguía en blanco y pronto, los chicos se habían acostumbrado ya a la presencia de la joven Uzumaki en sus reuniones y también al curioso carácter que poseía, podría al principio parecer algo ingenua pero podía llegar a ser sarcástica de un momento a otro.

- Oh pero que lindo bebé – la joven miro enternecida a Neji quien, cargaba un precioso bebe de no más de un año que no paraba de llorar – ¿De quien es Neji-kun?

- es el hijo de un señor Feudal, Hokage-sama me encargo cuidarlo el resto de la tarde

- por tu cara parase que no te agrado, Dattebayo – se rió Naruto recibiendo a cambio una mirada asesina del Hyuga

- ¿puedo?

Neji asintió, bastante contento de que le quitaran el niño de los brazos pues ya no aguantaba su llanto. Alexis con cuidado tomo el bebe de los brazos del Hyuga y acomodándolo en sus brazos lo observo, el bebe es precioso y le recordaba vagamente a alguien, durante los últimos días había estado teniendo un extraño sueño; ella se encontraba en una habitación oscuro donde había una cuna, al acercarse observo a dos pequeños bebes aunque no pudo observar bien su rostro por lo oscuro del cuarto… y ese bebe le recordaba a ese sueño. Alexis camino hasta sentarse en el corredor que daba a la entrada y al jardín delantero, acomodando al pequeño bien lo empezó a mecer lentamente mientras tarareaba una canción, Naruto se acerco a su hermana y se sentó a su lado observándola por un momento aquella imagen le causo aprehensión sin saber porque, Hinata sonrió enternecida al ver la imagen de los dos hermanos, la voz de Alexis rompió el silencio

_La historia de un soldado  
herido que ha caído  
La flor que florece en un campo seco  
es como una gentil sonrisa  
_

El bebe de pronto dejo de llorar al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz y se le quedo mirando fijo a la persona que lo cargaba, sus inocentes ojos verdes se toparon con las gemas zafiro de la rubia rojiza, ella le sonrió de forma maternal mientras acariciaba su manita con dedo pulgar. Tanto Neji como Hiashi estaban sorprendidos por la forma en que el bebe había dejado de llorar y también por la delicada voz de la Uzumaki.

_Puedo escuchar la melodía  
de ese día a lo lejos  
Sólo estoy buscando la paz que  
complemente todos mis recuerdos_

Aquella lenta pero dulce canción lleno por completo la Mansión Hyuga, cada habitante de la casa salió para ver de quien provenía tan hermosa voz encontrando de ese modo a Alexis, poco a poco a medida que avanzaba la canción el bebe iba quedándose dormido, arrullado por aquel canto. Ella sentía que no era al bebe a quien cantaba o al menos no a ese bebe, era una extraña sensación como de que algo le faltaba… era una sensación de vació en su pecho que no podía descifrar.

_Incluso si tengo que sucumbir en el camino  
Tu continua, amigo mío  
Incluso si, todas las lágrimas se han secado  
Las flores nacerán para mostrarnos una nueva vida en el futuro._

Al llegar a la mitad de la canción se dio cuenta que el bebe yacía profundamente dormido en sus brazos, levanto la mirada y observo como todos la miraban, sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo avergonzada por ser el centro de atención.

- Aun recuerdo esa canción – murmuro Naruto con la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana – me la cantabas cuando era niño

Alexis solo le sonrió con dulzura para luego entregarle al niño a una de las doncellas que se había acercado

- Arigato Alexis-san

- no hay de que Neji-kun

- por cierto Naruto, Hinata-sama

- si Neji-Niisan – Hinata miro curiosa a su primo

- Tsunade-sama los quiere ver en su oficina, al parecer tienen una misión

- GENIAL, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TENGO UNA – grito contento el rubio

- Shhh Naru-chan vas a despertar al bebe – le regaño su hermana

- Gomen ne Neechan – se disculpo apenado rascándose la cabeza

Un recuerdo fugaz pasó por la mente de Alexis al ver a Naruto, una imagen de un hombre rubio de ojos azules que sonreía de la misma manera

- Otousan – murmuro ella sorprendida

- ¿eh?... ¿Dijiste algo neechan?

- Iie

- bueno Hinata-chan será mejor nos vayamos o sino la vieja se enfadara, Dattebayo– Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata y salió corriendo con ella, la pobre solo pudo dejarse llevar mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

- incluso yo me sorprendo por lo despistado que es mi Otouto – una gota de sudor bajo por la mejilla de Alexis – podré a ver perdido la memoria pero no soy ciega, se nota a leguas lo mucho que Hinata-chan lo quiere

- lo sabemos – suspiro Neji

- ¿sabes de que trata la misión? – pregunto curiosa Alexis hacia Neji quien la miro

- _Recuerda Neji, no le digas nada a Alexis sobre Akatsuki ni el motivo por el cual persiguen a Naruto _– fueron las palabras exactas que Tsunade le dijo y sabía que no podía sobresaltar a la chica – Iie, no lo se

Alexis frunció el ceño, podría ser la hermana de un despistado y medio idiota pero ella no lo era sabía que algo le estaban ocultando, pero decidiendo pasarlo por alto regreso a su habitación

_-0000000000000000000-_

**Oficina de la Hokage**

- ¿Cuál es la misión Tsunade-obachan, Dattebayo? – pregunto Naruto entusiasmado, en la habitación no solo esta el rubio y la heredera Hyuga, sino también Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Shino y Kiba

- con un demonio niño deja de llamarme así – gruño Tsunade molesta – en cuanto a la misión, nos han llegado informes sobre el paradero de Uchiha Sasuke

Al escuchar eso, Sakura y Naruto abrieron enormemente los ojos, hace tiempo que no tenían ninguna información de Sasuke y ahora por fin…

- según la información Uchiha se encuentra en la Aldea de la Roca así que, ustedes Equipo Kakashi y Equipo Kurenai tienen la misión de ir a confirmar esta información y si es correcta tratar de que Uchiha regrese y Naruto, estas a cargo de esta misión

- ¿yo? – se sorprendió el rubio

- Tienes que mejorar tus habilidades como líder, haz hecho un buen trabajo este año pero aun eres un novato

- De acuerdo, Dattebayo

- salen inmediatamente y chicos, es posible que en el camino se encuentren a miembros de Akatsuki tengan cuidado sobre todo tu Naruto

- lo tendremos, no te preocupes Vieja

Como repuesta a eso el pobre rubio recibió un librazo que lo dejo noqueado, Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba del tobillo a su "hermano" y después de despedirse de su sensei salía de la oficina, los demás con una gota de sudor los siguieron.

_-0000000000000000000-_

- Así que tienes una misión importante – Kurenai observa a su marido ir de un lado a otro

Muchos se sorprendieron al enterarse de la relación entre Kurenai y Kakashi, después de la muerte de Asuma el novio de Kurenai en aquel entonces la pobre había quedado devastada, una noche Kakashi la había encontrado llorando en el parque y se quedo con ella, consolándola. Con el pasar de los días ambos formaron una gran amistad y ella se sentía muy cómoda con Kakashi pero, como siempre sucede el amor fue naciendo poco a poco en sus corazones. Al principio se negaban a creerlo además Kurenai sentía que le era infiel a Asuma por estar enamorada de Kakashi pero, fueron sus alumnos quienes le abrieron los ojos a ambos quienes por fin aceptaron lo que sus corazones les decían. Durante algunos meses tuvieron una hermosa y envidiable relación de pareja pero, a causa de un descuido de ambos Kurenai quedo embarazada.

Eso trajo varios problemas a la pareja, pero después de sentarse y hablar calmadamente decidieron dar el siguiente paso, la boda fue la más hermosa y espectacular a la que los chicos asistieron y era muy evidente lo mucho que ambos se amaban, aunque claro debido al matrimonio tuvieron que hacer varios cambios porque eso era normal en esa clase de situación, afortunadamente ambos lograron superar todos sus problemas y seguir adelante para cuando el pequeño Andrew Hatake naciera.

- así es – contesto Kakashi cerrando su mochila – al fin hay una pista del paradero de Sasuke, sino fuera porque esto es importante yo…

- Kakashi – llamo Kurenai mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba – se lo que Sasuke significa para ti, yo estaría igual si Kiba, Shino o Hinata se hubieran marchado de la aldea por venganza, ve tranquilo y espero que logres encontrarlo.

Kakashi observo a Kurenai, realmente jamás pensó que ella y el podrían ser una pareja, nunca paso por su mente enamorarse de ella como lo estaba ni formar la familia que eran ahora. Hatake se acerco a ella y bajándose la mascara la beso, Kurenai se sorprendió por tan súbito beso pero no lo desaprovecho y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos le correspondió, hasta que un llanto los interrumpió

- hasta parece que tiene un radar – murmuro Kakashi con fastidio separándose de ella

Kurenai rió por lo bajo separándose de él y dirigiéndose a la cuna que había en la habitación, allí un pequeño bebe de un año con poco cabello blanco lloraba pidiendo la atención de su madre. Kurenai cargo al bebe y lo meció suavemente para tranquilizarlo

- ya, ya Drew-chan

- insisto tiene un radar – se quejo Kakashi acercándose, el bebe abrió sus enormes ojos color rojo que se quedaron viendo al peligris

- no es eso, es que siempre eliges la hora de su comida

- lo que digas Kure-chan

- vamos Drew-chan despídete de tu Otousan – Kurenai puso al bebe de tal manera que viera a Kakashi, este se acerco y acaricio con su dedo la mejilla del pequeño quien, se lo atrapo al aire

- tiene buenos reflejos – rió Kakashi – Adiós Drew cuida mucho a Okaasan

- ba gu gu

Kakashi después de despedirse de su familia se dirigió hacia la entrada de la aldea… Familia, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, en familia de nuevo.

_-0000000000000000000-_

**Entrada de Konoha**

- ¡Yo!

- llega tarde Kakashi-sensei – se quejaron a coro Sakura y Naruto mirándole molestos

- lo siento, pero es que…

- ahorrése las excusas – suspiro Kiba

- bueno chicos, andando Dattebayo – exclamo Naruto sonriendo entusiasmado

- ahora si que no te puedes quejar, esta al mando

- ni me lo recuerdes Shino

- Naruto esperanos

Pronto el grupo salio corriendo detrás del rubio que ya les llevaba mucha ventaja, los adultos suspiraron pero en cierta forma lo entendían.

_-0000000000000000000-_

- Alexis-san ¿va a salir?

- Hai Hanabi-chan, iré a visitar a Kurenai-san ¿Deseas acompañarme?

- me encantaría

- vamos entonces

Ambas chicas salieron de la mansión, la mayor observaba a todos lados tratando de memorizar como se veía ahora la aldea, Hanabi la miro de reojo

- ¿aun no ha recordado algo más?

- Iie – suspiro la chica – solo pocas cosas de cuando era niña, entre ellas mis padres demo

- ¿demo?

- me siento rara Hanabi-chan, siento como que de todas las cosas que he olvidado hay una muy importante que debo de recordar pero no se que…

- no debería de esforzarse tanto, los recuerdos regresaran a su tiempo

- si, talvez tienes razón

Pronto llegaron a la casa de la familia Hatake – debido al crecimiento de la misma, Kakashi opto por cambiarse a una casa más espaciosa – estaban a punto de tocar, cuando de pronto Alexis tomo a la menor Hyuga del brazo y la jalo, escondiéndose en un callejón

- ¿Que pasa?

- Shhh – susurro la rubia rojiza señalando hacia delante

Hanabi se asomo por el callejón y se dio cuenta de que Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban parados a fuera de un establecimiento no muy lejos de la casa Hatake y ambos parecían muy serios, ambas chicas agudizaron el oído para escuchar la conversación

- ¿Estas seguro, Jiraiya? – pregunto Tsunade con el ceño fruncido

- lamentablemente si

- demonios, entonces fue una trampa y yo caí como idiota

- será mejor que envíes alguien para que les ayude, si Akatsuki se apodera de Naruto

- lo se, lo se, no solo la vida de Naruto estaría en peligro sino Konoha entera pero…

A partir de ese punto Alexis ya no escucho más, su hermano… su adorado hermano estaba en peligro a causa de ese tal Akatsuki, Hanabi miro con preocupación a Alexis al ver lo pálida que se había puesto de pronto, se maldijo mentalmente debió de habérsela llevado no bien vio a los dos sannin, ella siendo miembro del grupo tan inusual del cual su prometido formaba parte sabía que Alexis no debe de saber sobre Akatsuki.

- será mejor que nos vayamos Alexis-san

- no

- pero

- ya te dije que no, esos dos me van a explicar que o quien rayos esta atentando contra la vida de mi hermano

- espera

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Alexis salio de su escondite y se acerco a paso veloz hacia los dos sannin quienes, la vieron sorprendidos ¿Cómo rayos no la sintieron?

- ¿Quién o que es Akatsuki y porque persigue a mi hermano? – la pregunta sorprendió aun mas a los sannin, Hanabi llego detrás de Alexis

- gomen, no pude detenerla – se disculpo Hanabi

- respondan – gruño Alexis – quiero que me digan todo lo que me han estado ocultando, pude a ver perdido la memoria pero no soy estupida

- jamás pensamos eso Alexis – suspiro Jiraiya, la joven lo miro confundida

- ¿Le conozco? – pregunto curiosa

- soy Jiraiya, maestro de tu padre y padrino de tu hermano

_-0000000000000000000-_

Cerro la puerta con brusquedad, su espalda se apoyo en la misma pero poco a poco fue resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, llevo sus manos a su cabeza apretándola con fuerza ante tal dolor de cabeza. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras las imágenes de su pasado llegaban a su mente, un pasado lleno de dolor y angustia, un pasado marcado por la desgracia; no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sentada recordando todo pero pronto, ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia el espejo que había en la habitación observándose en él: sus cabellos estaban sueltos y enmarañados, sus mejillas sucias y con marcas de lágrimas y finalmente sus ojos enrojecidos a causa del llanto que le provoco todo lo dicho por Tsunade y Jiraiya. Pese a que su aspecto era deplorable se sentía bien, había podido recordar todo aunque de una forma brusca y dolorosa pero lo recordó, sobre todo a Uchiha Itachi.

- "_Me sorprende que en todo este tiempo no hayas aparecido con tus comentarios sarcásticos"_

- "**hmp me pareció que debía darte tu espacio Ko, además también estaba débil, no se que fue lo que él nos hizo pero lo pagara caro**"

- "_No se si pueda Tales_"

- "**Tsk aun eres demasiado sentimental, pero bueno ¿que piensas hacer ahora?**"

- _"Ir por Naruto, no voy a permitir que esos locos le hagan algo"_

-"**¿Y si nos topamos a Itachi?**"

- _"en ese caso, me temo que tendremos que pelear contra él si se le ocurre hacer algo tonto"_

La joven Uzumaki cortó la conversación con Tales para luego entrar al baño, después de 10 minutos salió completamente cambiada y parecía otra incluso su mirada era diferente. Con paso tranquilo y seguro salió de la habitación topándose con varias personas en su camino a la salida de la mansión, dejando sorprendidos a todos ellos pero sobre todo a Hanabi, Neji y Hiashi (al cual casi le da un ataque al corazón al verla así)

- Kushina – murmuro Hiashi sorprendido, ella lo miro de reojo peor no dijo nada simplemente salió a cumplir con su misión

- ¿Kushina? – Neji miro confundido a su tío

- ¿Quiénes es Kushina, Otousan?

- era la madre de Alexis y del niño zorro – murmuro Hiashi con la mirada perdida pues estaba en shock – ella es casi la viva imagen de Kushina Uzumaki

Y no era el único que pensaba eso, los aldeanos más viejos que llegaban a topársela casi sufrían un infarto al ver a Alexis, la cual era como bien dijo Hiashi, casi la viva imagen del Torbellino Rojo de Konoha: Kushina Uzumaki aunque sus facciones también tenían cierto parecido con Minato. La rubia rojiza llego a la entrada de aldea sorprendiendo a Kotetsu e Izumo aunque no les presto mucha atención.

- bien, empecemos entonces – murmuro la joven con una pequeña sonrisa mientras llevaba su pulgar a sus labios mordiéndolo, enseguida hizo una secuencian de sellos y exclamo – ¡¡_**Yoko Kitsune no Ninetales Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_!!

Hubo una pequeña explosión y cuando la nube de humo se disipo, Kotetsu e Izumo observaron aparecer a una pequeña zorra de nueve colas de color rojizo-dorado, alrededor de su cuello y patas es de color dorado y sus ojos son de color rubí

- Tales ya sabes que hacer – exclamo Alexis mostrándole una chaqueta anaranjada con negro

- si, si, no me apures Ko – gruño la zorra

Tales olfateo la chaqueta reconociendo el aroma de Naruto, una vez memorizado salió corriendo y detrás de ella Alexis

- "Ya voy por ti Naru-chan" – pensó Alexis con seriedad

_-0000000000000000000-_

Una trampa… fue una maldita trampa para poder atraparlo… Naruto se maldijo mentalmente por a ver sido tan ingenuo, les faltaba un día para llegar a la Aldea de la Roca cuando fueron interceptados por miembros de Akatsuki: Tobi, Deidara, Kisame e Itachi. Habían iniciado de ese modo una pelea, una pelea que se había alargado demasiado… Naruto y Sai peleaban en ese momento con Kisame tratando de que su espada Sameheda no les diera o sino absorbería todo su chakra, Hinata y Sakura unía fuerzas para pelear contra Tobi, Kiba y Shino contra Deidara, Yamato y Kakashi peleaban contra Itachi, pero ciertamente la situación era muy critica estaban cansados pues no sabían cuanto habían peleado pero los Akatsuki tampoco es que estuvieran en mejores condiciones, al parecer no esperaban que fueran tan fuertes.

- Kisame deja de jugar y atrapa al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi ya – le ordeno Itachi esquivando fácilmente el ataque de Yamato

- jejeje es divertido ver como trata de defenderse

- Kisame – llamo Itachi nada contento

- Ok, Ok Itachi-san – era mejor hacerle caso antes de que lo matara, y conociéndolo seguro que si lo hacia – bien, entonces terminemos con esto Gaki

- ¿que piensas hacer? – Naruto miro con desconfianza al hombre pez mientras que Sai se levantaba del suelo con dificultad

Kisame sonrió de esa forma tan macabra tan característica en él, entonces haciendo una secuencia de sellos exclamo:

- **¡¡Suiton:** **Suikodan no Jutsu!!**(_Elemento Agua: Técnica de la Ola Acuática_)

Una enorme ola de agua emergió de la nada arrasando todo a su paso, muy a penas Tobi, Deidara e Itachi lograron evitar aquel ataque sin embargo, nuestros protagonistas no tuvieron esa suerte y fueron arrasados por la Ola, Kisame hizo otra secuencia de sellos casi de inmediato

- **¡¡Suiton:** **Sameha no Jutsu!! **(_Elemento Agua: Técnica de Dientes de Tiburón)_

Desde lo profundo del agua emergieron lo que parecían ser dientes que apresaron a todos al suelo mientras el agua bajaba drásticamente de nivel, lo cual aprovecharon los Akatsuki restantes para acercarse a sus presas, los chicos trataron de soltarse pero les era imposible

- buen trabajo Kisame

- jejeje fue fácil Itachi-san y aun más con mi nueva técnica

- a la otra avisa hum – se quejo Deidara

- wii Pein-sama estará feliz – se alegro Tobi mientras canturreaba, Deidara le dio un zape para calmarlo – ¿Por qué Deidara-sempai le pega a Tobi?

- por escandaloso

- Tobi es un buen chico, Deidara-sempai

- Demonios – gruño Kiba molesto

- Naruto-kun – gimió Hinata al ver como Akatsuki se acercaba a Naruto

- no puedo quitarme esto de encima

- deja de intentarlo niña – Kisame miro divertido como Sakura no podía liberarse – mientras más lo intentes más rápido absorberá tu chakra

- Kuso – siseo Naruto sintiéndose débil de pronto

Era la oportunidad perfecta, podrían tener al chico zorro sin problemas; Kisame levanto a Sameheda para golpear a Naruto y ser más fácil el poder llevarlo con el líder de Akatsuki, Pein. El rubio solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe… un golpe que nunca llego tan solo pudo escuchar dos cosas chocaban, cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos cual fue su sorpresa y la de los demás al ver a un zorro del tamaño de Akamaru proteger a Naruto de Sameheda con sus… ¿Nueve colas?

- siento arruinar tu diversión salmón con patas – aquella voz femenina salió del zorro o mejor dicho zorra que sonreía burlescamente – pero no puedo permitir que le hagas nada a este niño

Usando la punta de sus colas la zorra había detenido el ataque de Kisame, luego tomando impulso hizo que retrocediera, los demás realmente estaban boquiabiertos ¿Quién había invocado a esa zorra? Porque era más que obvio que era una invocación por otro lado Itachi la reconoció de inmediato.

- Tales – murmullo Itachi sorprendido pero fue lo suficientemente alto para los demás

- ¿La conoce Itachi-san? – pregunto Tobi curioso

- vaya, vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – se burlo Tales mirando al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha mientras que una de sus colas se encargaba de liberar a Naruto detrás suyo – pero si es Itachi-chan en persona, hmp al parecer tenías razón Ko

Un torbellino de aire emergió de la nada justo a lado de Tales dejando caer varios plumas blancas, Akatsuki se cubrió el rostro debido a la fuerte tempestad que levanto tierra, los colmillos de tiburón que apresaban a todos se rompieron en varias partes con una facilidad asombrosa; cuando el viento se disipo alguien había aparecido en aquel torbellino

- yo siempre tengo razón Tales

Itachi se quedo paralizado al escuchar aquella voz que conocía también, levanto su mirada hacia aquella persona y sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa: una mujer joven, más o menos de su edad, de largos cabellos rubios con reflejos rojos, su mirada color mar se poso sobre los oscuros ojos del Uchiha, su cuerpo estaba en vuelto en una yutaka larga hasta medio muslo de color beige, no poseía mangas y debajo lleva un top rojo, un obi rojo ajusta el traje a su esbelto cuerpo. Un moño del mismo obi se encuentra en su espalda y los listones son largos hasta la pantorrilla, en sus brazos unos protectores rojos lo cubren y encima una placa de metal (más o menos como el de los trajes ANBU), las sandalias ninjas son rojas idénticas a las que Sakura usa. La banda ninja de Konoha la lleva alrededor del cuello en color rojo. Itachi no podía creer lo que veía, bueno ni él ni los demás no solo por lo hermosa que era aquella joven, sino por el temible pero extrañamente al mismo tiempo bondadoso chakra que se desprendía de ella. La joven se acerco a Naruto y le observo fijamente poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio e ignorando a los demás.

- ¿Estas bien? – murmuro mirándole preocupada

- Hai demo ¿que haces aquí?

- Tsunade-obachan descubrió que esto era una trampa y decidió enviarme

- demo, tu – Naruto la miro preocupado, pero ella tan solo le sonrió

- he recordado todo

La respuesta simplemente lo sorprendió ¿Al fin recordaba todo?; la rubia rojiza que no era otra que la hermana de Naruto (como ya se habrán dado cuenta) giro tapando de ese modo a su hermano con su cuerpo, pero su mirada estaba sobre Itachi. Hubo un silencio extraño en el lugar, Azul vs. Negro… las miradas pasaban de un lado a otro sin saber como reaccionar, hasta que…

- Uchiha Itachi – llamo la joven con un tono entre seriedad, dolor y dulzura

- Uzumaki Alexis – le contesto el Uchiha con el mismo tono de voz

- ¿lo conoces neechan? – se sorprendió Naruto siendo sujetado por Tales ya que tenia unas costillas rotas

- demasiado bien para mi gusto y el de él, hace algún tiempo fuimos los mejores amigos y compañeros de equipo

Esa información sorprendió a todos, sin embargo los dos aludidos seguían viéndose, recordando tantas cosas buenas y dolorosas. Pero ambos sabían que ahora ya no eran eso, ni amigos, ni compañeros… ni amantes; esperaron pacientes para ver quien haría el primer movimiento, el cual no se dejo esperar…

Itachi lanzo una serie de shurikens a Alexis, ella ni siquiera se movió pero asombrosamente los Shurikens ni la tocaron o rozaron se había movido a una velocidad asombrosa pero ella le regreso el ataque, alzando sus manos Kunai salieron de estas y los lanzo hacia Itachi pero él los esquivo también fácilmente, pero… ¡PUM!... Un golpe en el estomago le hizo escupir sangre, la joven Uzumaki apareciendo sorpresivamente le había dado un rodillazo en el estomago, miro por sobre el hombro de la chica a la otra la cual había desaparecido.

- un Kage Bunshin – exclamo Yamato sorprendido – dejo un Kage Bunshin para luego atacarlo sorpresivamente, ¿Cómo es posible que se mueva tan rápido?

- es verdad, ni siquiera vi cuando hizo los sellos – Kiba estaba boquiabierto y no era para menos

- Konoha no Tenshi – todas las miradas tanto buenos como malos se posaron en Kakashi

- ¿Konoha no Tenshi? – preguntaron extrañados y curiosos

- ese era el nombre como se le conoce a Alexis – exclamo Kakashi consciente de que todos lo escuchaban – de la misma forma que a Itachi se le conoce como Konoha no Akuma; ambos son la Leyenda de la Hoja Oculta, cuando eran compañeros de equipo formaban una formidable pareja, eran temidos por muchas shinobis; pero, esta es la primera vez que veo que se enfrenten ahora cualquiera puede ganar

Y era cierto, la pelea entre esos dos que en un tiempo habían sido amigos, compañeros y amantes era formidable, los shurikens y Kunai volaban de un lado a otro así mismo los golpes eran dado con fuerza monstruosa o al menos de parte de Alexis, Itachi procuraba evadir esos sabiendo muy bien la fuerza que ella podía adquirir de un momento a otro, lo curioso es que ninguna técnica era lanzada. Kisame se dio cuenta de que todos estaban ocupando viendo la pelea así que, aprovechando esa distracción se fue acercando lentamente a donde Naruto estaba, Tales lo miro de reojo pero no hizo nada total sabía bien que su contenedor no esta tan distraída en la pelea como aparentaba.

- **¡Hyoton: Hyo****maruyane**** no Jutsu! (**_Elemento Hielo: Técnica de la cúpula de Hielo_**)**

Debido a que el suelo estaba mojado gracias a la técnica de Kisame, el agua de los charcos se levanto y se dirigió de inmediato hacia donde estaba Naruto y Tales formando una cúpula de agua alrededor de él que se solidifico ante la corriente de aire que la envolvió, deteniendo de ese modo a Kisame. Eso sorprendió a todos mientras que Alexis sin dejar de observar a Itachi le dijo

- un paso más selacho subdesarrollado y te hago sushi – un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Kisame ante el tono de voz tan frío y macabro de la rubia rojiza

- Quieres dejar de asustar a mis compañeros

- Quieres dejar de perseguir a mi hermano – le refuto seguidamente, Itachi puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que era imposible discutir con ella

- eres una necia

- y tu un bastardo peor que tu hermano

- no me compares con Sasuke, no soy como él

- Afortunadamente es al revés, Sasuke no es como tu

- ¿me estas diciendo que prefieres a mi hermano? –una venita sobresalía en la frente de Itachi al escuchar eso

- quieres la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos

- hemos dejado de ser amigos desde hace 10 años

- antes porque si lo has olvidado éramos novios

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de todos mirando perplejos la discusión de ellos dos, aunque a mas de uno casi le daba un ataque al escuchar que el hermano de Sasuke y la hermana de Naruto habían sido novios

- ¿Es cierto eso? – se sorprendió Sakura

- si – suspiro Kakashi – eran amigos desde niños pero se volvieron novios a los 11

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! – Grito Alexis molesta – ¡LARGATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ CON TUS TONTOS Y PATETICOS COMPAÑEROS ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE QUE ALGUNA VEZ TE AME Y TE MATE AHORA MISMO!

- claro y solo porque tu lo dices ¿no? – el sarcasmo era bastante apreciable en la voz del Uchiha

- Ok, ya me cansaste – Alexis empezó a hacer una secuencia de sello pero Itachi raudo y veloz apareció delante de ella, tomo sus muñecas y las doblo hacia tras, de modo que quedo apresada entre los brazos del Uchiha, cabe decir que la chica descubrió varias tonalidades de rojo – ¿qu…que… demo…nios…haces?

- sabes yo también estoy cansado de esto, así que dejaras que me lleve a Naruto-kun

- ¿sabes una cosa? Estar con esos locos ya te pego su locura – la rubia trato de soltarse pero mientras más peleaba Itachi la acercaba más a él – ¿me vas a soltar o que?

- Iie. Si te suelto me pegas y tienes mano dura

- ggggrrr maldito Uchiha, aléjate de mi

- pues antes no decías lo mismo – sonrió arrogante y burlonamente el moreno, o sea una sonrisa Made in Uchiha

Alexis se sonrojo hasta la punta de su cabello mientras las mandíbulas de todos ahora si que caían al suelo definitivamente, su entrada triunfal y la pelea fenomenal que tenia pensada se fueron al caño por culpa del Uchiha y el recuerdo de aquella noche hace año y medio solo aumento su sonrojo. Bajo la cabeza tratando de serenarse y calmar su alocado corazón, Itachi enarco una ceja mirándole y preguntándose ¿Que rayos planeaba? De pronto Alexis volvió a subir la mirada solo que esta vez era diferente, transmitía una extraña tranquilidad

- Será mejor que me sueltes Itachi

- no me intimidas Alexis – el Sharingan resplandeció en los oscuros ojos del Uchiha

- ¿A no? – una macabra sonrisa, digna de Kyuubi apareció en el rostro de la rubia – entonces veamos si esto hace que cambies de opinión

La chica flexiono levemente sus rodillas para luego mover sus manos aun apresadas por las de Itachi de tal modo que la joven salto encima de ellas como si una cuerda se tratase, una vez hecho eso apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Itachi y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, aquellas acciones fueron hechas tan rápidas que el Uchiha a penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El chakra de Alexis se volvía ondas de energía que iban a través del suelo en color rojo, haciéndose cada vez más grandes a medida que iba haciendo los sellos correspondientes. El lugar empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco, tornándose oscuro y frío cada vez más rápido, un manto negro cubrió el cielo y una extraña niebla púrpura los envolvía, lo ultimo que escucharon antes de que fueran lanzados por un hoyo negro desapareciendo en él, fue:

- **¡Yomi: Sekishiki Meikai ha no jutsu!**(_Tenebrosa Tierra de los Muertos__: Técnica de las Ondas Infernales_)

_-0000000000000000000-_

Deidara abrió los ojos, se sentía mareado y no sabía donde se encontraba, un viento helado termino de despertarlo y se sentó algo adolorido. Cuando miro a su alrededor se quedo sorprendido, no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba ya que obviamente ya no seguían a las afueras de la Aldea de la Roca, el cielo era oscuro sin estrellas, el suelo árido de piedra, el viento helado que cala hasta los huesos y tan silencioso como un cementerio.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunto más no obtuvo una respuesta

- no lo sabemos

- ¿Eh?

Al mirar hacia atrás se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kisame y Tobi, un poco más allá estaban los de Konoha quienes, asombrados observaban desde una colina, el rubio se levanto y en compañía de los otros dos se acercaron para ver que tanto observaban. Frente a ellos se extendía un enorme campo árido pero lleno de un viento que helaba hasta los huesos, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que no muy lejos de ellos varias personas caminaban, todos en una fila que se dirige hacia una gran monte, se miraron entre si y decidieron acercarse para preguntar como salir de ese lugar, caminaron y caminaron pero no parecían acercarse a ellos, hasta que luego de unos minutos – aunque ellos sintieron que fueron horas – lograron acercarse lo suficiente, sin embargo lo que vieron los dejos boquiabierto y espantados. Las que ellos pensaron que eran personas están vestidos con escasa ropa, con la piel desgarrada donde se podía ver los huesos y un fuerte hedor putrefacto lleno sus fosas nasales, el final de la fila era un enorme hoyo por el cual aquellas "personas" caían y sus gritos de horror se escuchaban, llevados por el viento.

- ¿Dónde estas Alexis? – Gruño Itachi peleando por quitarse a uno de esas "personas" que lo atacaban – ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?

Una figura emergió del suelo, poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta que Alexis apareció frente a él, la joven giro un poco el rostro y miro al resto que les observaba sonriendo

- Neechan – Naruto se acerco a su hermana en compañía de los demás – Neechan ¿Dónde estamos?

- Yomi no Kuni – contesto tranquilamente

- ¿Yomi no Kuni? – Kiba miro sin comprender a la Uzumaki

- lugar donde el muerto va a morar y pudrirse indefinidamente – Alexis ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y observo como las "personas" sujetaron también a los Akatsukis restantes – estas "personas" que han visto, son las almas de aquellos que han matado o han hecho cosas malignas, todas esas almas hacen largas filas y su final es aquel agujero, el cual las llevara directo con el barquero que los guiara a su destino, en pocas palabras este es un lugar de muerte

- ¿Cómo fue que llegamos hasta aquí? – Kisame usaba su espada para deshacerse del enemigo aunque por más que peleaba no lograba acabar pues salían más cuando destruía a los primeros

- gracias a mi Sekishiki Meikai ha no jutsu (_Técnica de las Ondas Infernales_), es una variación de una de las técnicas del Clan Ryu, hubiera preferido usar mi Kekkei Genkai lamentablemente no es ofensivo como el Sharingan pero bueno no se obtiene todo en la vida

- ¿NUESTRO QUE?

- ¿SU QUE?

- Kekkei Genkai – contesto fastidiada – pero si creen que les voy a decir en que consiste están más tarados de lo que pensé, se quedaran aquí un rato y nosotros nos vamos a casa

- demo Alexis-san

- nos vamos ahora – ordeno tajantemente – a menos que quieras terminar como ellos Haruno

- Iie, la seguimos

Debido a su enfrentamiento con Itachi, la joven Uzumaki estaba realmente furiosa y nadie se atrevió a contradecirla sobre todo por la mirada rojiza que portaba, Tales reía a carcajadas dentro de la mente de Alexis pues había regresado dentro de su prisión.

- "**Creo que me he equivocado"** – admitió Tales – "**ya no eres tan sentimental como antes"**

- "_tuve que aprender a la mala, Itachi fue el culpable de ello"_

- "**pero aun lo amas"**

-_ "lo se pero también lo odio"_

- "**Los humanos son tan complicados"** – bufó Tales

_-0000000000000000000-_

**Varías horas después, Guarida de Akatsuki**

- Se puede saber ¿que les paso? – pregunto Kakuzu sorprendido al ver llegar a Tobi, Kisame, Deidara e Itachi con la ropa desgarrada, sucios, y con un humor de perros sorprendente sobre todo el Uchiha

- nada que te importe – siseo el Uchiha dando grandes zancadas y desapareciendo por el pasillo

- ¿Y a ese que le pasa? – Hidan miro por donde el Uchiha se fue

- mejor no pregunten

- Bañobañobañobañobañobaño – Tobi salio corriendo al baño, algo se movía sospechosamente en su pantalón

- insisto no pregunten – murmuro Kisame mientras desaparecía también por el pasillo

- Deidara ¿que paso?

Las miradas se posaron en el líder o mejor dicho en el holograma del líder que apareció en ese momento, Deidara maldijo mentalmente por no a verse ido antes, ahora seguro él pagara las consecuencias.

- déjame adivinar, volvieron a fallar en traerme al chico Kyuubi ¿verdad? – el sarcasmo era palpable en su voz

- eh… bueno… vera – balbuceo Deidara un tanto nervioso

- Deidara – siseo Pein

- no fue nuestra culpa hum – estallo finalmente – todo fue culpa de esa chica

- ¿chica?... ¿Que chica? – pregunto Hidan extrañado

- la hermana del chico Kyuubi, una tal Alexis Uzumaki apareció de improviso justo cuando estábamos a punto de atrapar al Kyuubi, y por lo que supimos fue compañera, amiga y novia de Itachi por es esta tan enojado

Esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a Pein, lo ultimo que había logrado averiguar de la rubia rojiza es que se había ido de la aldea y después de eso perdió toda pista de ella, como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire y ahora, 10 años después le dicen que ella apareció de nuevo, protegiendo a Naruto. Hidan, Kakuzu y Deidara miraron curiosos al líder, no había gritado como se lo imaginaban, es más parecía sorprendido y ¿asustado?

- Líder-sama ¿sucede algo? – Konan (o mejor dicho el holograma oscurecido de ella) había aparecido en ese momento al sentir el chakra de Pein tan… raro a falta de una mejor palabra

- Nada – y dicho eso desapareció

- ¿Que le dijeron?

- nada solo que una tal Alexis se interpuso en nuestra misión de atrapar al Kyuubi

- ¿Alexis? – Se sorprendió Konan – ¿ella regreso?

- ¿la conoces?

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, el holograma de Konan también desapareció dejando oficialmente a tres Akatsuki colgados como jamones.

_-0000000000000000000-_

- bien hecho Alexis, realmente no esperaba menos de la Legendaria Kunoichi Konoha no Tenshi – sonrió Tsunade mirando al Equipo Kakashi, Equipo Kurenai y a Alexis parados frente a ella

- no tiene porque agradecerlo, es mi deber como Kunoichi de Konoha – contesto fríamente la rubia rojiza

- ¿te sucede algo?

- Iie

- bueno en ese caso pueden retirarse, Naruto para mañana quiero el informe por escrito de la misión

- Hai

- Kakashi, Yamato quédense, necesito hablar con ustedes

Los dos shinobis extrañados asintieron, los demás salieron de la ofician dejándoles a solas

_-0000000000000000000-_

Las miradas estaban fijas en Alexis, la chica desde su encuentro con Itachi parecía distraída pero también muy fría y distante, nadie se atrevía a decirle nada por temor a que ellos paguen las consecuencias de enfadarla más, Naruto era el más preocupado y el más confundido aunque ciertamente no le sorprendía ya que después de que su hermana se fuera hace ya 10 años había sellado inconscientemente varios de sus recuerdos, tanto dolorosos como felices pero, con el regreso de ella varios de esos recuerdos había regresado.

- Neechan

-… - nada, ni siquiera lo miro

- Neechan – insistió curioso

-… - una pared le hubiera contestado algo

- ¡¡Neechan!!

-… - creo que dejo sordos a los demás pero Lexi ni lo pelo, una venita apareció en la cabeza de Naruto y tomando aire

- NEECHAN

PUM!!... CRASH!!

- NO ME GRITES QUE NO ESTOY SORDA – gruño Alexis

- Gomenasai Dattebayo – lloriqueo el rubio sobandose el bonito chichón que su hermana le hizo, los demás les observaron con una gota de sudor

- a ver ¿para que me llamabas?

- quería saber si estas bien, es que parecías muy pensativa y enojada

- y lo estoy pero no con ustedes, es conmigo misma y con el imbecil de Itachi

- entonces es cierto que hubo algo entre el hermano de Sasuke-kun y tu?

- si Sakura – suspiro la rubia rojiza – yo fui la única que conoció al verdadero Uchiha Itachi y la ultima persona que lo vio antes de irse a parte de Sasuke

- oiga Alexis-san es cierto que ustedes tienen un Kekkei Genkai?

- eh?... Dijiste algo?

Más de uno casi se cayó al escuchar la respuesta ante la pregunta de Kiba

- no puedo creerlo, Kakashi-sensei ya la contagio – se sorprendió Sakura

- no sabía que eso era contagioso – una gota de sudor bajaba por la cabeza de Shino, incluso el se sorprendió

- pues… tal parece… que si… lo es

- ¿de que hablan? – pregunto la ojiazul confundida

- nada, nada

- si que son raros tus amigos Naru-chan

- jejejeje

Un nervioso Naruto no supo como reaccionar ante eso, desde luego que a veces su hermana era la rara y no sus amigos, pero al menos la distrajo lo suficiente como para que dejara de pensar en Itachi y su enfrentamiento.

_-0000000000000000000-_

- err sensei ¿que le sucede? – la ojidorado observaba perpleja a aquel hombre quien, se rascaba como loco

- esa niña no se que cosa le puso a los muertos esos pero no he podido dejar de rascarme

- niña?... Muertos?

- ¿De que rayos habla sensei?

- usted esta loco, nosotros preocupados por nuestra sensei y usted hablando de quien sabe que muertos y…

- hablo de Alexis

Aquello hizo que Yami se callará y mirara al hombre, las demás chicas estaban tan sorprendidas como el Shinobi de la niebla

- ¿que?

- lo que oíste, Alexis al fin apareció

- ¿y donde esta?... ¿esta bien?... ¿que le pa…?

Pum!!... Crash!!

- Neechan, no tenias que ser tan hostil – se quejo la de mechas plateadas mientras Jan-chan iba a auxiliar a Yami

- ya me tenia harta

- en serio Kari-chan, esta vez de pasaste

- sensei continué – la castaña apretó los puños al verse ignorada por la de mechas fucsia pero se contuvo, quería saber que había pasado con su sensei

- por lo que se, de alguna manera ella llego a Konoha donde paso un mes en coma, al despertar perdió la memoria y se quedo en la aldea otro mes, no se como recupero la memoria pero el caso es que fue a ayudar a su hermano y el equipo de Konoha que fue atraído a una trampa por Akatsuki, tuvo un enfrentamiento con Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, Kisame y Tobi

- ¿Tobi? – se sorprendieron las dos ojidorado

- si Tobi

- ahora entiendo

- Hika-chan

- lo siento, continué

- bien, en ese enfrentamiento Alexis uso un extraño jutsu al principio creí que era el de ustedes pero el nombre es diferente

- de pura casualidad no era uno llamado Sekishiki Meikai ha no jutsu – pregunto Hika-chan

- si, era ese

- ese jutsu es una variación del de nosotras, le costo un año crearlo y nosotras le ayudamos a perfeccionarlo

- con razón

- bueno ya sabemos que la sensei esta bien y en su aldea natal – suspiro la castaña – tenemos que ir a esa aldea, sobre todo por los niños y hay que averiguar quien le había hecho eso a la sensei

- yo tengo mis sospechas pero tienes razón Jan, vayan a Konoha allí estarán más seguras sobre todo ustedes dos niñas

- lo que diga sensei

- porque tenemos que ir a esa insignificante aldea

- porque si y punto, fin de la discusión

- rayos

_-0000000000000000000-_

Alexis soltó un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, ahora que había recuperado la memoria tanto ella como Naruto podían regresar al departamento donde habían vivido desde que su hermano mayor se había ido pero… sentía que estarían más seguros en la Mansión Hyuga que solos en aquel lugar, al menos por el momento mientras el papeleo sobre los vienes de su familia se arreglaba, además debía buscar ciertos documentos que había ocultado en esa casa 10 años después, sabía que nadie se le ocurriría buscar en la Mansión Hyuga información acerca del clan Namikaze/Uzumaki, ni siquiera los propios habitantes de la casa hubieran imaginado mejor escondite

- por lo que veo no se le ha quitado la costumbre de entrar por las ventanas, Jiraiya-sama

- tan perceptiva como siempre Alexis – exclamo el sannin sentado en el marco de la ventana

- ¿Desea algo?

- saber si le dirás a Naruto sobre…

- lo haré, mañana mismo le explicare todo

- incluso sobre Minato, Kushina y Nagato

- sobre todo de ellos

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: ****Especial 02**

La cámara vuelve a enfocar a la autora y sus dos invitados, solo que esta vez uno de ellos estaba amarrado y amordazado mientras que las dos mujeres bebían tranquilamente, una gota de sudor bajo por el costado de la cámara al ver la escena

- Ohayo – saludo alegremente la autora – es bueno verlos de nuevo por aquí, el cap 2 ya esta en linea como podran ver pos suerte ya lo tenia escrito aunque para el tres tendran que esperar ahora si dos semanas

- Nee Fanny-chan ¿No crees que fuiste muy drástica al amarrar a Minato-kun así?

- es que ya me estaba hartando, además si no lo amarraba seguro hubiera interrumpido en todo el fic y con lo que me costo hacerlo

- bueno supongo que tienes razón – se quedo pensativa Kushina para luego mirar a la cámara – sigamos entonces, en este capitulo como ya vieron Lexi ya ha recuperado la memoria y tuvo un enfrentamiento con Itachi

- hablando de eso – la autora suspiro – si ya se que el carácter de Itachi no me salio muy bien a como Kishimoto-sensei lo creo pero es que no puedo evitarlo, la comedia me sale sola

- por cierto ¿que es selacho?

- el nombre científico para tiburón, que hace alusión a la apariencia de Same-kun

- muy buena referencia – río la pelirroja

- lo se, en fin volviendo al fic, la canción que Alexis canta para el bebé al principio del capitulo es el ultimo ending de Saint Seiya Saga Inferno antes de las Ovas de Elysseum que se llama Takusu mono he pero en español, ahora vamos a las técnicas no más dejen encontrar las hojas

- Toma

- gracias Kushina-san – le agradeció tomando las hojas y viéndolas – bien la primera técnica que Same-kun uso fue la de **Suikodan no Jutsu **que significa Técnica de la Ola Acuática: crea una enorme ola que inunda todo a su pasa y si mal no me equivoco Kisame la uso en los primeros capítulos de Naruto Shippuden, cuando se enfrento al Equipo de Gai, la segunda técnica a diferencia de al anterior no fue creada por Kishimoto-sensei sino por mi, es **Sameha no Jutsu** que significa Técnica de Dientes de Tiburón ya que Same significa tiburón y Ha diente, se realiza en combinación de Suikodan así el enemigo no ve de donde ni cuando salen los dientes que lo apresarían al suelo.

La tercera técnica es tipo hielo y también es de mi creación, se llama **Hyo****maruyane**** no Jutsu **que significa Técnica de la Cúpula de Hielo: es mas que todo defensiva, un escudo que protege al usuario del enemigo o los amigos del usuario como fue en el caso de Naru-chan, como han de saber las técnicas de hielo se crean con chakra tipo aire y tipo agua; dado que el suelo ya estaba mojado debido a la técnica de Kisame fue fácil para Alexis que también maneja el elemento agua y no solo aire, usar este ultimo para combinarlos y hacer la cúpula. La cuarta técnica no es de mi propiedad sino de Masami Kurumada el creador de Saint Seiya, **Sekishiki Meikai ha no jutsu** sin lo de jutsu es la técnica original de Mascara de la Muerte de cáncer, yo solo le puse lo de no jutsu para que Alexis abriera una puerta al Yomi o tenebrosa tierra de los muertos para enviarlos a todos allí, aunque originalmente la técnica en la historia esta basada en un jutsu del Clan Ryu. Y finalmente esta **Yoko Kitsune no Ninetales Kuchiyose no Jutsu** es una técnica inventada por Princesakitsune17 en su fic Ninjas en Hogwarts aunque la de ella tenia el nombre de Kyuubi no de Tales, consiste en invocar ya sea a Kyuubi o Tales en diferentes tamaños, uno pequeño como Pakkun para rastreo, otro del tamaño de Akamaru para transporte o modo de ataque-defensa como en este capitulo y otro de tamaño real

- En este capitulo hacen una aparición más detallada los nuevos personajes pero no será sino hasta el cuarto capitulo cuando formalmente se presentaran y sus fichas técnicas saldrán – dijo Kushina sonriendo

- en efecto, así que tendrán que esperar un poco más, además de que la idea original que tenía para el fic ha cambiado y esta vez será muy diferentes sobre todo por las nuevas ideas que me vienen y también escenas inéditas de las cuales no les he hablado a nadie ni siquiera a ciertas personas que por msn les cuento como va la historia y los secretos de esta

- ¿Falta alguna cosa más?

- mmm creo que si, ha ya es sobre el sobrenombre de Lexi e Ita-kun, Kushina-san me haría el favor

- claro bueno a mi linda niña la conocen como Konoha no Tenshi o sea el Ángel de la Hoja Oculta, titulo dado por Sarutobi-sama aunque originalmente salió por primera vez en las historias de Eternal Vampiro y Kazekage Karasu

- no recuerdo en cual fic fue, creo que en Rodando una película pero bueno, el caos es que ellas fueron quienes le dieron el titulo a Alexis

- aja y por otro lado Itachi es conocido como Konoha no Akuma o sea el Demonio de la Hoja Oculta, titulo dado por Shisui Uchiha por la forma en que Itachi demostraba su poder y este si es invención de Fanny-chan

- Ahora con referente al Kekkei Genkai del que hablo Lexi en el capitulo, bueno su alguno de ustedes lectores leyeron alguna vez Choque de Generaciones y sus secuelas ya sabrán de que Kekkei Genkai habla, sin embargo esta vez tiene nuevas aptitudes, en pocas palabras el concepto en si de la Barrera de Sangre Namikaze/Uzumaki que saldrá en este fic será ya la definitiva para el resto de las historias sobre Naruto. Y otra cosa, para quienes no lo sepan Jiraiya el Sannin de los Sapos o como Naru lo llama Ero-sennin es el padrino de Uzumaki Naruto ya que fue a petición de su discípulo Minato.

- Antes de irnos hay unas preguntas con referente al fic que ustedes lectores nos han proporcionado

- Caray esto ya parece programa de televisión, bueno para no alargar ya la nota de autor se las contestaremos rápidamente

Luego de unos momentos, ambas mujeres localizan las hojas en la mesa llena de papeles y te, Minato las observaba había decidido dejar de forcejear total no iba a ganar nada tan solo lastimarse

- Aquí están – grito Kushina triunfante dejando casi sorda a la autora – gomen

- no importa, a ver léala

- OK, veamos algunas son felicitaciones como son dragonwar, Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki, L.I.T., Roberta-Marizza2802, Princesakitsune17, x.CelliNe.x y Esme-chanTS-DN

- a los cuales les agradezco mucho su apoyo sobre todo a Dany-kun (dragonwar), L.I.T., Roberta-Marizza2802, Martha-chan (princesakitsune17) y Esme-chan quienes me han apoyado desde mis inicios con Choque de Generaciones la cual, fue mi primer historia de Naruto, ahora bien alguna o alguno tiene preguntas

- si L.I.T. pregunta ¿Quién le proporciono tal paliza a Alexis, como tomara Itachi dicho accidente y que pasa con los gemelos?

- 1) lo siento pero eso es uno de los secretos del fic y se solucionara hasta casi el final, 2) bueno digamos que el mal nacido sabrá quien es Itachi Uchiha y 3) los gemelos quedaron a cargo de los discípulos de Alexis además de las dos sobrevivientes del Clan Ryu, y que en este capitulo se dirigirán a Konoha

- son todas

- bueno, en ese caso nos despedimos que ya se me esta haciendo tarde para hacer la tarea

Las dos mujeres recogen todo y sacuden un poco, la cámara bastante perpleja observa como se van platicando alegremente

- oye ¿no se nos olvida algo?

- mmm no creo Kushina-san de todos modos regresamos mañana

- si, supongo que esa cosa que se nos olvida puede esperar

La cámara nuevamente voltea a donde estaban antes las chicas solo para ver a un lloroso Minato que observa como se alejaban olvidándose por completo de él, pobre Minato


	3. Enfrentando el Pasado

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES Y KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 3**

**Enfrentando el Pasado/ La Leyenda de los Bijuu/ El Legado de los Namikaze**

POV de Alexis

Aarrgg pues es que nunca han limpiado aquí o que, por Kami creo que me va a dar algo como siga aquí abajo con polvo y telarañas… ¿Dije telarañas? Aarrgg que no haiga arañas porque sino me da el patatús pero bueno solo a mi se me ocurre guardar papeles tan importantes debajo de la Mansión Hyuga. Me encuentro gateando debajo de la Mansión buscando el sitio exacto donde guarde eso, mi memoria se atrofió con el encuentro de Ita-kun

- _**Atrofiado ya tenías el cerebro Ko**_

Genial lo que me faltaba

- Tales hazme un favor y cállate que no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo

_- __**Uy pero que susceptible estas hoy y eso que aun no te ha bajado**_

Maldita bola de pelos, si pudiera…

- _**a todo esto ¿que haces aquí?**_

- busco algunas cosas – le respondí mientras me quitaba una telaraña de la cabeza

- _**¿que clase de cosas?**_

- pero bueno, hoy si que estas curiosa… ah, por fin lo encontré

Sonreí, por fin después de mucho rato metida aquí con polvo hasta donde no llega el sol pude conseguir los… los… Oh dios mío, Oh díos mío

- _**Hey Ko, vamos respira no es el fin del mundo**_

-…

- _**¿Ko? Hey ¿aun estas allí?**_

-…

- _**Con un carajo Alexis, tampoco es para tanto tan solo es una simple e inofensiva…**_

- KKKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAA

-_** Araña**_

Fin del POV de Alexis

El grito de la Uzumaki se escucho por toda la mansión Hyuga… bueno mentira se escucho por toda la aldea entera, los habitantes de la Mansión salieron al patio al escuchar el grito sobre todo Naruto que casi se cayo por las escaleras al escuchar el grito, una vez en el patio vieron con extrañeza salir a Alexis debajo de la casa llena de telarañas y tierra

- neechan?

- Alexis-san?

- ¿Que esta pasando?

- ¡QUITENMELA DE ENCIMA POR FAVOR!

Naruto, Hanabi, Hiashi y el resto de la Familia Hyuga tanto secundaria como principal observa a una aterrada Alexis que se sacudía frenéticamente fue entonces que Naruto vio algo que se movía entre los cabellos de su hermana y abrió enormemente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que era, raudo y veloz corrió a su hermana y con cuidado le quito una inmensa y gorda araña de la cabeza lanzándola lejos, casualmente cayendo sobre la cabeza de Shino que entraba junto con unos confundidos Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru.

- Neechan tranquila, ya te la quite

- Naru-chan – lloriqueo Alexis aferrándose a su hermano prácticamente temblando

- ya, ya tranquila – el rubio le acaricio la espalda lentamente para calmarla, recordando a ver visto a Itachi hacer lo mismo una vez que su hermana se topo con un escarabajo

- ¿que es lo que paso? – pregunto Kiba sorprendido de ver así a la chica

- que alguien traiga un poco de hielo por favor

- iré yo

- lo que sucede – exclamo Naruto luego de que Hanabi se fuera – es que mi hermana es Entomofóbica

- ¿Entomo que?

- Entomofóbica, le tiene pavor… no mejor dicho pánico a todos los insectos y eso incluye a las arañas, al parecer lo sufre desde que es niña pero no se como ni que sucedió, solo hay dos personas vivas que conocen ese suceso bien, uno es el hermano de Sasuke y el otro Kakashi-sensei

- aquí esta el hielo

- gracias Hanabi, ten neechan

Una muy pálida Alexis con los labios azules y temblando aun dejo que su hermano se encargara, pues aun estaba en shock y no podía pensar claramente; Naruto tomando un trozo de hielo lo paso por los labios de su hermana sin dejar de acariciar su espalda. No fue sino 20 minutos después que Alexis logro recobrar la compostura

- ¿Esta mejor, Alexis-san?

- Hai Neji-kun, estoy bien

- ¿que hacías allí debajo niña?

- buscando algo

- ¿y que si se puede saber? Te recuerdo que si estas en esta casa es…

- mire a mi no me agrada tanto como usted estar en una casa donde odian a mi hermano solo porque… bueno usted sabe porque, en cuanto a lo que buscaba fácil estaba buscando los secretos del clan Namikaze y del Clan Uzumaki

- ¿Clan Namikaze, Clan Uzumaki? – dijeron sorprendidos los demás

- ¿y que rayos hacían aquí?

- Hace 10 años, antes de irme decidí esconder los pergaminos secretos de mi clan así mismo como las técnicas secretas que "tome prestadas" de la oficina de Sarutobi-sama y que mejor lugar que este, un lugar que nadie sospecharía

- eso tiene lógica – dijo Shino quitándose la araña de la cabeza, Alexis de inmediato se alejo unos pasos de él

- neechan ¿Por qué buscas pergaminos del Clan Namikaze?

- porque ese es nuestro verdadero apellido Naru-chan

- eh?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- lo sabrás a su debido a tiempo, te veo en la entrada de la aldea en media hora

Todos se miraron entre si pero Naruto decidió obedecer a su hermana, sabía muy bien que cuando ella tenia esa mirada era porque tenia que decirle algo importante; además siempre quiso conocer a sus padres pues no recordaba que su hermana tuviera alguna foto de ellos, bueno ni sus nombres sabía.

_-0000000000000000000-_

- bien entonces nos vamos a Konoha ¿verdad?

- si, nos vamos para allá – le dijo por enésima vez su compañera mientras se aseguraba que la pequeña bebe de no mas de un año y medio estuviera bien sujeta a ella

- que pesadito estas

- tu lo estuvieras si hubiera sido Hika-chan la que hubiera desaparecido

- no me sales la vida quieres – se quejo la susodicha acomodando a otro bebe idéntico al de la castaña solo que el de ella es niño

- bueno, bueno mejor dejemos de discutir, Alexis-sensei seguro nos esta esperando ¿Nos vamos?

- hmp

- tomare eso como un si

Pronto el grupo conformado por tres chicas y un chico partió con rumbo a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, esperando encontrar intacta a la sensei de dos de ellos, unos ojos carmesí observan como se iban

- "¿lo sentiste, neesan?"

- "si, pero no haremos nada, los bebes deben de llegar a Konoha"

- "si tienes razón"

- "hmp siempre la tengo"

Una vez que el grupo desapareció, cierto moreno de ojos negros salió de entre del arbusto acompañado de una pelirroja de lentes, un peligris y un pelinaranja

- ¿desea que los sigamos?

- no, sus asuntos no son de nuestra incumbencia pero…

- ¿Pero?

- mmm nada, nada continuemos

El chico moreno que no pasaba de los 18 dio media vuelta y empezó a andar en dirección contraria al del primer grupo, los otros 3 lo siguieron

- "¿Alexis? Podrá ser la misma que yo conozco… imposible ella desapareció…"

_-0000000000000000000-_

**Entrada de Konoha**

- estas listo Naru-chan?

- lo estoy

- bien vamonos o sino se hará tarde

- Hai

- ¿A dónde irán? – se pregunto Sakura en voz baja

El Equipo Konoha estaba oculto cerca de la entrada observando a los hermanos Uzumaki prepararse y luego salir de la aldea

- no se, pero escuche a Alexis-san hablar de una tal Cripta Ola de Viento – exclamo Kiba

- no recuerdo un lugar llamado así

- ni yo

- ¿lo seguimos? – pregunto Kankuro

- no es apropiado – le regaño Matsuri mirando a su novio

- demasiado tarde

- a que se refiere Gaara-sensei?

Gaara solo señalo hacia delante y los 3 vieron como los demás ya habían salido detrás de los hermanos Uzumaki, rápidamente alcanzaron al grupo pues debían de admitirlo, les causaba curiosidad lo que estaba sucediendo. El grupo siguió en silencio un buen rato, nadie sabía a donde se dirigía y jamás de los jamases habían escuchado de esa tal Cripta Ola de Viento, pero a medida que avanzaban se dieron cuenta de algo raro, el bosque iba tornándose con matices amarillos y naranjas, extraños símbolos empezaron a distinguirse entre la corteza de los árboles pero lo que predominaban eran las espirales. Alexis se detuvo por ende los demás también, la joven Uzumaki miro a todos lados y frunció el ceño, rápidamente saco un Kunai y lo lanzo hacia atrás por la sorpresa, ya que el Kunai se dirigía al grupo espía, estos trataron de alejarse pero Lee tropezó y el Kunai le cayo justamente entre las piernas muy cerca de sus "Joyas familiares" los chicos restantes se pusieron pálidos e hicieron muecas llevándose instintivamente sus manos a la entre pierna.

- Se puede saber ¿Que rayos hacen aquí? – Alexis los miro a todos de brazos cruzados

- eh… bueno… verá… nosotros – nadie sabía que decir y solo podían balbucear

La rubia rojiza solo rodó los ojos exasperada, ya le olía que ese grupito la seguiría pero sabía que si les decía que regresara no lo harían y tampoco podía dejarlos allí, la única forma es que fueran con ella

- bien pueden venir pero, si le dicen a alguien la localización exacta del lugar a donde vamos o si revelan algo de lo que oirán me encargare de arráncales la lengua con su propia mano ¿queda claro?

- Hai – exclamaron la mayoría horrorizados ante esa posibilidad

- entonces sigamos aun nos queda un buen trecho

Después de unos minutos salieron de aquel extraño bosque pero, delante de ellos se extendió una enorme extensión de enredaderas con púas, la cual estaba llena de huesos de humanos o mejor dicho de cadáveres; todos se impresionaron ante eso, Alexis ignorando la cara de sorpresa de todos miro a todos lados hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y se dirigió hacia un árbol donde a los pies de este descansaba una curiosa roca con forma de rana

- Vengan que no tengo todo el día

- Alexis-san… ¿Dónde… estamos? – pregunto Hinata curiosa

- estamos ante el Kaze no Chi Yagai (Prado Sangriento del Viento) – contesto ella tranquilamente – es un lugar único, creado por el Dios de la Luna Tsukiyomi, quién le dio esta cripta especial a mi tatatarabuelo para guardar todos los secretos del clan, así mismo como ciertos objetos especiales de los cuales la Familia Namikaze son sus guardianes y sus descendientes pueden disponer de estos objetos como les plazca.

- ¿porque hay cientos de cadáveres? – pregunto Tenten nerviosa

- porque las zarzas espinosas que cubren el prado atacan a todo aquel que se le acerque, lo sujetan por completo derramando su sangre, mientras más sangre derrama más zarzas lo envuelven hasta que se queda seco, ya que se alimentan con sangre.

- ¿y como rayos vamos a pasar? – pregunto Kankuro

- en eso estoy

Alexis se inclino y quito la roca con forma de rana, debajo de esta se encontraba un sello, muy curioso por cierto

- Naruto toma la mano de Hinata, Hinata la de Sakura y así sucesivamente rápido – ordeno la chica mientras se paraba en cima del sello – Naru-chan toma mi hombro con tu mano libre

- ¿Por qué...?

- rápido

- ta bueno

Uno a uno fueron obedeciendo a la Uzumaki, una vez que todos estuvieron con las manos unidas, Alexis empezó hacer unos sellos

- **¡¡Ninpon: Hiraishin no jutsu!!**

Ok esa sensación fue muy desagradable para todos, sintieron primero que nada como el calido chakra de Alexis los envolvía para luego sentir como si algo los jalara desde el ombligo, extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo, su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con el prado de zarzas detrás de ellos cuando hace unos segundos estaban frente a él

- ¿Cómo…como terminamos aquí? – se sorprendió Chouji

- gracias al Hiraishin no jutsu

- nunca he oído ese jutsu

- no querrá decir Shunshin no jutsu, Alexis-san

- no Shikamaru, el Hiraishin no jutsu es la forma evolucionada del Shunshin y solo existe un Shinobi en la historia moderna que lo utilizo y ese fue Yondaime Hokage

- ¿y tu como lo sabes?

- porque el me lo enseño Naru-chan

- ¿en serio? – se sorprendieron los demás

- Hai, yo llegue a conocerlo

Dado que la chica emprendió la marcha los demás la siguieron llegando finalmente a lo que parecía una cueva sobre la cual caía una cascada y esta a su vez formaba un hermoso lago, Alexis empezó a caminar sobre el lago seguida de los demás, deteniéndose al final en el centro una vez hecho esto miro a Naruto

- Naruto necesito que me ayudes con esto

- ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer?

- solo nuestra sangre puede abrir la puerta, toma este Kunai y hazte una pequeña herida en la palma luego viértela sobre el lago

- Hai

Naruto hizo exactamente lo que su hermana le pidió, luego ella tomando el mismo Kunai hizo lo propio, los hermanos se tomaron de la mano ensangrentada mezclando con ella su sangre, su sangre a que fin de cuentas era la misma, algo que los unía y hacia lo que ellos eran, hermanos de sangre, ambos que compartieron muchas cosas entre ellos el mismo vientre materno solo con años de diferencia. Dos chakras rojos emergieron de ellos, mezclándose, entrelazándose, juntándose, creando de ese modo cadenas que los ataban al otro, el agua se agito y se alzo una cúpula rodeo a todos mientras pudieron observar que bajo sus pies la figura de la luna creciente apareció, sintieron el bestial chakra de los hermanos pero que, a fin de cuentas era uno pero no de ellos, sino de los seres que ambos custodiaban.

Miraron alrededor mientras iban sumergiéndose, la cúpula se había vuelto sólida y transparente permitiéndoles observar lo que había debajo del lago, la visión era hermosa. Alexis y Naruto seguían con la mano unida observando a su alrededor hasta que la esfera en que se había vuelto la cúpula se detuvo en lo profundo del lago, una parte del suelo se abrió y al tierra fue formando escalones que iban bajando a lo desconocido para ellos. Se soltaron de las manos y ella descendió, como lo habían estando haciendo desde el comienzo la siguieron sin preguntar pero ciertamente estaban sorprendidos ¿A dónde se dirigían?... ¿Por qué tanta protección?... ¿Por qué tanto secreto?

Las llamas iluminaban su camino, a cada paso que daban las llamas se encendían permitiéndoles ver por donde y a donde iban, las escaleras parecían interminables hasta que, después de un largo trecho pararon frente a una enorme puerta donde se podía ver labrado en relieve la imagen de un enorme zorro de nueve colas y, a modo de cerradura lo que parecía ser una espiral, una que habían visto ya en la ropa de Naruto. La mayor de los chicos presentes se acerco a la puerta y aun con su mano ensangrentada le puso sobre la espiral, la sangre de ella como si tuviera vida propia fue recorriendo el pequeño camino que formaba la espiral hasta que, algo luminoso corto la puerta en dos y esta se abrió cegando a todos momentáneamente.

- Wow – se sorprendieron al ver el interior de la cueva

- Bienvenidos sean a la Cripta Ola de Viento

La cueva era enorme, muy debajo del nivel del lago, alrededor justamente colgadas de las paredes rocosas se encuentran varios cuadros donde se hallan varias personas, hombres y mujeres que poseían un gran parentesco con los hermanos Uzumaki presentes pero, lo que les llamo más la atención fue el cuadro principal donde una pareja y 2 pequeños estaban. Un hombre joven y atractivo, desordenado cabello rubio y ojos azules con un parecido indiscutible con Naruto, podría pasar por él sin problema alguno, uno de sus brazos rodeaba los hombros de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rojos y unos profundos ojos color mar cuyo parecido con Alexis era también indiscutible ya que ambas se parecían mucho tenia su mano sobre su abultado vientre, uno de los pequeños, un niño en cuya cabeza descansaba la mano del rubio es pelirrojo de ojos rojos que sonreía alegremente guardando también cierto parecido con Naruto y finalmente una niña pequeña colgada del brazos del niño, rubia con reflejos rojizos y ojos azul mar que también sonreía.

Alexis sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver aquel cuadro y bajo la mirada conteniendo las lagrimas, había querido dejar todo en el pasado pues al irse de Konoha trato de olvidar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que paso en esa aldea pero era hora de enfrentarse de nuevo a los fantasmas de su pasado, Naruto se aferro al brazo de su hermana inconscientemente al ver aquel cuadro, ese rostro era inconfundible para él y para sus amigos, aquel hombre rubio era

- Ese… ese es…

- Ese es nuestro padre Naruto – murmuro Alexis mientras subía la mirada, todas las miradas se posaron en los hermanos Uzumaki pero, más que nada en sus lágrimas

- ¿padre?... pero si él es…

- Minato Namikaze, la mujer a su lado es nuestra madre Kushina Uzumaki, aquel niño pelirrojo es nuestro hermano mayor Nagato y la niña soy yo

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, Naruto sintió como toda la sangre se iba a sus pies; sintió un fuerte mareo que hizo que se tambaleara alarmando a los demás con eso, así que Lexi hizo que se sentara en el suelo mientras masajeaba su espalda un poco. Era normal que la presión le hubiera bajado debido a la impresión recibida, no todos los días te enteras que no solo tienes otro hermano mayor sino que…

- Yondaime Hokage – murmuro Naruto mirando a su hermana con incredulidad y no era el único – estas diciendo que nuestro padre era, Yondaime Hokage el Héroe de Konoha…

- si, el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, el Héroe de la aldea que derroto a Kyuubi si… nosotros somos el Legado de Minato, pero sobre todo tu eres la única esperanza para dar a fin a esta guerra entre Konoha y Akatsuki

- ¿Por qué?

La expresión de Naruto se volvió más seria y hasta cierto punto furiosa, Alexis sabía muy bien a que se refería esa pregunta se sentó en el suelo y no se atrevió a verlo, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Los demás se mantenían en respetuoso silencio sabiendo que ellos sobraban pero la curiosidad había sido más grande que su sentido común.

- primero que nada, todo esto se remonta a la leyenda de los bijuu ¿ustedes saben de ellos?

- son bestias con colas, seres enormes con chakras casi ilimitados que fueron precisamente quienes ocasionaron las guerras ninjas

- en efecto Sakura, sin embargo ¿saben en que consta la leyenda en sí?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, jamás habían oído la leyenda pero si a ver oído de los bijuu. Alexis suspiro y entonces se acerco a las escaleras de la entrada y se sentó, los demás se sentaron frente a ella para escucharla atentamente.

- De acuerdo a la legenda, cada dios de los elementos fue sellado dentro de un envase sagrado. Dentro de los 9 bijuu, 5 de ellos eran dioses de los elementos, aquellos eran Shukaku (dios del viento), Kyuubi (dios del fuego), Isonade (dios del agua), Raijuu (dios del rayo), y Kaku (dios de la tierra).

En la leyenda de las bestias con colas, los 5 dioses de los elementos fueron sellados con instrumentos llamados "Las herramientas del poder" los cuales vienen de los "Ocho Inmortales". Dichos dioses transfirieron sus energías individuales dentro de cada "herramientas del poder", que son capaces de dar vida o destruir el mal. Juntas las 8 herramientas son llamadas "Secreto de los 8 Inmortales"

- espera un momento – exclamo Sakura de pronto – según tengo entendido hay nueve Bijuu ¿Por qué solo mencionas 8?

- porque uno de ellos no cuenta mucho, pero déjame terminar ya que estoy llegando a esa parte

- Gomenasai

- no importa bien continuo. Estas herramientas eran envases respectivos dedicados a los bijuu de los elementos, dispersados por todo el territorio. Siendo el envase del fuego el más fuerte, los envases seguían liberando energía espiritual, inclusive cuando los bijuu son sellados y duermen. Todo este poder de los 5 envases sagrados fue hacia el 5 colas: Houkou.

Después que Yamata no Orochi obtuvo la espada legendaria Kusanagi no Tsurugi del clan Kusanagi, derroto a Nekomata y a Hokou. Yamata no Orochi procedió a liberar la tremenda cantidad de poder oscuro para despertar a los 5 bijuu de los elementos, que fueron sellados dentro de los 5 envases, con el propósito de traer caos entre los mundos. Al liberar a los bijuus, todos se enfrentaron para ver cual merecía el titulo de "Rey de los Bijuu" y todo acabo peleando Yamata no Orochi con el que merecedor de este titulo: Kyuubi no Youko. Este tiene una infinita cantidad de chakra y por eso, Yamata no Orochi fue derrotado.

- eso explica lo de solo 8 sellos – dijo Neji

- pero lo que no entiendo es ¿que tiene que ver los bijuu con ustedes dos? – quiso saber Lee confundido

- eso es otra historia pero que esta relacionada con la leyenda

Alexis medito mucho las siguientes palabras, sabía muy bien que no podía decirles a los demás con respecto a Kyuubi pues eso solo le correspondía a su hermano, una vez que logro poner en orden sus ideas continúo

- El Clan Namikaze era uno de los más grandes y respetados de Konoha, fue junto con los Clanes Hyuga, Uchiha, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Inuzuka y Haruno de los primeros que poblaron la aldea, su nivel era equiparable tan solo con el Uchiha, ambos clanes siempre estuvieron en una amigable rencilla mejorando con eso no solo sus habilidades sino también su amistad y lazos de hermandad.

Fue entonces que el rumor de los bijuu llego a Konoha o mejor dicho, fue cuando los bijuu empezaron a destruir aldeas enteras comenzando de ese modo las Guerras ninjas; En la frontera del País del Fuego se llevo a cabo una cruenta batalla entre Kyuubi y shinobis de Konoha y Suna, aquella fue la primera alianza de ambas aldeas, desgraciadamente Kyuubi resulto ser más poderoso de lo que pensaron no fue, sino hasta que alguien apareció que la batalla finalizo pero un gran numero de bajas, una joven Kunoichi llamada Kazahaya Tsukiakari logro detener la guerra no derrotando al Kyuubi sino encerrándolo dentro suyo con una antigua técnica que le costo la vida a su hermano. Ella fue reconocida como una gran heroína por todo el continente ninja, aun existen fábulas sobre ella quien, varios años después se caso con Tetsu Namikaze nuestro tatatarabuelo.

Alexis alzo la mano e impidió que alguno dijera algo y ciertamente muchos tenían cosas que decir sobre todo Naruto, la Uzumaki se aclaro la garganta y continúo

- De la unión de Kazahaya y Tetsu nació nuestro tatarabuelo, su nombre era Hoshi Namikaze, quien fuera el compañero de Uchiha Madara fundador del Clan Uchiha; debido a que provenimos de un Jinchuuriki nosotros tenemos una inusual resistencia y una cantidad de chakra un poco más alta que los ninjas promedios. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta hasta ahora?

- sabe algo Alexis-san, no ha respondido la pregunta que Lee le hizo – observo Sai – ¿que tiene que ver los bijuu con su familia? Independientemente de cierto ser encerrado en cierto envase

- bueno eso aun no pueden saberlo, al menos no por completo y lo único que pueden saber es que la Familia Namikaze tiene el deber de proteger al mundo ninja de los bijuu sobre todo de Kyuubi

- ¿Por qué sobre todo de él? – Chouji miro confundido a la chica

- no se supone que Yondaime Hokage destruyó al zorro – Shino frunció el ceño mirándola

- hay cosas que no deben de saber, al menos hasta que tengan la madurez necesaria – la chica soltó un suspiro – continuando con la historia Kazahaya peleo en la Primera Gran Guerra Ninja y fue emboscada por shinobis de la aldea de la niebla, murió a causa de que Kyuubi no quiso prestarle su poder por consecuencia el logro salir de su prisión, eso por supuesto provoco la ira de todo el Clan así que buscando ayuda terminaron haciendo un pacto con Tsukiyomi Dios de la Luna, a cambio de que el se quedara con sus almas cuando murieran él les permitió usar las Espadas de los Señores Elementales, Hoshi Namikaze era conocido como el Señor del Viento debido a su espada Fraiha sin embargo Kyuubi desapareció del mundo ninja por algunas generaciones hasta que volvió a aparecer hace 18 años atrás.

- en pocas palabras el Clan Namikaze existe solo para acabar con los bijuu sobre todo con Kyuubi – Temari miro medio confundida medio sorprendida a la rubia rojiza

- básicamente si, además esta el hecho de que nuestro Kekkei Genkai es diferente al de los Uchiha o el de los Hyuga

- hablando de ello ¿que tipo de Kekkei Genkai poseemos? Y ¿Por qué yo no sabía?

- acaso ya olvidaste el Kazerugan, Naruto – se sorprendió Alexis

- ¿Kazerugan? – Naruto miro confundido a su hermana mayor, pues no tenia idea de que hablaba aunque aquel nombre le sonaba vagamente

Alexis solo negó con la cabeza ¿Cómo era posible que lo haya olvidado?; cerrando sus ojos por un momento concentro parte de su chakra al abrirlos los demás dieron un salto hacia atrás, los ojos azules de la Uzumaki se volvieron color plata y brillaban de forma muy parecida a la luna, poco a poco una espiral dorada fue emergiendo desde el centro de su pupila hasta completar todo el ojo

- Este es nuestro Kekkei Genkai: Kazerugan

- ¿en que consiste exactamente? – Neji parecía estar muy interesado en eso, desde que oyó hablar a Kiba sobre el supuesto Kekkei Genkai de los Uzumaki

- es fácil – exclamo la rubia sonriendo mientras desactivaba el Kazerugan – al igual que el Sharingan, el Kazerugan tiene tres fases, como pudieron verlo nuestros ojos se vuelven plateados pero muy diferentes a los ojos de los Hyuga ya que, nuestra pupila se vuelve una pequeña luna plateada representando de ese modo el elemento agua, el espiral dorado por otra parte representa el viento; este espiral esta conformado por tres círculos: el primero que aparece en el centro de la pupila es la Primera Fase: es curativa, permite curar heridas tanto externas como internas, hemorragias o huesos rotos rápidamente y automáticamente, heridas extremadamente peligrosas y profundas que ningún jutsu medico pueda curar por ejemplo: si la herida está envenenada y el veneno se ha extendido por todo el cuerpo.

- Hay algún efecto colateral, Alexis-san? – Sakura sabía muy bien que algunos Kekkei Genkai tenían efectos secundarios un tanto complicados

- lamentablemente si, para poder curar las heridas envenenadas que ningún otro jutsu medico pueda curar tenemos que dar parte de nuestra alma lo cual reduce la cantidad de años que viviremos

- ¿Cuál es el segundo nivel? – Kiba parecía impaciente al menos por como movía el pie

- el segundo círculo aparece por encima del primero, el Segundo Nivel: consiste en detectar chakra residual

- ¿eh? – dijo más de uno totalmente confundidos

- a ver déjenme explicarme mejor – suspiro Alexis masajeándose el puente de la nariz, empezaba a tener una fuerte migraña – bueno como ustedes saben el Byakugan no solo puede ver los puntos de chakra, a grandes distancias sino también el chakra de sus oponentes ¿no? – todos asintieron – bien la segunda fase del Kazerugan puede ver el chakra residual por ejemplo: te encuentras en el bosque y estas buscando a shinobis que han robado algún pergamino importante de la Hokage y no saben por donde se fue y tampoco tienen a la mano un perro rastreador como Pakkun o Akamaru, entonces al activar el Kazerugan puedes ver el rastro de chakra que dejo esa persona como si estuvieras viéndolo directamente usando el Byakugan

- o sea una sombra del chakra

- más o menos Matsuri

- y finalmente el tercer círculo aparece encima del segundo y primero, el Tercer Nivel: consiste en usar el Hiraishin no jutsu

- ¿Hiraishin no jutsu?

- ¿acaso hay eco aquí o que? Si, el Hiraishin no jutsu, la forma evolucionada del Shunshin no jutsu que fue desarrollado hace unos cincuenta años, permite transportar masas de un lugar a otro, incluso a grandes distancias y de forma veloz, por eso es que a Otousan le conocían el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y es un jutsu que el Sharingan no puede copiar.

- ¿En serio? – se sorprendieron todos sobre todo Naruto

- si ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

- si, usted utilizo un Hyoton en la pelea contra los Akatsuki ¿Cómo le hizo?

- es porque la naturaleza de los Namikaze es el viento principalmente y en menor medida el agua, yo puedo hacer técnicas de Fuuton y Suiton, de las cuales el Hyoton se deriva.

- como Haku – murmuro Sakura pensativa

- ¿Haku no era el chico que acompañaba a Zabuza el Demonio de la niebla?

- Hai, lo era

Después de eso hubo un largo silencio, después de todo debían de absorber esa información. Alexis se levanto de pronto y miro alrededor como buscando algo, entonces se dio cuenta de que debajo del cuadro de su familia no había nada, tan solo una curiosa piedra con seis huecos; frunciendo el ceño se acerco a la roca y de pronto se puso pálida

- Ay no

- ¿sucede algo? – Gaara se había acercado al ver a la hermana de su amigo pálida

- las espadas – murmuro Alexis casi con terror – las Espadas de los Señores Elementales no están

- ¿Cómo que no están?

- la ultima vez que las vi, estaban en esta roca

- hace cuanto?

- cuando Okaasan tenía cinco meses de embarazo de Naru-chan, Otousan nos trajo a Nagato-kun y a mi aquí por primera vez

- ¿Que tiene de especiales una simples espadas? – Ino parecía confundida

- Esas espadas fueron forjadas con los envases originales en que Shukaku (dios del viento), Kyuubi (dios del fuego), Isonade (dios del agua), Raijuu (dios del rayo), y Kaku (dios de la tierra) fueron encerrados hace tiempo atrás junto con chakra de ellos mismos y la sexta espada es la Buda no Katto, la única arma existente que puede matar a las ultimas descendientes del Clan Ryu que quedan – Alexis se llevo las manos a la cabeza con desesperación – tengo que encontrar esas espadas pero sobre todo la Buda no Katto

- oiga Alexis-san aquí hay algo

Kankuro levanto un pedazo de pergamino del suelo cerca de la roca, Alexis se acerco a él y lo tomo leyéndolo rápidamente, a cada palabra la chica iba poniéndose cada vez más pálida

- estoy empezando a creer que me odian allá arriba – murmuro Alexis bajando la cabeza y una nube negra sobre ella flotaba

Todos miraron extrañados a la Uzumaki, Kankuro se agacho y tomo el papel que la rubia rojiza había soltado, rápidamente rodearon al Sabaku no y leyeron lo que decía.

_Mi pequeño Ángel:_

_Disculpa que no te lo haya podido decir antes, pero decidí llevarme las espadas a un lugar más seguro_

_La ubicación exacta no te la puedo decir porque podría ser peligroso pero solo te puedo decir esto: _

"_Yo soy el fuego inextinguible, El centro de toda energía, El corazón valiente y heroico._

_Yo soy verdad y luz, Tengo poder y gloria en mi dominio. Mi presencia dispersa  
las nubes negras. Yo fui escogido de entre todos  
Para domar las Parcas"._

_Namikaze Minato_

- parece acertijo

- no parece, es acertijo baka

- Auch eso dolió Sakura-chan

- será mejor que nos vayamos, no hay nada más que tenga que explicarles – suspiro Alexis arrebatándoles el papel y guardándolo en su kimono

Todo el grupo salió de la cueva exactamente por el mismo lugar por donde entraron, aunque eso si ahora si salieron todos empapados del lago para su molestia. Emprendieron el regreso por el bosque luego de que Alexis volvió a cruzarlos por las zarzas espinosas. Ninguno imaginaba lo que pasaba en Konoha en ese momento.

_-0000000000000000000-_

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**Oficina de la Hokage**

Unas incrédulas rubia y castaña miraban a las personas delante de ellas, pero sobre todo a las dos criaturas

- ¿lo están diciendo en serio? – pregunto Tsunade sin salir del asombro

- hmp acaso cree que le mentiríamos vieja – le espeto el único chico del grupo

- ¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES VIEJA, NIÑO?

- no veo otra por aquí – se burlo el pelinegro

Pam!!, Janlee le dio un sonoro zape a su compañero sumamente molesta, Hikari solo puso los ojos en blanco pero no se digno a hacer nada, Hikaru rió con una gota de sudor mirando con pena a la Hokage

- discúlpelo Hokage-sama, pero Yami es algo irrespetuoso solo cuando Alexis-san esta presente el se comporta

- a ver, recapitulemos – Tsunade se masajeo las sienes – ustedes dos son Yami Hino y Janlee Hikyosho discípulos de Alexis y ustedes dos son primas Hikari Ryu y Hikaru Kurayami y aunque no son discípulas de Alexis están bajo su cuidado por orden de su sensei, el cual no tienen pensado decirme su nombre ¿correcto?

- Hai – dijeron a coro Hikaru y Janlee, los otros ni se dignaron a responder

- y esos niños – señalando con su mano a unos bebes que asombrosamente a pesar del escándalo montado por Yami y Tsunade aun dormían en un moisés grande de color azul oscuro con flores rosas – son los…

- si, lo son

- y quien demonios es el padre? – quiso saber Tsunade perpleja

- no lo sabemos, la sensei no nos lo quiso decir – suspiro contrariada Janlee

- puedo preguntar a que han venido a Konoha

- ya lo hizo Shizune-san, pero bueno la razón es que nuestro sensei nos mando par acá porque nos quiere proteger y que mejor lugar que la aldea más poderosa de las naciones ninjas – explico amablemente Hikaru

- nosotros venimos porque nos preocupo la desaparición de la sensei además de entregarle a los niños

- ¿Dónde esta la sensei?

- no esta niño, salió de la aldea junto con su hermano y mis mejores shinobis no se a donde pero volverán mañana por la mañana

- ¿Hermano? – se sorprendieron los 4, aunque unos lo demostraron mejor que otros

- no sabíamos que Alexis-san tuviera hermanos – se escucho la fría voz de Hikari

- si tiene uno menor llamado Naruto, bien por el momento se quedaran aquí en la torre y mañana ya veremos donde se quedaran, ya que Alexis y Naruto se están quedando con el Clan Hyuga y no creo que a Hiashi le haga gracia que meta a cuatro personas más en su casa

- ¿deseo que los lleve a sus habitaciones, Tsunade-sama?

- por favor Shizune

- síganme por favor – pidió amablemente la castaña

Los cuatro asintieron, Janlee y Hikaru tomaron el moisés con los niños y siguieron a Shizune en compañía de sus amigos y/o familiares. Una vez sola Tsunade abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco una botella de sake sirviéndose un poco en un vaso para luego tomarlo de un jirón.

- ¿tu sabías de eso, Jiraiya?

- no – contesto una voz detrás de ella – Alexis tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos

- crees que el padre pueda ser…

- no lo se pero ciertamente esa niña me va a oír

- siento que Konoha no vivirá un tiempo de paz con la llegada de este grupito – suspiro Tsunade bebiendo otro vaso de sake

_-0000000000000000000-_

La Luna llena brillaba intensamente en el cielo oscuro, el cual se encuentra plagado de cientos y cientos de estrellas creando una maravillosa vista, debido a que la noches les había alcanzado decidieron acampar esa noche allí y seguir en la mañana, las bolsas de dormir se esparcieron alrededor de la fogata que habían usado para cocinar su cena y que les brindaba calor. Sus ojos azules miraban el cielo perdidamente mientras los sucesos ocurridos ese día volvían a su mente, soltó un suspiro sin poder creer tantas cosas que le habían ocultado.

- no puedes dormir?

Naruto acostado en su saco de dormir giro la cabeza para toparse con los dulces ojos de su hermana mayor, unos ojos que a pesar de ser del mismo color que los suyos, la tonalidad era muy diferente y que le transmitía paz siempre que los veía. El rubio soltó un suspiro mientras asentía volviendo su vista hacia el cielo, Alexis acostada boca abajo aparto un mechón de cabello de su rostro poniéndolo detrás de su oreja.

- no culpes a Otousan, por favor

- no culparlo? – murmuro él tratando de controlar su voz para no despertar a todos los demás – Alexis por culpa de él toda mi niñez fue un autentico infierno, toda esa maldita aldea me odia por algo en lo que no tuve la culpa, yo jamás desee ser lo que soy y después de que te fuiste me quede por completo solo viviendo en ese infierno y no, no te culpo a ti, fuiste la única que en realidad me quiso porque ni nuestro hermano mayor estuvo con nosotros y no solo eso, por culpa del "encargo" de ese hombre que supuestamente es mi padre un grupo de locos me persigue ¿dime como quieres que me sienta respecto a todo lo que contaste?

- Naru-chan entiende por favor – murmuro con preocupación – si Otousan te eligió para cargar con esa responsabilidad fue porque sabía que tu eras la única persona que podría llevar a cabo tal misión

- no lo entiendo o mejor dicho no quiero entenderlo, por favor neechan no me hables más de ese hombre. Para mi los únicos familiares que tengo son Okaasan y tu, jamás tuve un padre ni mucho menos un hermano mayor

Alexis se sentó mientras observa con tristeza a su hermanito, sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el odio en su mirada mientras hablaban de su padre, ella bajo la cabeza tratando de no llorar mientras maldecía por lo bajo a aquel hombre que había arruinado su vida y no precisamente era su padre. Ninguno de los demás Shinobis y Kunoichis habían podido conciliar el sueño y por lo tanto habían escuchado la plática de los hermanos, nadie excepto Sakura, Sai y los hermanos de Suna entendieron de lo que hablaba pero el tono dolido y lleno de rencor de Naruto mientras contaba ese pasado doloroso les calo en lo profundo de su corazón.

Hinata aprieta con fuerza los puños ella, que ha observado a Naruto por años, observándolo incluso en sus momentos de tristeza y desesperación lo comprendía, lo comprendía como jamás nadie pensaría pues, aunque ella tenia una familia era despreciada y menospreciada por su padre y su hermana, afortunadamente había logrado limar asperezas con su primo. Alexis volvió a acostarse en su bolsa de dormir y miro el cielo estrellado, cerró los ojos pidiendo al cielo un deseo, pidiendo que su hermano llegara algún día a comprender las acciones de su padre. Naruto giro mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, quería comprenderlo en serio quería comprenderlo pero, era muy difícil para él.

- _**Deberías de hacerle caso a esa niña sabes**_

- _de todas los seres que conozco jamás pensé que fueras precisamente tu quien me dijera eso_

- _**Tsk esta bien, lo admito odio a Minato por a verme encerrado aquí pero también lo respeto**_

- _¿y acaso sabes lo que significa esa palabra, bola de pelos?_

-_**puedes creedme o no pero Namikaze Minato fue un excelente Shinobi y un formidable oponente, deberías de darle una oportunidad **_

Naruto no le respondió a Kyuubi y este decidió mejor callarse, después de todo el rubio necesitaba digerir mejor toda la información recibida. Sintió un movimiento a su lado, abrió sus ojos y giro solo para toparse a su hermana que se había movido y ahora estaba sentada a su lado, enarco una ceja curioso pero solo recibió una sonrisa por parte de su hermana quien, tomando la cabeza de Naruto lo acostó en su regazo acariciando sus dorados cabellos.

_**Yoru no sora ni matataku tooi kin no hoshi**_

(Doradas estrellas resplandecen lejanas en el cielo nocturno)

_**yuube yume de miageta kotori to onaji iro**_

(Son del mismo color que los pajaritos que vi anoche en mi sueño.)

Aquella dulce voz se escucho por todo el campamento, haciendo que todos levantaran un poco la cabeza sorprendidos excepto Hinata y Neji pues ya antes la habían escuchado cantar. Naruto cerró los ojos sumergiéndose por completo en aquellas caricias y en la voz de su hermana.

_**Nemurenu yoru ni **_

(Esta canción la canto sola)

_**hitori utau uta &**_

(En las noches que no puedo dormir)

Se dejaron envolver por ella, uno a uno fueron acomodándose de nuevo para dormir siendo arrullados por su voz, ella cerro los ojos mientras traía a su mente la imagen de sus dos pequeños. Al fin sabía a que se debía aquel vació que había sentido desde que estaba en Konoha.

_**Wataru kaze to isshoni **_

(Junto con el viento que sopla)

_**omoi wo nosete tobu yo **_

(Voy volando sobre mis sueños)

Dos pares de ojos color negro, tan negros como un pozo sin fondo se abrieron en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, las cortinas bailaban al son del viento que entraba por la ventana abierta. Ella alzo sus pequeñas manitas al aire mientras soltaba una pequeña risa femenina; él frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su lado ¿Por qué estaba tan contenta?.

_**Yoru no sora ni kagayaku tooi gin no Tsuki**_

(La luna plateada brilla lejana en el cielo nocturno)

_**yuube yume de saiteta nobara to onaji iro **_

(Son del mismo color que las rosas silvestres que florecían anoche en mi sueño)

Sus orbes negras miraron el techo de la habitación, balbuceo junto a ella como si quisieran reproducir los sonidos que el viento les llevaba, ahora entendía porque su hermana estaba tan contenta, pues aquella voz que cantaba la conocía bien. Cuatro pares de ojos más aparecieron en la oscuridad de la habitación, escuchando también el canto que el viento les traía y no pudieron evitar sonreír, a pesar de la distancia ella aun seguía cuidando de sus pequeños

_**Yasashii yoru ni **_

(Esta canción la canto sola)

_**hitori utau uta **_

(En las noches tranquilas.)

_**Asu wa kimi to utaou **_

(Mañana cantaré contigo esta canción)

_**yume no tsubasa ni notte **_

(Montados sobre las alas de nuestros sueños.)

El sueño les gano a todos por fin, mientras las ultimas notas eran cantadas, Alexis sonrió mientras acomodaba con cuidado la cabeza de su hermano en la almohada y ella se acostaba en su bolsa de dormir dispuesta precisamente a eso. Sus orbes azules fueron cerrándose lentamente, invadida por el sueño mientras que, como cada noche su último pensamiento es para una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

- Itachi – murmuro suavemente

_-0000000000000000000-_

- Alexis – suspiro el Uchiha – ¿Porque has regresado?... ¿Por qué ahora?

El encuentro con Alexis removió por completo su mundo, no solo estaba complicando su misión, una misión otorgada hace 10 años por los altos mandos de Konoha sino que despertó en él sentimientos que creía enterrados, sentimientos que solo estorbarían en su misión. Golpeo la pared con fuerza creando una muesca debido a la fuerza empleada, el Sharingan se había activado solo debido a la ira y desesperación que sentía.

Todo iba tan bien, podía seguir adelante sin que los fantasmas de su pasado lo atormentasen pero… ahora… ahora todo era muy complicado, Alexis era la mujer más importante de su vida antes y después. Sintió un escalofrió cuando los recuerdos de aquella noche llegaron a su mente, al sentir la suave piel como porcelana de aquel Angel en sus manos, los suspiros de ella pronunciando su nombre, sus hebras doradas esparcidas en la almohada, su aroma impregnando cada parte de su ser, su…

- Basta!! – grito furioso, sacudiendo la cabeza fuertemente para quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, no era el momento para recordar aquello

Itachi no era tan frío y despiadado como todos pensaban, debajo de toda esa coraza de hielo había un corazón herido, un corazón confundido que solo había buscado consuelo en los brazos de alguien, alguien que se había convertido en su Angel de la guarda, ella era la única persona que lo comprendía pero sabía que si le hubiera contado todo a Alexis aquella noche, hubiera cometido la locura de ayudarle y no podía permitirlo.

- Itachi-san ¿le sucede algo? – Kisame había oído el ruido del golpe y el grito, estaba algo preocupado Itachi estaba actuando de forma extraña desde el encuentro con la hermana menor del Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi

- Vete Kisame, no estoy de humor para tratar contigo

- pues últimamente no lo ha estado – murmuro Kisame tratando de que el Uchiha no lo oyera

- debería de dejarlo Kisame-san

- eh? – Kisame giro solo para toparse con Tobi, quien esta recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados – y tu que demonios haces aquí?

- advirtiéndole antes de que pierda la vida, no hay que tratar a los Uchiha cuando están en ese estado emocional

- ¿y tu como…?

- es mejor que me haga caso pero sino lo hace, no seré yo quien muera

Tobi se fue dejando a un confundido Kisame, eso si que fue raro ¿desde cuando ese escandaloso hablaba así?

- Cada día que pasa, este lugar esta cada vez más loco – murmuro por lo bajo mientras se iba

_-0000000000000000000-_

Crash!!

Pedazos de vidrio caían al suelo como una lluvia brillante, gotas rojas se esparcen en el suelo mientras que pequeños hilillos rojos recorrían la mano de Pein, la joven peliazul mira al pelirrojo con preocupación pero no interfirió, sabía muy bien que debía de dejar que se desahogara. El pelirrojo se dejo caer al suelo mientras observa su mano ensangrentada como ido mientras que la oscuridad de la habitación ocultaba las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas

- ¿Que pasara, Pein?

- ¿que pasara de que, Konan?

- sabes bien a que me refiero, cuando aparezcamos frente a todos personalmente Alexis querrá saber…

- lo se, pero no puedo…

- ¿no puedes o no quieres?

- Konan no estoy de humor para hablar de eso

- y entonces cuando?... Pein se muy bien lo que sientes por Alexis, lo que sentiste cuando te fuiste y se también que tienes una misión importante que realizar y que Akatsuki tan solo es una pantalla para tu verdadero fin pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que siente o sintió Alexis? Ella también tiene derecho

- yo… yo… ¿que puedo hacer Konan? Todo se ha complicado

Konan se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco hasta Pein, arrodillándose frente a él lo envolvió con sus brazos, Pein la abrazo con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de ella; odiaba demostrar debilidad pero, conocía a Konan desde que eran niños, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sentía que con ella podía desahogarse como siempre lo había hecho.

_-0000000000000000000-_

El grupo regreso a Konoha, todos con cara de a verse ido de farra y amanecer con una resaca monumental; Naruto soltó un gran bostezo a penas caminando mientras su hermana estaba medio dormida medio recargada en el, Lee iba trotando totalmente dormido, Ino esta en la espalda de Akamaru también dormida mientras Kiba caminaba a lado de ellos con una mano en la espalda de la rubia y Shikamaru del otro quien traía a Temari en la espalda también dormida.

- me muero por llegar a casa – murmuro Tenten a penas manteniéndose en pie

- yo aun tengo que ir al hospital a trabajar – lloriqueo Sakura

- nosotros tenemos misión – contesto Shino aunque no lo aparentaba, el también estaba muy cansado

- será mejor que nos reportemos con la Hokage – ordeno Gaara que era el único que estaba más fresco que una lechuga en tiempo de abundancia

Más de uno le dirigió miradas de muerte pero no tuvieron más remedio que acceder, después de todo era el Kazekage. El grupo muy a penas logro llegar a la torre del Hokage antes de caer dormidos y hablando de ellos, estos fueron despertados aunque no de muy buena manera, al parecer su estadía en ese extraño bosque dejo a todo mundo malhumorado y con falta de energía.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Tsunade al ver entrar al grupo a su oficina

- hubiera preferido descubrir que soy hijo de Orochi-teme

- tan mal lo tomaste – se sorprendió Tsunade al escuchar al rubio

- solo esta enojado ya se le pasara – suspiro Alexis exprimiéndose su larga cabellera, debido a la forma tan brusca en que despertaron a los dormilones estos están empapados

- le dijiste también que Jiraiya es su padrino?

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – gritaron todos, sobre todo el rubio, su hermana se llevo la mano a la cabeza

- ya decía yo que algo se me olvidaba

- Ay niña, que despistada eres

- ¿Cómo es eso que Ero-sennin es mi padrino?

- si lo es, como Otousan fue discípulo de Jiraiya-san él le pidió que fuera el padrino además, Otousan dijo que te puso Naruto en honor al protagonista de un libro de Jiraiya-san antes de que empezara con los Icha Icha

- no puedo creer todo lo que me han ocultado – se quejo el rubio

- no fue por agrado, sino por el maldito consejo

- por cierto Alexis – llamo Tsunade antes de que la platica se fuera por otro lado – unas personas llegaron a noche y que dice ser tus discípulos y protegidas

- ¿Cómo? – se sorprendió la rubia

- si unos tales Yami y Janlee junto con Hikari y Hikaru

- vaya, no me esperaba que vinieran – murmuro la chica pensativa, entonces recordó algo – venían con mis tesoros?

- si te refieres a dos bebes rubios rojizos de no más de año y medio si, también vinieron

- Sugoi me muero por verlos

- bebes? Neechan a que se refiere con eso?

- cierto, tienes que conocerlos ¿Dónde están?

- aquí estamos – se escucho una voz desde la puerta haciendo que todo el mundo girara a verlos

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: ****Especial 03**

La cámara vuelve a aparecer pero esta vez puede ver como Fanny y Kushina estaban arrodilladas frente a un muy molesto Minato, al parecer pidiendo disculpas por a verlo olvidado

- GomenGomenGomenGomenGomen

- Ok, Ok ya levántense, las perdono

- ¿EN SERIO MINATO-SENSEI? / ¿LO DICES EN SERIO CARIÑO? – preguntaron a coro Fanny y Kushina sorprendidas

- Si, pero levántense si, no ven que los lectores ya llegaron

- eh?

Tanto la pelirroja como la escritora miran hacia atrás, donde una perpleja camarita las observa con una gota de sudor, las mujeres rápidamente se levantaron avergonzadas.

- emm Gomenasai – se disculpo Fanny haciendo reverencias – este bueno pues empecemos con esto ¿si?... Este ¿Dónde deje las hojas?

- toma – dijo Minato dándole unas hojas

- Arigatou sensei, bien el capitulo 3 ya esta en línea, en este capitulo se habla del pasado de los Namikaze y sobre el Kekkei Genkai que poseen y que ya es el definitivo para las secuelas u otros fics de Naruto.

- mi hijo me odia BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA

Todos miraron a Minato con una gota de sudor, al parecer no había leído el cap hasta ese momento, Kushina se acerco y lo abrazo para que se deshogara mirando a la autora con cara de circunstancias

- este… si… bueno continuando, últimamente me he estado leyendo el manga de Naruto así que estoy adaptando las cosas nuevas al fic por ejemplo, los últimos acontecimientos de 397-398 del manga eso sin mencionar mi razón por la que Nagato es parte de Akatsuki, he aclarado esto desde la primera parte pero por si a alguien se le olvido o solo ha leído esta parte, en este fic y sus secuelas, Nagato o sea Pein líder de Akatsuki es hermano mayor de Alexis y Naruto, NO SE SI SON HERMANOS EN REALIDAD pero por su parecido los puse así.

- BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA

- que pulmones – murmuro Fanny sorprendida – bueno la leyenda de los bijuu una amiga mía me paso la información pero no recuerdo de que pagina pero igual tratare de buscar el link porque en esa misma pagina creo que aparecen una imagen de los 9 bijuu y sus características, las espadas de los señores elementales no las vayan a olvidar pues en capítulos siguientes serán de utilidad sobre todo en la batalla final y mucho menos la Buda no Katto la cual no es mía sino de Kazekage Karasu y Eternal Vampiro que me la han prestado junto a sus personajes

- ¿no son ellas las discípulas de…?

- si Kushina-san, son las discípulas de él

- ah, Ok

- bueno pasemos entonces a las respuestas de las preguntas de los lectores, ¿ya esta mejor Minato-sensei?

- si, si snif, snif ya las leo – suspiro Minato ya más tranquilo, busco en las hojas de la mesa hasta que encontró lo que buscaba – bien la primera pregunta es de L.I.T. quien pregunta ¿Cuándo saldrá Sasuke?

- bueno querida amiga, Sasu-chan aparecerá si mis cálculos no me fallan entre los cap 5, 6 y 7 aunque, sin ninguna duda puedo decirte que su aparición es segura después de que Sakura desaparece

- ¿Cómo que desaparece? – pregunto Kushina curiosa

- ya lo sabrás Kushina-san, es solo cuestión de tiempo, la siguiente Minato-sensei

- Ok, esta es de Esme-chan TS-DN, es sobre los gemelos ¿Itachi no lo sabe?... ¿Alexis se lo dirá?... ¿Se enteraran todo?

- no, si, a su debido tiempo respectivamente – contesto la autora tranquilamente – veamos, la cosa esta así Itachi y Alexis se encontraron dos años antes del fic, estuvieron juntos una noche pero a la mañana siguiente Itachi se fue sin decirle nada a Alexis, dos meses después se entera que esta embarazada y a pesar de todo ella decide tener al bebe aunque se llevo una sorpresa en el parto al ver que eran dos bebes y no uno, ella le guarda rencor a Itachi por lo sucedido pero sabe que Itachi tiene derecho a saber de los bebes pero el lo sabe cuando Konoha-Akatsuki hacen una alianza ya más avanzado el fic, Sasuke se entera que es tío cuando llega a Konoha y empieza a reconsiderar el hecho de matar a Itachi aunque solo es por un breve periodo de tiempo, luego vuelve a la carga con mas odio al menos hasta que se entera que lo hizo por el bien de Sasuke como dice el manga 398

- Voy a matar a ese Uchiha

- Minato-sensei no rompa las hojas

- lo siento, continuo; la ultima es Roberta-Marizza2802 que quiere saber como fue que mi princesita quedo preñada y quien fue el desgraciado quien casi la mata

- Minato ese vocabulario – le regaño Kushina

- a ver Roberta la respuesta a tu primera pregunta ya se la respondí a Esme-chan y la segunda pregunta, lo siento pero eso es uno de los misterios del fic y se revelara casi al final de este

- son todas las preguntas

- genial, a todas las personas que me dejaron review y las que no pero que leen la historia les agradezco mucho su apoyo, sin ustedes realmente o sabría que hacer; ahora tengo que irme pero los dejo con el fic que espero les haya agradado, cualquier otra duda díganmela, ah cierto si alguna persona ve este fic u otro mío en otra pagina por favor avisadme, no me gustan los plagios. En este capitulo hacen su aparición preliminar los nuevos personajes, en el siguiente capítulos serán propiamente presentados a los shinobis y en el Disclaimer aparecerán los derechos de autor de los personajes nuevos y las fichas técnicas de los personajes junto con la de Alexis para quien las quiera serán mandadas por correo siempre y cuando lo dejen en su review junto con su mail. Nos vemos.

Una cosa más, no tengo ni la más remota idea cuantos años tenga Madara Uchiha, pero por lo que salio del manga la aldea de Konoha tiene unos 80 años aproximados, entonces Madara ha de andar por poco mas de los 100 si es que aun esta vivo pero como me estoy guiando en la edad de ese Uchiha para poner el pasado de Naruto y los demás en fechas aproximadas, talvez me equivoque asi que si tienen alguna informacion sobre cuantos años tiene la aldea, me sera de mucha ayuda.


	4. Herederos, Aliados y Entrenamientos

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES Y KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 4:**

**Herederos, Aliados y Entrenamientos**

**Torre de la Hokage**

**Cuarto de Invitados**

- matéenme por favor – pidió cierto moreno

La bebé se agitaba en sus brazos, llorando a todo pulmón y con la boca bien abierta, derramando lágrimas de lastimosa miseria, y no parecía tener pensado detenerse pronto.

¡¡**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, **

**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!

Yami intento calmar a la bebe sin mucho éxito que digamos, la condenada niña no había dejado de llorar desde hace cinco horas y para colmo de males, no bien ella se soltó a llorar su gemelo le siguió en lastimero llanto.

¡¡**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,** **BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, **

**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!

El y Hikaru han trato de que dejasen de llorar desde entonces, Janlee y Hikari se desaparecieron no bien los vieron haciendo pucheros. Tenían dolor de cabeza y no se les ocurrían más ideas de cómo calmarlos, deseaban con todo su corazón que Alexis apareciera pronto o sino…

Estaban al borde de un ataque de nervios: se les habían acabado todas las ideas de cómo mantener a los bebes en silencio. Los gemelos habían tenido un muy mal día. Al parecer extrañaban a su madre y su ambiente usual. No habían comido bien, ni dormido, y habían pasado de brazo en brazo de desconocidos toda la tarde (o sea en brazos de Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Yamato, Genma y Gai). Eran unos bebés muy frustrados y como no podía expresar ni lenguaje ni fuerza para deshacerse de su angustia, ¿Qué mejor forma que llorar de disgusto?... ¿Qué tan difícil es para un adulto adivinar todo eso?

- por favor pequeño deja de llorar, te lo suplico – pidió Hikaru mirando al bebé que cargaba

- bbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu – el pequeño gimoteo mirando con sus oscuros ojos a la ojidorado para luego volver a llorar con renovados ánimos.

- Yami ¿Qué vamos hacer?

- y como quieres que yo sepa, necesitamos ayuda y urgente, ya no aguanto su llanto

- chicos hay buenas noticias – Janlee apareció en ese momento pero se cayó al escuchar los llantos y la cara de muertos que tenían sus amigos – ¿no han podido calmarlos?

- acaso no vez, traidora

- oyeme porque me insultas

- porque eres una traidora, tu y Hikari no mas vieron que empezaron a hacer pucheros y nos abandonaron a Hika-chan y a mi

-¡Como las ratas!... ¡Abandonan el barco de primeras! – se quejo Hikaru

- Alexis-san regreso

Hasta los niños se callaron al escuchar lo que Hikari dijo, esta había llegado detrás de Janlee

- ¡YA ERA HORA! – se alegraron de sobre manera Yami y Hikaru

Pusieron a los bebes en una carriola y rápidamente salieron al pasillo para dirigirse a donde sentían el chakra de la Uzumaki, Janlee y Hikari solo pusieron los ojos en blanco y los siguieron. Unos minutos después estaban frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage y estaban a punto de tocar cuando oyeron la voz de Alexis.

- vaya, no me esperaba que vinieran – murmuro la chica pensativa, entonces recordó algo – ¿venían con mis tesoros?

- si te refieres a dos bebes rubios rojizos de no más de año y medio si, también vinieron

- Sugoi me muero por verlos

- bebes? Neechan a que se refiere con eso?

- cierto, tienes que conocerlos ¿Dónde están?

Yami abrió entonces la puerta entrando primero, Hikaru le siguió trayendo la carriola.

- aquí estamos – se escucho su voz desde la puerta haciendo que todo el mundo girara a verlos

Los ojos azules de Alexis se iluminaron al ver la carriola, los demás tan solo observaron con curiosidad a los recién llegados, el primero resulto ser un chico de cabellos negros y desordenados, poseedor de un par de ojos castaño oscuro tirando a negro, había cierto aire de arrogancia y frialdad en él que les recordaba a Sasuke, detrás de él aparecieron tres chicas, la que empuja la carriola es más o menos de la edad de ellos sus largos cabellos negros con mechas plateadas le llegan a la cadera cayendo como cascada por sus hombros y espalda, lo más llamativo eran sus orbes doradas y aquella dulce sonrisa que estremeció por alguna razón a Gaara haciendo que se llevara la mano al pecho, la siguiente era una chica muy parecida a ella, la única diferencia era que las mechas de sus largos cabellos eran fucsia, su expresión a diferencia de la anterior chica era fría e inexpresiva solo comparable con la de los Uchiha, sus orbes doradas recorrieron a todos mirándolos con indiferencia pero su mirada se detuvo por unos segundos más de lo debido en cierto cejas encrespadas quien, sintió un escalofrió al sentirse examinado por aquella mirada y finalmente la ultima pero no menos importante joven que no se veía mucho menor que Alexis, sus cabellos castaños rojizos están amarrados en una media coleta la cual a su vez en una cebolla con mechones sueltos que caen en su rostro y el resto del cabello suelto por sus hombros y espalda, sus orbes miel reflejan frialdad pero al mismo tiempo una profunda melancolía.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ambos grupos solo se observaban hasta que tan pacifico reencuentro fue interrumpido por…

¡¡**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,** **BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, **

**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!

Sip, los bebes recordaron por que lloraban y esta vez, hasta parecían hacerlo más fuerte; el repentino llanto sobresalto a todos quienes dieron un respingo, en menos de un suspiro Alexis ya estaba frente a la carriola e inclinándose cargo a uno de los bebes, la niña puesto que sabía que si la calmaba a ella su hermano inmediatamente dejaría de llorar. Meciéndola suavemente empezó a tararear una canción, la misma que había cantado la noche anterior para los shinobis, para la sorpresa de los recién llegados poco a poco la bebe dejo de llorar y ahora solo hacía pequeños pucheros mirando a la rubia, los ojos de Alexis se posaron entonces en el otro bebe que dejo de llorar y la miraba largamente con sus lindos ojitos color negro resplandecientes por las lágrimas.

- Shhh ya, ya mamá esta aquí mis bebes – les susurro con extrema dulzura y mirándoles con cariño, el susurro no paso desapercibido para nadie que la miraron con la boca abierta

- ¿Mamá? – Balbuceo Naruto con sorpresa – ne…ne…chan, ellos… ellos… son…

Alexis miro a su hermano y a los demás, se dio cuenta entonces que Jiraiya acaba de asomarse por la ventana y la miraba con el ceño fruncido, soltó un suspiro y luego miro a sus bebes que a su vez la observaban.

- si Naruto – contesto mientras ponía a la bebe de nuevo en la carriola junto a su hermano y luego la giraba para que los demás pudieran observar a los bebes – estos bebes son mis hijos, Odín y Andrómeda… - se detuvo un momento, dudando si decirlo o no pero al final se decidió – Uchiha

¿Creen que si dejo caer un alfiler se logre escuchar?, lo digo pues un silencio sepulcral inundo la oficina, todas las miradas pasaban de los bebes a Alexis y viceversa, Yami tuvo que sentarse en el suelo debido a un súbito mareo al escuchar el apellido de los bebes cuando hasta el momento este había sido Uzumaki, Janlee intercambio una mirada sombría con Hikari ambas con el mismo pensamiento, esa revelación traería problemas en un futuro, Hikaru no sabía si saltar de alegría por saber por fin quien es el papá de los gemelos o preocuparse en serio por las consecuencias fatales de esa información, en cuanto a los shinobis de Konoha y Suna…

PUM!

- NARU-CHAN

- NARUTO

- NARUTO-KUN

Naruto se había desmayado ante tal noticia, las mandíbulas de varios aun estaban en el suelo y en cuanto a los dos sannin, bueno uno estaba mascullando algo por lo bajo en lo que solo se pudo entender "castrar" y "orgullo Uchiha" y la segunda, bueno esa no sabía si felicitar o darle el sentido pésame a Alexis. Pasado unos 15 minutos todos (incluido los bebes bien alimentados por su desaparecida madre) estaban lo suficientemente calmados como para poder hablar serenamente.

- ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAS DOS HIJOS Y SOBRE TODO DEL HERMANO MAYOR DE SASUKE?

Bueno, no todos estaban tan tranquilos, Naruto luego de a verse recuperado del desmayo le soltó un largo sermón y queja a su hermana sobre el hecho de que le ocultara que era tío, Yami se le unió a Naruto pero le recrimino a su sensei el hecho de a verse metido con "la escoria de Uchiha Itachi" palabras textuales de él. Aunque ella solo dijo el apellido y no el nombre, era bien sabido por todos que Alexis e Itachi fueron novios y que ella aun ama al Uchiha, así que como no conocían a otro dedujeron que él es el padre de los gemelos quienes, miraban a todos con aburrición e indiferencia demostrando ser dignos de su sangre.

- ¡BASTA! – por favor pido un minuto de silencio por el pobre escritorio que se partió por la mitad ante el golpe que le dio Tsunade, pero al menos tranquilizo lo suficiente a Naruto y Yami – ahora bien Alexis serías tan amable de explicarnos todo por favor

- ah pues…– Alexis miro nerviosa a todos – ocurrió hace dos años, me tope a Itachi en un pueblo en el País del Té

- ¿fue esa vez cuando Janlee cayo enferma, sensei?

- si Yami, salí a buscar algunas plantas medicinales para hacer una poción medica para poder curarla, me pareció detectar un extraño movimiento entre los árboles y cuando me fui a asegurar de quien era me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que era Itachi.

Ambos nos enfrentamos pero yo no podía perder tiempo pues Janlee-chan me necesitaba, así que lo distraje con clones y una bomba de humo pero al parecer el logro encontrarme y me siguió al pueblo, durante varias noches sentí su presencia cerca de la posada donde estábamos pero yo lo ignore y sospecho que no debí de hacerlo, conozco bien el carácter de los Uchiha y a ellos no les gusta que los ignoren

- Lo sabemos – contestaron a coro Naruto y Sakura soltando un suspiro, ganándose una mirada extrañada de los demás

- continua Alexis

- Hai, bueno pues cuando Janlee se mejoro nos fuimos del pueblo para seguir nuestro camino, no nos quedábamos mucho tiempo en un pueblo, como aun sentía la presencia de Itachi me harte entonces les dije a mis pupilos o sea Yami y Janlee que siguieran que los alcanzaría luego, nos volvimos a enfrentar lo malo fue que estábamos cerca de un precipicio, en plena pelea calcule mal el aterrizaje de un salto y termine cayendo por el acantilado pero Itachi logro sostenerme pero como estaba cansado de la pelea…

- no me digas, cayeron ambos por el acantilado – dijo con sarcasmo Jiraiya

- pues si, al final de este había un río su corriente nos arrastro, Itachi se desmayo al golpearse con unas rocas protegiéndome, así que tuve que nadar a la orilla arrastrándolo conmigo, era de noche y muy a penas podía ver por donde caminaba, eso sin contar que estábamos empapados y cansados, logre encontrar una cueva y después de prender una fogata espere a que Itachi despertara.

Cuando lo hizo, bueno digamos que las próximas 3 horas nos la pasamos discutiendo por algo que no recuerdo ahora, entonces una cosa llevo a la otra y antes de que me diera cuenta o pudiera detenerme o a él, me encontré con la espalda en el suelo con el encima mío y…

- no queremos detalles – se apresuro a decir una sonrojada Tenten

- Gomen – se disculpo la rubia rojiza azorada – bueno, a la mañana siguiente cuando me levante… ¡EL MUY MALDITO SE HABÍA IDO DEJANDO SOLO SU CAPA DE AKATSUKI CUBRIENDOME!

Alexis respiro con dificultad tratando de no asesinar a nadie, estos dieron un salto hacia atrás alejándose lo más posible de Alexis.

- Ahora si lo castro – gruño Jiraiya por lo bajo

- a ver, solo estuvieron una noche juntos ¿verdad? – Pregunto Sakura enarcando una ceja, Alexis asintió – ¿entonces solo basto eso para dejarla embarazada?

- err digamos que no fue solo una vez aquella noche – Lexi desvió la mirada sonrojada, los demás se sorprendieron aun más… si es posible – dos meses después me voy enterando de que estoy embarazada, eso fue una noticia demasiado fuerte, tenia que pensar que hacer porque en la situación en la que me encontraba era muy difícil tener a los bebes e ir de un lado a otro, después de mucho meditarlo decidí tenerlos y hasta ahora no me he arrepentido

- ¿El Uchiha mayor sabe de los gemelos? – pregunto Temari curiosa

- no, y no lo va a saber – dijo Alexis con seriedad – al menos hasta que se me quite el coraje que le tengo

- pero él tiene derecho a saber, es el padre a fin de cuentas Alexis-san – Hikaru miro con seriedad a la rubia

- el perdió toda oportunidad ya – murmuro con frialdad la rubia –la existencia de los gemelos deberá quedar en secreto, no quiero que ningún Uchiha o peor aun que Akatsuki se entere o sino podrían usar como carnada a mis bebes

- no te preocupes, no haremos eso

- claro que no, no permitiré que algo le pase a mis sobrinos neechan, Dattebayo

Alexis miro a su hermano, estaba realmente sorprendida en esos momentos… tras aquella sonrisa confiada y amable, tras aquellos ojos azules brillantes y alegres llenos de esperanza, pudo ver a su querido padre. Minato Namikaze no había muerto del todo, pues su esencia vivía en su querido hijo. La joven sonrió dulcemente apartándose de la carriola bajo la curiosa mirada de sus hijos quienes eran más despiertos que cualquier otro bebe de su edad, se le hecho encima a Naruto haciendo que ambos cayeran ya que el chico no se lo espero

- Arigatou Naruto – murmuro Alexis escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su hermano – gracias por regresarme la fe

Naruto no entendió nada pero igual le regreso el abrazo a su hermana, ella rió divertida mientras se alejaba un poco de él

- sabes, te pareces más a Otousan de lo que te imaginas

- tenías que arruinarlo verdad neechan

- vamos, se que estas molesto con él pero en verdad te pareces tanto, eres su viva imagen, tienes su mirada, su porte pero tu personalidad es más como la de Okaasan

- ¿Tienes una foto de ellos?

- si, Tsunade-sama ¿esta listo lo que le pedí?

- si Alexis – contesto la rubia Hokage mientras buscaba algo en el cajón y se lo daba – aquí están los papeles y las llaves de la casa

- Arigatou Hokage-sama

- ¿Papeles, llaves? – pregunto Naruto confundido

- ah, bueno ya no podemos abusar de la hospitalidad del padre de Hina-chan, así que tu, mis bebes, mis niños, mis protegidas y yo nos iremos a vivir a la Mansión Namikaze

_-0000000000000000000-_

Más de uno se sorprendió ante el tamaño de la casa, era tan grande como la Mansión Hyuga de la rama principal; Alexis empujando la carriola de sus hijos entro tranquilamente en los jardines los cuales son observados por todos, habían cientos de arbustos con muchos tipos de flores en estos esparcidos por los verdes jardines dejando con ello encantada a Ino pues había flores sumamente raras lo curioso es que todo se mantenía en perfecto estado como si hubieran cuidado del jardín minuciosamente

- disculpe sensei

- si Janlee

- ¿Por qué el Jardín se ve tan cuidado si hace 10 años que no esta en Konoha? – pregunto curiosa, formulando la pregunta que esta en la mente de todos

- Sarutobi-sama se encargo estos años de cuidarlo y si el no podía mandaba a Kakashi-kun – contesto ella tranquilamente – estas flores son especiales, cuando Otousan cortejaba a Okaasan siempre le regalaba exóticas flores que traía de sus misiones, ella quedaba fascinada siempre con los regalos este jardín es un tributo que Okaasan hizo para Otousan

- vaya, entonces Yondaime-sama era todo un caballero – parpadeo sorprendida Sakura para luego mirar a su amigo – pero se nota que eso no fue hereditario

- ¿que quieres decir con eso Sakura-chan? – gruño Naruto mirando a su hermana adoptiva

- nada, nada

Los demás rieron por lo bajo ante el mohín de disgusto de Naruto y por lo dicho por Sakura; Alexis sonrió sin mirar atrás bastante alegre de que su querido hermanito tenga a tan buenos amigos; detuvo su marcha y miro las llaves que tenía en las manos buscando cual era de la entrada principal hasta que la encontró. La puerta rechinó un poco al momento de ser abierta y todos entraron quitándose antes las sandalias y en el caso de los bebes los tomaron en brazos para no rayar el nuevo piso de madera de la casa con la carriola, pasando el recibidor se internaron por un pasillo que se notaba que era largo pero a unos cuantos metros de la entrada había una puerta doble corrediza de madera (de esas que hay en las casas tradicionales japonesas), esta fue abierta por Hikari ya que Alexis y Janlee cargan a los gemelos (aunque Odín se removía inquiero en brazos de la castaña).

La sala frente a ellos es bastante espaciosa y se encontraba muy limpia, un gran sillón se encuentra con el respaldo hacia ellos, a los costados dos sillones de tamaño mediano se encuentran donde fácilmente caben dos personas, un sillón pequeño para una al costado derecho y frente a ellos una chimenea encima de la cual hay una repisa con varias fotos enmarcadas y colgado en la pared hay un enorme marco idéntico al que ellos encontraron en la cueva donde viene la familia Namikaze/Uzumaki, del lado contrario a la puerta en forma diagonal hay otra puerta doble corrediza

- ¿vivíamos antes en estos lujos? – se sorprendió Naruto

- a veces nos quedábamos en la torre del Hokage pero la mayoría de las veces aquí, Otousan y Nagato se habían esforzado mucho remodelando tu habitación Naru-chan pero como ya no eres ningún niño supongo que no te importara si dejo que mis bebes se queden allí ¿no?

- para nada neechan aunque me causa curiosidad verla

- vengan les enseñare el resto de la casa, pero fíjense bien porque es fácil perderse – sonrió amablemente – una vez incluso yo me perdí no fue sino hasta que Nagato escucho mi llanto que pudo encontrarme

La chica les dio un tour por toda la casa, sorprendiéndose de lo que encontraba pues por dentro parecía más grande que por fuera, eso sin mencionar que la chica les mostró los pasadizos secretos que su padre creo y que se conectaban con otros bajo la aldea y que conectaba con la torre del Hokage, el barrio Uchiha, el barrio Hyuga y el monumento de los Hokages.

- Fueron usados durante el ataque de Kyuubi – les dijo cuando ellos preguntaron por los pasadizos – y también durante las guerras ninjas ya que esta casa es una reliquia familiar pasada de generación en generación, y solo los miembros de nuestra familia saben de los pasadizos pero ahora ustedes lo saben pero solo porque han demostrado ser dignos amigos de un Namikaze

Pasadas unas horas los shinobis se retiraron dejando a los Uzumaki y agregados a que se instalen en la casa; Alexis se metió en la cocina dejando a su hermano, discípulos y protegidas a cargo de sus lindos gemelitos, que de lindo solo tienen la apariencia ya que son un par de demonios.

- ay, ay, ay Andy-chan suéltame – lloriqueaba Naruto, su linda sobrinita le jalaba un mechón de cabello

- ga gu ga gu – balbuceaba feliz la peque

- al menos no me lo esta estirando a mi – murmura aliviado Yami, él sabía bien que tan fuerte podía ser la peque Uchiha

- Odín estate quieto – Janlee esta tratando de cambiarle el pañal al bebé rubio pero este se movía demasiado

- por fin alguien que sufre lo que yo – Hikaru se alegro bastante, pues a ella siempre le tocaba cambiar a Odín, era hora de que le tocara a alguien mas

**Cocina, en ese momento**

Hikari partía cuidadosamente los vegetales que usarían para la cena pero a pesar de que parecía concentrada en su labor miraba de reojo a la rubia rojiza, era cierto que al principio no se llevaba bien con la amiga de su sensei, la desobedecía en todo, la contradecía y demás pero, realmente no recuerda cuando comenzó a tratarla bien o lo más bien que ella puede tratar a una persona y, con el tiempo que lleva conviviendo con la Uzumaki había aprendido a leer la mayoría de las emociones que la joven reflejaba en sus ojos y su rostro aunque claro, sabía bien que Alexis tenia la tendencia de demostrar falsas emociones y de ese modo confundía a las personas de su entorno, incluso a sus discípulos y a ella.

- Alexis-san

- ¿si Kari-chan?

- si lo extraña ¿Por qué no lo busca? Además los niños tienen el derecho de conocerlo

Los hombros de Alexis se tensaron ante lo dicho por la Ryu pero luego, la joven bajo la cabeza haciendo que su rostro fuera cubierto por su flequillo y soltó un suspiro

- no es fácil Hikari, han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas

- es difícil porque ustedes quieren hacerlo

- hay Hikari, cuando conozcas aquel chico que haga que tu corazón vibre de emoción al verlo talvez entenderás como me siento

- dudo que llegue ese día, el amor es solo patrañas y te hace débil

- es lo mismo que el decía sabes, sin embargo no deberías de subestimar el poder del amor

- KKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA SUELTAME

- mejor voy a ver porque grita Naru-chan – suspiro Alexis mientras salía de la cocina

- ¿que no subestime el poder del amor? Hmp tonterías

_-0000000000000000000-_

Itachi salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de si con cuidado para no despertar a la joven que dormía, camino con la mirada perdida a la cocina de la guarida de Akatsuki por algo de bebes, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba allí

- Itachi-san, Tobi le da las buenas noches

- no es muy noche para que estés aquí, Tobi – Itachi se dirigió al refrigerador y saco una jarra de agua

- Tobi no puedo dormir, así que vino por algo de leche para ver si al fin Tobi puedo conciliar el sueño

- Hmp

Itachi se sentó en la mesa de la cocina enfrente de Tobi y empezó a tomarse el agua en pequeños sorbos, absortó en sus pensamientos que tenían nombre y apellido, a pesar de que no se veía Tobi le observaba.

- Tobi piensa que lo que Itachi-san esta haciendo es malo

- ¿de que rayos hablas?

Tobi se levanto de la silla, se acerco al lavabo y dejo el vaso que había estado usando allí, antes de salir de la cocina y sin girar le dijo a Itachi

- Por mucho que quiera, Yuki-san no se parecerá a _ella_ y si sigue con eso solo se lastimara más y posiblemente pierda todo oportunidad cuando _ella_ se entere de su "relación" con Yuki-san

- ¿tu como?

- Buenas noches Itachi-san, Tobi lo vera mañana que descanse – le interrumpió alegremente mientras salía

Dejando a un Itachi perplejo, Tobi regreso a su habitación aunque en el pasillo de estas se topo a alguien indeseado para él, una exuberante y hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios y dorada mirada salio de la habitación de Itachi a penas cubierta con la capa de Akatsuki (la de Itachi)

- ¿has visto a Itachi, Tobi? – pregunto la mujer

- Iie Yuki-san

- vaya, ¿Dónde estará?

- espero que muy lejos de ti zorra del demonio – murmuro por lo bajo Tobi

- ¿decías algo?

- Tobi no dijo nada, Yuki-san

- creía, en fin iré a buscarlo

La mujer se fue contoneando las caderas sensualmente aunque Tobi tuvo ganas de vomitar al verla

- A Alexis no le va a gustar nada saber que Itachi tiene una especie de relación con Yuki – murmuro Tobi mientras entraba a su habitación – y peor aun a Yuki le dará un infarto al saber que Alexis tiene 2 hijos de Itachi

Se quedo callado un momento, imaginándose la escena y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada mientras se quitaba la mascara, al hacerlo tuvo un drástico cambio de apariencia tanto sus cabellos como sus ojos

- eso sería digno de ver – hasta su voz había cambiado, ya no era la misma voz infantil sino una más grave y adulta – Tsk como se mete en problemas ese niño, solo espero que haga caso de mi advertencia o sino, perderá a Alexis para siempre cuando ella sepa que lleva una extraña relación con la hija de esa serpiente

_-0000000000000000000-_

Konan soltó un suspiro acostada viendo el techo, habían pasado ya tantas cosas en 10 años pero nada comparado a lo sucedido hace unos días, tenia el desagradable presentimiento de que las cosas no terminarían bien para ninguno de los hermanos Namikaze ni los hermanos Uchiha.

- ¿no puedes dormir? – pregunto una voz a su derecha, una voz grave que ella conocía

- Iie

La persona a su lado empezó a moverse, levantándose un poco se acostó de lado y miro a la mujer peliazul, alzando su mano hacia ella acaricio su nívea mejilla, ella se giro un poco pero con una de sus manos aferro la sabana a su torso desnudo

- ¿que te pasa Hana-chan? – pregunto él con suavidad

Konan no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar como la llamaba, siempre era la mismo cuando mas triste se sentía el aparecía y llamándola de esa forma la tranquilizaba

- es solo que… me quede pensando en los posibles finales para esta historia

- no deberías de hacer eso, es mejor vivir el momento

- lo se Nagato pero, aun así yo

- Shhh es mejor que descanses – suspiro Pein – es mejor no pensar en eso por el momento

- si, supongo que tienes razón

_-0000000000000000000-_

**Una semana después**

- Aaayyyy que monadas – dijeron a coro las chicas

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Naruto supiera toda la verdad sobre su pasado, en esos momentos estaban reunidos en los jardines de la Mansión Namikaze viendo como los gemelos y Drew trataban de caminar, pero lo único que lograban era caerse de sentón aunque estos se volvían a levantar

- sigo sin creerme que el pequeño Drew exista – murmuro Kiba mirándolo

- es extraño si, pero hay que decir que los genes Hatake-Yuuhi han hecho un buen trabajo con Drew

- Tenten tiene razón, es adorable – suspiro Ino – yo quiero uno

- ¿un que?... ¿un bebé? – Sakura miro perpleja a su amiga

- obvio

- ahora dices eso pero cuando estés en labor de parto lo dudo – Alexis llego en ese momento en compañía de Naruto y Neji que la ayudaban cada uno con una bandeja de te y panecillos

- ¿duele mucho? – pregunto Temari curiosa

- como no tienes idea – fue la respuesta de Yami antes de que Alexis contestara, este trae un aura oscura mientras observa deprimido a los gemelos

- lo que sucede es que cuando di a luz a los gemelos no pude hacerlo en un hospital – suspiro Alexis – los tuve cerca de la aldea de la nube y Yami tuvo que ayudarme

- jajajajajaja hubieran visto su cara – se rió burlonamente Janlee mirando a su compañero – termino inconsciente luego de que Odín nació así que yo tuve que hacerme cargo de Andy

- no es gracioso

- si lo es

- no

- si

- no

- si

- no

- si

- Janlee, Yami suficiente o harán 10,000 flexiones

- eso es poco – exclamo Yami confiado de que podía hacerlas

- después de limpiar el monumento de los Hokages y la Torre del Hokage con la lengua y podar el jardín de todas las casas de la aldea

Ambos se quedaron callados observando a su sensei con sorpresa y como sabían que ella era capaz de obligarlos a hacer eso, optaron por la salida fácil

- dejaremos de discutir – contestaron a coro ambos

- hmp sabia elección

- ¿serías capaz de obligarlos a hacer todo eso? – Naruto observa con sorpresa a su hermana

- por supuesto, ah y hablando de eso Naru-chan disfruta tu ultimó día de descanso

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Naruto nervioso, no le gusto esas palabras

- desde el día de mañana te someteré a un riguroso entrenamiento no solo para que domines el Kazerugan sino también para aumentar tu nivel y perfeccionar tu estilo

- pero Neechan…

- ¿quieres que Akatsuki te atrape?

- Iie

- entonces hazme caso, además te ayudare con la bola de pelos

- **"bola de pelos tu abuela, niña irrespetuosa"**

- _Kyuubi-teme ella no te escucha_

- De hecho si lo escucho – exclamo Alexis para sorpresa del zorro y el rubio que pudieron escucharla – Y eso es gracias a Tales

- ¿Que bola de pelos? – pregunto Matsuri confundida

- "seguramente se refiere a Kyuubi" – pensó Gaara que era de los pocos que sabían del bijuu en el interior del rubio

- nada, nada cosas entre hermanos, en fin

- Bbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa

La pequeña Andy se soltó a llorar de frustración ya que no podía mantenerse en pie como su hermano y Drew, Alexis hizo amago de levantarse pero alguien fue más rápido; Hinata se había levantado velozmente y levanto a la pequeña Andy quien aferrándose a ella empezó a llorar con más ahínco

- ya, ya tranquila Andy-chan – le decía suavemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda – vamos no llores, una nena tan linda como tu no debe de llorar

Alexis se quedo perpleja mirando como su niña dejaba de llorar en brazos de Hinata, Yami y Jalee abrieron la boca asombrados ante eso, Hikari solo enarco una ceja un tanto extrañada ya que los gemelos eran muy complicados a demás de tener mamitis y solo dejaban de llorar si Alexis los carga o les canta, Hikaru sonrió con ternura mirando la escena sin darse cuenta que unos ojos aguamarina le observaban fijamente. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el rostro de la rubia, de pronto se le había ocurrido algo muy bueno, miro de reojo a su hermano quien no apartaba la mirada de Hinata.

- oye Sakura – le murmuro en voz baja

- si Alexis-san

- ¿Sabes si a mi hermano le gusta Hinata?

Sakura la miro confundida por esa pregunta, pero asintió después de todo Naruto había desistido ya de gustarle a Sakura luego de una larga platica entre los dos por fin habían quedado resuelto todo y ahora solo son hermanos… aunque sea de cariño. La sonrisa de Alexis aumento ante tal respuesta poniendo nerviosa a la pelirosa ¿que planeaba la loca hermana de su hermano adoptivo?

_-0000000000000000000-_

Sasuke se quedo viendo el vaso que tenia delante, la habitación en la que se encuentra esta totalmente a oscuras a penas iluminada por los rayos de la luna que entran en la habitación, era sorprendente cuan rápido paso ese día; se encontraban en la Aldea de la Roca (N/A.- que irónico ¿no?, al parecer el rumor era cierto) al escuchar que vieron unos tipos con batas largas negras con nubes rojas por los alrededores pero cuando ya habían llegado estos ya no estaban, aunque lo que si encontraron fue que a las afueras de la aldea se había desarrollado una batalla a juzgar por como quedo el lugar.

- Sasuke-sama ¿que vamos hacer ahora? – Pregunto Suigetsu cerca de la entrada – no hemos tenido un buen rastro de su hermano desde hace días

- lo se Suigetsu, lo se

El Uchiha se quedo pensativo ¿que hacer? Después de todo el paradero de su hermano aun le era desconocido ¿Cómo poder cumplir su venganza sino encuentra el origen de esta para acabarlo?

- por el momento descansaremos aquí, reuniremos provisiones y luego nos iremos ¿queda claro?

- si Sasuke-sama

- ahora vete, quiero estar solo

Suigetsu solo salió de la habitación dejando al Uchiha con su soledad, este termino de beber lo que había en su vaso casi de u tirón.

- ¿Dónde demonios estarás Itachi? – gruño Sasuke, cuando creía que podía tener una pista de Itachi resultaba que este ya se había ido

Todo se estaba complicando, además estaba el hecho de los sucedido hace algunas semanas atrás cuando llego el rumor a sus oídos de que Konoha no Tenshi había regresado a Konohagakure no Sato y si ella se le ocurría buscar también a Itachi, su venganza se complicaría sabiendo de los sentimientos de la Uzumaki por Itachi.

Suigetsu se dejo caer en la silla mientras se recargaba en la mesa donde Juugo y Karin están sentados

- ¿que dijo? – pregunto Juugo interesado

- que nos quedaremos para descansar, recoger provisiones e información y luego seguir

- genial – murmuro con sarcasmo la pelirroja

- Sasuke-san ha estado actuando raro ¿no creen?

- demasiado diría yo Juugo

- me pregunto que le pasara – murmuro la chica demasiado curiosa

_-0000000000000000000-_

Era una hermosa mañana, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y una atmósfera de tranquilidad inundaba las calles de Konoha, si, era un día perfecto, un día que no se podía arruinar con nada.

-¡KYA! - olviden lo que se dijo anteriormente, al parecer ya no era una mañana tranquila.

- Aarrgg ¿pero que demonios…? – murmuro Yami que debido al grito había caído de la cama

Una desordenada y enmarañada cabellera oscura con mechas fucsia se asomo por el borde de la cama y no parecía nada contenta

- Más le vale tener una buena razón para hacer ruido tan temprano

Tanto Yami como Hikari salieron de sus cuartos para ver quien rayos había gritado, pero solo pudieron ver como Alexis caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo arrastrando a un empapado Naruto para luego lanzarlo dentro del baño

- en cinco minutos te quiero ver abajo completamente listo sino vendré por ti, Naruto

Y con eso dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a las escaleras que la llevarían al piso inferior, una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de Yami y de Hikari ante tal escena pero luego frunciendo el ceño regresaron a sus habitaciones con la intención de volver a dormir.

**Campo de Entrenamiento # 2**

Un aun medio dormido Naruto y una alegre Alexis llegaron al campo de entrenamiento dispuesto a eso, entrenar o al menos en el caso del rubio ya que su hermana tenía todo un plan ya formado en su loca mente, una vez allí se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos una chica al parecer estaba esperándolos.

- Hinata-chan ¿que haces aquí?

- yo…bueno…veras Naruto-kun

- yo le dije que viniera – contesto Alexis por la chica al ver que esta no paraba de balbucear frente a su hermano – "Por Kami necesitara mucha ayuda de mi parte"

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Naruto curioso

- porque ella entrenará contigo

- ¿a si? – dijeron ambos sorprendidos, porque de hecho Hinata ni sabía la razón por la que estaba allí, Alexis solo le había citado allí

- así es – exclamo la joven para luego sacar dos papel y se los enseño a los chicos – Les haré un pequeño test para averiguar que elemento son

- pero neechan yo ya se que elemento soy

- aun así Naruto de nuevo, ayer como recordaras quite todos los sellos de sangre que te puse cuando me fui porque sabía que no podrías controlar por ti mismo pero ahora que he regresado será más fácil

- ah de acuerdo neechan

- bien tomen un papel por favor

La Hyuga se acercó a la Jounin y aceptó el papelito que le tendía la hoja se cortó en dos, dejando al descubierto que la chica tenía chakra tipo viento, Naruto tomo el papel restante al principio no pasó nada, pero después la hoja comenzó a congelarse poco a poco

- lo ves, ya tienes tu segunda naturaleza

**(La siguiente escena fue sacada del fic El Secreto del Clan Hyuga y cuento con la total aprobación de la autora para usar la explicación sobre viento-aire)**

La chica entonces saco de la mochila que traía unas muñequeras y tobilleras color negro las cuales las tendió a los dos adolescentes frente a ella, estos la miraron curiosos

- ¿Qué son estas Neechan?

- estas Naruto son pesas

- ¿Pesas? - Dijo Naruto mirándolas con cierto aire de superioridad – Yo no necesito pesas.

Por ese comentario se gano un golpe en al cabeza de su hermana, este la miro con ojos de borrego a medio morir

- no subestimes mis enseñanzas Naruto

- ¿Para…que…nos…servirán? – pregunto Hinata curiosa

- eso es fácil para dominar bien el elemento viento se necesita una gran velocidad

- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó el Uzumaki confundido aun sobàndose el golpe que su hermana le dio.

- A ver, se los explicaré de la manera más simple – Alexis poniéndose de puntas alcanzo la hoja de una rama del árbol que tenia sobre sus cabezas y luego se la tendió a Naruto – Corta la hoja de un árbol

Naruto agarro una hoja y la cortó con su chakra.

- Explica como le hiciste, por favor Naru-chan

- Concentré mi chakra y corte la hoja con él

- Exacto, tú chakra cortó la hoja, pero ¿qué tuvo que pasar para que la cortara?-.

- Tuve que concentrarme y moldear mi chakra a una forma específica, tuve que hacerlo delgado y afilado

- Excelente, pero aparte de eso, hiciste algo más ¿Qué crees que hizo Hina-chan?

- creo que…No sólo moldeo…su chakra y lo hizo afilado… inconscientemente convirtió… su chakra en viento.

- Muy bien Hina-chan, exactamente eso paso

- No entiendo – Un signo de interrogación aparece sobre su cabeza, Alexis solo se cubre el rostro

- Lo que quiso decir es que al moldear tu chakra con esa forma específica, lograste que se convirtiera en viento, pues eso es lo que lo caracteriza. Y al tener tu chakra esas características, ya tienes el viento.

- Sugoi – exclamo Naruto al entenderlo pero aun le quedaban dudas – Pero, ¿qué tienen que ver las pesas en esto?

- para que entiendas un poco dime ¿qué velocidad creen que utiliza el viento-aire? – pregunto Alexis

- ¿Viento-aire?-. Preguntaron los dos confundidos

- La unión del viento con el aire – Explicó la rubia rojiza – Dado que no conocen eso, entonces, otra pregunta, ¿a qué velocidad creen que viaja el viento?

- Eso depende de las condiciones atmosféricas – Dijo Naruto – Por ejemplo, con los tornados

- No – dijo de pronto Hinata que medio entendió lo que Alexis estaba tratando de explicarles – la velocidad del viento no varía. El aire es el que varía.

- ¿Hay diferencia? – Preguntó el Uzumaki.

- Si, el viento son los movimientos horizontales de los gases de la atmósfera, mientras que el aire son los gases que conforman la atmósfera – Explicó Alexis

- Aja, ¿pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con las pesas? – Volvió a preguntar el ojiazul.

- Espérate, ahora hay que volver al viento-aire. El viento-aire tiene una velocidad máxima sorprendente, es más rápida que la de la luz; cuatrocientos billones de kilómetros por segundo. Pero el viento sólo consigue los mil kilómetros por segundo. El aire multiplica la velocidad del viento por cuatro millardos de kilómetros por segundo

- Ya veo – murmura el rubio – Pero todavía tengo una duda. Voy a salirme del tema de las velocidades. ¿Qué hay de la fuerza del viento?

- Muy bien, ahí es cuando entra en funcionamiento el entrenamiento de la hoja – Explicó – Esto se produce por la densidad y forma del aire; a mayor cantidad de gases, se podrá percibir mejor el viento; y si el aire tiene una forma delgada y afilada, será más fuerte el viento – Continuó – El entrenamiento de la hoja consistió en que tú chakra fuera más denso, delgado y afilado, de está manera sería más fuerte y cortaría la hoja.-.

- Sugoi – volvió a exclamar el rubio, Hinata asintió estando de acuerdo con él

- Esto significa que tu entrenamiento de la naturaleza de chakra no ha terminado. Sólo has completado la primera parte de tu entrenamiento. La segunda parte consiste en aumentar la velocidad

- Es ahí cuando entran las pesas – Dijo Naruto comenzando a comprender.

- Exactamente – se alegro Alexis de que al fin su hermano captara – Las pesas son para lograr la velocidad del viento

- Pero el aire también tiene una participación en esto, se supone que se tiene que unir con el viento. Las pesas nada más están logrando la mitad del trabajo porque nada más afecta al viento – Razonó la Hyuga de pronto tan pensativa con eso, que ni cuenta se dio que ni tartamudeó cosas que sorprendió a Naruto – ¿Y entonces como haremos para multiplicar la velocidad del viento por el aire?

- Con la temperatura – le dijo la Uzumaki – El aire varía de acuerdo a su temperatura; si el aire es caliente, pesará menos y subirá, por lo que se producirá menos roce y avanzará más rápido; si el aire es frío, entonces pesará más y se producirá el roce contra cualquier objeto, por lo que avanzará más lento

- Ya veo – Dijo Naruto – Pero, ¿cómo haré que la temperatura suba?

- Con el tiempo lo veras – le dijo con una sonrisa dándoles las pesas. Los chicos casi se les caían de las manos por lo pesadas que eran – Pesan media tonelada, 500 kilos las muñequeras y otros 500 las tobilleras –viendo como los muchachos luchaban por mantenerse en pie luego de ponérselas – Si consiguen dominar el aire y el viento, podrán juntarlas y así formar el estilo de batalla más rápido, el estilo viento-aire, o mejor conocido como Kamikaze aunque claro no es una prioridad y sino logran dominarlo del todo pero si lo suficiente serán muy poderosos. Es por esto que el viento se conoce como la naturaleza de chakra más beneficiosa en batalla, porque combina velocidad y poder

**(Fin del extracto del Fic El Secreto del Clan Hyuga de Nichi Tsukino)**

- disculpe…Alexis-san…yo

- ah cierto – recordó Alexis – tu a parte de entrenar con las pesas, deberás aprender a cortar las hojas con tu chakra como Naruto se que es complicado pero tengo fe en que podrás hacerlo Hina-chan, ahora niños den 500 vueltas a este campo

- ¿QUÉ? – se sorprendieron

- así como lo oyen y es para hoy

- pe…pero

- nada, nada andando – les ordeno y estos no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar

_-0000000000000000000-_

- ¿Cómo creen que le este yendo a Naruto-sama? – pregunto Janlee de pronto mientras mecía la hamaca donde los gemelos dormían

- espero que bien

- hmp si dura el entrenamiento me sorprendería

- Oh vamos que tampoco es tan malo – exclamo Hikaru

- eso lo dices tu que no la tienes por sensei – dijeron a coro Janlee y Yami

- Shhh par de bakas cállense o despertaran a los gemelos – les regaño Hikari

- lo sentimos – murmuraron apenados

En ese momento el timbre de la mansión suena en toda la casa, Hikaru se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo para abrir la puerta antes de que el ruido despertara a los bebés; unos minutos después la chica Kurayami apareció siendo acompañada por Neji, Hanabi y Shino

- ¿Que hacen aquí?

- Yami no seas grosero – le regaño Janlee

- hmp como si me importara ser amables o no con ellos

- no le hagan caso

- sentimos a ver venido así pero queremos saber si saben donde puede estar mi neesan

- por que crees que nosotros sabemos su paradero Hyuga

- Yami van dos

- tu no me mandas Janlee

- Shhh van a despertar a los bebes – exclamo esta vez Hikaru pero la ignoraron

- ¿La vieron? – pregunto Shino con sequedad mientras ignoraba la escena de Janlee y Yami peleando

- no la hemos visto – contesto Hikari checando que los bebes no se despertaran, para su sorpresa tan solo giraron y siguieron durmiendo a pierna suelta

- vayan que tienen el sueño pesado – murmuro Neji mirando a los bebes un poco perplejo

- Yami ¿Sabes donde esta Hinata? – pregunto Hikaru curiosa, algo le decía que él lo sabía después de todo Yami era muy apegado a la Uzumaki

- y una tonta y exagerada y… ¿Hinata dices? Si la sensei la cito en el campo de entrenamiento #2 aunque no se para que… - interrumpió su discusión con Janlee por un momento para contestarle pero luego regreso a ella – ¡Eres una cacatúa!

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE BAKAMONO?

- ¡LO QUE OISTE!... ¡Y NO ME DIGAS BAKAMONO!

_-0000000000000000000-_

Cuando los dos Hyuga y el Aburame llegaron al campo de entrenamiento vieron que efectivamente Hinata estaba allí… corriendo duras penas en compañía de Naruto mientras que Alexis les gritaba instrucciones y ánimos desde la sombra de un árbol, a su lado Tales – en su forma chibi pero solo con una cola de las nueve– descansaba y observando divertida la escena.

- Alexis-san – grito Hanabi mientras se acercaba

- Ohayo Neji-kun, Shi-kun, Hana-chan ¿Que hacen acá? – pregunta curiosa

- venimos a buscar a Hinata-sama y Yami nos dijo que la usted la cito acá pero ¿Por qué esta corriendo?

- porque es parte de su entrenamiento

- ¿Entrenamiento? – preguntaron los Hyuga confundidos

- ¿A que se refiere con entrenamiento?

- pues veras Shino, desde este momento Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata están exentos de hacer misiones y ambos ahora están bajo mi tutela, los entrenare a ambos

- ¿pero por que? – se sorprendió Neji

- ordenes de la Hokage – les contesto con indiferencia pero una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza – "Espero que no le pregunten el porque de este entrenamiento porque sino, mi plan se va al desmadre"

- ¿Cuánto durara? – pregunto Hanabi interesada

- lo que tenga que durar, Naruto perfeccionara sus técnicas y Hinata a manejar su elemento – les contesto mientras se volvía a sentar a lado de Tales – así que les pido que no interrumpan su entrenamiento, apenas hemos iniciado, ah y Neji dile a Hiashi que su hija se quedara un tiempo con nosotros

- dudo mucho que a Otousan le agrade la idea

- a mi me tiene sin cuidado si le agrada o no

Pasada una hora en la que los cinco – contando a Tales – observan a los chicos dar vueltas, la pareja se detuvo: Naruto se dejo caer al suelo muy cansado y Hinata se sentó tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, Alexis se levanto con dos botellas de agua y se acerco a sus ahora discípulos

- tomen niños – entregándoles las botellas

- Arigatou Neechan

- Arigatou Alexis-san

- a ver niños, el día de mañana les entregare sus horarios para que sepan que van a aprender conmigo, Tsunade-sama los ha exentado de misiones por lo que se centraran por completo en este entrenamiento, Hinata desde hoy te vas a quedar en la mansión Namikaze con nosotros puesto que vigilare también su dieta y eso mi querido Naru incluye bajarle a la ración de Ramen

- pero neechan

- pero nada Naruto, ahora descansen media hora y luego seguimos

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: Especial 04**

La cámara vuelve a aparecer mostrando a la autora y a sus invitados, esta vez comiendo un rico helado

- Ohayo querido publico, es un gusto estar de nuevo con ustedes – les saludo Fanny – lamento mucho la demora pero como estoy en finales casi ni tengo tiempo

- y si no tienes tiempo, ¿Por qué estas haciendo otra historia? – le pregunto Minato mirándola

- sinceramente no se, pero la historia me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza y no me la pude quitar, en fin pasando al fic por fin Naruto ha conocido a sus lindos sobrinitos

- vaya que son una monada – suspiro Kushina – me recuerdan a Nagato y a Alexis cuando eran bebes

- cierto – concordó Minato

- bueno, Odín y Andrómeda Uchiha los bebes de un año de Alexis e Itachi, aunque Jiraiya no lo tomo muy bien de la misma manera que Yami y Naru

- no me sorprende la verdad – suspiro Kushina

- bien ahora pasando a los personajes – Fanny tecleo algo y entonces en la pantalla aparece en la imagen de cuatro adolescentes, 3 mujeres y un hombre – el chico es Yami Hino, hermano menor del Mizukage, Jounin desterrado de la Aldea de la Niebla además quien patrocinara el golpe de estado de Zabuza aunque fuera menor que el Demonio de la Aldea, odia a su hermano de sobremanera, este personaje le pertenece a dragonwar202

- su compañera es Janlee Hikyosho de Kumogakure no Sato, aun hay varios secretos que descubrir de este personaje quien fuera creado por princesa-kitsune17 – presento Minato

- las siguientes dos son creaciones de Kazekage Madara y Eternal Vampiro – presento Kushina – son las primas Hikari Ryu y Hikaru Kurayami

- así es, las Lily-chan y Klerly-chan me han dado el permiso para usarlas, hasta el momento solo poseo las fichas de personaje de Alexis, Yami y Janlee el Equipo Tenshi de las primas Ryu aun no poseo esa información, al menos no toda

- si desean ver el pasado de las primas Ryu les recomendamos que lean los fics Rodando una película al estilo Konoha, y Jinetes del Apocalipsis puesto que en estos fics se hablan mucho de ellas – dijo Minato

- ¿Falta algo más? – pregunto Kushina curiosa

- solo una cosa, una escena del fic fue sacada de otro llamado El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga de de Nicho Tsukino, dentro de este Cáp. se señala donde inicia y termina la escena ya que necesitaba la explicación viento-aire que ella puso en el fic y cuento con su total aprobación, de paso los invito al fic que es realmente excelente, así mismo el principio del cap esta basado en la tercera entrega de los fics de Misao CG que recomiendo leer sus fics son muy buenos, todos son de Saint Seiya e Inuyasha bueno ahora antes de marcharnos pasemos a las preguntas de los lectores

Fanny miro los papeles que tiene en la mesa, busco entre estos a ver donde estaba hasta que lo encontró

- dime que dice Chi no Namida, Minato-sensei

- si, lo dice ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto confundido

- porque la otra vez confundí las hojas con las de otro fic, bien empecemos pues:

- la primera es de **Esme-chan TS-DN** – empezó Minato – ¿como que Sakura desaparecerá?... ¿que es lo que pasara?... ¿porque Alexis le tiene miedo a las arañitas?

- a ver pregunta uno y dos: lo siento Esme-chan pero eso es uno de los misterios del fic, el cual se solucionara como en el Cáp. 10 creo y la pregunta tres: Alexis sufre Entomofobia o sea miedo o terror a todos los insectos, y es se debe a una pesada broma que algunos niños le hicieron cuando ella entro a la academia a la tierna dad de 6 años, lo pobre sufrió un colapso nervioso que la dejo internada un mes en el hospital

- dime quienes son, ya verán esos mocosos del demonio – gruño Minato molesto, Kushina asintió estando de acuerdo con él

- luego, pasemos a la siguiente

- Hmp, bueno la segunda es Roberta-Marizza2802 – esta vez fue Kushina – vas a poner la parte en la que Alexis queda embarazada, o sea el acto

- ¿QUÉ? – Grito Minato sorprendido ante la pregunta – ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A PERMITIR QUE…!

PUM!

Kushina dejo inconsciente a su marido ante semejante grito, ya que le había gritado en el oído; Fanny y camarita-chan los miraron con una gota de sudor

- eh si bueno, pues veras posiblemente para el día nueve de junio o sea en no mucho tiempo y si puedo y me dejan subiré un especial por el cumpleaños de Itachi cuya trama se desarrolla un año antes del inicio de PM: Chi no Namida, en ese especial pondré como nacieron los gemelos que lo hicieron el mismo día que Itachi cumple años.

- ahora si es todo ¿cierto?

- si Kushina-san

- bien entonces vamonos, tenemos planes lo recuerdas

- cierto, bueno nos vemos y le agradezco a todos aquellos que me leen y no han dejado review y a los que si que son: dragonwar, Esme-chan TS-DN, Princesskitsune17, L.I.T y Roberta-Marizza2802 entre otros…


	5. Interludio: Amor Secreto

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES Y KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

**Advertencia.- Es importante leer las notas al final, pequeños spoilers del manga 400-401 sobre Itachi (es fácil de descubrir si prestan atencion a lo leido)**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Interludio **

**Amor Secreto**

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, habían pasado ya dos meses desde que nadie ve a Naruto y Hinata ya que el entrenamiento de Alexis les absorbía mucho tiempo y energía; el dueño de Ichiraku estaba bastante deprimido ya que su cliente estrella no había pisado el puesto en mucho tiempo. Nadie sabía el porque la Uzumaki había incluido a Hinata en el entrenamiento aunque Sakura tenía cierta idea desde que le preguntara si a su hermano le gustaba la heredera.

- Espero que funcione su plan – murmuro Sakura – él más que nadie merece ser feliz

Desde luego, después de la difícil vida que Naruto ha llevado gracias a cierta bola de pelos gigantes aunque no solo él, Alexis tampoco es que haya vivido en un lecho de rosas posiblemente solo la vida de Sasuke podría compararse con la de ellos… Sasuke, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en él pues su trabajo en el hospital siempre la desconectaba de sus preocupaciones, no han tenido noticias de él en semanas, no sabe si esta bien o si necesita ayuda o si esta… sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, no podía ni debía pensar en eso además… Sasuke ya los olvido, ya tiene otro equipo

- me hace tanto daño pensarte pero aun así yo…

Se detuvo y miro a su alrededor un tanto perpleja ¿Cómo demonios fue a parar a los terrenos Uchiha?; al parecer por andar pensando tanto en Sasuke sus pies la habían llevado a donde él vivió los años más agradables de su existencia

- si no es a la banca del parque, es a su departamento o los terrenos de su familia – murmuro con fastidio – pero ¿Qué rayos me pasa?, acaso nunca podré olvidarlo

Cuando era niña su madre le narraba cuentos, estos solían acabar en "Y vivieron felices para siempre"; a pesar de que es un ideal muy bonito, la realidad es que los príncipes azules y las damiselas en peligro no existen y, aunque así fuera, no podemos dejar de lado que para ese amor llegara a buen termino: el príncipe tuvo que pelear contra un dragón, la princesa fue envenenada y de niña se quedo huérfana, su madrastra la puso a lavar pisos y chimeneas… en fin, toda clase de desgracias inimaginables. En el mundo humano la lucha por amar al final suele ser una pelea con uno mismo. Lo que esperas de tu pareja ideal, el orgullo que a veces te traiciona, etc.…

Pero para ella eso dejo de tener significado, se dio cuenta que la realidad puede llegar a ser tan cruel, su vida cambio por completo, dejo de soñar y de creer, los cuentos de hadas no existen son simplemente un mundo donde los adultos sumergen a los niños para que no conozcan al verdadera realidad, un mundo que dejo de ser parte de ella cuando el se marcho, dejando su corazón herido, dejándola…

- …completamente sola – murmuro la chica mientras se recargaba en un árbol cercano

Soltó un largo suspiro y estaba a punto de irse a su casa cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en aquel lugar, frente a la puerta principal de los territorios Uchiha había una persona, era nada menos que Alexis la cual estaba vestida por completo de negro, curiosa se acerco y estaba a punto de llamarla pero la Uzumaki entro en los terrenos del clan

- ¿Que hará Alexis-san aquí? – se pregunto la pelirosa curiosa mientras la seguía

-_0000000000000000000-_

Aquel que quiere amar, debe estar dispuesto a sufrir. Sin querer decir que el amor es sufrimiento, porque el amor lo es _**todo**_. Felicidad y tristeza, el amor esta lleno de contrastes que parecemos siempre olvidar y querer optar la idea de que el amor es felicidad entera, que solo hay risas y que si llega a doler, entonces no queremos algo así. Por eso, los pocos que pueden tomar el sufrimiento y la felicidad juntos por la persona que aman, merecen de verdad ser admirados. Puedes haber conocido a más de mil personas en lo largo de tu vida y al final solo habrá pocas que podrán haber visto tu corazón de verdad, que lo habrán abrazado con fuerza viendo como incluso su lado negro pareciendo horrible para cualquiera, ante los ojos del que ama, blanco y negro siguen siendo igual de bellos. El amor puede desafiar hasta la ley más lógica y seguir a la más insana. Nunca lo cuestiones y nunca lo tomes a la ligera. Es un sentimiento que nadie jamás terminara de entender, porque solo intentarlo es una locura.

Sus ojos azules se encuentran fijas en el territorio frente a ella, la tristeza y la melancolía se reflejan en su mirada, ese día se cumplen 10 años, días largos años desde que él se fue. Decidió acercarse y entrar en los terrenos, a cada paso que daba un recuerdo llegaba a su mente, un recuerdo de aquellos días felices en lo que Shisui, Itachi y ella estaban juntos, en aquel entonces su única preocupación era superarse entre ellos, estar juntos y ser felices.

Aquellas calles le traía ciertos de recuerdos, dolorosos y felices, recuerdos de sus padrinos de aquellas personas que se convirtieron en unos segundos padres para ella. Después de mucho andar la chica se detuvo frente a una vivienda, entro por ella y empezó a recorrerla incluso con la mirada, se llevo la mano al corazón mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero no quiso que estas se derramaran. Sakura había entrado después de la chica y la seguía tratando de que no la viera aunque…

- ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto Alexis con la mano puesta en la pared pero sin mirara a la pelirosa quien se sobresalto

- yo…etto…Gomenasai Alexis-san, es que la vi y pensé que algo ocurría – se disculpo apenada

- no importa

- disculpe Alexis-san ¿Que hace aquí?

- hoy se cumplen 10 años de la muerte del clan Uchiha, de la partida de Itachi de la aldea, del inicio de mi dolor y de la venganza de Sasuke – murmuro ella con tristeza mientras avanzaba a las habitaciones seguida de una sorprendida Sakura

- ¿En serio?

- así es, esta casa era donde vivía mis padrinos Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha junto con Itachi y Sasuke

Las chicas llegaron entonces a la planta alta, la pelirosa se quedo quieta en una habitación en particular mientras que Alexis entro en la de enfrente. Con mucha curiosidad Sakura inspecciono la habitación hasta que encontró algo que le dijera quien era el dueño, la foto de un pequeño Sasuke con un pequeño Naruto le aclaro todo, tomo la foto mirándola perpleja pues no sabía que ellos se conocieran cuando era niños antes incluso de entrar a la academia.

Alexis se quedo parada en la entrada de la habitación de Itachi, aun recordaba esos veranos en los que ella se quedaba a dormir allí o las tardes que ellos tres (Shisui, Itachi y Alexis) se reunían allí para planear las misiones o solo platicar, aquella habitación semi destrozada estaba llena de recuerdos y lágrimas, con cuidado de no mover nada se acerco hacia una repisa llena de fotografías, algunas con el cristal roto, llenas de polvo y otras en el suelo, con cuidado fue tomando todas las fotografías y sentándose en la esquina de la cama quito las imágenes de los retratos para juntarlas.

- ¿sabía que Naruto y Sasuke se conocían de antes de la academia? – pregunto Sakura entrando trayendo más fotografías con ella

- aja, se conocen desde que tienen memoria pero con el tiempo fueron distanciándose, seguramente solo porque Itachi y yo éramos amigos es que tenían algo que los unía pues su amistad nació cuando se volvieron un equipo.

Alexis fue checando las fotografías y entonces frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo, Sakura la miro curiosa

- ¿sucede algo?

- faltan fotografías, algunas de cuando Itachi y yo fuimos de vacaciones solos

- tal vez él se las llevo

- lo dudo, no creo que Itachi quiera recordar el pasado aunque… bueno Itachi a cambiado tanto que ya no puedo jactarme de conocerlo mejor que el mismo

Después de una hora de investigar en toda la casa, las chicas se fueron saliendo de los territorios de los Uchiha, ambas cargando varias bolsas caminaron juntas por las calles de Konoha pero se detuvieron al pasar por el Ichiraku Ramen donde un alegre Naruto comía su plato numero 15 siendo servido a cuerpo de rey por un feliz dueño y cocinero, a su lado Hinata solo reía divertida ante el comportamiento del rubio

- Le dije a Naruto que no comiera tanto ramen, eso perjudicara su dieta alimenticia pero me hace saso NO

- Oh vamos Alexis-san, si Naruto no come esas industriales cantidades de ramen no seria Naruto – le dijo Sakura sonriendo

- si, supongo que tienes razón bien pasare por alto eso solo por esta vez, además Hinata esta con él y eso me tranquiliza

-_000000000000000000-_

Se llevo la mano a la boca mientras la tos se hacia más fuerte, la otra persona se apresuro a ayudarle a llegar a su cama

- Itachi-san ¿esta bien?

- Hai – murmuro él

- no ha tomado su medicina, iré por un poco de agua

- Kisame

- no se preocupe Itachi-san no diré nada… "como siempre" – pensó eso ultimo saliendo de la habitación

Kisame se dirige a la cocina de la guarida bastante pensativo, en verdad que Uchiha Itachi le sorprendía de sobremanera cada movimiento estaba fríamente calculado, todos estos años en Akatsuki tan solo han sido una pantalla para sus verdaderos fines, una promesa hecha hace tiempo, un plan tan perfectamente armado que era tan sorprendente de que se estuviera llevando a cabo.

- "¿Cuánto tiempo más va a resistir Itachi-san?" – Pensó Kisame viendo como el agua llenaba la jarra – "y todo por su hermano menor, ¿Sabrá agradecer todo lo que hizo? Lo dudo, lamentablemente en este "perfecto plan" hay un fallo, uno que ni Itachi-san ni Madara-sama se han dado cuenta"

Kisame volvió a la habitación rápidamente, encontrando al Uchiha acostado en la cama respirando ya con normalidad… afortunadamente

- Itachi-san ya traje el agua

El Uchiha abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, observo como Kisame servia un poco de agua en el vaso de la mesita de noche para luego pasarle varios frascos con pastillas; sin decir nada fue tomando una a una las pastillas que Kisame le pasaba.

- ¿sabe algo?, debió de decirle a ella sobre…

- ¿para que? Eso solo la perjudicaría además ella tiene ya una responsabilidad con su hermano

- pero es que, posiblemente le quede poco tiempo de…

- Kisame, si te conté todo no era para que me reprocharas sino por que lo creí conveniente a mis planes

- lo se pero aun así, ella tiene…

- Ya es suficiente Kisame

- lo siento Itachi-san

- "podrá ser considerado un genio pero no previo esto" – pensó Kisame mientras le observaba en silencio – "Itachi-san no sabe de la existencia de los gemelos y Madara-sama no esta conciente del descabellado plan de Itachi-san, todo esto podría traer consecuencias fatales para todos"

Una conspiración en medio de todo se estaba llevando a cabo, muchos secretos se ocultaban entre Akatsuki y Konoha, y en medio de la feroz batalla por la salvación Alexis, Kisame, Madara e Itachi tenían sus propios planes.

-_000000000000000000-_

- dime Sakura ¿Cómo fue que terminaste enamorada de mi cuñado? – pregunto Alexis curiosa

La pelirosa casi se atraganta con el helado que estaba comiendo, habían ido a una nueva cafetería que habían abierto recientemente en Konoha, allí se servían los mejores helados que habían probado

- ¿a…a que…se…refiere? – tartamudeo sonrojada la chica, haciendo sonreír a Alexis

- eso, ¿Cómo descubriste que estabas enamorada de Sasuke?

- bu…bueno yo…

- mira, para que estemos en igual de condiciones yo te contare como me enamore del baka de Itachi pero tu comienzas, tengo mucha curiosidad

Sakura tuvo que tomar varias bocanadas de aire antes de ordenar sus pensamientos y tranquilizar su agitado corazón.

- pues digamos que no empezó muy bien, yo era una más de sus fans, sin embargo todo cambio cuando el equipo 7 nació

- aja, pero ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en una de sus fans?

- pues… fue el segundo mes después que entre a la academia – empezó a contar con la mirada perdida en su helado – yo me encontraba detrás de la academia llorando porque los niños se burlaban de mí por mi frente, fue entonces que él apareció y me pregunto porque lloraba, yo le conté y el… el me dijo que no debía llorar, que no debía prestarle atención a esos comentarios y… y que…

- ¿y? – Alexis la miro interesada sobre todo por el sonrojo de la chica

- bueno…el dijo…dijo que me veía más linda sin el cabello en la rostro y que le gustaba mi frente

Alexis la miro perpleja ¿acaso había escuchado bien?, se quedo pensativa recordando al Sasuke niño y lo comparo con el Sasuke adolescente… el cambio era abismal y el culpable de ese cambio, para su dolor, sabía que era Itachi.

- Alexis-san ¿esta bien?

- ¿eh?, si, si estoy bien continua por favor

- Hai, bueno desde ese momento me llamo mucho la atención, pero era demasiado tímida para acercarme a él entonces sucedió lo de la matanza del clan Uchiha y el cambio radicalmente, y no si ni cuando ni como fue que me convertí en una fan más, sin embargo como le dije antes cuando el equipo 7 se formo todo cambió

- ¿en que sentido?

- fui conociéndolo mejor, fui convirtiéndome en su amiga aunque… aunque también fui experimentando gran dolor, sus desprecios sobre todo pero a pesar de eso, lo que sentía por él iba aumentando cada día hasta el punto en que me di cuenta que podría dar mi vida por él

- el amor nos hace cometer locuras – sonrío melancólicamente Alexis mirando hacia la nada

- ya lo creo, mi locura más grande fue creer que podía convencerlo para que se quedara en Konoha

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto confundida la rubia rojiza

- cuando Sasuke-kun se fue de la aldea, yo fui la ultima persona que lo vio, le rogué, le suplique que se quedara, le dije que lo amaba y que si se quedara a mi lado lo haría muy feliz pero si no lo hacia entonces que me dejara acompañarlo, que le ayudaría en su venganza

La Uzumaki la miro boquiabierta al escucharla y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, su historia y la de Sakura se parecían demasiado, pero sobre todo la despedida.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Sakura? Nosotras nos parecemos mucho

- ¿en serio? – pregunto con incredulidad

- aja, en muchos aspectos Sakura pero sobre todo en que las dos hemos sufrido por culpa de amar a un Uchiha, Itachi y yo nos conocemos desde los cinco años, siempre fuimos los mejores amigos y me gustaba mucho estar con el descubriendo el mundo que nos rodeaba lo cual provocaba los celos de mi Aniki. Con el paso del tiempo nuestra amitas se fortaleció pero al mismo tiempo cambio, fue cuando tenía 11 años que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo sin embargo no fue sino hasta los 12 que nos dimos cuenta que la atracción y el cariño era mutua.

Aquellos años de amistad y amor fueron los mejores de mi vida, fue gracias a Itachi que en medio de mi sufrimiento encontré un bálsamo de esperanza, pero entonces después del cumpleaños 13 de Itachi me di cuenta que él había cambiado, era más frío y taciturno que lo normal, conmigo se comportaba muy cariñoso lo cual me hizo sospechar ya que como Uchiha que es, le costaba transmitir sus sentimientos y emociones con palabras.

- ¿Fue antes de la matanza del clan Uchiha? – pregunta curiosa

- aja, no se que paso ni que le hizo hacer lo que hizo pero sinceramente no deseo saberlo, aquella fatídica noche hace 10 años yo fui la ultima persona que lo vio, ¿y sabes? Yo hice la misma locura que tu, trate de impedir que se fuera pero sabía que el no se quedaría, no depuse de lo que hizo así que le pedí que me permitiera ir con él, le dije: "_Mi mente dice que te odie, que te entregue a los ANBU pero mi corazón, mi necio corazón sigue latiendo por ti, te amo Itachi y no me importa si me convierto en ninja renegado de la aldea con tal de estar contigo_".

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida ante lo dicho por la rubia

- ¿hubiera sido capaz, Alexis-san?

- por Itachi hubiera estado dispuesta hasta dar mi vida y abandonar todo lo que me era querido pero eso ha cambiado, ahora no solo soy yo o Naruto, ahora tengo que pensar en mis hijos… hijos que posiblemente jamás conozcan a su padre

Amas se quedaron calladas, sus historias eran muy parecidas pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. Sin embargo su amor por ellos pese a todo seguirá ardiendo en sus corazones aunque eso las mate lentamente en vida.

-_000000000000000000-_

**Guarida de Akatsuki, Salón de reuniones**

**9 de Junio, dos semanas después de la plática anterior**

- ¿Donde esta Itachi? – pregunta Pein al no ver al Uchiha con el resto de Akatsuki

- esta encerrado en su habitación y dudo que salga hasta mañana – explico Kisame

- ¡y eso? – se extraño Kakuzu

- Tobi quiere saber si Itachi-san esta enfermo

- "algo peor" – pensó el renegado de la niebla – no, nada de eso solo... él...

- Habla de una vez cara de pez

- no me llames cara de pez, cobra peliteñida

- ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE? – chillo la rubia de ojos dorado que responde al nombre de Yuki

- Yuki, Kisame suficiente

Ante la orden de Pein, líder de Akatsuki los dos se callaron pero seguían viéndose con ganas de asesinarse o al menos en el caso de la rubia sacarle los ojos con sus afiladas uñas (N/A: Arpía)

- ¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunto una pensativa Konan que no había prestado atención a la discusión

- Lunes – contesto un confundido Pein ¿para que rayos quiere saber el día?

- ¿Que fecha? – insistió como si con eso resolviera el misterio

- 9 de Junio, Hum

- con razón, eso lo explica todo – suspiro Konan desalentada – hoy es el cumpleaños de Itachi

- ¿QUÈ? – gritaron sorprendidos

- exacto, y por ser ese día se encerró a piedra y lodo en su habitación y nada ni nadie lo sacará de allá probablemente hasta mañana – suspiro con hastió Kisame – al menos esta vez no se emborracho como el año pasa...

Kisame se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, los demás miraron boquiabiertos al renegado de la niebla ¿acaso habían escuchado bien?

- "Itachi-san me va a matar" – pensó Kisame asustado

- a ver como sales de esta – murmuro por lo bajo un divertido Tobi

-_000000000000000000-_

**Konoha, Mansión Namikaze**

Alexis tararea una canción mientras se movía de aquí allá en la cocina, esa tarde hay una reunión en la casa para festejar el cumpleaños de los gemelos pues cumplían dos años de vida. La joven Uzumaki se encontraba realmente alegre sobre todo por sus bebes quienes día a día crecían mucho y el parecido con su padre aumentaba, sobre todo Andy que poseía la misma mirada de él.

- hasta parece que querían darte un regalo de cumpleaños – murmuro la mujer mirando el pastel que había sacado del horno y que estaba a punto de decorar – hay Itachi, si todo hubiera sido diferente seguro ahorita los dos estaríamos felices con nuestros hijos y festejando su cumpleaños y el tuyo

- aun pueden hacerlo Neechan

Naruto se encuentra recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina observando a su hermana con seriedad, el rubio había cambiado bastante desde el inicio del entrenamiento de su hermana y ella sospechaba que la presencia de Hinata era la causante de ese cambio, aunque claro seguía igual de despistado y torpe que siempre aunque no escandaloso… bueno, solo en ocasiones.

- no creo Naru-chan

- Oh vamos neechan, nada cuesta soñar ¿verdad?

- Creí que te molestaba

- me molesta pero él es el padre de mis sobrinos además, yo no soy quien para meterme en tu vida

- eres mi hermano, claro que eres quien para…

- mejor déjalo neechan, en fin ¿de que es el pastel?

Alexis solo suspiro y luego volvió a la tarea de hacer el pastel. Todo ese día se lo dedicaron a los gemelos, la fiesta, los regalos en fin… y ellos parecían saber lo que sucedía porque se dejaron mimar, al menos ya no lloraban cuando algún desconocido los cargaba, había algo en ese ambiente de familia que los tranquilizaba.

- ¿Dónde esta Alexis-san? – pregunto Sakura curiosa mientras cargaba al pequeño Odín quien mordía y babeaba una comadreja de peluche que ella le había regalado

- tenía que hacer un encargo – contesto Hikaru sonriendo mientras depositaba una bandeja con bebidas

- ¿un encargo?... ¿en estos momentos? – Naruto frunció el ceño mirando a la chica de la aldea de la Luna, esta solo se encogió de hombros

- no deberías de preocuparte – el rubio miro a la chica Ryu quien bebía tranquilamente un poco de sake – ella sabe lo que hace

Hinata fue la única que entendió lo que la chica Ryu quiso decir, solo deseaba que todo eso terminara y que lo hiciera de buena manera pero tenia un desagradable presentimiento que sabía, era compartido por las primas Ryu. Por otro lado Alexis se encuentra en la entrada de la aldea amarrando con cuidado un paquete rectangular pequeño a una pequeña zorra de pelaje naranja con una pañoleta lila amarrada al cuello.

- por favor Ai lleva esto a ya sabes quien y a ya sabes donde – pidió Alexis

- Hai Alexis-sama ¿desea que espere una respuesta?

- no es necesario, solo pregúntale como esta

- Ok

Y con ello la pequeña zorra salió corriendo velozmente de la aldea perdiéndose en el horizonte, Alexis soltó un suspiro y decidió regresar a la reunión

- espero que llegue a tiempo

-_000000000000000000-_

**Guarida de Akatsuki**

- no me digas que aun no sale

- esta bien, no le diré – contesto Kisame a Konan

- ¿no ha visto a nadie?

- Iie aunque la cobra oxigenada a querido entrar pero se lo he impedido

- no se en que estaba pensando Itachi al meterse con la hija de Orochimaru

- en nada bueno seguro

- bueno, es hombre y seguro estaba necesitado

- no lo estaría si le hubiera dicho la verdad a Alexis-sama

- Shhh ¿acaso quieres que Itachi se enteré que conoces a Alexis?

- lo siento

En ese momento, un zorro con una pañoleta lila en el cuello apareció delate de ellos

- ¿Ai? – Pregunto Kisame sorprendido – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- traigo un encargo de Alexis-sama y una carta para usted – explico la zorra mientras que con su cola señalaba la carga que trae en la espalda

Kisame se acerco y le quito el paquete a la zorra, al hacer eso un sobre blanco con su nombre cayo al suelo así que lo levanto y luego de pasarle el paquete a Konan empezó a leer la carta

_Kisame_

_Hace tiempo que no tenías noticias mías ¿verdad? Pero bueno he estado ocupada entrenando a mi hermano y a mi próxima cuñada, mande a Ai contigo para que llevara un paquete especial para Itachi, no solo son las medicinas que me pediste sino también su regalo de cumpleaños. A pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho aun lo sigo amando aunque me duela y este muriendo en vida lentamente cada vez que lo pienso; te pido de favor que le digas a Ai el estado de salud actual de Itachi estoy muy preocupada desde que me contaste de su enfermedad, no quiero que muera porque por mucho rencor que le tenga sigue siendo el padre de mis hijos, por cierto te agradezco el regalo que les mandaste a Andy le fascino no se separa de su tiburón de peluche, bueno tengo que irme porque pronto iniciara la fiesta de los gemelos y tengo que darles su baño_

_Se despide Alexis_

_PD.- Siento a verte atacado de esa manera durante nuestro enfrentamiento hace meses pero bueno tenia que parecer real ¿no? _

Kisame termino de leer la carta y soltó un suspiro ¿y ahora como le explicaba el regalo?

- ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Alexis? – pregunto Konan curiosa

- es una muy larga historia, Ai él se encuentra bien aunque un poco débil por favor dile a Alexis-sama que no se preocupe mucho

- Hai, con su permiso Kisame-san

La zorra desapareció, Kisame se guardo la carta y tomando el regalo que Konan sostenía entro en la habitación de Itachi forzando la puerta, la peliazul decidió irse era mejor que hablara con Pein para adelantar el plan

- Te dije que no quería ver a nadie Kisame y eso te incluye

La gruesa voz de Itachi se escucho por toda la habitación, esta se encuentra en completa oscuridad por lo tanto Kisame se quedo en la entrada o sino seguro se caería o chocaría con algo

- lo siento Itachi-san pero le ha llegado algo

- ¿a que te refieres?

Kisame como única respuesta deposito en el piso, justo donde la luz del pasillo iluminaba un poco el cuarto el paquete que Ai había traído, un paquete envuelto con papel metálico rojo y un moño blanco; sin decir palabra alguna el renegado de la aldea oculta de la niebla salió y cerro la puerta sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad de nuevo. Itachi con el Sharingan activado se acerco a donde su compañero dejo el regalo y lo levanto, ¿quién podría a verle mandado algo?

-_000000000000000000-_

- ¿Se encuentra bien Sasuke-sama? – pregunto Juugo curioso

Sasuke se encontraba mas callado de lo habitual sentado en una roca que daba a un precipicio, los demás acampaban detrás de él

- Hmp no pasa nada, descansen que mañana seguiremos – le contesto fríamente mientras se levanta y empieza a caminar

- ¿Qué creen que le pase? – pregunto Suigetsu por lo bajo

- no lo se pero ha estado actuando raro todo el día

- es verdad

Sasuke caminaba por le bosque cercano al campamento, ese día como bien dijeron Hebi estaba muy raro y eso era porque ese día su hermano cumplía años y hace unos días fue el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y su clan. Se senté en una roca a lado de un lago y se quedo observándole mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, recuerdos de aquellos días felices, de aquellos momentos añorados, días que no volverán.

- talvez si no hubieras matado a nuestra familia todo hubiera sido diferente – murmuro Sasuke – talvez en estos momentos estaríamos festejando tu cumpleaños en familia, Alexis estaría seguramente maquinando una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa movilizando a todos, pero el pasado no puede cambiarse

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – llamo de pronto una voz

Sasuke levanto su mirada y observo al chico delante suya, frunció el ceño al no a verlo sentido llegar; el chico por otro lado tan solo observaba al cuñado de su sensei porque no era otro que Yami quien esta delante del Uchiha menor

- ¿Quién desea saber?

- traigo un encargo de mi sensei, Uzumaki Alexis

Sasuke enarco una ceja ¿Alexis?... ¿Qué querrá Alexis con él?, Yami saco de entre sus ropas un pergamino y se lo lanzo al Uchiha, el cual lo atrapo al vuelvo

- Léelo, cuando lo descifres porque esta en código entenderás porque te necesita

Y tan rápido como llego se esfumo, dejando atrás a un confundido Sasuke ¿Que Alexis lo necesitaba?... ¿Para que? Abrió el pergamino encontrando en él cierta información tal como lo dijo Yami codificada sin embargo el sabía leerlo.

_Mi querido Okami-chan_

_Se que te sorprenderá saber de mi después de 10 años de no vernos, ya me enteré lo que hiciste todo este tiempo y aunque tengo unas grandes ganas de darte una paliza por imbecil necesito tu ayuda, necesito que vayas a un lugar a recuperar cierto objeto que se que te ayudará con tu venganza, se que te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué te ayudo cuando Akuma es la persona más importante para mi muy a pesar de lo que hizo? Creedme con el tiempo lo averiguaras y si algún día de estos nos encontramos responderé todas las dudas sobre mis razones pero todo a su debido tiempo, más abajo se encuentra el acertijo que tienes que resolver pero como eres un genio se que lo resolverás rápido, sabes mi Kitsune-chan te extraña mucho al igual que el cerezo sin embargo creo que ellos ya se están dando por vencidos, aun tienen esperanza de encontrarte pero ciertamente lo dudo, si no has regresado hasta ahora no creo que regreses después, pero al menos me gustaría que conocieras al Legado de los Uchiha antes de que la guerra sea inevitable. ¿Qué resultara al final Okami-chan? Cuando cumplas tu venganza se muy bien como te sentirás, con vació, sin ganas de vivir, tus sueños y esperanzas se irán cuando Akuma muera por tus manos, pero no seré yo quien te siga diciendo esto, deberás de aprehenderlo por las malas como siempre lo has hecho. Bueno ya no te atosigo más, nos veremos después… si es que sigues con vida al final._

_Con cariño Tenshi_

Debajo de estas palabras había otras que recitaban:

"Yo soy el fuego inextinguible, El centro de toda energía, El corazón valiente y heroico.

Yo soy verdad y luz, Tengo poder y gloria en mi dominio. Mi presencia dispersa  
las nubes negras. Yo fui escogido de entre todos  
Para domar las Parcas".

- Esto es extraño – murmuro Sasuke mientras regresaba al campamento – ¿el legado de los Uchiha?... ¿A que se refiere con eso?

- Fase 1 completa – murmuro Yami abriendo los ojos, pues había mandado un clon para dar el mensaje, Alexis que lo escucho asintió tan solo faltaba la fase 2

-_000000000000000000-_

Aquella noche la luna brillaba con intensidad, el viento soplaba moviendo los cabellos de Alexis que después de la fiesta y de acostar a los gemelos se había ido al techo de la casa, su plan estaba desarrollándose satisfactoriamente al mismo tiempo que el de Madara Uchiha pero tenía una rara sensación, era como si algo malo pasaría, un presentimiento que era compartido por la mayoría de las chicas de esa casa.

Cerró los ojos dejando que el viento la envolviera, dejando que la llevara por un viaje a los recuerdos más preciados de su niñez y pre-adolescencia, soltó un suspiro de tristeza y melancolía sabiendo que aquellos días no regresarían más, el viento que movía todo a su paso produjo música para ella, música para sus oídos y empezó a danzar siendo guiada por las corrientes de aire. A veces cuando era niña solía hacerlo en compañía de su padre, ambos danzaban con el viento dejando atrás sus preocupaciones; al sentir un contacto calido abrió sus ojos solo para toparse unos brillantes ojos azules, la chica sonrió al ver a su hermanito aunque ya no era un niño, ya no más era un hombre joven de casi 18 años, a cada año que pasaba Naruto iba pareciéndose cada vez a Minato, sus facciones, su porte, su sonrisa… era el legado de Yondaime.

Apuesto a que no te lo imaginas

Es más tanto ni lo puedes sospechar

Te amo porque es cierto que te amo

Y callo porque tengo que callar

Sakura giro sobre si misma, de modo que se quedo viendo por la ventana sintiendo el viento entrar por esta y envolviéndola con su dulce caricia y su hermosa melodía, cerro los ojos de nuevo sin quererlo la imagen de Sasuke apareció en su cabeza mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Si vieras la de noches que te sueño

Trepando y enredándote en mi piel

Amantes sin presente ni pasado

Ya vez hasta soñar puede ser cruel

Aun podía sentir las manos de él recorrer su cuerpo, sus labios sobre piel, sus cuerpos moviéndose al compás de la melodía que solo ellos podían escuchar, Naruto vio como una lagrimas bajaba por la mejilla de su hermana y bajo la cabeza con tristeza puesto que sabía que no podía hacer nada para mitigar su dolor.

Amor secreto, flor de cristal

Sin ti no vivo, contigo igual

Amor secreto, trágico error

Contigo nada, sin ti, sin ti peor

Itachi abrió el paquete que Kisame le había traído, primero encontró una carta con su nombre; paso la yema de sus dedos por aquel perfecta caligrafía que sabía a quien pertenecía, dejo la carta a un lado y vio lo que había adentro del paquete, se trataba de una foto junto con una rosa hecha de cristal. En la foto aparecía el con tan solo 8 años abrazando por la cintura a Alexis de su misma edad quien a su vez en sus manos sostenía la misma rosa de cristal que había en la caja, sentados sobre una zorra de nueve colas se encuentran unos Naruto y Sasuke de 3 años sonriendo a la cámara. Abrió la carta que tenia a su lado y decidió leerla, cuando termino sintió un vació en su pecho…

Pretendo ordenar mis sentimientos

Ponerle la cabeza al corazón

Y entonces ya te amo hasta el delirio

Amor es renunciar a la razón

Se quedo pensando en el mensaje de Alexis mientras miraba el firmamento, Hebi dormía placidamente ajenos a lo que su líder sentía y pensaba en ese instante; giro sobre su costado y trato de dormir sin embargo siempre que lo hacia la imagen de Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi aparecía en su mente así como los recuerdos de aquellos días que había tratado de olvidar para poder cumplir su venganza, sin embargo los lazos que en el pasado los unía a ellos estaban reforzándose sin que él se diera cuenta.

Amor secreto, flor de cristal

Sin ti no vivo, contigo igual

Amor secreto, trágico error

Contigo nada, sin ti, sin ti peor

Yuki con cuidado entro en la habitación de Itachi luego de que se aseguro que este yacía dormido, sin hacer ruido se acerco a la cama, cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo deseaba, siempre lo había hecho desde que lo conoció pero el solo tenia ojos para esa tonta de Alexis, hizo lo más que puedo para parecerse a ella así talvez podía gustarle pero no fue suficiente… tendrían que pasar algunos años para poder por fin tenerlo y ahora que lo tenía no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil, no señor Uchiha Itachi era suyo y nadie ni nada se lo quitara y mucho menos esa maldita de Alexis.

Estaba a punto de acostarse a su lado cuando se dio cuenta de algo, en la mesita de noche había una foto que no había visto nunca, la misma que Alexis le había mandado junto con la rosa de cristal; se quedo maravillada con la rosa pues brillaba de forma casi divina, pero algo más llamo su atención era una carta tirada. Se agacho a tomar la carta y sentándose en la silla a lado de la cama empezó a leer afortunadamente la ventana estaba detrás de ella y podía leer gracias a los rayos de la luna que entraban. Se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que la carta fue escrita por Alexis, a medida que iba leyendo la furia se apoderaba de ella hasta tal punto que levantándose bruscamente tomo la rosa de cristal y estaba a punto de tirarla, destruirla, romperla, hacerle algo pero fue detenida por una mano

- ¿Que rayos tenias pensado hacer? – el Uchiha no se oía nada contento

- destruir esta estupida rosa – le contesto ella furiosa – como es posible que la aceptaras, ahora estas conmigo y no voy permitir que…

- nunca he estado contigo – le espeto el Uchiha mientras le quitaba la carta y la rosa bruscamente – tu tan solo me sirves cuando estoy aburrido

- ¿acaso no significo nada para ti?

- … - ni siguiere se digno a responderle

- escúchame bien Itachi, no voy a permitir que esa maldita Uzumaki te aparte de mi, tu eres mío

- en ningún momento firme un papel que decía tal cosa, ahora vete de mi habitación

- pero

- ¡LARGATE!

Yuki no dijo mas pero salio hecha una furia de la habitación formulando ya un plan para vengarse de Alexis, Itachi decidió mejor guardar la rosa en un lugar seguro, no quería que le pasará nada. Mientras guardaba la rosa la carta que dejo en la cama cayo al suelo debido al viento que entro por la ventana, los rayos de la luna la iluminaron permitiendo saber lo que dice:

_Querido Itachi:_

_Se que te sorprenderá esta carta, pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, a pesar de lo que he querido negar quiero que sepas que te amo, te sigo amando y que eso jamás cambiara. En esta fecha tan importante nunca he faltado a mi promesa, nunca estas solo porque a pesar de la distancia, el tiempo y todo lo demás siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Mi regalo es la foto que tanto habías estado buscando, la tenia guardada en un lugar especial pero como sabrás a veces soy muy olvidadiza y a penas recordé donde la guarde, perdona que haya tardado tanto en dártela, adjunto con la foto te envió algo especial es una rosa de cristal de la montaña de la esperanza en el país de la luna, me costo mucho trabajo conseguirla así que espero te guste como a mi me gusto la que me regalaste, sabes muy bien cual es la leyenda de la flor de la eternidad: Las Rosas de Cristal Eterno brillaran cada noche de luna llena recordando a sus portadores cuan grande es el amor que se profesan, si la rosa se destruye es porque el amor que los une se ha roto y jamás volverá a nacer._

_Mi rosa aun sigue intacta, a pesar de los años y lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, eso talvez sea una señal de que alguna vez talvez en un futuro lejano estaremos juntos de nuevo, por favor Itachi cuídate mucho y vive, sigue viviendo porque guardo la esperanza de que volvamos a estar juntos como siempre debió ser, te extraño mucho pero… tengo que seguir, seguir por mi hermano y las personas que me importan, perdóname pero los dos hemos tomado caminos separados y ahora somos enemigos, aun así estaría encantada de morir en tus brazos si pudiera probar por ultima vez tus labios. Feliz cumpleaños mi querido Kireu se despide tu Kirei_

_Uzumaki Alexis _

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: Interludio**

Queridos lectores en esta ocasión no podré contestar las dudas que tenga, posiblemente no tengan noticias de mi hasta mediados de junio ya que tengo que entregar unos trabajos esta semana y el siguiente capitulo será posiblemente divido en dos y tratare lo más especifico que pueda y eso tardará. Este capitulo originalmente iba a ser subido el 9 de junio por el cumple de Itachi-kun pero decidí subirlo antes porque no creo que pueda subirlo el mero día, posiblemente no tenga mucho que ver con Itachi ahora que me doy cuenta, en fin… ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE ITA-KUN!!.

Voy a aclarar algunas dudas, la chica rubia de ojos dorados llamada Yuki es la misma chica que salió en mi fic Naruto: Following Generation y es hija de Orochimaru y Tsunade, Yuki esta obsesionada con Itachi desde que lo conoció en la academia pero el nunca le hizo caso, Yuki siente celos de Alexis por ser la mejor amiga de Itachi sino también la dueña de su corazón, sin embargo aunque están "juntos" Yuki para Itachi es tan solo alguien para pasar el rato si es que entienden lo que digo. En cuanto a Kisame, bien él conoce a Alexis ya que Same-kun es el espía de Alexis dentro de Akatsuki y quien le informa el estado de salud del Uchiha, Kisame tiene una buena razón para hacer eso pero se revelará más avanzado el fic y como ocurrió el encuentro entre Alexis-Kisame, la única que sabe de ese encuentro es Konan. Y finalmente los gemelos, bueno tanto Odín como Andrómeda nacieron el mismo día que Itachi pero hace dos años. Si alguno ha leído mis otros fics de Naruto sabrán de qué hablo.

Sin más que decir me despido y espero que les agrade este pequeño interludio porque desde el capitulo 7 en adelante van a ver spoilers de lo que pasa o paso en el manga, entre ellos la batalla de los hermanos Uchiha pero con un final inesperado. Por cierto la canción que se muestra en el fic se llama Amor Secreto y es de Lucero solo por si les interesa.


	6. La Isla Misteriosa Parte I

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES Y KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

**Recomendación.- les sugiero a ver visto antes Piratas del Caribe 3: al fin del mundo ya que la ultima escena esta basada precisamente en esa peli cuando la tropa del Perla Negra va en busca de Jack, para el siguiente Cáp. la parte dos de la isla misteriosa es recomendable a ver visto o saber algo sobre las películas de Indiana Jones sobre todo la nueva, la Saga de Piratas del Caribe y La Momia con Brenda Freiser.**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 5**

**La isla misteriosa primera parte**

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Kisame confundido mirando el lugar

- Wow cuanto oro – a Kakuzu se le ilumino la mirada al ver tal cantidad de reliquias valiosas en la cueva – ¿Nos lo llevaremos todo?

- Kakuzu si no quieres quedarte sin manos será mejor que no toques nada – gruño Pein molesto

- pero…

- Todo lo que ven aquí es de mi familia así que más te vale que no tomes nada

Itachi se quedo mirando fijamente el cuadro enorme que había enfrente, sus ojos azabache están en la imagen de la pequeña Alexis al igual que Yuki pero a diferencia del Uchiha que la miraba con tristeza la rubia la observa con odio

- ¿ese es usted, hum? – Deidara miro perplejo al cuadro

- ¿y quien es la niña?

- mmm se me hace conocida – murmuro Tobi por lo bajo

- se llama Alexis, mi hermana menor

- ¿Alexis? – se quedaron callados procesando la información hasta que de pronto algo hizo clic en sus cabezas, abriendo enormemente sus ojos gritaron – ¿LA HERMANA DEL JINCHUURIKI DEL KYUUBI?

- ¿u…usted…es…es hermano del chico zorro? – Kisame miro a Pein asombrado

- ¿Es hermano de esa tonta de Alexis? – chillo Yuki asombrada

- no le digas así Yuki – le espeto Konan molesta – Lexi no es ninguna tonta

- ¿acaso la conociste también? – se sorprendió Hidan

- aja, tanto a ella como al chico zorro – la peliazul mira entonces al pelirrojo – Pein ¿que hacemos aquí? Según recuerdo solo los miembros del Clan Namikaze deben de pisar este lugar

- lo se pero necesito que me ayuden a encontrar algo que nos ayudará a cumplir nuestro objetivo

- ¿y que es ese algo? – Hidan lo miro confundido

- son unas espadas, seis para ser exacto se conocen como las Espadas de los Señores Elementales que fueron creadas con los chakras y envases originales de los bijuu o al menos cinco de esas espadas – contesto seriamente mirando a todos lados – la sexta espada se le conoce como Katto no Buda, es una espada muy especial tanto como las otras

- Pein-sama, Tobi cree que no encontrara las espadas aquí

- ¿Por qué lo piensas? – el pelirrojo frunció el ceño mirándolo

- por eso – Tobi señalo un punto cercano

Al igual que Alexis tiempo atrás, Pein se puso pálido al ver la roca donde se supone que estarían las espadas completamente vacía, rápidamente se acerco para ver si no estaba alucinando o era alguna clase de Genjutsu de camuflaje pero no, las espadas no estaban y a juzgar por la capa de polvo y telarañas no han estado allí en muchos años

- ay no – murmuro Pein al borde del colapso – las espadas no están pero ¿Cómo?

- a lo mejor alguien vino, a juzgar por las huellas que encontramos en la entrada, el rastro de sangre y el hecho de que la antorcha oliera aun a azufre – explico Itachi

Pein con el ceño fruncido se acerco a una estatua de un lobo que esta cerca de la entrada, hizo una secuencia de sellos y…

- **¡Ninpon: ****ichijiki ****Jinsei no jutsu! **(literal. Arte Ninja: Técnica de vida temporal)

La estatua brillo tenuemente y ante la sorpresa general esta cobro vida, volviéndose un lobo de pelaje gris y ojos azules quien se estiro pues estaba entumecido. El lobo miro a los presentes pero al ver a Pein hizo una reverencia

- Namikaze-sama

- Tsuki necesito que me hagas un favor

- el que desee, el Amo

- ¿alguien a parte de nosotros han venido últimamente?

- Hai

- ¿Quién fue?

- fueron los amos Alexis-sama y Naruto-san, vinieron hace tres meses junto con varios shinobis de la edad de Naruto-san

- ¿Que hicieron aquí? – pregunto Pein con curiosidad mientras los demás escuchaban con atención

- Alexis-sama les contó la leyenda de los bijuu, les hablo sobre Kazahaya Namikaze la primera Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi-sama, así mismo le contó quienes fueron sus padres Minato-sama Yondaime Hokage y Kushina-sama

- ¿Cómo? – gritaron los que no sabían sorprendidos

- Shhh Tsuki continúa

- Hai, bueno no estuvieron mucho rato pero… Alexis-sama se dio cuenta que las espadas de los señores elementales no estaban en su lugar ya que Minato-sama las cambio de lugar

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto interesado

- pues…

-_00000000000000-_

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**Biblioteca de Konoha**

Desde hace varias semanas Naruto, Hinata, el equipo Tenshi, las primas Ryu y Alexis se internaron en la biblioteca para buscar información sobre el tan curioso acertijo que Alexis había logrado descifrar aunque le costo dos meses poder hacerlo.

- he perdido facultades – murmuro Alexis

El lugar al que el acertijo se refería era conocido como la Isla Draconis, sin embargo en ningún lado habían podido encontrar donde estaban por más que buscaban en los libros de la biblioteca de Konoha, la de de la Hokage, la de la Mansión Hyuga o la de la Mansión Namikaze

- aarrgg me rindo – gruño Naruto – estoy ya cansado de leer tantos libros y no encontrar nada sobre esa tonta isla

- no debemos darnos por vencidos Naruto-kun – le dijo Hinata sentada a su lado

Si Naruto estaba muy cambiado, sinceramente Hinata estaba irreconocible; ahora era una Hinata más madura, más centrada, más segura de si misma, ya no tartamudea… bueno solo cuando Naruto no la abrazaba o estaba muy cerca de ella porque sino volvía a ser la misma Hinata que ellos conocían.

- Demo Hina-chan no hemos encontrado nada y hemos leído un montónal de libros – Naruto miro a la Hyuga de forma lastimera haciéndole morritos, Hinata sonrió enternecida a verle

- lo se pero…

- ¡LO ENCONTRE!

El grito sobresalto a más de uno en la biblioteca, una muy feliz Hikaru casi saltaba de alegría mientras sostenía en sus mano un grueso libro negro

- Shhh no se grita aquí Hika-chan – le espeto Janlee molesta

- lo siento Jan-chan

- ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? – Hikari se acerco a su prima trayendo otro libro consigo

- eso mismo – Alexis se acerco junto con los demás

Hikaru puso en la mesa un libro en el cual se veía claramente un mapa

- la isla Draconis se encuentra más allá de la País de la Luna, a unos 40 kilómetros o más – les explico – para poder llegar a esa isla se tiene que partir del puerto de la Luna puesto que es el lugar más cercano

- pero no hay nada más allá de la Isla de la Luna – exclamo Yami con el ceño fruncido – se dice que el mundo ninja acaba a 20 kilómetros pasando la isla

- allí es donde entra esto – Hikari puso su libro a lado del de su prima, todos se inclinaron para leer

_Isla Draconis_

_Es una misteriosa isla ubicada a 500 metros del País de la Luna, poco o casi nada se sabe de esta isla, durante años expediciones de ninja han intentado buscarla sin embargo todo han perecido o desaparecido. Solo hubo un sobreviviente de aquellos sucesos, Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, sin embargo por más que le preguntaron nunca recordó como fue que sobrevivió a aquella expedición en la cual paso desaparecido un año. Se cuenta muchas leyendas de ese lugar, muchos creen que fue el lugar donde nacieron los bijuu, bestias gigantes con colas._

- ¿o sea que Otousan estuvo en esa isla? – Alexis se sorprendió – ahora entiendo, que mejor lugar para guardar las espadas que esa isla a la cual solo el sabía llegar

- ¿y como le haremos nosotros para llegar? – pregunto Janlee curiosa

- iremos a la Isla de la Luna y de allí tomaremos un barco que nos llevara a esa isla

- Hika-chan tu, Hikari tendrán que acompañar al Equipo Kakashi y al Equipo Kurenai – explico Alexis mirándolas

- ¿Cómo?

- no iras con nosotros neechan

- no, tengo que quedarme en la aldea para cuidar a mis bebes además tengo que seguir buscando información de otra cosa, pero de todos modos Ai será nuestra forma de comunicación

- será mejor que se lo comuniquemos a la Hokage ¿no cree Alexis-sensei?

- Tienes razón Hina-chan, vamos

El grupo salió de la biblioteca y se dirige hacia la oficina de la Hokage

-_00000000000000-_

- Es la isla Draconis – murmuro Sasuke observando un libro

Sasuke había descifrado el acertijo, el cual se refería a un dragón y la única isla que encontró con un nombre parecido fue esa, la misteriosa Isla Draconis

- ¿que buscamos en esa isla, Sasuke-sama? – pregunto Juugo curioso

- algo que nos será de mucha ayuda, solo espero que Alexis no me tienda una trampa

- ¿Alexis? – Karin gruño molesta, no sabía quien era pero le molestaba que Sasuke hablará de ella con ese brillo en los ojos

- la hermana de Naruto Uzumaki, mi ex compañero de Konoha – contesto este distraídamente – fue la novia de mi hermano y una hermana mayor para mí

- ¿Cómo llegaremos a ella si dice que esta en el mar?

- por barco obviamente, iremos al País de la Luna para conseguir un barco y dirigirnos a esa isla así que junten todas las provisiones que puedan pues no sabemos cuantos días nos tome llegar a la isla Draconis

- Hai

-_00000000000000-_

- ¿Isla Draconis? – Pregunta Pein sorprendido – ¿La isla misteriosa que se encuentra más allá del fin del mundo ninja?

- la misma, Minato-sama escondió en ese lugar las espadas sin embargo como debe de saber según la antigua tradición solo un Namikaze legitimo podrá surcar los obstáculos que la isla guarda

- lo se Tsuki, lo se pero no puedo ir, estoy casi seguro que Alexis no dejara Konoha desprotegida y seguro enviará a Naruto solo con algunos de sus tontos compañeros, lo cual podría beneficiarnos

- ¿pretendes matar dos pájaros de un tiro apoderándonos de las espadas y de Naruto? – pregunto Konan enarcando una ceja

- me molesta que adivines mis planes Konan pero si – exclamo el pelirrojo para luego volverse a cuatro de los Akatsuki presentes – Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu y Hidan ustedes irán a las siguientes coordenadas donde encontraran la isla y esperaran a los de Konoha, ellos los guiaran por el lado seguro de la isla sin que sepan de su presencia

- "Esto me da mala espina, será mejor que le avise a Alexis-sama" – pensó Kisame ocultando su nerviosismo detrás de una socarrona sonrisa

- "Genial lo que faltaba, no puedo permitir que se apoderen de esas espadas y mucho menos de la Buda no Katto" – pensó Tobi preocupado aunque debido a su máscara no se noto nada

- bien, en ese caso vamonos y Tsuki el jutsu terminará en cinco minutos disfrútalos

- Hai

Akatsuki en pleno salió de la cueva la cual se cerro automáticamente en cuanto Pein tuvo un pie fuera por eso fue el ultimo en salir, cada uno de ellos iba inmerso en sus pensamientos con referente a los últimos acontecimientos pero sinceramente los más preocupados eran Kisame y Tobi/Madara (N/A: que para este entonces más de uno de ustedes ya sabe que son la misma persona)

-_00000000000000-_

**Konoha, Oficina de la Hokage **

- ¿Encontraron el lugar? – se sorprendió Tsunade

- así es, por eso quiero pedirle que envié al equipo Kakashi y al Equipo Kurenai a esta misión

- Alexis no se si sea lo correcto, Akatsuki se ha movilizado recientemente y los han visto en las cercanías, Kakashi esta en una misión con Yamato, Kurenai no puede salir por Drew y además…

- tenga un poco de confianza en ellos Tsunade-sama – le dijo Alexis seriamente – confió plenamente en que estos seis chicos son los suficientemente buenos para encontrar la isla y regresar, además mi equipo y las primas Ryu irán con ellos, no hay de que preocuparse

- aun así es peligroso, Akatsuki no es alguien que se deba tomar a la ligera

- lo se, pero le insisto ellos están lo suficientemente capacitados para esta misión

Tsunade miro seriamente a la chica frente a ella, la última vez que la había visto fue cuando era una niña de cuatro años y ahora… ahora es toda una mujer de 23 años con dos hijos, como pasaba el tiempo y lo podía ver en la mirada de esa chica, de esa mujer. Tanto Naruto como Alexis se parecían demasiado a sus padres, en más de un aspecto.

- ¿estas segura que al menos tus discípulos y las chicas Ryu tienen el nivel necesario como para poder enfrentar a Naruto si se sale de control?

- Janlee es la maestra de Genjutsu más fuerte que haya visto, talvez solo comprada con Kurenai, Yami posee un Kekkei Genkai poderoso e inusual, Hikari y Hikaru forman parte de un antiguo y muy poderoso clan de la Aldea de la Luna, Naruto ha avanzado sorprendentemente en habilidad y fuerza dominando en poco tiempo una cola más de las nueve del Kyuubi y finalmente Hinata la más ágil de todos, poseedora de una rara gema que yo misma le entregue en caso de que Naruto se descontrolara, creame ellos estarán bien

- bien, si tu confías en ellos sin embargo me sentiría más segura si Genma fuera con ellos

- como desee

- entonces salen mañana mismo al amanecer

- de acuerdo, con su permiso me retiro

Alexis salió de la oficina dejando atrás a una preocupada Shizune

- Tsunade-sama ¿cree que esta bien eso?

- la verdad es que no, pero si Alexis tiene confianza en ellos no tengo porque dudar. Además Naruto ya ha demostrado antes que para él nada es casi imposible

Alexis cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dio cuenta de que su hermano y sus amigos están en el pasillo esperándola, la mujer sonrió

- chicos preparen sus cosas, mañana al amanecer el Equipo Kakashi y el Equipo Kurenai acompañados por las primas Ryu, el Equipo Tenshi y Genma irán a la Isla Draconis con la misión de recuperar las espadas de los señores elementales

- entendido – dijeron a coro los susodichos

- bien entonces vamos

-_00000000000000-_

**En alguna parte del Yomi-Inframundo**

Las áridas tierras son azotadas por un violento y ardiente viento que esparcía el olor a azufre por el lugar, el cielo – si es que se podía llamar así – es de color negro y rojo que combinaban perfectamente con la sangre y la negrura que hay en el lugar, largas filas de personas esperaban su turno para llegar ante el gran juez de las almas que dictaminaba su final; sin embargo los guardianes de estas almas que no permitían que alguna fuera por donde no era no se habían dado cuenta de la sombra que corría velozmente por las tierras de Hades, el Dios del infierno. Aquella persona, ahora alejada de los guardias principales paso caminando tranquilamente por la Gran cascada de sangre que se erguía en la séptima prisión, más allá de esta en un punto entre la séptima y octava prisión se encuentra situado un enorme y majestuoso castillo oculto gracias al poder del gobernante de ese pedazo de infierno sin que su propietario original lo supiese.

Sus pisadas resonaban en el gran corredor del castillo que llevaba a la sala del trono, el pasillo apenas se encuentra iluminadas por antorchas de llamas negras y plateadas, las puertas fueron abiertas dejándose escuchar un fuerte chirrido, la habitación es muy amplia donde al fondo se podía apreciar un elaborado trono con gemas incrustadas, por los grandes ventanales de cristal entraban pequeños ases de luz la poca que iluminaba aquel mundo de muerte.

- ¿quería verme amo? – una vez delante del trono, aquella persona se arrodillo

- levántate y acércate – ordeno una fría y varonil voz provenir del trono semi oculto por la oscuridad

Tal como le dijo, se levanto y se acerco hacia el gobernante quien una vez cerca la jalo del brazo para sentarla en sus piernas, llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella, porque era una chica la persona que había entrado. Sus largas y filosas garras que asemejaban manos le acariciaron lenta y casi dulcemente como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

- Tengo una misión para ti preciosa – sus orbes doradas brillaron en la oscuridad de forma siniestra

- dígame amo, haré lo que sea por usted – las orbes azules de la chica brillaron con intensidad

- ve a la Isla Draconis y consigue las espadas de los señores elementales para mí pero sobre todo la Buda no Katto, esa es indispensable

- se la traeré, así tenga que destruir toda la isla y matar a quienes se interpongan

- muy bien, ese tono me agrada por eso te escogí preciosa ahora ve a prepararte para tu viaje

La chica asintió y se levanto de las piernas de su amo para luego alejarse hacia la salida, un relámpago ilumino la sala del trono permitiendo ver como a lado de la alfombra roja había cuatro personas encadenadas, un hombre rubio, una mujer pelirroja, una mujer y un hombre de cabellos negros que eran observados por aquellos ojos dorados llenos de maldad

- No todo ha salido según mis planes – murmuro con fastidio – ese niño aun vive y el maldito de Minato se aseguro de darle una buena protección, su hermana sobrevivió esa noche y el maldito de Orochimaru no cumplió con su pacto

Se levanto de su trono y se acerco a las dos parejas apresadas en unos potros, levanto el rostro del hombre rubio quien entreabrió los ojos, revelando de esa manera unos orbes azules

- fuiste un tonto al hacer eso, ahora tu alma me pertenece y ni el tonto de Hades ni el tonto de Tsukiyomi podrán hacer algo para que yo cumpla con mi venganza.

-_00000000000000-_

**Día Uno, Empieza el viaje **

- ¿Tienen todo?

- Hai neechan

- ¿bolsas de dormir?

- Hai Alexis-san

- ¿Provisiones?

- Hai sensei

- ¿Brújula?

- hmp

- ¿Mapa?

- aja

- ¿Dinero?

- el suficiente sensei

- ¿Ropa interior limpia?

- ¡Sensei / Neechan / Alexis-san! – gritaron Yami, Janlee, Hinata, Naruto y Hikaru ante lo dicho por la rubia, Hikari solo le dirigió una mirada asesina por tal ocurrencia

- Con un carajo hable como Okaasan – Alexis se llevo la mano a la frente – bueno, supongo que porque soy madre ya hablo como una, en fin niños tengan mucho cuidado por favor

- lo tendremos

- bien en ese caso buena suerte

Alexis los observo alejarse, una extraña sensación se apodero de ella mientras veía la espalda de su hermano; sentía que algo iba a suceder, algo importante

- Espero que todo salga bien, pero no se si fue buena idea mandar también a Sasuke – murmuro ella mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba a la casa de Kakashi a recoger a sus hijos – sin embargo él tiene que tener al menos una de las espadas

- Alexis-san – la llamo una voz femenina

- ¿uh? – la rubia giro solo para toparse con Ai – ¿Que sucede?

- le traigo un mensaje de Kisame-sama y es urgente

La Uzumaki frunció el ceño ¿Qué era tan importante como para que Kisame le enviará un mensaje con Ai?... ¿acaso Itachi recayó? Ese pensamiento le provoco un escalofrió, reuniendo toda la sangre fría que poseía tomo a la pequeña Ai en brazos y salió corriendo a la casa Hatake donde sabía que podía hablar con tranquilidad, después de todo le había confiado sus planes a Kurenai aunque ella no estaba nada de acuerdo con lo que la chica hacia.

- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar al País de la Luna? – pregunto Kiba curioso mirando a las primas Ryu quien dirigen al grupo aunque era Genma quien estaba a cargo de la misión

- si no nos retrasamos cinco días – contesto Hikaru

- tanto – se sorprendió Naruto – no recuerdo que fuera tan lejos

- es que la ultima vez fuimos en barco Naruto y no fue desde el país del fuego

- si, creo que tienes razón Sakura-chan

- ¿Son tan importantes las espadas? – la voz de Shino sobre salto a más de uno

- ¿que clase de espadas son? – pregunta esta vez Genma curioso

Naruto intercambio una mirada con Hinata, la Hyuga solo se encogió de hombros diciéndole con ese gesto que la decisión era suya, el Uzumaki suspiro sin saber si decirles o no pero tarde o temprano tendría que decirles ¿no? Total cuando llegarán a la isla se darían cuenta

- si lo son – contesto Naruto con seriedad – las espadas de los señores elementales, forjadas de los envases originales y los chakras de Shukaku (dios del viento), Kyuubi (dios del fuego), Isonade (dios del agua), Raijuu (dios del rayo), y Kaku (dios de la tierra) son realmente importantes, en su interior guardan el suficiente poder como para destruir un país entero, estas espadas fueron otorgadas por el dios Tsukiyomi a mi familia a cambio de que cuando ellos muriesen sus almas le pertenecerían.

- ¿Y la Buda no Katto?... ¿Cómo fue posible que esa espada llegara a sus manos? – Hikaru los miro curiosa

- La Buda no Katto es una espada que le pertenece al Clan Ryu ¿Cómo la consiguieron? – Hikari lo miro seriamente

- no lo se, tal vez eso solo lo sabe mi neechan pero yo no se

Por otro lado con Akatsuki, Tobi… bueno mejor dicho Madara estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, Zetsu observa como caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado

- Madara-sama debería de tranquilizarse…– le dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu

- …desesperándose no logrará nada – le dijo la parte negra

- lo se, lo se pero eso me quita el estrés – Madara finalmente se detuvo y se dejo caer en el sofá – esto se me ha salido de las manos y lo que es peor, estoy seguro que Salahuel ya se ha dado cuenta de la situación

- señor ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- ya la hiciste Zetsu pero a ver dímela

- ¿Por qué ha decidido ayudar a Konoha cuando su deseo siempre había sido destruirla?

Madara no le miro ni le contesto de inmediato, solo se quedo mirando fijamente un punto en el vació ¿Por qué ayudar a Konoha y no destruirla? Esa era muy buena pregunta a la cual no tenia una respuesta concisa

- solo yo puedo destruir Konoha y no voy a permitir que Salahuel lo haga – le contesto con indiferencia

Extrañado Zetsu enarco una ceja, aquella respuesta no la esperaba pero algo le decía que no era la verdadera respuesta, talvez… solo talvez Madara aun podía salvarse de su destino

- Itachi-san ¿Cree que sería bueno que vaya? Después de todo aun no esta recuperado del todo al menos lo suficiente como para que vaya a una misión tan larga

- si no quiero que nadie sospeche tengo que ir, además esto me beneficia si es que quiero obtener a Fraiha para Sasuke

- demo…

- ya es suficiente Kisame

- no lo creo Itachi-san, pienso que lo que esta haciendo esta mal y solo espero que su plan no termine tan mal como presiento – le espeto Kisame molesto mientras salía de la habitación

- no, mi plan es aprueba de fallas – murmuro Itachi, sabía que Kisame estaba en su derecho de enojarse pero no podía retroceder, no ahora – solo espero que Alexis pueda perdonarme algún día y que encuentre a alguien que pueda hacerla feliz como yo ya no podré hacerla

- "Si pudiera decirle" – pensó Kisame que había escuchado detrás de la puerta – "pero tengo que seguir con el pacto que hice con Alexis, y ella me pidió que no le dijera acerca de los gemelos pero no se si sea lo mejor"

Hebi iba corriendo velozmente por el bosque puesto que Sasuke deseaba acortar los días que normalmente se viajaban a dos o tres, Karin seguía sin creer que la novia del hermano de Sasuke le ayudará al menor a cumplir su venganza, para ella había gato encerrado, Juugo y Suigetsu confiaban más en el instinto de Sasuke que en el de Karin.

- ¿Cree que sea buena idea confiar en esa tal Alexis? Talvez pueda ser una trampa – exclamo Karin con desconfianza

- No lo creo, conozco bien a Alexis ella es una kunoichi con honor y leal a sus ideales – contesto Sasuke para sorpresa de los demás, pues ciertamente pensaban que iba a ignorar la pregunta – ella y Naruto se parecen en eso, además si esto beneficia sus planes con más razón no creo que sea una trampa

- ¿Por qué esta tan seguro?

- tengo mis motivos

Recuerdos fugaces de algunas tardes jugando con Alexis, pero sobre todo de una plática en especial llegaron a su mente, podría amar a Itachi con todo su corazón pero Sasuke sabía que Alexis haría todo lo posible por proteger Konoha muy a pesar de que la aldea siempre la haya despreciado al igual que su hermano… cuan equivocado podría estar, sobre todo porque las personas cambian en 10 años

- "confió en que no me lleves a una trampa Alexis, sin embargo ¿Que planes puedes tener para que quieras que consiga una de esas espadas"

- Voy a matar a Nagato – murmuro por lo bajo Alexis totalmente furiosa después de a ver escuchado a Ai quien asustada se refugio en los brazos de Kurenai

- ¿no estaba en tus planes?

- Claro que no, no pensé que Nagato pensara apoderarse de las espadas pero ahora… Dios eso cambia por completo los planes

- ¿Iras ayudarles?

- No en ese sentido Kure-chan, y no, no iré los chicos son los suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a ellos

- pero…

- es el turno que deje a ellos ser los protagonistas de su propia historia – sonrió levemente Alexis – así como en un futuro Odín, Andy y Drew lo serán

Kurenai la miro confundida, ¿a que se refiera con eso? Alexis solo rió ante la confusión de su amiga mientras que los pequeños sentados en un corral en medio de todo las observaban con curiosidad, no entendían que decían sin embargo si podían percibir las tensiones en el ambiente, algo ocurría pero aun eran muy pequeños para comprender.

-_00000000000000-_

**Día 4, Tsuki no Kuni**

- Esto tiene que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto – murmuro Kiba cubriéndose el rostro

- Habrá problemas – fue la sentencia de Shino ante la escena

- Naruto-kun, Sakura-san – Hinata los miro preocupada

- "interesante" – pensó Hikari calculando mentalmente cuales podrían ser los próximos movimientos de los 3

- al parecer alguien nos odia allá arriba – suspiro Yami con un amargo sabor de boca

Genma, Hikaru y Janlee se mantuvieron callados tan solo observando, por una curiosa obra del destino (N/A: destino que tiene nombre, apellido y además es rubia rojiza) el Equipo Konoha y el Equipo Hebi se habían encontrado en el muelle, justamente en el puente que conectaba el muelle con el barco que zarparía a la isla misteriosa y que Alexis se había encargado de preparar con algunos contactos suyos que tenia en el país y un poco de la influencia de las primas Ryu. Hebi estaba sorprendido y sin saber que hacer, jamás pensaron en encontrarse con aquellos que buscaban desesperadamente a su líder, y este tan solo miro a sus antiguos compañeros ocultando su asombro con una mascara de frialdad. Naruto y Sakura se habían quedado petrificados delante del Uchiha, ni uno de ellos se esperaba que podrían encontrarse y menos después de todo lo que ha pasado.

- ¿que hacen aquí? – pregunto Sasuke rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, sacando de su shock a Haruno y a Uzumaki

- podríamos preguntarte lo mismo – logro articular Sakura, usando todo el autocontrol que tenia para no reaccionar de mala manera – pero si quieres una respuesta, fue Alexis-san ¿Ustedes?

- la misma respuesta

- maldita sea, lo sabia – gruño de pronto Naruto haciendo que todos lo miraran – de eso hablaba, ese era su plan, ahora si mi hermana me va a oír

Naruto se llevo el pulgar a la boca y lo mordió haciendo los sellos para la técnica de invocación, sin embargo había un sello demás que los demás notaron

- **¡Kitsune Kuchiyose no jutsu!** (Técnica de Invocación: Zorro)

En un plaf una pequeña zorra apareció con una pañoleta alrededor de su cuello color lila

- me llamo Amo Naruto

- si Ai, quiero que le lleves un mensaje a mi hermana

- de hecho le traigo uno de ella – en la cola de la zorra iba atado un pergamino que Naruto tomo de inmediato

A medida que iba leyendo la mandíbula de Naruto se tensaba a tal grado en que termino por morderse el labio y un pequeño hilo de sangre bajo por su barbilla

- Ai, dile a mi neechan que las órdenes serán acatadas

- Hai – y con ello desapareció

- ¿Ordenes?... ¿que ordenes? – Sakura miro confundida a su amigo

- Hebi y Konoha irán en este barco a la isla Draconis, nos guste o no si es que queremos recuperar las espadas

- ¡PERO NO PODEMOS PERMITIR ESO! – grito Sakura exaltada

- son ordenes no solo de Alexis sino también de Hokage-sama

Sakura iba a volver a replicar pero al ver la seria mirada que su amigo le dirigía entendió que había algo más en todo eso que no le había contado pero que le contara, término relajando su cuerpo y asintió derrotada. El rubio se acerco a Genma y le murmuro algo a lo que él asentía.

- correcto, entonces vamos que no se cuanto tardaremos en llegar a esa dichosa isla

Los demás le siguieron de mala gana, primero el equipo Konoha seguido de Hebi quienes miraron con desconfianza al primero, una vez a bordo el barco zarpo y todos se quedaron en cubierta. Sasuke enarco una ceja al ver como Hinata quitaba con un pañuelo la sangre del labio de Naruto mientras este le sonreía en agradecimiento al mismo tiempo que era regañado por Sakura.

- Hola – saludo Hikaru sonriendo frente suyo – ¿eres Sasuke Uchiha cierto?

- Hmp

- soy Hikaru Kurayami mucho gusto, Alexis-san nos ha contado cosas de ti

- ¿Conoces a Alexis? – Sasuke la miro fijamente

- Hai, tanto mi prima Hikari como yo estamos bajo su protección mientras nuestro sensei termina con unos asuntos, mira ves aquellos dos – exclamo señalando a Yami y Janlee que se mantenían a parte junto con Hikari – son los discípulos de Alexis-san, Yami hermano menor del Mizukage y Janlee, la otra chica es mi prima Hikari Ryu

- ¡Hikaru! – la llamo su prima

- tengo que irme, fue un gusto en conocerte pero te recomiendo que no intentes nada contra Sakura-chan y Naruto, sobre todo porque este ultimo ha sido entrenado por Alexis los últimos dos meses y avanzado de manera asombrosa – le recomendó con una sonrisa inocente

- Kisame ¿Cómo fue que dices que conseguiste este barco? – pregunto Kakuzu con el ceño fruncido

Los Akatsuki estaban escondidos detrás de los botes salvavidas observando a los dos grupos, al principio se sorprendieron ¿Que rayos haces Hebi y Konoha en el mismo barco? Solo esperaban a Konoha.

- por un contacto pero no espere que Hebi viniera – se sorprendió Kisame – "Genial y ahora que esta planeando"

- "Será más fácil de lo que pensé, ahora que Sasuke esta aquí puedo darle la espada" – Itachi no perdía de vista a su hermano pero tampoco a Konoha sobre todo a Naruto, algo había cambiado en su chakra podía sentirlo

- ¿Saben una cosa?

- que cosa Kiba – pregunto Sakura mirándolo

- pensé que reaccionarían de otra manera al ver a Sasuke pero veo que no fue así

- lo sabemos pero han pasado muchas cosas Kiba, ya no somos los mismos de antes – contesto Naruto mirando de reojo a Sasuke quien seguía observándolos – Ne Hina-chan me acompañas a ver que tal están los camarotes, y a ver quienes dormirán en donde

- Hai Naruto-kun – sonrió la Hyuga

El rubio sonriendo tomo la mano de la chica y se dirigieron hacia el piso inferior

- Hinata esta muy cambiada – murmuro Shino, los demás asintieron

- pero eso es bueno – sonrió Sakura – ya era hora que el lento de Naruto se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata

- de hecho no lo sabe

- ¿Cómo? – gritaron sorprendidos Kiba y Sakura mirando a Janlee que se había acercado

- Naruto-san sigue siendo lento – rió Yami de medio lado – no se ha dado cuenta ni siquiera que el mismo busca la compañía de Hinata

- el entrenamiento tan solo los hizo muy unidos pero Hinata aun no le dice nada, aunque a leguas se nota que se coquetean mutuamente pero ellos no lo notan – sonrió Hikaru

- demasiado despistados – murmuro Hikari

Aquella platica fue escuchada sin querer por los demás que estaban en el barco, mas de uno sorprendido ante lo que oía

- estoy empezando a pensar que Alexis nos ha manipulado a todos

- ¿porque lo dices Sakura? – Pregunto Janlee – la sensei sería incapaz

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – la pelirosa miro seriamente a la castaña – desde su llegada a Konoha las cosas han cambiado mucho

- pero no necesariamente tiene que ser ella

- Yami ya se que le tienes mucho aprecio a Alexis pero…

- ¿Aprecio? Yami le tiene más que aprecio – se burlo Janlee mirando a su compañero quien le dirigió una mirada de advertencia

- no es novedad para nosotras que Yami ve a Alexis-san más que su sensei – se burlo Hikari, le encantaba sacar de quicio a Yami pues era uno de sus pasatiempos – la ve como mujer

- NO SE METAN EN ESO – grito Yami molesto y sonrojado

Yami se fue de allí, a la cabina del capitán dejando a tras a unos divertidos amigos quienes rieron ante su reacción. Kisame, Kakuzu y Hidan observaron curiosos a Itachi quien se encontraba destrozando parte del bote que los ocultaba ante lo que había escuchado, Hidan y Kakuzu miraron a Kisame quien se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabia lo que ocurría… bueno si sabía pero no les iba a decir, ya que después de todo se supone que no sabía nada. (N/A.- hasta yo me revolvi)

El viaje a la isla podría decirse que fue normal, lo mas normal que se puede dar entre tres grupos uno de los cuales viaja como polizonte, habían decidido hacer una tregua temporal ya que a Janlee se le salió decir que solo un Namikaze legitimo podría surcar los problemas de la isla sin problemas por lo tanto si estaban con Naruto todo estaría más fácil además el plan que Alexis le contó a Naruto era precisamente ese. La temperatura, a los 3 días de estar viajando, descendió de forma abrupta por lo tanto todos se encontraban debidamente abrigados para no pescar una neumonía por suerte tenían a la mejor medico ninja de Konoha con ellos.

- ¿A si? – pregunto Karin despectivamente – ¿y según ustedes quien es?

- Sakura-chan por supuesto – sonrió orgulloso Naruto de su amiga – Sakura-chan es la mejor medico ninja de Konoha, discípula de Tsunade-obachan una de las sannin legendarias y además Sakura-chan fue quien mato a Sasori de Akatsuki

Sakura casi deja caer su plato de comida ante las miradas de sorpresa de Hebi en pleno incluso Sasuke, ella con las mejillas sonrojadas bajo la cabeza y se sentó a lado de Genma y Janlee que estaban inmersos en una discusión acerca del mapa que lograron conseguir de la isla y no prestaban mucha atención. Los cuatro Akatsuki que lograron conseguir algo de comida – por no decir que apareció misteriosamente cerca de ellos – casi la escupen al escuchar aquellos

- esa niña fue quien prácticamente destruyo la cueva y mato a Sasori – Hidan no lo podía creer

- esto tiene que ser una broma – murmuro Kisame

- Esa niña me costo millones – gruño Kakuzu al recordar que casi le da un infarto al ver la cueva destruida y todo lo que le obligaron a gastar en ella

- vaya no solo es hermosa sino también fuerte, Sakura-san – le sonrió Suigetsu mirándola sugerentemente, Sakura enrojeció más la verlo

- ehm creo que Naruto esta exagerando, no soy tan buena como Tsunade-sensei

- claro que lo eres – exclamo Hinata de pronto, al ver que todos la miraron enrojeció y bajando su rostro jugo con sus dedos – yo…bueno…creo que eres…una excelente…kunoichi

- Arigatou Hinata-chan – sonrió Sakura mirando con ternura a la chica

De pronto un brusco movimiento en el barco hizo que todos cayeran al suelo mientras las luces se apagaron.

- ¿Que demonios…?

- ¿Están todos bien?

- ¿que paso?

- no lo se

El barco seguía moviéndose bruscamente, todos muy a penas podían si lograron salir a cubierta y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, cientos de iceberg rodeaban el barco.

- Esto es raro – Genma con una mano se sostenía del barandal y la otra sujetaba por los hombros a Janlee

- todos sujétense de algo no me gusta nada como esta la cosa – ordeno Sasuke en voz alta

- no les parece que el barco aumenta la velocidad – pregunto de pronto Juugo nervioso, tenia un mal presentimiento

- es verdad, pero eso es extraño – Kiba sujetaba a Akamaru lo más que podía pero no era fácil debido a su tamaño

- Hinata-chan ¿Por qué estas tan pálida? – Naruto miro preocupado a la Hyuga que sostenía por la cintura, la chica estaba mortalmente pálida mirando hacia el frente

Todos siguieron su línea de visión, incluso los Akatsuki casi amarrados al barco con los hilos de Kakuzu y chakra… todos se pusieron de un bonito color pálido que hasta Orochimaru envidiaría. ¿La razón? Fácil delante de ellos hay un enorme agujero y cuando digo enorme es con E mayúscula, se divisaba a lo lejos y era lo que arrastraba al barco hacia él.

- Oh por Kami

- ¿que rayos hace un agujero allí?

- no es un agujero – Naruto saco rápidamente hilo ninja y empezó a rodear a Hinata con el y luego a él mismo – Hinata sujétate lo más fuerte que puedas a mi y trata de no soltarte

- Demo Naruto-Kun ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- hemos llegado al fin del mundo

- ¿Qué? – gritaron sin comprender y con sorpresa todos incluso Akatsuki

- nuestro mundo termina aquí, pasando aquel agujero inicia un nuevo mundo donde se encuentra la Isla Draconis, así que será mejor que se sujeten a lo que puedan o sino terminaran cayendo por un lugar donde no es

Todos se miraron entre si y por primera vez le hicieron caso a Naruto y se amarraron con todo lo que tenían a la mano incluso Chakra. El movimiento del barco aumento cuando llego a la punta donde se tambaleo un poco, los demás lograron ver por el agujero y tragaron saliva al no poder ver nada más que oscuridad, el barco cayó hacia delante haciendo que todos se sujetaran con fuerza lamentablemente no todos tenían la fuerza necesaria.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡HIKARU! – gritaron Janlee, Yami y Hikari

- ¡SAKURA! – gritaron Naruto, Hinata y Kiba

Tanto Hikaru como Sakura no lograron sujetarse a tiempo cuando el barco cayó, las cuerdas se rompieron por el fuerte y brusco movimiento del barco, ni Hikari ni Sasuke lo pensaron dos veces cuando se lanzaron sobre las chicas, Hikari logro sujetar su prima de la mano mientras con la otra lanzaba una cuerda a Shino, Kiba y Yami quienes rápidamente entre los tres la amarraron al barandal mientras las primas subían con dificultad a rapel por otro lado Sakura iba cayendo pues Sasuke aun estaba lejos, ella alzo su mano hacia él tratando de alcanzarlo

- "Demonios" – gruño para sus adentro el Uchiha – "tengo que llegar"

- Sasuke-kun – gimió Sakura asustada, esa caída podría ser mortal

- "tengo que hacer algo" – pensó Naruto desesperado, la caída terminaría en unos metros pero Sasuke no llegaría a tiempo para alcanzar a Sakura y luego regresar arriba donde todos estaban, miro a Hinata quien a su vez lo miraba

- Hazlo – murmuro ella como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento

- demo

- estaré bien

Naruto la miro indeciso pero finalmente asintió, con cuidado se saco las cuerdas y las ajusto a la figura de Hinata, agarro con fuerza el barandal para no caerse y amarrando otra cuerda se dejo caer con dirección a Sasuke y Sakura.

- ¡SASUKE! – Grito Naruto en su caída, haciendo que Sasuke girará la cabeza – ¡PREPARATE QUE TE IMPULSARE PARA QUE LLEGES A SAKURA-CHAN!

Sasuke asintió y giro su rostro de nuevo a Sakura, preparo sus pies y entonces sintió el impulso de Naruto logrando que llegara hasta Sakura quien rodeo el cuello del Uchiha en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, este la rodeo por la cintura y luego apoyándose en la cabina donde seguro Sakura hubiera chocado brutalmente si hubiera caído se impulso para volver arriba mientras que en el proceso Sakura tomo de la mano a Naruto para llevarlo con ellos hasta quedar junto a Hinata, sin pensarlo los cuatro se aferraron entre si mientras el barco daba una voltereta y caía a las profundidades de aquel agujero perdiéndose completamente de vista, llevándose 19 almas cada una con sus propios problemas hasta el fin del mundo.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: Especial 05**

Camarita-chan volvió a aparecer enfocando a nuestra querida autora y a sus dos invitados, aunque parecía que autora estaba super nerviosa

- Ohayo queridos lectores, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos

- cierto, cuanto ha sido? Dos semanas?

- la verdad no se Minato-sensei, pero bueno sigamos con esto que estoy de prisa y super nerviosa por mi examen a las 5

- deberías de estar estudiando – la regaño Kushina

- lo se, lo se pero no pude evitar subir ya el cap, bien chicos pues ahora nuestros shinobis favoritos vivirán una interesante aventura con la finalidad de buscar ciertas espadas que les serán muy útiles para la batalla final

- espero que Naruto sobreviva – se preocupo Minato al leer la ultima parte del cap

- lo hará o sino el fic se acaba, bueno pasemos a las preguntas de los lectores ¿hay algunas?

- al parecer nadie quiere a Yuki – murmuro Kushina mirando las hojas de los review

- jajajaja no me extraña pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Yuki tenga su merecido

- no hay preguntas pero si buenos comentarios

- bueno, en ese caso me despido y espero que el cap les haya gustado aunque claro aun queda la segunda parte la cual será de la mar divertida, entretenida y bastante mala para los shinobis sayonara

Antes de irme les recomiendo que no olviden a las personas que estaban en el castillo del Yomi ni a las almas capturadas, son indispensables para el fic


	7. La Isla Misteriosa Parte II

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES Y KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

**Recomendación.- Es recomendable a ver visto o saber algo sobre las películas de Indiana Jones sobre todo la nueva, la Saga de Piratas del Caribe y La Momia con Brenda Freiser para entender algunas escenas puestas en este y en el siguiente capitulo con sus debidas modificaciones. Posiblemente las personalidades de los personajes estén un poco cambiadas sobre todo Naruto y Hinata así que lo lamento lo hice sin querer excepto por Hinata esa si la cambie de adrede, me pone de los nervios que sea tan tímida y que casi desmaye cada vez que esta cerca de Naruto.**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 6**

**La isla misteriosa Parte II**

**Konogakure no Sato, ****Mansión Namikaze**

- la casa se siente muy sola ¿no creen niños?

Alexis se encontraba acostada en el sofá de la sala, tirados en el suelo y mesa se encuentran varios libros abiertos mientras que los gemelos se encuentran en sentados el corral, Odín babeando una comadreja de peluche y Andy un tiburón de peluche y ambos observando a su madre curiosos

- ga ga bu bu ga – balbuceo el pequeño Odín sin sacarse la oreja del muñeco de la boca, Alexis los miro con el ceño fruncido

- se supone que ya deberían de decir al menos una palabra y aun no la dicen ¿que les pasa niños?... ¿acaso esperan a su padre?

Los pequeños la miraron fijamente con aquellos ojos negros que le recordaban a Itachi, soltó un suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con su mano

- Dios no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo – murmuro mientras miraba fijamente el techo

- _Alexis_

- ¿eh? – la chica se levanto al escuchar su nombre y miro a todos lados – pero estoy sola y los niños no saben hablar aun, ¿Quién me llamo?

- _Alexis_

- "_Tales ¿tu me llamaste?"_

- _**"**_**No, estaba dormida**_**"**_

- "_¿Estas segura? Es que alguien me esta llamando y estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa"_

- _Alexis_

- "_allí esta otra vez ¿dime que la oíste Tales?_"

- **"Ahora si que la oí"**

- _Ven Alexis, es momento de que conozcas la verdad_

- ¿Quién eres? – Alexis se levanto mirando a todos lados mientras se acercaba a sus hijos

- _¿Acaso me has olvidado, Tenshi-chan?_

Alexis se quedo helada de la sorpresa, solo había existido una persona en esa aldea que la llamaba de tal manera, una persona que en algún tiempo fue junto con Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke lo más importante en su vida…

- No es posible – murmuro con incredulidad mientras caía al suelo de rodillas sujetando el corral con una de sus manos, sus orbes azules dilatadas de la sorpresa miraban a aquel chico de cabellos y ojos negros delante de ella – Tu eres…

_-000000000000000-_

El viento soplaba suavemente, las gaviotas cantaban volando libremente por el cielo y suaves ondas se apreciaban en el mar de un azul más oscuro que el cielo, se parecían mucho a los ojos de Alexis o al menos Itachi así lo creía…

- todo es muy tranquilo – murmuro el Uchiha observando el mar fijamente

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN!... ¿DÓNDE ESTAS SAKURA-CHAN?

- adiós tranquilidad – murmuro Kisame por lo bajo parado detrás de Itachi

El barco que los había traído yacía flotando tranquilamente cerca de la orilla amarrado con una cuerda gracias a los Akatsuki, en la playa solo estaban Konoha y Akatsuki pero de Hebi y de Sakura ni sus luces. Cuando habían despertado se llevaron una gran sorpresa al verse varados en una playa y aun más a Akatsuki con ellos pero cuando intentaron atacarse mutuamente se dieron cuenta de que no podían hacer jutsus, ni siquiera sacar su chakra, vamos ni Itachi había podido activar su Sharingan…

- gritando así no los encontraras Naruto – negó con la cabeza Kiba, después de todo Naruto no cambio tanto como imaginaban

- Sakura-chan – lloriqueo Naruto hincado en la arena, Hinata se acerco al rubio y lo abrazo

- Sakura-san estará bien Naruto-kun, ella es muy fuerte aunque no podamos usar nuestro chakra

- Hinata tiene razón, lo importante ahora es saber donde estamos

- es la isla Draconis Yami

- ya lo se Janlee pero lo que quiero sabes es en que parte de la isla estamos

- ¿y si damos un recorrido a la isla?

Todas las miradas se posaron en Kakuzu, más de uno con clara intención de mandarlo a la… Naruto se levanto dando un suspiro, miro a Hinata que le sonrió era curioso como parecían comunicarse con la mirada.

- no es mala sugerencia

- ¿QUÉ?

- demo Naruto – incluso Shino se sorprendió ante lo dicho

- ¿por algo están aquí no? Seguro que Pein les mando por las espadas y de paso llevadme con ustedes así mata dos pájaros de un tiro ¿no?

Akatsuki se quedo perplejo, ¿acaso era adivino?

- Genma tu eres el líder ¿que sugieres que hagamos?

- bueno Naruto, no podemos usar nuestro chakra así que Akatsuki no podrá ser un peligro además necesitamos las espadas así que iremos a buscarlas, pero desde este momento tu pasaras a ser el líder de la misión, eso fue lo que Alexis-sama me ha pedido

- no me sorprende realmente bien, antes de iniciar el viaje buscaremos a Sakura-chan, al teme y a Hebi así que vamos

El grupo emprendió la búsqueda internándose en el bosque que estaba detrás de ellos y que se conectaba a la playa, mientras del otro lado de la playa…

- no puedo creer mi suerte – murmuro Sakura con fastidio caminando delante de Hebi

- Con un demonio Sakura ¿quieres esperar? – le espeto un molesto Sasuke tratando de alcanzarla, ellos al igual que el otro grupo descubrió que no podían usar chakra y que sus habilidades eran las de un civil común y corriente.

Sakura ignoro al Uchiha y aumento el ritmo de su caminata, pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver algo en el mar solo salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió como Sasuke chocaba contra ella

- el barco – murmuro Sakura – los demás seguro están aquí

- por las huellas se deduce que se fueron por el bosque – exclamo Suigetsu al ver las huellas en la arena

- que raro, aquí hay más de las que debería

- tienes razón Juugo – Sakura se acerco y se inclino observando cuatro huellas de más, luego se levanto – será mejor que vaya a ver

- es mejor que permanezcamos juntos Sakura, no podemos usar chakra y no sabemos que peligros hay en la isla

- haz lo que quieras, pero yo voy a buscar a Naruto y los demás

Y dejando al Uchiha con la palabra en boca salió corriendo al bosque, ¿que carajos le pasaba a Sakura?... desde que se habían encontrado en el muelle antes de zarpar y durante el trayecto la pelirrosa se había comportado muy fría con él y solo le hablaba si era indispensable ¿acaso ya no estaba enamorada de él?

- "hmp y a mi que rayos me importa si lo sigue estando o no" – pensó molesto – "total sigue siendo una molestia"

- "maldita sea, porque tenia que a ver caído con ellos" – pensó Sakura apretando los puños – "me sienta mal estar cerca de Sasuke, pero no más la Sakura que besaba el suelo que el pisaba desapareció, ya no seré la misma… la misma que lo idolatraba, la misma que aceptaba sus continuos rechazos, la misma a quien menospreciaba, ya no más"

- "no me gusta para nada esa tipa, mi Sasuke-kun le ha prestado mucho interés ¡Incluso se arriesgo para salvarla! Tengo que deshacerme de ella cuanto antes" – pensó Karin con el ceño fruncido

- "vaya que esa chica tiene agallas, mira que hablarle así a Sasuke-san jejeje sería una interesante conquista" – Suigetsu no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Sakura

- "Esto va a traer problemas, por su expresión seguro que Karin desea eliminarla, Suigetsu solo querrá tirársela como a otras y Sasuke-san… bueno a el lo noto confundido" – pensó Juugo mirando a sus compañeros para luego pasar su mirada a la pelirrosa – "ella ha sido muy amable conmigo en todo el trayecto, incluso dijo que podía ayudarme con lo que Orochimaru me hizo, no puedo permitir que algo le pase independientemente de que me ayude o no"

-0000000000000000-

- No les parece muy silencioso el lugar

- ya lo creo que si Sai pero debemos seguir – exclamo Naruto

- no me gusta esta sensación – Hikaru se abrazo a si misma mientras seguía avanzando

- debimos de a vernos traído unas espadas para cortar esta maleza

Ante lo dicho por Janlee todas las miradas se posaron en Kisame siendo el único de todos que cargaba con una espada gigante, este estaba demasiado ocupado viendo alrededor hasta que Itachi le quito la espada

- Hey – se quejo este al no sentir el peso de la espada

- la ocupamos – fue la única respuesta del Uchiha mientras con un movimiento rápido se deshacía de la maleza frente de él

- Wow aun sin chakra tiene buenas habilidades – se sorprendió Kiba

- Arf! – ladro Akamaru estando de acuerdo con él

- sigo sin saber que rayos le vio la sensei – murmuro Yami por lo bajo con fastidio

- yo si – contesto Naruto mientras avanzaba más deprisa para alcanzar a Itachi seguido de Hinata – oye Uchiha tengo que preguntarte algo

- Hmp – mirándolo de reojo

- pero bueno eso es de familia o que – exclamo Naruto con el ceño fruncido – el teme y tu parecen cortados por la misma tijera

- Naruto-kun

- lo siento Hina-chan

- ¿Querías preguntar algo no?

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- porque abandonaste a mi hermana de esa manera, ¿acaso no la amas? Porque ella a pesar de todos te sigue amando, ¿pero sabes? Estoy empezando a pensar que los Uchiha no están destinados a amar, porque todo lo que tocan lo destruyen con su odio y sed de venganza

Itachi se detuvo paralizado de la sorpresa al escuchar aquello, los demás que también escucharon observaron con sorpresa a Naruto. Apretó con fuerza la espada, no tenia cara con que reclamarle porque tenia razón…

- Este es un asunto entre Alexis y yo, así que te pido que no te metas

- me meto porque me preocupa, mi hermana es lo único que me queda de la familia que alguna vez tuve y no quiero que sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho

- insisto no es tu asunto

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES Y MÁS AHORA DEBIDO A LOS…!

- ¡¡NARUTO!!

Aquel grito sobresalto a todos y que para alivio de los de Konoha interrumpió a Naruto antes de que dijera algo que no debería.

- esa es la voz de Sakura-chan – se sorprendió Naruto

- es mejor que vayamos – Sai salió corriendo seguido de los de Konoha, Akatsuki no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos también

-0000000000000000-

- estoy empezando a pensar que estamos salados

- no digas tonterías Suigetsu

- no son tonterías zorra zanahoria

- que dijiste seudo tiburón

- ¿acaso estas sorda?

- cállate imbecil

- cállame tarada

- ¿siempre se pelean así? – pregunto Sakura a Juugo curiosa

- a veces peor que eso Sakura-san

- Je me recuerda a Naruto y a Sasuke

- ggggrrr – gruño cierto moreno

- oigan ustedes locos dejen de moverse o provocarán espacios de aire

- ¿Espacios de aire? – ambos miraron a Sakura confundidos, la chica puso los ojos en blanco

- No estamos en arena movediza, estamos en un hoyo sin fondo y su hay espacios de aire nos hundiremos más rápido – les explico como si estuviera en clase y tenia que explicar la ley de gravedad

- ¿sabe como salir de aquí? – pregunto Juugo curioso

- me temo que no, si tuviera chakra crearía una red de chakra para sacarnos o invocaría a…

- ¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!

El primer grupo pudo por fin encontrar al segundo para alivio de Sakura, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto iba corriendo como desaforado hacia su posición.

- ¡NARUTO-BAKA DETENTE O SINO…!

- ¡KKKKYYYYYYYYAAA!

- … caerás a la fosa – termino de decir Sakura exasperada

- ¿que es esto Sakura-chan? – se quejo Naruto mientras trataba de moverse

- no te muevas dobe o sino nos hundirás más – le espeto Sasuke alarmado

- pero es que esto es…

Pum una explosión a lado de Naruto llamo la atención de todos, la arena en la que estaban empezó a arremolinarse en ese hoyo, al mismo tiempo que otros Pum se escucharon

- mira lo que provocaste dobe

- no fue mi culpa teme

- claro que lo es dobe

- Teme

- Dobe

- Teme

- Baka

- Usurantonkachi

- Baka

- Usurantonkachi

- Baka

- Usurantonkachi

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE PAR DE TONTOS, IRRESPONSABLES! – Al parecer Sakura perdió su tranquilidad, Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron mudos al oírla – ¡Y USTEDES GRUPO DE INCOMPETENTES VAN A AYUDARNOS O SE QUEDARAN ALLÍ COMO PASMAROTES VIENDO COMO NOS HUNDIMOS!

- creo que alguien esta en sus días – murmuro Kiba por lo bajo

- ¡TE ESCUCHE INUZUKA, ASI QUE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DEJE SIN DESCENDENCIA HAZ ALGO DE UTILIDAD!

Los demás decidieron mantenerse callados y seguir las ordenes de la pelirrosa, sabiendo que cuando salieran de la isla y pudiendo usar de nuevo el chakra ella podría cumplir su venganza. Mientras todos los que no cayeron en el pozo arrancaban lianas y las unían para sacar a los chicos que observaban todo tratando de no moverse mucho.

- oye Naruto ¿que hace Akatsuki aquí? – pregunto Sakura sorprendida cuando el enojo se le bajo un poco

- Pein los mando por las espadas y por mi, pero adivina que? No pueden usar chakra lo malo es que nosotros tampoco Dattebayo

- si, ya nos dimos cuenta antes – suspiro Suigetsu

- Esto si es una suerte – sonrió Sasuke

- Teme mejor por el momento olvídate de matar a tu hermano, claro si es que quieres salir con vida de este lugar

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- en primer lugar porque nos guste o no Itachi sigue siendo la persona más importante en la vida de mi hermana Alexis y mientras yo este aquí no le tocaras un pelo, segundo este lugar esta lleno de trampas de las cuales solo yo se como salir y si lastimas a Itachi te quedas en esta isla.

- ¿y no se supone que esto es una trampa? – pregunto Juugo mirando al Uzumaki

- nop, esto es trampa natural las que yo se pasar se encuentran en el Templo Saqqad en medio de la isla y que justamente en el corazón del tempo se encuentran las espadas – explico seriamente Naruto

- Naruto-kun les lanzaremos ya las lianas así que sujétense fuerte – los llamo Sai

- Ok

Unos segundos después la liana es lanzada, por suerte todos estaban cerca el uno del otro así que cada uno logro sujetarse de la liana.

- ¡Y TIREN! – grito Hikari

Todos tiraron, poco a poco fueron moviéndose todos siendo arrastrados sin embargo debido al movimiento más huecos de aire hubo

- más rápido – grito Karin aterrada

- eso estamos haciendo, loca – le grito Janlee molesta

- no se si pueda sostenerme más tiempo – grito Naruto que estaba aferrados hasta con uñas y dientes a la liana

- "**ni siquiera se te ocurra soltarte Gaki**" – le dijo un alarmado Kyuubi

- "_no te prometo nada"_

- al fin – se aliviaron los 6

- Naruto-kun – la heredera Hyuga se lanzo a los brazos del Uzumaki contenta de que estuviera bien

- jejeje Hina-chan siento a verte preocupado pero estoy bien, un simple pozo de arena no puede con el próximo Hokage Dattebayo – sonrió el rubio

- Uchiha no es el momento ni el lugar – la voz de Genma interrumpió la linda escena Naruhina

- Sasuke ya es suficiente – Sakura era otra que trataba de evitar una matanza

Unos 20 minutos después la tranquilidad volvió al grupo y luego de casi firmar una tregua entre los 3 grupos estos siguieron avanzando siendo liderados por Itachi – que cortaba los arbustos – y Naruto – que era quien sabía por donde ir –.

- si no fuera porque el lugar me da escalofríos diría que es un hermoso paisaje – murmuro Janlee

- no te preocupes, no creo que nada malo pase de nuevo – le reconfortó Genma con una mano en su hombro

- yo no diría eso Dattebayo

- ¿por que? – preguntaron algunos

- Nunca he venido aquí, pero neechan encontró el diario de Otousan y hablaba de esta isla que esta rodeada por trampas naturales, animales salvajes y creo que hay también una antigua tribu de guerreros que podrían dificultarnos las cosas, por suerte tenemos a Kyuubi

- ¿y porque suerte? – pregunto confundido Sai

- porque esa tribu venera a Kyuubi, después de todo esta es la isla donde los bijuu aparecieron y de aquí se fueron a nuestro mundo

Eso dejo a todos pasmados pero sobre todo a Akatsuki y Hebi quienes estaban sorprendidos también por el cambio de personalidad en Naruto y por supuesto en la chica Hyuga. Siguieron avanzando hasta que un pequeño siseo llamo su atención e hizo que se detuvieran.

- ¿Que es ese ruido?

- parece un siseo

- algo se acerca – exclamo Kiba – puedo olerlo y viene con rapidez

- es algo malo – murmuro Shino – mis insectos se están moviendo de forma nerviosa

- ¿por donde? – Naruto miro al Inuzuka y al Aburame seriamente

- a la derecha / a la izquierda – dijeron simultáneamente

Todo el mundo con Kunai, Shurikens o Espadas en mano se pusieron en posición de defensa por si acaso… pasado unos minutos el silencio reinaba, el bosque de pronto se quedo muy tranquilo aun así los insectos que habitaban en Shino seguían moviéndose con nerviosismo, agudizaron sus sentidos lo más que podían y oyeron algo arrastrarse y acercándose más pero no podían ver que debido a tanta planta, de pronto y sin previo aviso algo enorme salio de entre la maleza y se lanzo sobre ellos, por inercia el grupo se movió saltando en dos direcciones logrando evadir a… a…

- Oh por Kami – Hikaru miro boquiabierta aquello

- esto no me gusta – murmuro Yami nervioso mirando a Janlee preocupado

- … - la pobre estaba lívida del espanto con una expresión de terror impresionante

- Hina-chan

- ¿si Naruto-Kun?

- dime que no estoy alucinando y eso de allí es una…

- me temo que no es una alucinación – interrumpió Sai que miraba inexpresivamente aquello

- dime que puedes hacer algo Uchiha – Sakura miro a Sasuke esperanzada

- hmp – exclamo pero Sakura lo tradujo como un "lo intentare" – ¡Detente!

Aquella cosa que se abalanzo sobre ellos resulto ser un serpiente, pero no cualquier serpiente ya que esta es ENORME con E mayúscula, incluso más grande que Manda la serpiente que Orochimaru invocaba. La serpiente en cuestión parecía una pitón o anaconda por lo larga que era, sus escamas son de un curioso color azul violáceo, sus ojos son dorados con un toque de verde que estaban fijos en Sasuke, la serpiente se había detenido cuando el Uchiha lo había ordenado.

- menos mal – suspiraron algunos aunque claro, el alivio no duro mucho

- aaaaaarrrrrggggggggg

No, no fue un grito, la serpiente abrió su boca enseñando los colmillos bañados en veneno mientras se lanzaba sobre Sasuke, un sorprendido Sasuke hay que decirlo todo pero Sakura se abalanzo sobre el Uchiha y lo quito de la línea de fuego, ambos cayeron uno encima del otro fuera del alcance de la serpiente.

- Ugh quitate que pesas

- ¿me estas llamando gorda?

- yo no he dicho eso

- Bah eso me saco por querer ayudar

- ¡Sakura-chan, Teme ¿están bien?! – grito Naruto preocupado

- ¡CUIDADO!

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, fueron rodeados por varias serpientes de esa índole y que para su sorpresa resultaron ser Cobras Reales gigantes, una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de todos mientras serpientes y humanos intercambiaban una mirada.

- ¿corremos? – sugirió Yami quien sostenía a penas a una inconsciente Janlee

- buena idea – dijeron los demás

Las serpientes parpadearon – aunque eso sea una redundancia porque las serpiente no tienen parpados – al ver la estela de humo que dejaron los shinobis, ni tardas ni perezosas las serpientes salieron corriendo o mejor dicho deslizándose detrás de sus presas, quienes corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello y técnicamente así era.

- Más rápido que nos alcanzan – Decía Genma mientras llevaba sobre su hombro como costal de papas a Janlee

- ¿y que crees que estamos haciendo?... ¿Bailando?

- Hidan calmate, que no es el momento – le regaño Kakuzu

- Tenemos un problema

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron los demás a Sai pero este solo señalo hacia delante

Un enorme acantilado se erguía hacia delante separando dos secciones de bosque, y lo único que los unía era un puente, un puente de madera que ciertamente no se veía muy seguro, todos se detuvieron frente al puente y se asomaron un poco, solo para ver un profundo barranco que probablemente no tendría fin.

- genial estamos acorralados – gruño Hikari, el puente se veía muy frágil y pasarlo sería un suicidio

- por un lado están las serpientes por otro lado el puente suicida ¿Cuál es la opción menos peligrosa? – pregunto a la nada Suigetsu

Las miradas pasaron de las serpientes que veloces se deslizaban a ellos y al puente que se balanceaba con el viento para luego mirarse entre si, y como si se estuvieran leyendo la mente todos asintieron – al menos los que estaban conscientes –.

- ¡¡AL PUENTE MIS VALIENTES!!

Al grito de son de guerra por parte de Naruto, todos corrieron por el puente, claro que una de las serpientes trato de alcanzar al menos uno pero no bien puso su cuerpo en el puente este no pudo soportar el peso de 15 personas más una serpiente gigante y muy pesada, como consecuencia el puente termino rompiéndose y la serpiente para su mala suerte cayó hacía el abismo mientras que los shinobis sujetándose entre ellos colgaban del puente de tal modo que quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Kakuzu sujetado de los tobillos de Kisame, que a su vez sujetaba los tobillos de Kiba, que a su vez sujetaba la cintura de Karin, que a su vez sujetaba la cintura de Suigetsu, que a su vez sujetaba las rodillas de Naruto, que a su vez sujetaba la cintura de Hinata que a su vez sujetaba las rodillas de Shino que a su vez sujetaba los tobillos de Itachi que a su vez sujetaba los tobillos de Hidan que a su vez sujetaba las rodillas de Juugo que a su vez sujetaba la cintura de Yami, que a su vez sujetaba la cintura de Hikari, que a su vez sujetaba la cintura de Hikaru, que a su vez sujetaba la cintura de Sakura y que a su vez casi ahorcaba a Sasuke ya que lo rodeaba el cuello y el pobre Uchiha sostenía a todos. Los únicos que se habían librado habían sido Genma, una inconsciente Janlee y Akamaru, quienes miraron al grupo.

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Genma, recibiendo 16 miradas asesinas

- ¡¿A TI TE PARECE QUE ESTAMOS BIEN?! – fue el grito colectivo de todos

_-000000000000000000-_

- Esto tiene que ser una broma y una de mal gusto – gruño Alexis – tu estas muerto, es imposible que…

- nada es imposible Tenshi-chan – sonrió aquel espectro – y si, estoy muerto pero no he podido ni ir al cielo ni al infierno, he estado atrapado en la aldea por 10 años

- ¿Por qué?

- porque no pude cumplir mi misión y esa misión es contarte toda la verdad, la verdadera razón por la que Itachi hizo lo que hizo, la verdad que Madara te ha ocultado todos estos años de alianza, la verdad detrás de todo

- ¿la verdad?... ¿que verdad?

- acompáñame Alexis, acompáñame y sabrás con ello lo que paso

El espectro extendió su mano hacia la Uzumaki, mirándola seriamente y ella tan solo pudo verlo confundida y curiosa ¿que hacer?... ¿que verdad pudieron a verle escondido los Uchiha?

- si te preocupan los niños, ellos estarán bien solo será un momento

- yo…

- ¿acaso ya no confías en mi Tenshi-chan?

- no digas tonterías, esta bien iré contigo… Shisui

El espectro, que no era otro que el difunto Shisui Uchiha sonrió, después de 10 años al fin podía ser libre, al fin podría morir en paz, pues la misión que Tsukiyomi le encargo se cumpliría. Sin embargo ¿de que verdad estará hablando?... ¿Cuál será la verdad que los Uchiha mayores vivos le habían ocultado por 10 años?

_-000000000000000000-_

- Sakura ya puedes soltarme, me estas ahogando

- lo siento

- menos mal que ya salimos de allí – suspiro Kiba

- arf

- tu de que te alegras al menos no estabas colgando Akamaru

- Kiba deja de pelear con Akamaru – le pidió Genma mientras movía a Janlee para despertarla

- ¿Qué paso? – murmuro la chica levantándose de pronto recordó – ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN LAS SERPIENTES?!

- tranquilízate estamos a salvo – le sonrió Genma, la chica suspiro aliviada pero también un poco sonrojada por la cercanía – por cierto ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

- porque le tengo pavor a las serpientes

- Hey tórtolos dejen eso para después, tenemos que seguir – los llamo Suigetsu

- ¡no somos tórtolos! – gritaron a coro los dos sonrojados

- claro, como no – dijeron los de Konoha con sarcasmo

- No les hagan caso – sonrió nerviosa Hinata a Akatsuki y Hebi – han tenido problemas de esa índole desde hace dos semanas, todos piensan que son pareja pero no lo son… aun

- ¿tu también? – se quejaron los susodichos

- mejor nos vamos

El grupo siguió avanzando pasando un y mil penurias en tan exótica y desconocida tierra, animales salvajes, trampas naturales, en fin cosas de esa índole hasta que el grupo se detuvo a orillas de un río a descansar.

- Naruto, amigo, compadre, cuñado dime que no falta mucho

- en primer lugar Kiba no soy tu cuñado

- ¿por que no? Tú hermana no esta de mal ver

- pero es mayor que tu por cinco años, además ella ya esta pedida

- ¿por quien?

- hombre Kiba acaso eres ciego o tonto, el Uchiha de allá no es de adorno aunque aparente – por ese comentario Itachi le dirigió una mirada asesina que el Uzumaki ignoró

- ¡Naruto-kun!

- lo siento Hina-chan

- Naruto no empieces a decir tonterías y deja la vida romántica de Alexis-san en paz – pidió Sakura arrodillada a un lado del río y limpiándose los brazos

- lo siento Sakura-chan pero es que me molesta que hablen así de mi hermana

- Alexis-sensei es lo suficiente mayor para tratar eso por su cuenta – suspiro Janlee mientras le daba un pisotón a Yami para que no dijera nada indebido – ahora lo importante es saber donde esta el dichoso templo

- río abajo

- ¿que? – todas las miradas se posaron en Kakuzu que traía el mapa que le había quitado a Genma

- oye, eso yo lo traía – se quejo el susodicho

- ¿estas seguro? – preguntaron los demás

- sip, la pregunta es ¿Cómo llegaremos allí?

- haciendo un arca – sonrió Hikari mirando maliciosamente unos árboles

- no creo que eso…– pero Naruto no pudo continuar cuando un terrible chillido se escucho y para la sorpresa de todos los árboles se levantaron y salieron corriendo – …sea buena idea – termino de decir el rubio cubriéndose el rostro para luego volverse a la Ryu –…los árboles de esta sección están encantados, son árboles vivientes y no tomaron muy bien tu comentario Kari-chan

- ¿hay alguna otra sorpresita chico zorro? – pregunto Kisame con sarcasmo

Naruto solo suspiro y entonces saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño diario negro y lo abrió, paso rápidamente las paginas hasta que llego a una en particular

- si, este río desemboca en una catarata y después de ella debemos de encontrar una cueva cuya entrada tiene forma de la cabeza de un zorro donde se encuentra la entrada al Templo Saqqad, la forma de llegar es usando una balsa que esta escondida en…

Naruto miro alrededor entonces se dirigió hacia el único árbol que no se había movido y que seguía allí, lo inspeccionó con cuidado y sonrió cuando encontró lo que quería, sacando un Kunai se hizo una herida en la palma de la mano para luego ponerla sobre el árbol el cual, al contacto con la sangre brillo y ante la mirada asombrada de todos incluso del propio Naruto el árbol se convirtió en una balsa de madera donde todos cabrían perfectamente.

- vaya, funcionó – parpadeo Naruto

- sabes una cosa Naruto – le dijo Sai acercándose junto con los demás – estoy empezando a pensar que tu sangre es única

- eso es lo que neechan me dijo, nuestra sangre es única porque viene de la primera Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi donde en un momento su poder y el de Kyuubi se fusionaron, algo así como sucede con neechan después de todo ella posee a Tales

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Itachi interesado mirando a Naruto, los demás solo enarcaron una ceja confundidos al escucharle

- lo sabrías si no hubieras hecho tal tontería pero bien, si es que estar muerta en vida es estar bien – le espeto Naruto molesto, por precaución Hinata lo sujeto de la muñeca

- Naruto ya es suficiente – le ordeno Sakura en voz alta y clara – no es el momento ni el lugar para pelear, tenemos una misión y debemos cumplirla, sabes que los sentimentalismos perjudicaran la misión

- lo siento Sakura-chan

- Uchiha, Alexis-san se encuentra bien aunque dolida pero ella sigue adelante pese a todo así que por favor le pido que no siga preguntando por ella, Naruto te pido de favor a ti también que ya no sigas contestándole preguntas. – Sakura se llevo la mano a la cabeza – y ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, me esta dando dolor de cabeza y si no terminamos rápido esta misión, soy capaz de hacer una locura no propia de mi ¿a quedado claro?

- como el agua – exclamaron nerviosos Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Hinata, Janlee, Genma y Hikaru pues sabían de lo que ella era capaz de hacer

- Hmp – fue la respuesta de Yami, Shino y Hikari siendo que los dos primeros sabían camuflar muy bien su nerviosismo.

- entonces andando

Sin decir palabra de inmediato los hombres de Konoha y agregados (o sea Yami) se dispusieron a poner el barco en el agua, Akatsuki y Hebi los miraron perplejos ¿Cómo era posible de que obedecieran a esa niña?, al parecer Hikaru les leyó el pensamiento porque les dijo en voz baja

- es mejor que no hagan enojar a Sakura – les dijo en voz baja mientras Hinata distraía a Sakura para que no la oyera – normalmente Sakura es muy dulce y amable pero cuando se enoja es como ver al demonio, una vez le vi partir una montaña mediana de un puñetazo

- ¿Estas bromeando? – Le pregunto Karin incrédula igual que los demás – pero si esa niña se ve muy débil

- no deberías de fiarte de las apariencias – le contesto Hikari fríamente pero luego agrego con una sádica sonrisa – porque podría darte una no muy grata sorpresa

- mejor le haces caso – suspiro Janlee – Sakura ha sido entrenada por Tsunade-sama y ambas poseen una fuerza monstruosa, escuche una vez a la sensei decir que Hokage-sama le dio tal paliza a un tal Orochimaru que casi lo mata, creo que Naruto-san estuvo en esa pelea

- ¿Que pelea? – pregunto el susodicho

- donde Hokage-sama se enfrenta a un tal Orochimaru

- ah esa, si le dio tremenda paliza aunque no recuerdo mucho de aquello, sucedió cuando Ero-sennin y yo fuimos a buscar a Tsunade-obachan y nos topamos con Orochimaru y Kabuto también fue esa vez que aprendí la técnica de Otousan, Minato

- ¿el Rasengan?

- ¿acaso tiene otro, Hika-chan? Claro que es ese, después de todo es la mejor técnica que le costo a Yondaime tres años realizar

- espera un momento dobe – le llamo Sasuke haciendo que todos lo miraran – dijiste que el Rasengan fue una técnica que aprendiste de tu padre ¿no?

- aja

- pero luego dijiste que la técnica le costo 3 años desarrollarla a Yondaime Hokage ¿no?

- aja

- ¿entonces tu…?

- si lo que piensas es que Yondaime Hokage es la misma persona que Minato si, mi padre, el de neechan y el de mi – para mi desgracia – hermano mayor Nagato es el mismo y el se llamaba Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage

Ok, eso sino se lo esperaba Sasuke se le quedo mirando al que en un tiempo fue su mejor amigo mudo de la impresión, Naruto solo sonrió divertido ante la cara de Hebi miro entonces a Akatsuki pero ellos no estaban nada sorprendidos, lo cual es extraño ya que a parte de Itachi nadie de los demás sabía que su padre fue el legendario Rayo Amarillo de la Hoja Oculta.

-_00000000000000000-_

Alexis cayó de rodillas al suelo de la sala de su casa, finas lágrimas parecidas a perlas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras su rostro se encontraba pálida y sus ojos reflejaban la sorpresa, el horror, la tristeza y el dolor después de a ver visto y escuchado lo que Shisui quería que supiera, los gemelos se acercaron tambaleándose un poco a la orilla del corral donde se encontraba, alzando sus manitas a su madre hincada a lado del corral limpiando con ellos algunas lágrimas.

- Siento causarte este dolor pero tienes el derecho de saberlo – le dijo Shisui hincado frente a ella, alzo la mano para tratar de limpiar las lágrimas de su amiga pero antes de tocar su rostro se detuvo, sabiendo que por ser un fantasma no podía tocarle

- no tienes porque disculparte – murmuro ella no mirándolo a él sino a los gemelos – gracias Shi-kun, gracias por contármelo

- no hay de que Tenshi-chan, lamentablemente mi tiempo en la tierra termino y tengo que irme, por fin a descansar en paz

- ¿te volveré a ver?

- por supuesto pero aunque deseo que sea pronto, espero que tardes muchos años en encontrarme quiero que vivas tu vida y cuides a los gemelos

Shisui se acerco un poco más a Alexis quien ahora lo miro, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo Shisui la había besado en los labios; se quedo helada en su sitio sintiendo aquellos fríos labios sobre lo suyos pero solo fue unos segundos porque al instante solo se encontraba ella y sus hijos, Shisui se había esfumado.

- Ma…má

Aquel balbuceo llamo su atención, al girar se encontró con los ojos de su pequeña hija quien la miraba con cierta preocupación, pronto su hermano le siguió llamándola de la misma forma. Las lágrimas aumentaron y rodaron por sus mejillas mientras sacaba a sus bebes del corral y se sentaba en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el sillón y se soltó a llorar como magdalena, aferrándose a sus hijos que sintiendo el dolor y la impotencia de su madre la acompañaron en silencioso llanto, así fue como Tenten e Ino los encontraron cuando fueron a visitarla, descargando su dolor en lastimero llanto.

-_00000000000000000-_

- Insisto estamos salados – exclamo Suigetsu preocupado

- ¡Quieres callarte! – le gritaron los demás aferrándose al balsa de madera

El grupo había subido a la balsa y esta viajaba por el río tranquilamente hasta que repentinamente el flujo del río aumento e hizo que la balsa aumentaba también. Para sorpresa, terror y fastidio de nuestros protagonistas a lo lejos pudieron observar como el agua desaparecía y el sonido de una catarata llego a sus oídos. Más de uno trago saliva antes eso:

- Tres veces debe caer – murmuro Naruto de pronto pálido

- ¿Que cosa debe caer tres veces? – pregunto curioso Sai

- nosotros, según el diario debemos de caer tres veces para poder llegar a la cueva

- Ehm chicos, creo que deberían de ver esto – exclamo Karin un tanto nerviosa

Todas las miradas se posaron en la pelirroja luego donde ella miraba, al llegar a la punta de la catarata vieron aterrados lo alta que era y no solo eso sino las otras dos. Más de uno trago saliva y rogando a todos los dioses habidos y por a ver que salieran vivos de esa.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Amarrándose como y donde podían, los chicos bajaron por las tres cataratas, las primeras dos lograron bajarlas completas pero muy mojados sin embargo la tercera no tuvieron tanta suerte, la balsa termino volcándose y destruyéndose mientras todos daban manotazos y patadas para salir del agua hasta llegar a la orilla.

- sino fuera porque mi padre esta muerto lo mataría – siseo Naruto ayudando a Hinata, los dos a penas si podían moverse – ¡DEBIO DE A VERLO PUESTO EN EL DIARIO!

- con quejarte no solucionaras nada dobe

- cállate Teme

- Cállense los dos – les dijo Sakura escupiendo agua – Naruto, Hinata ¿pueden seguir?

- ¿Por qué les preguntas eso? – Sasuke miro confundido a su antigua compañera

- por las pesas

- ¿Pesas? – se extrañaron todos

- Neechan al principio de nuestro entrenamiento nos puso pesas a Hinata-chan y a mi – le respondió Naruto mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, enseñando las muñequeras y un chaleco donde se veía los pesos alrededor del torso del rubio – respondiéndote Sakura-chan, a penas si podemos movernos pero no podemos quitarnos las pesas hasta que el día del cambio llegue y eso es en una semana

- las pesas se cambian cada dos semanas, tienen un jutsu especial de sellado que Alexis-sensei creo – les explico Hinata amablemente – si el día de cambio de pesas no llega no podemos quitarnos las pesas como bien dijo Naruto-kun

- entonces ¿podrán llegar a la cueva? – pregunto Sai mientras señalaba la dichosa cueva que se erguía cerca de la cascada, una cabeza de zorro hecha de roca y hiervas

- si no lo hiciéramos neechan nos mataría, esto es demasiado fácil para nuestro nivel – exclamo con arrogancia el rubio, para luego se pellizcado en el brazo por Hinata – Ahw Hina-chan

- creí que teníamos un trato Naruto-kun

- y no lo olvido preciosa pero ¿tenías que hacer eso? – se quejo el rubio

Hinata no dijo nada solo empezó a empujar al rubio, los demás miraron con una gota de sudor la escena pero aun así siguieron a la pareja, con cierta dificultad todos – sobre todo el rubio y la ojiperla – lograron subir hasta la punta de la cueva que estaba totalmente a oscuras y a penas si podían ver, por suerte Hikaru y Janlee llevaron varias linternas que sacaron de sus mochilas y se las pasaron a todos, desgraciadamente para ellos no bien dieron un paso al interior el piso bajo sus pies desapareció todos bajaron la mirada con sorpresa y solo atinaron a…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡INSISTO, ESTAMOS SALADOS! – grito Suigetsu

Y de nueva cuenta, nuestros protagonistas desaparecieron en medio de la oscuridad de la cueva y de aquel hoyo mientras que cientos y cientos de ojos brillaron en la oscuridad y no precisamente pertenecientes a animales típicos de las cuevas. ¿Que pasará ahora con nuestros protagonistas?

**Continuará…**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: Especial 06**

Camarita-chan volvió a aparecer enfocando a Minato y a Kushina quienes murmuraban con cierto misterio

- ¿Estas seguro de que todo esta listo Minato?

- por supuesto, Kushina todo esta listo

- ¿Seguro? – le pregunto con cierta desconfianza la pelirroja

- ¿estas dudando de mi cariño?

- te recuerdo la fiesta sorpresa de Naru, no hiciste lo que te pedí

- ese fue un pequeño error, no se volverá a repetir – le dijo Minato nervioso ante la mirada inquisidora de su mujer

- ¿Que tanto murmuran ustedes dos? – Fanny había llegado en ese momento cargada de papeles

- Nada – dijeron con la cara más inocente que pudieron

- claro – les contesto con sarcasmo – tienen la misma cara que Naruto cuando rompió accidentalmente mi flor de cristal que Itachi y Alexis me habían regalado

- eh bueno…

- olvídenlo mejor pasemos al fic

Los tres se acomodaron en la mesa y esparcieron los papeles que la autora traía en brazos, camarita-chan se movió para enfocarles mejor

- Queridos Lectores bienvenidos sean al capitulo 6 de esta historia, el cual aun no ha terminado ya que decidí hacer tres partes de la isla misteriosa la primera de ellas cuando llegan a la isla, la segunda cuando encuentran el templo y la tercera lo que ocurre dentro del templo

- estoy empezando a creerlo que los odias – exclamo Minato con el ceño fruncido

- Nah es su imaginación Minato-sensei – sonrió maliciosamente la autora

- bueno, en algunas partes del cap cuenta algo que sucede en Konoha, que por favor no se les vaya olvidar pues esas partes son importantes para el futuro de la historia sobre todo la verdad que Shisui le cuenta a Alexis – dijo Kushina

- que para este entonces ya todos saben que verdad es, pero les tengo una gran sorpresa preparada en el fic y tiene que ver con Itachi pero déjenme decirles que en este fic NADA ES COMO APARENTA

- de eso damos fe – dijo a coro el matrimonio Namikaze

- ahora pasemos a las preguntas, Kushina-sama me hace el honor

- claro, veamos – la pelirroja tomo uno de los papeles – bueno no hay preguntas pero hay felicitaciones por parte de todos, Princesskitsune17, dragonwar202, XxXyuleXUchihaXxX, Esme-chan TS-DN, Nicho Tsukino y Roberta-Marizza2802, a todos les ha encantado mucho el cap anterior

- si ese les gusto espero que este les guste más, como no hay preguntas nos vemos en el sig capitulo que será el ultimo de la isla misteriosa y entonces empieza el cap donde Sakurita desaparece y a donde ira

- ¿al fin sabremos que le paso? – preguntaron esperanzados los Namikaze

- si pero será de este cap al siguiente, nos vemos queridos lectores

- oye ¿estas segura de que no sabe de su fiesta sorpresa? – pregunto Minato en voz baja a su esposa

- nada, además aun queda como dos semanas o más cumple el 21 de Julio falta mucho, aunque también festejaremos a Sasuke

- que espero tampoco sepa nada – murmuro por lo bajo el rubio

- ¿que se traen entre manos?

- nada

- nada, nada si como no, si ustedes no están planeando nada yo soy la reina de Inglaterra

- ¿la reina de donde? – preguntaron confundidos pero Fanny no respondió solo puso los ojos en blanco y decidió irse


	8. La Isla Misteriosa Parte III

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES Y KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

**Recomendación.- Es recomendable a ver visto o saber algo sobre las películas de La Hera del Hielo 1, la de Indiana Jones sobre todo la nueva, la Saga de Piratas del Caribe y La Momia con Brenda Freiser para entender algunas escenas puestas en este y en el siguiente capitulo con sus debidas modificaciones. Posiblemente las personalidades de los personajes estén un poco cambiadas sobre todo Naruto y Hinata así que lo lamento excepto por Hinata esa si la cambie de adrede, me pone de los nervios que sea tan tímida y que casi desmaye cada vez que esta cerca de Naruto. Las frases en negrita están en otro idioma pero no intenten buscarlo en algún traductor normal porque no están, pues el idioma es de Final Fantasy entre paréntesis y subrayadas están las traducciones.**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 7**

**La Isla Misteriosa Parte III**

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡INSISTO, ESTAMOS SALADOS! – grito Suigetsu

Y de nueva cuenta, nuestros protagonistas desaparecieron en medio de la oscuridad de la cueva y de aquel hoyo mientras que cientos y cientos de ojos brillaron en la oscuridad y no precisamente pertenecientes a animales típicos de las cuevas. Cientos y cientos de túneles conformaban la cámara donde todos cayeron, como estos se encuentran en decline iban en bajada o en subida parecía más una montaña rusa que otra cosa, entre los túneles habían espacios donde todos se observaban ir de un lado a otro (N/A.- Si han visto la era del Hielo 1 cuando entran a la extraña cueva de hielo entenderán), los tres grupos se habían revuelto algunos trataron de tomarse de las manos pero al final terminaban soltándose por la extraña fuerza que los guiaba al final volvieron a dividirse en tres grupos pero todos revueltos entre si.

-_00000000000000000-_

**Equipo 1**

- Auch eso si me dolió – exclamo Kiba sobandose la cabeza

- ni que lo digas – suspiro Suigetsu

- ¿Alguien sabe donde estamos?

- no, Yami-san – contesto Hinata

- ¿Todos están bien? – pregunto Itachi mirando a las personas que habían caído con él, que no eran otras que Hidan, Suigetsu, Kiba & Akamaru, Yami y Hinata

- maldita sea me lastime el hombro en la caída

- ¿Puedes al menos moverte Hidan?

- creo que si

- permítame

Hinata se acerco al Akatsuki y observo el hombro, en efecto estaba lastimado bueno más que eso así que inconscientemente puso su mano sobre el hombro del albino y activo su chakra para poder curarle, para sorpresa de todos un chakra color verde rodeo la mano de Hinata y curo el hombro de Hidan.

- al parecer ya podemos usar chakra – sonrió Yami

- eso nos facilitará más las cosas

- ¿Hinata podrías?

- Hai Kiba-kun – La chica hizo los sellos correspondientes y… - ¡Byakugan!

Las venas alrededor de los ojos de la joven Hyuga se alzaron un poco mientras veía a través de las paredes o al menos eso intento porque solo veía oscuridad, soltando un suspiro desactivo la técnica y negó con la cabeza.

- me temo que no puedo verlos, mi Byakugan solo ve oscuridad lo cual es muy raro

- bueno, supongo que solo nos queda seguir

-_00000000000000000-_

**Equipo 2**

- ¡ECHEN PAJA!

- aarrgg

- pesas mucho quitate Janlee

- lo haría si Kisame se quitara de encima mío

- perdón, perdón

- ¡QUITA TU MANO DE ALLI INTENTO DE TUBURON O SINO TE LA CORTO! – grito una avergonzada Karin cuando Kisame puso sin querer una de sus manos en uno de los pechos de la pelirroja

- perdón, perdón

- oigan por si no se han dado cuenta estoy hasta abajo – gruño Naruto – quiténse suficiente tengo con las pesas como para que ustedes estén encima mío

Los únicos que no dijeron nada fueron Genma y Juugo que optaron mejor por quedarse callados, uno a uno fueron levantándose y cuando el rubio estuvo de pie pudo ver a quienes lo acompañan: Hikari, Janlee, Karin, Kisame, Juugo y Genma

- ¿Que vamos hacer ahora? – pregunto Genma mirando al rubio

- seguir adelante que más – contesto Naruto empezando a caminar pero al ver adelante se quedo quieto – hay una trampa adelante no toquen el suelo

- ¿Y como se supone que haremos eso? – quiso saber Kisame

Naruto simplemente dio un salto quedando pegado al techo de cabeza ante la sorprendida mirada de los demás

- como estamos ya dentro del templo podemos usar nuestro chakra, fuera de aquí este quedara sellado hasta que salgamos

- a verlo dicho antes – dijeron a coro los demás

-_00000000000000000-_

**Equipo 3**

- ay eso dolió, menos mal que había una almohada aquí – Sakura se sobaba la cadera

- ¿te encuentras bien?

- pues la verdad es que si

- ¿a gusto?

- no mucho pero algo, esto es cómodo

- me alegro pero ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- claro

- ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA MÍO SAKURA!

Sakura se dio cuenta de que había caído encima de Sasuke el cual se encontraba boca abajo con el codo en el suelo y la palma de la mano apoyada en su mejilla observando a Sakura y los dedos de su mano libre golpeaban el suelo; una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de la pelirosa ante eso pero de pronto se soltó a reír ante la mirada confundida y molesta de Sasuke

- ¿De que te ríes feita linda? – pregunto Sai pero no recibió respuesta

- ¿Que es tan gracioso? – quiso saber Kakuzu

- creo que ya se volvió loca – suspiro Hikaru

- Go…Gomen – logro articular Sakura mientras se levantaba de Sasuke quien molesto declino la ayuda que la pelirosa le ofreció – es que jamás en mi vida pensé que llegara el día en que tendría a mis pies al vengador Sasuke Uchiha… literalmente

- yo no le veo lo gracioso

- tu no Uchiha pero yo si – sonrió Sakura – después de todo soy la "molestia" que siempre estaba a tus pies ¿no? Jajajajajaja

Sakura ya no pudo más y siguió riéndose mientras empezaba a caminar, los demás intercambiaron una mirada Sai y Hikaru rieron también divertidos por las ironías de la vida, Sasuke los siguió hecho una furia literalmente, Kakuzu y Shino tan solo se encogieron de hombros y los siguieron en silencio.

-_00000000000000000-_

**Equipo 1**

Este equipo se encontraba caminando, el pasillo se les hacia demasiado largo para su gusto y no sabían cuanto habían recorrido, como el Byakugan de la Hyuga no podía ayudarles Kiba y Akamaru iban a la cabeza guiando el grupo con su olfato, Hidan no se mantenía tranquila y maldecía su suerte siendo callado de vez en cuando por Yami o Itachi. De pronto Suigetsu dio un salto hacia atrás al sentir como su pie se hundía en algo

- Epa

- ¿que sucede Suigetsu-san? – pregunto Hinata curiosa

- creo que pise algo pero no se que fue

- ¿Pisaste algo? – se alarmo de pronto Itachi

- creo que será mejor que corramos

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron los demás a Yami pero este solo miraba el techo

Todos subieron la mirada y de pronto se pusieron azules al ver unos hoyos en el techo donde sobresale la punta de una flecha, nadie lo pensó dos veces y salieron corriendo escapando de la lluvia de flechas que casi los alcanzaba al final lograron girar en una esquina evitando con ello las flechas pero un grito detrás de ellos les hizo girar

- reitero estamos salados – murmuro Suigetsu con ganas de llorar

-_00000000000000000-_

**Equipo 2**

- Juugo no des un paso más – exclamo de pronto Naruto ya que el chico caminaba a su lado

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber el chico con un pie suspendido en el aire

- porque la baldosa frente tuyo tiene un sello explosivo oculto

- ¿Que? – se sorprendieron

- aja, ahora pisen las mismas baldosas que yo sino quieren provocar una explosión en cadena

- ¿Quién fue el loco que creo este endemoniado templo? – preguntó Hikari saltando de baldosa en baldosa siguiendo al rubio

- no lo se pero tampoco creo que la respuesta me agrade – contesto Naruto suspirando

Después de unos momentos lograron pasar aquella trampa mortal y siguieron avanzando aunque se les hacia muy largo el camino, tuvieron que parar varias veces para poder recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Cuánto más falta? – quiso saber Genma cansado mientras le pasaba una botella de agua a Janlee

- no mucho… creo

- ¿Crees? – Kisame alzo una ceja mirándolo

- bueno nunca que he venido aquí, solo me estoy guiando por lo que Otousan puso en su diario

- veo que ya lo llama por lo que es, antes le decía simplemente Minato o Yondaime

- digamos que neechan me dio un buen sermón al respecto – suspiro Naruto mirando a Janlee – aunque eso no quiere decir que lo he perdonado

- al parecer no estamos solos – exclamo de pronto Karin acercándose al cruce de caminos que había adelante

- ¿a que te refieres? – preguntaron los demás

- siento el chakra de Sasuke-kun y se viene acercando rápidamente

- espero que Hinata-chan o Sakura-chan estén con él

El grupo se acerco con cuidado al cruce pero antes de que pudieran pasar, unos borrones de varios colores pasaron como rayos frente suyo parpadeando confundidos lograron alcanzar a ver quienes eran se trataba del Equipo 3: Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Hikaru, Shino y Kakuzu los cuales eran perseguidos por una roca gigante en la cual se apreciaba la marca de un puño. Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de todos mientras Naruto se cubrió el rostro debieron de a ver activado las trampas.

- en fin ¿seguimos? – propuso Naruto haciendo que todos lo miraran

- ¿no vas a ir a ayudarles? – se sorprendió Kisame mirando al rubio

- seguramente nos encontraremos con ellos después, todos los pasadizos llegan a una puerta, además algunos pasadizos son estrechos con suerte la roca se atorara y ellos saldrán bien librados

-_00000000000000000-_

**Equipo 3**

Los chicos caminaban tranquilamente, extrañamente hasta el momento no se habían encontrado con ninguna trampa pero por si las moscas se mantenían en guardia, habían descubierto que podían usar de nuevo su chakra así que no lo desaprovecharían. De pronto sintieron como caían sobre sus rostros y ojos polvo y pequeñas piedras del techo que se desprendían, antes de que se preguntaran que era, el suelo y paredes comenzaron a retumbar, Hikaru que era la que iba adelante vio como una gran roca redonda giraba hacía ellos con toda la intención de arrollarlos si seguían en su camino. El grito de ella alerto a los demás quienes al girarse se pusieron blancos pero contaron con la demasiada audacia como para no quedarse petrificados y seguirlos. Podían sentir como la roca tomaba cada vez más velocidad y si no se refugiaban cuanto antes, sus días acabarían ahí…

- ¿QUE RAYOS HACE UNA ROCA AQUÍ? – grito Hikaru corriendo por su vida

- Y COMO QUIERES QUE NOSOTROS SEPAMOS – gritaron los demás

- Naruto había dicho que había trampas ¿no? – exclamo Sai corriendo

- pero no nos esperábamos tales trampas – fue la respuesta de Shino

Lograron perder la roca en una desviación para alivio de ellos, la roca siguió de largo, lo malo es que otro largo y oscuro pasillo se encontraba frente a ellos

- pues ni modo tenemos que seguir – dijo Sakura suspirando

- En cuanto vea a Naruto lo mataré por no explicarnos estas trampas – gruño Sasuke molesto

- ponte en fila – exclamo Kakuzu

- es mejor que sigamos – Shino empezó a caminar

Así pues todos siguieron sin sorprenderse por encontrarse con otro pasillo igual a los anteriores, Sasuke y Sai marchaban al frente, en esta ocasión manteniéndose alertas para cualquier nueva roca andante. Y como si estuviera predicho que la misma historia tendría que suceder. Todos reconocieron en sus inicios la señal, pero sin duda el sentir pequeñas motas de polvo y piedrecillas caerles y el suelo temblar bajo sus pies, fue señal de sobra para saber que debían correr. Supieron que el retumbar del suelo y paredes era clara señal de que una nueva roca vagaba sin rumbo, pero con la firme convicción de reducirlos a meros recuerdos ornamentales. Pero ahora su gran inconveniente era que dicho objeto rodante estaba detrás de ellos, obligándolos irremediablemente a huir hacia el frente, sin estar seguro de si encontrarían un refugio o no.

- CORRAN – grito Kakuzu siendo el primero en correr

- Oh no, esta vez no

Sakura no se había movido al contrario, estaba de pie erguida toda su altura mientras se ponía los guantes negros que había sacado de su porta armas, al darse cuenta que Sakura no iba con ellos todos los demás se detuvieron y al mirar atrás vieron a Sakura en posición de pelea.

- ¿QUE RAYOS HACES? – grito Sasuke

- ya me canse al juego del gato y el ratón y voy a destruir esa roca – le dijo sin mirarlo pero entonces giro un poco su rostro y sonrió de medio lado – además no es la primera vez que destruyo una roca gigante

- es cierto – exclamo de pronto Sai – escuche decir a Naruto-kun una vez que tu destruiste la roca gigante que obstruía la entrada de la cueva de Akatsuki donde peleaste contra Sasori

- exacto

Sakura se preparo y entonces acumulando chakra lo soltó de golpe dándole a la roca parándola para sorpresa de todos sobre todo de Sasuke ¿esa era la débil Sakura?... ¿Desde cuando se volvió tan fuerte?

-_00000000000000000-_

- ¿que te pasa Naruto? – pregunto Hikari un tanto curiosa, el rubio había logrado ganarse en ese tiempo en Konoha la amistad de la temible heredera Ryu

- nada solo me preocupa un poco Sakura-chan

- ella sabe defenderse bien

- eso no me preocupa, Janlee

- ¿entonces? – quiso saber Hikari

- en que ojala no intente golpear las rocas gigantes que andan en estos pasillos, sino se llevara una desagradable sorpresa

-_00000000000000000-_

**Equipos 1 y 3**

Sakura y todos los demás se quedaron fríos de la sorpresa al ver como la roca retrocedió un poco pero en vez de destruirse, la roca se movió y se alzo un poco demostrando que la roca era una especie de animal gigante con furiosos ojos rojos y dientes vampirescos mirando enojadísimo a Sakura.

- Ups – exclamo Sakura con una gota de sudor

- rrrrroooooooooaaaarr

- Kkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa

Ninguno lo pensó dos veces y salieron corriendo de nuevo huyendo de la aquello que parecía roca gigante, en su carrera pasaron por un cruce pero ellos no se detuvieron aunque si vieron a un grupo parado en el cruce que los miraban con sorpresa.

- ¿Ese era Naruto? – pregunto de pronto Hikaru

- creo que si pero por el momento es mejor no detenernos

- ¿tenias que pegarle, verdad? – le gruño molesto Sasuke a Sakura

- y yo como iba a saber que esas rocas tenían vida

- ya me canse

- yo también pero no podemos parar

- Ay no!!

- ¿y ahora que? – preguntaron los demás ante lo dicho por Kakuzu

Cuando miraron al frente que es donde el Akatsuki señalo casi se sorprendieron al ver caminando tranquilamente a Suigetsu, Kiba, Hinata, Hidan, Itachi y Yami; los demás no sabían si alegrarse o echarse a llorar.

- ¡¡OIGAN USTEDES QUITENSE DEL MEDIO!! – grito Sasuke

El grito hizo girar al equipo 1 quienes, azules del miedo y pálidos de la sorpresa se quedaron quietos en su lugar, afortunadamente el Equipo 3 los tomo de la ropa o de las manos y los jalaron para que corrieran mientras la roca los perseguía.

- reitero estamos salados – murmuro Suigetsu con ganas de llorar mientras era jalado por Sai

- Shino ¿que rayos paso hicieron para que una roca gigante los persiguiera? – se quejo Kiba molesto

- no es una roca

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron confundidos los demás

- ¿Cómo que no es una roca, Aburame? – pregunto Yami con el ceño fruncido

- no, es un especie de animal pero no sabemos que animal pero cuando Sakura lo golpeo saco su verdadera forma

- si y por eso nos persigue con tanto ahínco – se quejo Kakuzu – esta furioso porque esa niña pelo chicle le pego

- no me llames pelo chicle, avaro loco – se quejo Sakura – además como iba a saber yo que esa cosa estaba viva

- miren allí hay una vuelta seguro que la perdemos – exclamo Hidan señalando al frente

-_00000000000000000-_

**Equipo 2**

Naruto se detuvo y por lo tanto el resto también, delante de ellos se erguía una puerta con la figura del Kyuubi en relieve. El rubio checo el diario y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta coincidía con la descripción puesta en el diario.

- bueno chicos y chicas aquí es, detrás de esta puerta se encuentra la salida

- menos mal, ya me estaba cansando de estar aquí, es malo para mi piel – se quejo Karin

- vamonos ya antes de que la asesine – gruño Hikari harta ya de Karin

- bien pues andan…

- KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- ¿eh?

Cuando el grupo giro vieron a los otros dos grupos corriendo hacia ellos como si el alma se les fuera en ello, Naruto sonrió al ver a Sakura y Hinata bien… dentro de lo que cabe

- ven, se los dije – sonrió Naruto para luego alzar la mano – ¡SAKURA-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN POR AQUÍ!

- ¡NARUTO ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES? CORRE! – grito Sakura

- ¿correr?... ¿Por qué?

- ¿CÓMO QUE PORQUE?... ¿ACASO NO VEZ LA ROCA QUE NOS PERSIGUE BAKA? – gritaron Kiba, Hidan y Suigetsu

- pues solo debemos entrar por la puerta que es la salida – exclamo Naruto señalando la puerta detrás de él

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo confuso incluso para mi, de pronto el pasillo se alzo hasta inclinarse haciendo que la roca aumentara la velocidad y que los chicos tropezaran hasta caer pero se deslizaron como tobogán antes de que el equipo 2 pudiera moverse, los 3 equipos chocaron entre si y terminaron siendo lanzados a través de la puerta que se abrió en cuanto los 3 grupos volvieron a reunirse.

- auw eso dolió

- ¿Dónde carajo estamos?

- ¿y como quieres que sepamos?

- Hinata-chan ¿estas bien? – pregunto el rubio preocupado

- Hai lo estoy, demo ¿y tu?

- no te preocupes, esto no es nada – sonrió el rubio con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza

Hinata se encontraba acostada boca arriba con Naruto encima de ella apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la Hyuga y sus rodillas a cada lado de la cintura de ella mientras sostenía en su espalda al resto de amigos y enemigos, aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo podía aguantar. Los demás bajaron la mirada al escucharlos hablar y se sorprendieron al ver como estaban, de inmediato se levantaron de encima del rubio quien una vez que ya no sintió el peso se dejo caer de espaldas a un lado de la Hyuga cansado mientras un halo de sol lo cegaba un poco. Se encontraban en medio de un gran campo de césped y ruinas, el sol pegaba a todo lo que da iluminando el basto campo mientras altas murallas rodeaban el susodicho campo; el grupo sorprendido miraba alrededor pero sobre todo la enorme estatua del zorro de nueve colas que se erguía en el centro de ese templo. Antes de que alguno dijera algo se vieron rodeador de un centenar de hombres que los apuntaban con lanzas.

- Oh, oh – murmuro Sai

- ni siquiera los sentí – se sorprendió Kisame

- **Jáoyhca yruny vunycdanuc bunxia ce luhdehúyh ahluhdnynyh my sianda** (Váyanse ahora forasteros porque si continúan encontraran la muerte)

- ¿Que dijo? – pregunto Sakura confundida

- **Hu rasuc jahetu y rylanmac hyty** (No hemos venido a hacerles nada) – exclamo de pronto Naruto en el mismo idioma sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes y a los guerreros – **Acdysuc yxií bun myc acbytyc ta muc cañunac amasahdymac **(Estamos aquí por las espadas de los señores elementales)

- **Acyc acbytyc cumu lyicynyh tumun y ci jety, hu butasuc banseden xia icah aca butan luh vehac symekhuc** (Esas espadas solo causaran dolor a su vida, no podemos permitir que usen ese poder con fines malignos)

- **Hu mu icynasuc luh acuc vehac** (No lo usaremos con esos fines) – exclamo Naruto seriamente

- **Da sa rylac luhuletu heñu... ¿Lósu da mmysyc?** (Te me haces conocido niño... ¿Cómo te llamas?)

- **Se huspna ac Hysegywa Hynidu, cuo am rezu ta Hysegywa** **Sehydu** (Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, soy el hijo de Namikaze Minato)

Al escuchar ese nombre los guerreros lo miraron sorprendidos, aquel hombre Minato Namikaze es una gran leyenda en su pueblo pues ha sido el único que a podido derrotar al menos una vez al poderoso dios al que ellos adoran.

- **¿Ahduhlac di deahac y…?** (¿Entonces tu tienes a…?)

- **Ycí ac, Goiipe ca ahliahdny cammytu tahdnu ta se o ce xieanah ihy siacdny biatu ehjulynmu banu xieanu rypmyn luh ci mítan bnesanu** (Así es, Kyuubi se encuentra sellado dentro de mi y si quieren una muestra puedo invocarlo pero quiero hablar con su líder primero)

Los hombros intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron, soltando las armas hicieron una reverencia ante Naruto y les hicieron una señal para que los siguieran, Naruto empezó a caminar y los demás rápidamente lo siguieron.

- ¿en que idioma hablaron? – pregunto Hinata a Naruto

- un lengua muerta, hoy en día solo los Namikaze hablan dicha lengua, yo la se desde pequeño porque Neechan me la enseño, por obligación debemos de saber dicha lengua

- ¿A dónde nos llevan dobe?

- con el líder de la tribu, es la única persona que podría guiarnos a las espadas

Llegando casi a donde estaba la gran estatua los guerreros desaparecieron dejando a los demás quienes se detuvieron con sorpresa, todos excepto Naruto quien siguió como si nada desapareciendo en el mismo lugar que los guerreros, pasado unos minutos para sorpresa y espanto de la mayoría la cabeza de Naruto apareció flotando.

- ¿Que esperan? Si no se apresuran se perderán

- ¿Có…Cómo?

- ¿esto? – Señalándose así mismo – es un campo ilusorio para proteger la villa en la que ellos viven, solo entren no les pasará nada

Se miraron entre si y decidieron hacerle caso a Naruto, el rubio volvió a entrar permitiendo la pasada a sus amigos, quienes sintieron como si se bañaran con agua fría al pasar por el campo, una vez dentro de este frente a ellos se erguía una gran villa con casas hechas de roca y madera, una luna rojiza brillaba por encima de ellos mientras el cielo nocturno esta plagado de estrellas.

- Wow – se sorprendieron todos

- pero si estaba soleado hace un minuto – parpadeo Janlee sorprendida

- es porque son dos dimensiones distintas – explico Naruto tranquilamente caminando detrás de los guerreros

Mientras avanzaban observaban maravillados la villa ya que realmente era preciosa, las personas que viven allí se hacían aun lado observando a los forasteros pero más preciso a Naruto, murmullos llevaban también el lugar acerca de él, Naruto ya acostumbrado a que la gente lo señalara o murmurara a sus espaldas mantenía su rostro en alto e inexpresivo mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata quien la apretó con fuerza dándole ánimos para seguir. Al llegar a los pies de la estatua se encontraron un trono hecho de oro donde una hermosa mujer se encontraba, sus cabellos son largos negros con curiosos reflejos plateados y ojos color ámbar en cuya cabeza ostentaba una corona dorada con un rubí incrustado en medio, sus ropajes eran antiguos pero hermosos, en esa parte se encontraban muchas mujeres hermosas vestidas con tops y faldas que dejaban apreciar bastante bien su cuerpo. Los guerreros se arrodillaron frente a ella

- **Ci syzacdyt, acduc jecedyhdac ryh batetu rypmyn luh icdat, ci mítan ac am rezu ta Hysegywa Sehydu** (Su majestad, estos visitantes han pedido hablar con usted, su líder es el hijo de Namikaze Minato)

- **ta yliantu, nadenahca** (De acuerdo, retirense) – ordeno al mujer con voz suave pero autoritaria, los hombre se retiraron y la mujer se levanto mirando a los shinobis, Naruto se arrodillo ante ella y los demás aunque confundidos de inmediato lo imitaron – Bienvenidos sean a mi pueblo shinobis del otro mundo, soy la reina Lullaby ¿Quién de ustedes es el hijo de Minato Namikaze?

- soy yo su majestad – dijo Naruto levantándose

- me han dicho que han venido por las espadas ¿Es cierto?

- así es su majestad

- ¿Por qué desean ustedes las espadas?

- ha decir verdad no se exactamente, mi neesan Alexis me pidió que viniera por ellas sobre todo por la Buda no Katto

- Esa espada es la más peligrosa ¿Por qué la desean?

- porque es nuestra – exclamo Hikari dando un paso al frente – la Buda no Katto es una reliquia de la familia Ryu, nosotras somos las últimas Ryu que quedan

Hikaru se puso a lado de su prima dando a entender que ella también es una Ryu, la reina observo a ambas seriamente para luego mirar al rubio que lideraba esa expedición. La reina hizo un ademán y una de las guerreras se acerco a ella, susurrándole algo la guerrera desapareció en un torbellino de llamas.

- Naruto-san, ya es muy tarde y ustedes necesitan descansar mañana por la mañana los llevaremos a donde se encuentran las espadas, por favor síganme y los llevare a sus habitaciones

- muchas gracias su majestad – exclamo el rubio haciendo una reverencia – por cierto ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

- adelante, pregunte con confianza

- ¿mi hermana estuvo alguna vez aquí? – pregunto curioso haciendo que los que iban con él lo miraran sorprendidos sobre todo Itachi

- Hace 10 años, una niña de tan solo 13 años con el corazón roto y el alma hecha pedazos llego hasta las costas de esta isla, su llegada fue anunciada por nuestro gran dios así como su destino, la misión que nuestro dios Kyuubi nos encomendó fue entrenarla y convertirla en la mejor arma que haya existido sin embargo, aunque cumplimos nuestro objetivo ella se convirtió en el mismo demonio al cual tuvimos que sellar en lo más recóndito de su mente para que no hiciera daño ni a sus amigos o a ella misma, fue la mejor guerrera que pude entrenar pero lo único que no pudimos curar fueron su corazón y su alma, ambos aun siguen hecho pedazos, rompiéndose cada vez más a medida que los años pasan y solo una persona puede curarle o destruirla por completo y esa persona se encuentra aquí entre nosotros

Aunque parecía impasible, por dentro el Uchiha mayor se sintió como el peor de los miserables, los demás solo lo miraron de reojo pero no dijeron nada, Naruto bajo la mirada si tan solo la reina supiera cuan cambiada estaba su hermana, todo el poder que alguna vez tuvo lo había sellado en Tales para que ella misma – o sea Alexis – ya no sufriera tanto. Nuestros protagonistas de los últimos tres capitulos contando este siguieron a la reina hasta que llegaron a una pequeña mansión donde la gobernante les enseño personalmente sus habitaciones para que pudieran descansar.

- disculpe su majestad de pura casualidad no habrá alguien que nos haga una limpia – exclamo de pronto Suigetsu interrumpiendo el silencio en el pasillo

- ¿una limpia? – pregunto confundida la reina

- ¡¡SUIGETSU!! – gritaron los demás mirándole molestos, avergonzados o confundidos

- ¿Qué? En verdad necesitamos una limpia, estamos bien salados – se quejo el chico

-_000000000000000000-_

- Alexis-sama ¿se encuentra mejor? – pregunto Ino preocupada mirando a la joven

- si Ino, gracias – murmuro ella mientras miraba el techo de su habitación

Desde que Ino y Tenten habían encontrado a la rubia rojiza llorando a mares con sus hijos ambas habían decidido no dejarla sola, por si se le ocurría alguna tontería en ese estado de tristeza y melancolía en que había entrado desde el día anterior.

- ¿segura?

- si, pero ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- claro

- Podrías traerme a mis hijos por favor

- en un momento

Ino salio de la habitación dejando a la rubia sola, regresando unos minutos después trayendo a los gemelos y los puso con cuidado en la enorme cama rodeados de varios cojines y almohadas para luego salir, sabiendo que ella quería estar a solas con sus bebes.

- mamá – la pequeña Andy gateo hasta donde esta Alexis y se acurrucó a un lado de ella

- ven Odín-chan – llamo Alexis con una sonrisa al mayor de sus hijos quien de inmediato obedeció – al menos me queda el consuelo de que los tengo a ustedes mis bebes pero lo que más me duele es que probablemente jamás conocerán a su padre

- _**¿acaso no piensas hacer nada, Ko?**_

- ¿que se supone que puedo hacer yo, Tales? – murmuro la chica

- _**quedarte sin hacer nada no es tu estilo Ko, vamos aun puedes evitar la locura que Itachi quiere hacer**_

- ¿Cómo?

- _**Tengo un plan y se que resultará**_

-_000000000000000000-_

- ¿Aquí es donde tienen las espadas? – se sorprendió Karin

- Acaso no consiguieron algo más fácil, no se talvez un ¿río de lava? – exclamo con sarcasmo Hidan

El grupo se encuentra frente a un enorme agujero que al parecer no tenía fondo, en medio se encuentra flotando un montículo gran de tierra donde se erguían seis espadas todas con diferentes tipos de mangos, algunos plateados, otros dorados y otros bronces mientras que rodeando el montículo hay cientos y cientos de otros pequeños montículos flotando y en los que solo cabe una persona y eso a duras penas.

- bien, en ese caso Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata acompáñenme

- ¿que?

- ¿por que solo ellos? – pregunto Juugo confundido

- porque esas son las órdenes – exclamo Yami fríamente

- ¿órdenes?

- nosotros no estamos aquí solo porque si – Janlee se sentó en un pequeño montículo que las primas Ryu invocaron para sentarse – la sensei nos envió como escolta para proteger a Naruto-sama porque sabía que Akatsuki vendría por las espadas

- además de llevarnos con nosotras la Buda no Katto – dijo Hikaru sonriendo

- eso sin mencionar – Yami miro a Sasuke – entregarle una de las espadas al Uchiha menor, el resto de las espadas deben de repartirse entre Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama y Sakura-san

- Eso si yo lo permito

Ante aquella voz femenina que todos desconocían los chicos giraron, allí delante de ellos se encontraba una chica más o menos de su edad, sus cabellos rubio castaño flotaban a su alrededor mientras que sus ojos turquesa los observaban con malicia.

- ¿Tu quien demonios eres?

- jajajajaja – rió la rubia castaña mirando al Akatsuki masoquista – solo confórmate con saber que puedo convertirme en su peor pesadilla, el amo quiere las espadas sobre todo la Buda no Katto y se las llevaré quieran o no

- de eso nada

Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces salto hacia las rocas, la rubia castaña lo siguió de inmediato saltando de roca en roca antes de que estas se hundieran pero cuando saltaban a otra la anterior volvía a su posición original, Sakura y Hinata no tardaron en seguirlos, Sasuke lo pensó unos segundos antes de seguir a las chicas; los demás se acercaron dispuestos a entrar también pero chocaron contra un extraño campo

- ¿pero que…?

- No podemos pasar

- Solo los elegidos por las espadas pueden entrar – dijo la reina haciendo que todos la miraran – ahora solo nos queda esperar a ver quien se queda con cual espada

Las miradas pasaron entonces a ver a Naruto y compañía quienes, siguiendo el ejemplo de la rubia castaña saltaron de roca en roca aunque no se quedaban mucho tiempo en una porque se hundía, a pesar de que se fueron por caminos distintos y entraron en tiempos desiguales los cinco llegaron al mismo tiempo al gran montículo, lanzándose prácticamente desde la ultima roca. Todo pasó muy rápido – o al menos así les apreció a los demás – los cinco alcanzaron a sostenerse de una de las espadas mientras los montículos que flotaban cayeron por el agujero, y cinco ases de luz iluminan los cuerpos de los cinco flotando en el espació y frente a ellos las espadas.

-_0000000000000000000-_

_**Espada del señor del viento, Fraiha **_

Cuando Hinata abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba flotando en un espació en blanco, podía apreciar pequeñas corrientes de aire que movían sus cabellos.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- _dime humana ¿Por que deseas Fraiha?_

- ¿Quién… quién… eres?

- _Soy Seiryuu, el espíritu guardián del viento y seré quien te ponga la prueba para ver si eres digna de Fraiha, ahora contesta humana ¿Por qué deseas a Fraiha?_

- ¿Por qué? – murmuro Hinata con la vista perdida

Era cierto ¿Por qué quería esa espada? Pero entonces la imagen de Naruto le vino a la mente, la imagen de Alexis que sostenía en brazos a los gemelos, el dolor de Sakura en fin, muchas cosas por las que tenía y podía pelear. Levanto el rostro y miro con decisión a la nada.

- yo… yo…

- _si_

- ¡Yo deseo la espada para ayudar a la persona más importante en mi vida!... ¡Para ayudar a mis amigos, a mi aldea!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras Hinata seguía con la misma expresión decidida, de pronto frente a ella apareció un enorme dragón en varias tonalidades de azul, ojos marrón rojizo con largas garras plateadas que miro fijamente a los ojos perla de la Hyuga, ella no bajo la cabeza se mantuvo firme y entonces el dragón sonrió

- _Tus intenciones son buenas y tu corazón puro, haz pasado la prueba Hyuga Hinata desde este momento la Espada del señor del viento te pertenece, úsala con sabiduría_

El dragón empezó a desvanecerse en varios borrones azules hasta dirigirse a las manos de la Hyuga y formar una espada, el mango de esta es plateada con diamantes incrustados, dos finos listones de metal color azul van de forma espiral alrededor del mango y después de este se encuentra una cabeza de dragón con la misma forma que la de Seiryuu con el hocico abierto y de allí sale la hoja de metal filosa por ambos lados que brillaba como si fuera de diamante.

_**Espada del señor del fuego, Enraiha**_

- ¿Dónde me encuentro? – Naruto miro a todos lados sorprendido, flotando en un espació rojo

- _Humano_

- ¿Eh?... ¿De donde viene esa voz?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo o hacer algo, frente a él en una llamarada de fuego apareció un enorme y magnifico fénix de pelaje rojizo con algunas plumas doradas, una larga cola de plumas rojas y doradas y finalmente unas orbes azules con extraños reflejos rojizos que lo miraban fijamente.

- ¿quién eres?

- _Soy Suzaku, el espíritu guardián del fuego y seré quien le ponga la prueba para saber si es digno de la espada _

- ¿prueba?... ¡NO IMPORTA QUE TIPO DE PRUBA SEA, YO LA PASARÉ DATTEBAYO!

El fénix miro un tanto divertido al entusiasta rubio, carraspeo y se volvió más serio

- _dime humano ¿Por qué quieres la espada Enraiha?_

- eso es fácil, no solo porque neechan me lo pidió sino porque la quiero para proteger a las personas más importantes de mi vida, mi neechan Alexis, mis sobrinos, mis amigos, Sakura-chan que es como una hermana para mi y mi linda Hinata

_- ja, realmente me sorprende que un humano como tu sea el recipiente del señor Kyuubi pero ciertamente tienes un poder especial niño, he visto en tu corazón, el corazón más puro que he visto en milenios y en tus ojos la verdad se lee claramente, haz pasado mi prueba Uzumaki Naruto_

El Fénix hizo lo mismo que el dragón y de pronto Naruto tenía en sus manos una fabulosa y majestuosa espada de mango dorado con rubís incrustados, dos finos listones de metal color rojo van de forma espiral alrededor del mango y después de este se encuentra una cabeza de fénix con la misma forma que la de Suzaku con el hocico abierto y de allí sale la hoja de metal filosa por ambos lados que brillaba como si fuera de diamante.

_**Espada del señor del Agua, Suiraiha **_

- me pregunto donde me encuentro – murmuro Sakura al verse flotando en un espacio color celeste

- _te encuentras en el corazón de la espada_

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

Frente a Sakura y en un torbellino de agua emergió una tortuga de color morado oscuro y algunas partes en negro de ojos azules, Sakura parpadeo confundida al verle

- ¿Quién eres?

- _mi nombre es Genbu, soy el guardián de la espada y estoy aquí para ponerte una prueba y ver si eres digna de poseer la espada Suiraiha_

- ¿que tipo de prueba?

- _solo tienes que decirme ¿Por qué deseas Suiraiha? _

- porque Alexis-san me lo pidió

- _¿Solo por eso? o es que ¿acaso hay alguna otra razón?_

Sakura se quedo callada, ¿había otra razón? Ella no necesitaba la espada, solo estaba allí porque era una misión y por querer proteger a su mejor amigo y casi hermano.

- _deseas proteger a alguien ¿verdad?_

- en realidad deseo proteger a tres personas que son las más importantes en mi vida después de mis padres

- _¿por eso deseas la espada?... ¿Para protegerlos?_

- no lo había pensado antes pero, si esa espada me permite proteger a mis seres queridos entonces deseo conseguirla

- _He leído en tu corazón que lo que has dicho es verdad pero sin embargo debes de estar conciente que poseer esta espada es algo difícil y posiblemente podría llevarte a la muerte ¿aun así deseas tenerla?_

- aun así

- _bien haz pasado mi prueba Haruno Sakura, usa la espada con sabiduría y honor_

La Tortuga hizo lo mismo que el dragón y de pronto Sakura tenía en sus manos una fabulosa y majestuosa espada de mango plateado con zafiros incrustados, dos finos listones de metal color plata van de forma espiral alrededor del mango y después de este se encuentra una cabeza de una tortuga con la misma forma que la de Genbu con el hocico abierto y de allí sale la hoja de metal filosa por ambos lados que brillaba como si fuera de diamante.

_**Espada del señor del Rayo, Kosenraiha **_

- ¿Donde carajos me encuentro? – pregunto Sasuke mirando a todos lados, desde hace varios minutos había tratado de encontrar una salida en aquel espacio blanco con tintes azules

- _Me pregunto porque alguien fuerte como tu desea la espada_

- Muéstrate – ordeno el Uchiha

- _Yare, yare niño tampoco de sulfures_

En un torbellino de relámpagos un tigre siberiano de rayas negras con un curioso casco dorado y ojos dorados apareció delante de él, rascándose con una de sus patas traseras.

- ¿Quién eres?

- _soy Byakko el guardián de la espada del señor del rayo y seré quien te ponga una prueba para ver si eres digno de la espada pero ciertamente me pregunto ¿para que un humano tan fuerte como tu quiere la espada? Y más encima que posee gran oscuridad en su corazón_

- si la necesito o no, no es asunto tuyo pero si quieres saber deseo al espada para cumplir con mi venganza

- _típico de los humanos, venganza esto venganza aquello pero ciertamente de ti, dudo que quieras la espada para eso, es por otra cosa_

- ¿De que hablas?

- _a mi no me puedes engañar niño, yo se que quieres esa espada por un motivo en particular y tiene que ver con la hembra de tu hermano, ¿ella te dijo algo que te puso a pensar cierto?_

- claro que no – gruño aunque ciertamente sabia que aquello era verdad

-_ jajaja no puedes engañar al corazón Uchiha Sasuke, he leído tu corazón y muy en el fondo aun queda algo de bondad y cariño dirigido a tus queridos amigos de Konoha, no es necesario que digas nada pues tu corazón lo ha dicho todo, úsala con honor y por el bien_

El Tigre hizo lo mismo que el dragón y de pronto Sasuke tenía en sus manos una fabulosa y majestuosa espada de mango plateado con turquesas incrustados, dos finos listones de metal color plata van de forma espiral alrededor del mango y después de este se encuentra una cabeza de tigre con la misma forma que la de Byakko con el hocico abierto y de allí sale la hoja de metal filosa por ambos lados que brillaba como si fuera de diamante.

_**Espada del señor del Tierra, Tsuchiraiha**_

- lindo lugar pero no es mi estilo – murmuro la chica rubia castaña mirando el lugar amarillo oscuro en el que estaba – ¿Cuándo vas a aparecer? Detecte tu presencia desde hace rato

- _solo me preguntaba si eres feliz como eres_

- por supuesto que lo soy ¿Por qué deberías ser infeliz? Si mi amo es feliz yo también y el estará contento por llevarle las espadas

- _talvez crees que eres feliz pero puedo ver las lagrimas de sangre que tu alma derrama ¿acaso no quieres saber porque?_

La chica se quedo callada, no era la primera vez que alguien le decía aquello hace varios años una chica rubia de ojos azules la había salvado de un ataque mortal y le dijo algo parecido; la chica sacudió la cabeza no podía estar pensando eso ahora, tenia una misión que cumplir, una que haría que su señor estuviera agradecido.

- _hay en un interior gran confusión pequeña Yue, ¿Por qué hay lágrimas de sangre en tu rostro?... ¿Por qué tu pasado es desconocido para ti mi niña? Hay muchas preguntas pero nada de respuestas, sin embargo estas destinada a grandes cosas, aun no has pasado mi prueba sin embargo la espada estará en tus manos hasta que comprendas _

Un segundo dragón pero esta vez dorado y con grandes alas apareció frente a ella antes de imitar a Seiryuu y de pronto Yue tenía en sus manos una fabulosa y majestuosa espada de mango dorado con ámbares incrustados, dos finos listones de metal color dorado van de forma espiral alrededor del mango y después de este se encuentra una cabeza de un dragón dorado con el hocico abierto y de allí sale la hoja de metal filosa por ambos lados que brillaba como si fuera de diamante.

-_0000000000000000000-_

Los ases de luz explotaron y los cinco cayeron sobre el montículo de tierra flotando cada uno con una espada en mano sin embargo aun quedaba una espada, La Buda no Katto.

- Wow – se sorprendió Naruto observando la espada

- es magnifica – murmuro Sakura observando la propia

- ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACEN? – Grito de pronto Hikari – ¡VAYAN POR LA BUDA NO KATTO!

Eso espabilo a los tres shinobis de Konoha quienes se abalanzaron sobre la Buda no Katto cuando de pronto el espacio alrededor de la espada fue cubierta por un escudo de arena roja, los tres dieron un salto hacia atrás quedando enfrente de Sasuke. Yue sonrió burlonamente mientras se acercaba al montículo y la arena roja se hizo a un lado permitiendo a la chica tomar la espada.

- no resulto como pensé pero el amo Sojobo estará encantado con la Buda no Katto y Tsuchiraiha

- oye tu devuélvenos la espada – Hikaru estaba a punto de acercarse pero Naruto apareciendo delante de ella se lo impidió, aquella velocidad sorprendió a todos los demás excepto a Hinata – Naruto

- no Hika-chan recuerda que los Ryu no pueden acercarse tanto a la Buda no Katto, es la única cosa que puede matarlas

- pero

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Hinata seriamente apuntando con su nueva espada a la chica

- no tengo porque decirlo, pero prepararse por que el amo Sojobo cumplirá su venganza en contra de Konoha, los Uchiha y los Namikaze, con su muerte el mundo le pertenecerá

La chica entonces incrusto su Tsuchiraiha en el suelo y cuando la saco varios rayos rojos salieron de la tierra mientras el montículo y todos los demás empezaron a desmoronarse.

- Nos vemos – sonrío burlonamente la chica para luego desaparecer dejando el lugar derrumbarse

- ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! – grito Kakuzu

- su majestad por aquí – grito una de las guardianas de la reina

- ¿CÓMO SALIMOS DE AQUÍ SI LA PUERTA POR LA QUE ENTRAMOS DESAPARECIÓ?

- Naruto-kun ¿podrías hacer esa técnica?

- nunca la he hecho con tantas personas Hinata-chan, solo contigo y conmigo pero a lo mejor solo llego a la playa

- demo yo puse una marca en el puerto ¿crees poder llegar hasta allá?

- ¿de que hablan ustedes dos? – pregunto Sai confundido

- Hinata ¿de que técnica hablas? – pregunto a su vez Kiba

- vamos Naruto-kun se que puedes lograrlo – dijo Hinata ignorando a Sai y Kiba

- esta bien, trataré pero no prometo nada – el rubio miro a los demás – necesito que todos se tomen de la mano o del hombro o de alguna parte de su cuerpo y luego toquen mi hombro

- ¿Para que? – preguntaron los demás confundidos

- pues si quieren salir de aquí, háganlo

- su majestad la sacaremos de aquí – dijo otra de las guerreras

- bien. Namikaze-san buena suerte con su misión

- Arigatou su majestad y gracias por todo

Naruto tomo a Hinata de la mano mientras los demás se juntaban a ellos y se o tomaban de la mano o el hombro o brazo o cualquier otra parte, con la otra mano el rubio hizo dos sellos antes de decir:

-** ¡¡Ninpou: ****Shunshin no jutsu!!**

La sensación fue parecida a la anterior al menos para los Konohienses y agregados, sin embargo nueva para Akatsuki y Hebi (N/A.- o Taka pero como este fic sucede antes del cap 406); antes de que se dieran cuenta todos aparecieron en el puerto sin embargo hubo un pequeño fallo en el regreso, el puerto ya no estaba debido a una fuerte tormenta… que aun estaba en su mayor apogeo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos habían caído al agua, pero el agua se comportaba de forma extraña como si tuviera vida propia porque sentía que los arrastraba hasta el fondo aun así ellos peleaban por llegar a la superficie hasta que al menos la mitad logro llegar a la orilla. Naruto escupió el agua y miro aquellos que lo habían seguido, los Uchiha, Kisame, Suigetsu, Yami, Genma, Hikari y Shino, el resto aun se encontraba en el agua.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto Genma mirando a todos

- eso creo

- rayos aun faltan Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Janlee, Hinata-sama y Hikaru

- Juugo y Karin tampoco están

- ni Kakuzu o Hidan

- Han de seguir en el agua

- esta tormenta es extraña – murmuro Itachi con el Sharingan activado – alguien la esta provocando

- si, pero quien

- eso no importa ahora – Naruto se levanto y se quito la chaqueta para luego sacar una cuerda de su mochila y atarla a su cintura, el otro extremo se lo lanzo a Yami y Genma quienes rápidamente fueron a amarrarla al árbol más cercano – lo importante es rescatar a nuestras amigas y al cara de perro

- Naruto-sama con las pesas le será más difíciles

- no importa, se que lo lograre

- demo Naruto

- Una vez perdí un amigo, el mejor y no pude evitar que se fuera, esta vez no permitiré que me arrebaten a más personas que significan todo para mí

Y sin decir nada más el rubio se lanzo al mar sumergiéndose en el para encontrar a sus amigos, unos segundos después Genma siguió el ejemplo del Uzumaki; tardaron dos horas exactamente en sacar a todos del mar afortunadamente bien sin embargo, aun faltaba alguien.

- Naruto ya es suficiente, estas muy cansado y no podrás seguir

- no importa, no descansaré hasta encontrar a Sakura-chan

- Naruto-kun hazles caso, Kiba, Yami y Hikari ya fueron a buscarla – le pidió Hinata preocupada

- pero Hina-chan, no puedo permitir que me quiten a alguien más de mi familia

- lo se Naruto-kun pero si sigues forzando más tu cuerpo te hará daño

Akatsuki se fue desde hace rato, Hebi se mantenía en las sombras observando como los de Konoha se esforzaban por rescatar a Sakura sin embargo, cuando Kiba, Yami y Hikari regresaron del mar con una cara sepulcral, supieron que no encontraron a la pelirosa ni siquiera su cadáver. Naruto apretó con fuerza los ojos y los puños mientras las lagrimas bajan por su rostro, Hinata lo abrazo llorando por la desaparición de su amiga mientras todos bajaron la cabeza con tristeza y dolor.

Sakura Haruno, la mejor ninja medico de Konoha después de Tsunade, había desaparecido en alta mar, no encontraron ninguna señal de ella y no tuvieron más remedio que regresar a Konoha para dar la noticia e iniciar una búsqueda por la pelirosa… sin saber que ella, en otro lugar muy distinto al que desapareció, despertaría varias horas después frente a unos dorados ojos.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: Especial 07**

Camarita-chan volvió a aparecer, frente a la mesita sentados se encontraba un maltrecho Minato semi acostado en la mesa con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y un ojo morado, a su lado Kushina solo suspiraba mirando a su marido con resignación y Fanny se encontraba bastante contenta mirando su lap donde había subido unas fotos

- Bienvenidos queridos lectores y lectoras a este nuevo cap de Phantom Memory 2, siento mucho la tardanza pero entre una cosa y otra a penas acabo de terminar el cap

- Fanny-chan ¿podrías hablar más bajo? Me duele la cabeza

- eso le pasa por beber tanto sensei – le regaño – bueno pues a penas hoy se acabo la semana de festejos en Konoha, dado que mi cumple fue el lunes pasado y el de Sasu-chan el miércoles nos la pasamos de fiesta en fiesta celebrando los dos cumpleaños por toda la semana, y en la ultima al sensei se le ocurrió la brillante idea de entrar en una competencia de quien bebe más sake entre Ero-senin, Tsunade, Hiashi y Kisame pero al final todo se desmadró

- aja termino en pelea, por eso el ojo morado – señalo Kushina a su marido – aunque me sigo preguntando quien fue quien le puso el ojo morado

- yo sigo diciendo que fue Hiashi pero en fin, volvamos al fic este es la ultima parte de la isla misteriosa, los chicos ya han obtenido las espadas que serán utilizadas en el futuro con un muy importante propósito, además Sakura-chan ah desaparecido en el mar

- y seguimos sin saber a donde fue a dar

- lo sabrán en el cap 9, el siguiente es un capitulo dedicado a Itachi y a Alexis el siguiente o sea el 9 será dedicado a Sakura exclusivamente con algunos agregados, por cierto no se exactamente en que consiste el Shunshin no jutsu así que le puse que los teletrasportaba, seguro que lo confundi con la forma evolucionada si alguien me lo explica se lo agradecre eternamente

- mejor pasamos a las preguntas, me quiero ir a dormir

- yare, yare sensei

Entre Kushina y Fanny buscaron las hojas hasta que las encontraron siendo usadas como almohadas por Minato

- solo hay felicitaciones por parte de **Princesskitsune17, Nicho Tsukino, Esme-chan TS-DN, dragonwar, Roberta-Marizza2802, L.I.T, ****xXkathXx** (a quien le agradezco que me corrigiera y gracias por el review) y **erk92 **quien acertó 3 de las cinco espadas.

- genial, bueno chicos y chicas lamento no quedarme más pero por estos lares me están corriendo, hay limpieza general en mi casa y estoy subiendo a escondidas, nos vemos

- ¡¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!! – gritaron a coro Kushina y Fanny

- aaaarrrrrggggggggggg ¡¡MI CABEZA!!... ¡¡NO GRITEN!!

- sumimasen sensei

- querido el que esta gritando ahora eres tu – el dijo medio burlona Kushina


	9. Cerezos y Serpientes

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES Y KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

**Advertencia.- LEER LAS NOTAS FINALES ANTES DE DEJAR REVIEW**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 8**

**¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! / Cerezos y Serpientes**

- ¡¿QUÉ SAKURA QUE?!

Acababan de regresar de la misión de la isla Draconis y habían ido directamente con la Hokage para dar su informa y la mala noticia, que Sakura había desaparecido. Tsunade no podía creer que su discípula, aquella chica que consideraba una hija había desaparecido, Shizune se llevo las manos a la boca ahogando un gemido con ello, Ino sintió que la sangre se le helaba de la sorpresa y que decir de Tenten que se había puesto pálida. Alexis miro con preocupación a su hermano quien era abrazado por Hinata y parecía como ido.

- Iré a buscarla

Todas las miradas se posaron en Alexis quien miraba seriamente a la Hokage

- no creo que estés en condiciones Alexis, hace poco entraste en depresión y sería malo que...

- estoy bien Tsunade-sama, además soy la única que puede saber como encontrar a Sakura

Tsunade la miro fijamente y luego soltó un suspiro, talvez un poco de aire y distracción era la único que la chica necesitaba para que sea la de antes, termino aceptando la propuesta de la chica y mando a todos fuera de su oficina, mientras un cuervo negro alzaba el vuelo y se alejaba de la aldea hasta posarse – varios kilómetros después – sobre la mano de cierto pelinaranja.

- ¿y bien? – Sasuke miro seriamente a Juugo esperando la información

- han decidió que Alexis-san la busque, ella dice que es la única que puede encontrarla

- bien

Sasuke dio la vuelta para marcharse pero la voz de Juugo lo detuvo

- si no es mucha molestia Sasuke-sama ¿Por qué deseaba saber esto?

- eso no es asunto tuyo Juugo y recuerda ni una palabra de esto a nadie

- lo siento Sasuke-sama – Juugo miro como su líder desaparecía pero aunque no le dio una respuesta la intuía – después de todo si tiene un corazón

_-000000000000000000-_

- ¿CÓMO QUE PERDIERON LAS ESPADAS? – grito Pein molesto y sorprendido

- Pein tranquilízate que le hará mal a tu presión – le dio Konan mientras le obligaba a sentarse – ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

- bueno, sufrimos mil y una penurias en esa maldita isla, desde naufragios, serpientes gigantes, arena movedizas, laberintos, rocas gigantes asesinas, mocosos imberbes, una aldea escondida adoradora de Kyuubi, enterarnos que su hermana y la del chico zorro fue entrenada por los habitantes de la isla y al final apareció una tipa que dice que trabaja para un tal Sojobo se llevo la espada del señor de la tierra y la Buda no Katto

- ¿QQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEE? – Fue el grito de Madara – aunque ellos vieran a Tobi – ante aquello – ¿Pero acaso son estupidos o que? Como se les ocurre permitir tal cosa

Todos se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa a Tobi, este se dio cuenta de que metió la pata al no hablar como normalmente hablaba, así que Zetsu decidió intervenir

- ¿Qué paso con las demás espadas? – pregunto curioso

- ¿eh? – dijo Kisame mirándolo para luego captar lo que el quería hacer – ah si, la espada del fuego esta con el chico Kyuubi, la del viento con la niña Hyuga, la de rayo con el hermano de Itachi-san, la de Tierra con aquella niña que se llevo la Buda no Katto y la de agua con la niña pelirosa amiga del chico Kyuubi que desapareció en el mar cuando regresamos y no se sabe nada de ella

- o sea que no obtuvieron las espadas

- see

- son unos inútiles – se quejo Pein mientras se levantaba y salía molesto

- será mejor que vayan a descansar, Deidara, Tobi les tengo a ustedes una misión… bueno Pein les tiene una misión

- ¿De que se trata? hum

- pues…

_-000000000000000000-_

Alexis se quedo parada en la orilla del puerto mirando el mar que ahora se encontraba muy tranquilo, bajo la mirada hasta posarla en Ai

- ¿Estas segura que hasta aquí llega el olor de Sakura?

- Hai Alexis-sama

- bien, quédate con mis cosas

- Hai

La pequeña zorra se sentó justo a lado de la mochila de Alexis mirando como la joven activaba su línea sucesora, una espiral apareció en sus ojos azules ahora plateados miro hacia el mar. Por suerte aun quedaba un rastro de chakra de aquellos que estuvieron allí hace una semana, todo se había puesto blanco y varias figuras aparecieron moviéndose y recreando aquel suceso, cada figura era de un color diferente de acuerdo a su aura ya que, esa era la finalidad del segundo nivel del Kazerugan observar las auras y recrear los últimos momentos de aquellas auras. Su atención se centro en un aura en particular que reconoció como la de Sakura y vio que su resplandor se perdía en el mar, estaba a punto de saltar al mar cuando detecto algo detrás suyo y esquivo por los pelos unas curiosas aves que no parecían estar vivas.

- salgan de una vez, pude sentirlos desde hace rato

Deidara y Tobi aparecieron frente a ella, Ai se puso en posición de pelea frente a Alexis mirando y gruñéndoles a los dos Akatsuki, la rubia enarco una ceja al verlos sobre todo a Tobi ¿Qué estarán planeando?

- vaya venimos a buscar un rastro de la niña pelirrosa y nos encontramos a la hermanita de Pein-sama hum, que suerte tenemos

- Deidara-senpai no creo que sea buena idea subestimarla – le dijo Tobi lentamente

- deberías de hacerle caso a tu amigo – siseo una voz detrás de ellos

Sorprendidos giraron encontrándose a otra Alexis quien les lanzo varios shurikens aunque estos los esquivaron, la primera Alexis empezó a hacer una secuencia de sellos

- **¡¡Fuuton: Kaze Kazuryuusen no jutsu!! **(_Elemento Aire: Dragón de viento de nueve cabezas_)

La rubia rojiza fue rodeada por una corriente de aire que tomo forma de un enorme dragón de nueve cabezas que "devoro" a los dos Akatsuki, o al menos eso pareció pero en realidad fue que extermino a unos clones de arcilla, la chica giro pero fue tarde recibió un golpe en pleno estomago por una patada de Tobi que la lanzo sobre el mar.

- caray eso me dolió – murmuro Alexis sacando la cabeza del agua y mirando a Deidara y a Tobi que estaban en la orilla – pero no se quedará así, ese maldito de Madara me lo pagará

La chica recolecto chakra para luego salir del agua y quedar parada sobre esta chorreando de agua y con una fiera expresión que puso nervioso a Madara, esa expresión ya la había visto en alguien más y si recordaba bien esa vez no le fue muy bien. Alexis reunió de nuevo chakra y se lanzo al ataque contra Tobi pero Deidara le corto el camino lanzándole varías arañas de arcilla que la sujetaron pero ella utilizando la técnica de sustitución logro evitar la explosión y le lanzo varios kunai tanto a Deidara como Tobi pero, este ultimo se dio cuenta que los kunai no eran para lastimarlos sino para distraerlos además los kunai eran de una extraña forma, Alexis sonrió al ver como algunos kunai quedaron cerca de donde los dos Akatsuki se encuentran y haciendo unos rápidos sellos desapareció, lo único que pudieron ver fue un rayo amarillo y después un fuerte golpe que los mando a volar.

- ¿pero que demonios? - se sorprendió Alexis cuando de pronto se vio apresada por unos hilos ninjas

- bien hecho Deidara, Tobi

- pudiste a ver aparecido antes hum

- y evitar que se diviertan, no gracias

- no es posible – murmuro Alexis al ver a aquella mujer con la bata de Akatsuki que no era Konan

- tanto tiempo sin vernos Uzumaki

- Yuki – murmuro la rubia rojiza sorprendida, la ojidorado solo sonrió de forma siniestra antes de

- **¡¡Raiton: Kuroi Raimei Tsuya no jutsu!! **(Elemento Rayo: Técnica del Resplandor del Relámpago Negro)

Un relámpago de color negro salió de las manos de la rubia y cayo sobre Alexis, ella soltó un grito al recibir tal poder y cayo al suelo semiinconsciente

- Muy bien, ahora podemos llevárnosla, hum

- no hay prisa – sonrió Yuki – bien podemos divertirnos con ella, torturándola talvez

- no creo que a Pein-sama le guste que lastimen a su hermana

- Tobi, si el es capaz de sacrificar a su hermanito para obtener al Kyuubi dudo que le moleste que dañemos a esta

- pues yo tengo órdenes de Konan-sama para mantenerla con vida – exclamó de inmediato Tobi – de modo que no le harás nada

Y para enfatizar su punto, el chico bueno tomo a la inconsciente Alexis y se la hecho sobre el hombro, tanto Deidara como Yuki lo miraron enarcando una ceja preguntándose ¿Por qué muestra interés por esa chica?

- "No puedo dejar que le haga nada" – pensó Madara con el ceño fruncido – "la seguridad de ellas esta en juego"

-_00000000000000000-_

Soltó un débil quejido, le dolía absolutamente todo, su cabeza giraba y giraba cuando trato de llevar su mano a ella se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo, sus movimientos se encontraba no solo torpes debido al adormecimiento de sus músculos sino por algo que le impedía moverse con libertad, abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba por completo en oscuridad; sus ojos tardaron varios minutos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y de ese modo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una celda con sus manos apresadas a la pared con unos grilletes con cadena, se encontraba sentada recargada en la pared y las manos alzadas por eso se le dificultaba moverse. Frunció el ceño al recordar que se había topado con dos Akatsuki y una persona que creía muerta y hubiera preferido que siguiera así, escucho un ruido aunado a unos pasos e inmediatamente después cerro los ojos fingiendo aun estar inconsciente.

- Pss Alexis-sama ¿Esta despierta?

- Kisame – murmura Alexis abriendo los ojos y mirando al renegado de la niebla – ¿Me puedes decir donde estoy?

- en la guarida de Akatsuki, en una de sus prisiones ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Oh muy bien, sin contar el hecho de que mi cuerpo esta entumecido, me duele todo, la cabeza no para de darme vueltas y estoy amarrada a la pared con unas cadenas fuera de eso excelente, de maravilla

- si esta siendo sarcástica entonces esta bien

- no deberías de estar aquí, si alguien se da cuenta de que nos conocemos

- no se preocupe, es mi turno de vigilarla los demás se encuentran descansando

- ¿puedes hacer algo con las cadenas? Me están matando

- un momento

Kisame entro a la celda quitando primero que nada el sello que había en la cerradura de la misma, luego sacando una llave de su ropa quito los grilletes de las muñecas de Alexis quien empezó a masajearlas con cuidado, no sabía cuanto había estado allí pero le dolía horrores todo. Hecho un vistazo alrededor dándose cuenta que las paredes de la celda tenían extraños símbolos grabados en sangre, ella reconoció varios

- ¿no puedo usar mi chacra aquí cierto?

- tampoco su Kekkei Genkai

- genial – murmura con sarcasmo – ahora dime ¿desde cuando Yuki trabaja para Akatsuki?

- desde la muerte de Sasori

- ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

- según se como rehén para hacer que Konoha entregue las espadas que poseen y que el chico zorro… digo su hermano se entregue

- ¿Dónde quedo Ai? – pregunto preocupada Alexis, entonces por detrás de Kisame salta una pequeña zorra

- Alexis-sama que bueno que esta bien, nos tenía muy preocupadas

- lo siento Ai, ¿tu estas bien?

- lo estoy, y Tales-sama

- _**A mi no me afecta nada, estoy dentro de Alexis después de todo –**_ respondió Tales aunque solo Alexis y Ai escucharon – _**pero de alguna manera el rayo también me llego**_

- ¿_y estas bien Tales?_

- _**solo entumida **_

- pues ya somos dos – suspiro y miro a Kisame que la miraba confundido, ella hizo un ademán con la mano – bien soy su prisionera entonces, bueno pues veamos si les dura el gusto, Ai ve a Konoha y avisa a Naruto de los sucedido, que no haga nada tonto como intentar rescatarme dile que lo tengo bajo control, dile a Tsunade que Yuki no esta muerta sino bien viva y que no entreguen las espadas ¿entendido?

- entendido Alexis-sama

- bien, Kisame tu actuara normal déjame dormir al menos sin las cadenas cuando sea tu ronda, a la mañana siguiente me pones de nuevo las cadenas pero nadie debe de sospechar que me conoces, ¿alguien sabe de nuestro trato?

- solo Konan pero no sabe en que circunstancias se dio

- ella guardará el secreto así que no tengo de que preocuparme

-_00000000000000000-_

**En alguna parte del País de la Luna**

- ¿Y bien? – siseo una voz en la oscuridad de la cueva donde se encontraban

- es ella mi señor, ella posee tan raro poder que le ayudará a regenerarse

- kukuku que irónica es la vida ¿no? – se burlo aquella siseando y macabra voz mientras que sus ojos dorados observaban a la chica inconciente en su cama

- solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte y encontrar alguna forma de hacer lo que usted desea

- eso podría ser complicado pero no imposible

La pálida mano de aquel hombre recorrió la mejilla de la inconsciente chica y aparto algunos mechones rosados de su rostro

- pero podría ser más que un arma, esta chica tiene potencial… Se parece tanto a ella

El otro hombre tan solo se acomodo los anteojos mientras observaba como su señor acariciaba la mejilla de la chica que había encontrado inconsciente flotando en al orilla del mar cerca de la cueva, no sabía como es que ella habría llegado hasta allí pero lo que si sabía es que ella seria una pieza clave en el plan de su señor.

- talvez haiga una forma señor

- entonces hazlo, deseo que esta niña sea mía pero primero quiero saber que tanto ha pasado

- como ordene Lord Orochimaru

-_00000000000000000-_

**Konoha, Mansión Namikaze**

Aquella noche Naruto se levanto de golpe totalmente transpirado, había tenido una horrible pesadilla con referente a Sakura, se restregó la cara

- por Kami, de nuevo ese sueño

- _**No deberías de prestarle tanta atención a ese sueño – **__bostezo Kyuubi desde su cárcel – __**sobre todo porque no me dejas dormir**_

- pues perdóname la vida, pero yo no tengo la culpa de tener este sueño

- _**pues al menos no grites**_

- sabes, estoy demasiado cansado para discutir contigo, Buenas Noches bola de pelos gigante

- _**buenas noches mocoso torpe**_

En otra parte de la Mansión, Hikari, Hikaru, Janlee y Yami se encuentran reunidos observando con cierta sorpresa, incredulidad y preocupación el espejo frente a ellos – donde sea dicho de paso no se reflejan – se podía ver la imagen de Madara Uchiha.

- pero ¿Cómo es que paso?

- Óigame Momia más le vale que la sensei este bien porque sino…

- porque sino nada niño, tu no me puedes hacer nada y no me digas momia ten un poco de respeto por los mayores

- sensei – llamo Hikaru antes de que se pusiera a discutir con Yami como solían hacerlo – ¿Alexis-san esta bien?

- si, no se preocupen ¿Les llego el mensaje de Ai?

- lo hizo, pero a Naruto no le hizo gracia – contesto Hikari de brazos cruzados – tuvimos que noquearlo para evitar que saliera

- si, eso sospeche

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará allí, Madara-sama?

- no lo se, supongo que hasta que en Konoha acepten el intercambio pero como no va a suceder

- conociendo a la sensei seguro encontrará la forma de escapar

- eso espero, por que esta vez no pudre ayudarle

-_00000000000000000-_

- Auw me duele todo – murmuro la chica mientras abría los ojos y se sentaba

- ¿Te encuentras bien Cherry?

- ¿eh?

La chica gira el rostro solo para encontrarse a un hombre joven de cabello gris atado en una coleta baja, ojos oscuros detrás de unas gafas redondas con una bandana en la frente con el símbolo de una nota musical, la joven llamada Cherry parpadeo primero confundida pero luego sonrío y asintió

- solo un poco adolorida Kabuto-san ¿Qué me paso?

- en tu entrenamiento de volviste a pasar del tiempo y estuviste una semana inconsciente

- Oh, gomenasai Kabuto-san – se disculpo la chica bajando la cabeza

- no te preocupes Cherry pero deberías de disculparte con Lord Orochimaru, después de todo el también se preocupo

- ¿Dónde esta él?

- descansando, últimamente esta muy debilitado si tan solo encontrará algo que pudiera ayudarle

- ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer, Kabuto-san?

- esperaba que dijeras eso Cherry-chan

Kabuto sonrió, el plan había funcionado ahora la chica no recordaba absolutamente nada de su pasado y todos sus recuerdos habían sido cambiados para beneficio de ellos, la chica se levanto con cuidado y se acerco al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación, el reflejo era de una hermosa chica de largo cabello rosa y ojos color jade que le regresaba una confundida mirada.

- me siento rara – murmuro la chica abrazándose fue entonces que sintió algo en su muñeca, al mirar se dio cuenta de que era un brazalete plateado con un zafiro incrustado y en color plata dentro del zafiro se apreciaba el símbolo del agua girando – ¿Y esto?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- esto Kabuto-san ¿sabe de donde salió?

- no pero se me hace conocido – murmuro pensativo, entonces recordó la espada con la que apareció la chica la cual se volvió una luz que fue a la muñeca de la pelirrosa – "ahora entiendo, es la espada" Será mejor que descanses, mañana iniciaremos con los preparativos para curar a Lord Orochimaru

- Hai

-_00000000000000000-_

Alexis, lo más digna que pudo, se incorporó hasta quedar en pie y miro a las personas frente a ella que a su vez la miraban con diferentes sentimientos expresados en sus ojos, la chica soltó una irónica risa mirando con burla y sarcasmo a todos.

- vaya pero si es Akatsuki en pleno, ¿A que debo tal honor?

- no estas en posición de ser sarcástica – le contesto Hidan con el ceño fruncido

- uy pues perdóname la vida, pero nunca he sido una buena prisionera fanático religioso

- Baja tu tono señorita

Alexis miro fríamente a Pein quien le había dicho tal cosa, sus ojos adoptaron una forma afilada casi como la de Kyuubi sin embargo seguían siendo de color azul, de un azul oscuro y profundo como el mar. La chica se enderezo todo lo que su altura le permitía (que tampoco es mucho seamos realistas Lexi a penas le llega al hombro a Itachi).

- Tú no tienes derecho a callarme – contesto ella con un tono de voz tranquilo y suave pero eso basto para hacer que algunos sufrieran un escalofrío sobre todo al ver aquella diabólica mirada que era una fusión entre la mirada de un bijuu y su Jinchuuriki – perdiste todo derecho sobre Naruto y sobre mi en el mismo momento en que te fuiste y nos traicionaste o que ¿ya se te olvido la cachetada que me diste y la forma en que casi me matas cuando te fuiste? Nagato Namikaze

Las miradas pasaban de Alexis a Pein y viceversa, si las miradas mataran Pein estaría varios metros bajo tierra.

- ¿Para que me tienen aquí?

- queremos que Konoha entregué al Jinchuuriki y las espadas del Aire y Fuego

- jajajajajajajaja

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Yuki molesta, pegada como lapa al brazo de Itachi cosa que Alexis no paso por alto pero decidió no mostrar emoción con respecto a eso

- los estupidos que pueden llegar a ser ¿acaso creían que Konoha les entregaría a Naruto y a las espadas solo por mi? Por favor no sean ingenuos, si Konoha fue capaz de sacrificar a sus mejores aliados solo porque les estorbaba y fue capaz de despreciar a su salvador solo por ser el contendor de un demonio, dudo mucho que entreguen las espadas, Tsunade-sama no es ninguna ingenua y Naruto no se sacrificaría por mí

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto esta vez Itachi, ambos se quedaron viendo un segundo antes de que Alexis respondiera

- porque Konoha es una aldea maldita, se merece la destrucción que ustedes pueden causarle sin embargo aunque me encantaría que eso pasará no lo haré, defenderé esa aldea así muera porque fue lo que mi padre y mi madre hicieron, mi hermano desea ser Hokage de esa aldea maldita y si ese es su deseo se cumplirá, a si sacrifique a todo aquel que este en medio del camino de Naruto y ustedes lo están por lo tanto no dudare en quitarles del camino

Eso si sorprendió a todos, ¿ella sería capaz de…?

- ahora, fue una linda reunión familiar pero ya estoy harta de estar en esta mugrosa celda – la chica movió un poco sus muecas y los grilletes se abrieron cayendo al suelo – nos vemos

Sonriendo la Uzumaki lanzo una bola de humo en el suelo de la celda haciendo que el humo llenará la misma y parte de afuera, Akatsuki empezó a toser y se alejo un poco de la celda, cuando el humo se discípulo cual fue su sorpresa al no ver a Alexis por ningún lado.

- ¿Pero que rayos?

- es imposible

- rápido abran la celda

- No esperen – exclamo Itachi reconociendo ese truco pero fue demasiado tarde

Kakuzu abrió la celda para luego recibir una patada que lo lanzo hacia atrás mientras Alexis aparecía sabrá Kami de donde, salió de la celda y corrió a la salida pero unos hilos Ninja la apresaron impidiendo la salida o al menos eso parecía, ella giro un poco el rostro viendo a Yuki.

- sigues siendo tan molesta como siempre Yuki – exclamo tranquilamente – pero como siempre, encontrare la forma de escapar

- esta vez no será así, zorra

- es irónico que me digas zorra cuando poseo una parte de Kyuubi en mi interior – rió sarcástica Alexis mirando con calma a Yuki – pero recuerda por algo me conocen como Konoha no Tenshi

La chica alzo un poco su mano que afortunadamente podía mover y realizo una rápida secuencia de sellos – para sorpresa de Akatsuki porque solo conocían a Itachi y Pein con dicha habilidad –

**- ¡¡Ninpon: Kitsune Akuma no jutsu!! **(Arte Ninja: Técnica del Zorro Demonio)

En un pof Alexis había desaparecido y en su lugar quedo una pequeña y hermosa zorra de nueve colas de pelaje dorado con las patas, orejas y las puntas de las colas rojas de ojos azules. Las cuerdas cayeron al suelo y la zorra aprovecho para correr a la salida siendo perseguida por Akatsuki, ella los esquivaba con gran facilidad mientras corría por los pasillos de la guardia hasta que encontró una puerta medio abierta y se escabulló por ella escondiéndose en el interior hasta que pasara el peligro.

_- __**"no creo que haya sido muy sensato hacerles enojar"**_

- _"Lo se Tales pero fue divertido"_

- "_**bueno en eso tienes razón ¿y ahora que harás?**_

- "_Ni Kisame ni Madara podrán ayudarme ahora, supongo que tendré que o encontrar una salida yo sola o hacer una"_

- Tiene que estar por aquí – se escucho la voz de Konan

- ¿Qué clase de jutsu uso? Jamás lo había oído hum

- yo si, existen variaciones de ese jutsu algunos animales demonios toman la forma de humanos y para revelar su verdadera naturaleza usan ese jutsu, en este caso Alexis lo uso para mostrar a Tales

- esa no es Tales – exclamo entonces Itachi – Tales es de pelaje rojizo, seguramente la que vimos fue como se hubiera visto si Alexis fuera un demonio zorro

- Que listo eres Ita-kun

- "_**¿CÓMO CARAJOS LE DIJO?"**_ – fue la exclamación en conjunto de Tales y Alexis en la mente de la Uzumaki ante lo escuchado, Alexis soltó un gruñido

- _"Solo yo puedo decirle así, maldita rubia de bote, serpiente rastrera la voy a desplumar"_

- _**"no es gallina para que la desplumes"**_ – le recordó Tales, pero Alexis la ignoró y salió de su escondite – "_**Espera Ko, no te dejes llevar por los…"**_

- KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA ALEJENLA DE MÍ

- _**"celos" **_– termino de decir Tales suspirando con resignación

Alexis había salido de su escondite y se había lanzado sobre Yuki, con sus afiladas pero pequeñas uñas empezó a arañar a la rubia como si fuera una gata y de hecho hasta una gata se hubiera comportado mejor que una zorra celosa como era ahora Alexis, Konan se acerco a ellas tratando de separarlas pero como los sentidos de Alexis-zorra están muy desarrollados en esa forma la sintió y dio un salto esquivándola y cayendo sobre la cabeza de Tobi donde se impulso y salió corriendo hacia una puerta abierta donde – extrañamente – decía "Salida".

Una gran hilera de árboles fue lo que Alexis encontró al salir pero no le dio mucha atención y siguió corriendo aun en aquella forma, donde sería más fácil camuflagearse. Sin embargo ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que la encuentren? Cierto que ella era poderosa pero enfrentarse a Akatsuki en pleno era un suicidio incluso para ella, Alexis no era tonta y prefería huir para pelear después.

-_0000000000000000000-_

- Orochimaru-sama ¿puedo pasar?

- adelante Cherry

La pelirrosa entro en la habitación donde el sannin de las serpientes se encuentra acostado, la joven que no era otra que Sakura Haruno se acerco a la cama y se entro en la orilla

- Kabuto-san ha encontrado una forma de curarle Orochimaru-sama

- me alegro, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

- por supuesto ¿Qué desea?

- busca en ese cajón y veras una fotografía, sácala

La chica asintió y acercándose al cajón cerca de la cama lo abrió para sacar una fotografía, se trataba de un chico más o menos de su edad de cabello negro azulado y fríos ojos negros, por laguna razón su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco en su pecho.

- ¿Se te hace conocido Cherry? – pregunto Orochimaru mirándola fijamente

- No – contesto ella fríamente

- y que tal el siguiente chico

Cherry miro el cajón donde había una segunda fotografía esta vez era de un chico rubio de ojos azules con curiosas marcas en su mejilla, su corazón dio otro vuelco pero menos doloroso mientras una sensación de melancolía llenaba su corazón.

- tampoco ¿Debería de conocerlos?

- son tus próximos objetivos querida, quiero que los asesines intervienen en mis planes

- como ordene sensei

- pero por el momento quiero que te centres en un nuevo entrenamiento que te daré en cuanto me recupere desde luego

- Hai

Su mirada color verde seguía fija en aquellas imágenes ¿Por qué esos chicos se le hacían conocidos?... ¿Por qué?

-_0000000000000000000000-_

Se mordió el labio inferior ahogando con ello los gemidos de dolor, la sangre caía sobre el suelo manchando la túnica blanca que cubría los atributos de la joven rubia castaña mientras el látigo se descargaba con furia en su espalda, los prisioneros observaban como la joven era castigada de manera tan brutal. Los latigazos se detuvieron y ella cayó al suelo con la respiración entre cortado y semiinconsciente, aquel hombre se acerco a la chica y tomándola del cuello la alzó un poco para verle a los ojos, aquellos ojos dorados la observaron con una fría indiferencia.

- no quise hacerte eso pero me obligaste, debiste de a verme traído todas las espadas

- lo siento… mi señor – murmuro ella – se que…me lo…merezco

- al menos me trajiste la Buda no Katto y por eso tu vida se prolongará un poco más – el hombre la soltó y ella cayó al suelo de nuevo – ahora descansarás hasta que te ocupe de nuevo Yue

- como…diga…mi señor

El hombre le dio la espalda y salió de las mazmorras dejando a la chica inconsciente en el suelo, hasta que un hombre pelirrojo apareció de las sombras y cargándola con cuidado se la llevo de allí ante la atenta mirada de cuatro prisioneros en particular que a penas si se mantenían conscientes.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- no podemos hacer mucho encerrados aquí, además estamos muertos por si no lo has olvidado

- no es el momento de ser sarcásticos querido, ella tiene razón debemos de hacer algo

- la pregunta no es que vamos a hacer sino como lo vamos a hacer – suspiro el otro hombre – supongo que la única forma es obtener ayuda desde el mundo de los vivos pero dudo mucho que encontremos la forma

- yo no lo creo así – dijo una voz desde fuera de la celda, los cuatro miraron a fuera solo para ver a…

- ¡Shisui! – se sorprendieron dos de ellos al verle

- me encantaría platicar pero tengo el tiempo limitado antes de que Sojobo se de cuenta de que estoy aquí, hemos tomado ya medidas en el mundo de los vivos Alexis esta al tanto y ella ya tiene un plan, mientras tanto yo estaré dirigiendo el ejercito del señor Hades, solo tienen que esperar

- ¿Hades? – pregunto confundida la mujer pelirroja

- no están en el territorio de los dioses japoneses, sino en los dioses griegos – explico el chico – el señor Hades es el gobernante del Yomi de los griegos, tengo que irme alguien se acerca no se preocupen sus legados vencerán ahora que poseen una espada de los señores elementales

- espero que así sea – murmuro el rubio mientras Shisui se iba – y que nuestro sacrificio no haya sido en vano

_-000000000000000000-_

- Como es que siempre me metes en estos problemas – gruño Itachi mientras escupía agua – han pasado años desde que no nos vemos y sigues igual de torpe

- a mi no me eches toda la culpa – se quejo Alexis mientras se apoyaba en el Uchiha para poder caminar ya que se había lastimado el tobillo – fue culpa de "tu Yuki"

- no es nada mío

- si claro, no nací ayer Uchiha y al parecer encontraste con quien consolarte

- ¿acaso estas celosa? – le pregunto burlonamente el Uchiha

¡¡Paf!!… ¡¡Splash!!…talvez no debió de decir eso, una furiosa Alexis empujo a Itachi haciendo que el cayera al agua mientras ella cojeando llegaba a la orilla maldiciendo por lo bajo a Itachi y toda su familia. Itachi soltó un gruñido de molestia mientras se levantaba y tomándose el hombro siguió a la rubia rojiza, seguro ahora se preguntaran ¿Qué demonios hace este par juntos y en esas condiciones? Fácil, al parecer este par tiene síndrome de Pegaso (**N/A.-** _quien no entiendo el chiste es porque no ha visto Saint Seiya_) porque al igual que la vez pasada terminaron cayendo por un barranco que terminaba en un río y fueron llevados por la corriente hasta donde desembocaba el río, ambos lastimados debido a la caída.

- bien genio ¿Qué haremos?

- encontrar una cueva como la última vez, al menos para pasar la noche

- correcto pero por el bien de tu hombría te recomiendo que no intentes lo de la ultima vez

- yo no fui quien empezó

- ¿estas diciendo que fue mi culpa? – Alexis lo miro molesta, pero por la sonrisa sarcástica de Itachi la respuesta era más que clara – te odio

- pues esa noche no decías lo mismo

- cállate – murmuro sonrojada y molesta

Ambos caminaron durante un momento pero no se alejaron mucho sobre todo por que Alexis a penas si podía caminar hasta que lograron encontrar una cueva camuflada con algunas lianas y enredaderas, ambos se dirigieron allí para inspeccionarla sobre todo para saber si no la ocupa algún animal peligroso pues en sus condiciones no podían defenderse bien pero afortunadamente estaba libre y la encontraron justo a tiempo porque a juzgar por las nubes negras se acercaba una tormenta.

- Tenemos que buscar comida

- no creo que podamos movernos, mi brazo me duele y a penas lo puedo mover y tu tienes tu pie en malas condiciones también

- entonces es momento de llamar a la caballería – suspiro la chica para luego hacer unos sellos – **¡¡Yoko Kitsune Ninetales Kuchiyose no jutsu!!**

- porque siempre que algo les pasa a ustedes dos me meten a mí en sus problemas – se quejo Tales en cuanto salió - no puedo creer que después de tantos años aun tenga que cuidarlos como cuando eran críos…

Alexis e Itachi se quedaron callados mirando a Tales que les soltaba un discurso digno de un político: extenso y aburrido; pasado un rato Tales termino el discursito y salió a buscar leña y algo de comida acompañada por varias de sus súbditas dejando a la pareja dispareja sola. Alexis llevo su mano a su tobilla y un chakra color celeste rodea su mano y su tobillo durante un rato luego ella se hinco y se acerco a Itachi para curarle el hombro aunque primero tuvo que quitarle la capa de Akatsuki porque le estorbaba.

- te curare, al menos así serás más útil

- ¿no podemos llevarnos bien al menos mientras estamos aquí?

- ¿quieres una tregua?

- al menos hagámoslo por la amistad que nos unió alguna vez

- fue más que amistad Itachi y tu lo sabes – murmuro con tristeza Alexis pensando en aquellos tiempos y en los hijos de los dos, aunque Itachi no lo sepa

_-000000000000000000-_

- ¿Estas lista Cherry? – Pregunto Kabuto mirando a la joven quien asintió – bien hazlo ahora

La pelirosa junto sus manos y reunió su chakra en una pequeña cantidad en sus ojos, mientras murmuraba

- Chikyuugan

Los ojos jades de la chica empezaron a cambiar hasta tornarse rosas, de una tonalidad más oscura que su cabello pero rosas al fin y al cabo. Una extraña marca apareció en el interior de sus ojos, no eran unas aspas como el sharingan era otra cosa pero estaba incompleta, por lo tanto no sabían que era.

- bien, ahora junta todo el chakra que puedas en tus manos, ponlas sobre las heridas de Lord Orochimaru y deja salir el chakra lentamente, no te apresures porque podría ser peligroso

- entiendo Kabuto-san

- bien, lo estas haciendo bien, continua lentamente

Ella estuvo haciendo eso cerca de una hora, Kabuto supervisaba todo viendo la evolución y con sorpresa constato como el cuerpo de Orochimaru se curaba, como sus células se regeneraban y como el poder que tuvo alguna vez cuando estaba en plena juventud regresaba a él, pero debido a tanto chakra utilizado Cherry cayó inconsciente mientras Kabuto la sujetaba por los hombros Orochimaru abrió los ojos y se miro a si mismo

- ¿Cómo se siente Lord Orochimaru?

- mejor que nunca, vaya que esta niña tiene potencial

- ¿Aun la dejará con vida?

- si, tengo planes para ella, planes en los que Sasuke-Kun y el chico zorro serán las piezas principales kukuku

- ¿Y si ella recupera la memoria?

- entonces tendré que tomar medidas especiales – sonrío malignamente mientras su dorada mirada se posaba sobre el cuello de la pelirosa

- ah ya entiendo – sonrío Kabuto – pero ¿podrá soportarlo?

- si es como Tsunade lo hará

- pero ¿y si se encuentra con alguno de sus viejos amigos?

- Acaso estas subestimando mis planes Kabuto

- no señor pero hay muchas posibilidades

- esta vez no fallaré y esta niña será mi carta de la victoria

_-000000000000000000-_

- "_¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!" – grito mentalmente Alexis mirando el techo de la cueva_

Como pudo pasar otra vez, ¿Cómo?, lo sucedido anoche era muy confuso para ella, las peleas, los gritos, los reclamos y de pronto todo cambio, giro su cabeza un poco solo para ver a un dormido Itachi que la abrazaba por la cintura, la chica cerro los ojos mientras sus manos se aferraban a la capa de Akatsuki que ambos usaban para tapar sus cuerpos… desnudos. Quiso gritar, patalear, atacarse, lanzarse por un pozo algo, en verdad no podía creer que había pasado de nuevo, había caído en las manos de su mayor debilidad, de su mayor fortaleza, había caído en las redes de un Uchiha una vez más. Su mente viajo al pasado, a la noche anterior, aquellas varoniles y firmes manos recorriendo su esbelto cuerpo, aquellos voraces labios devorando su boca, su cuello y succionando su piel, impregnando su aroma varonil y sensual en cada parte de su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo un escalofrío, ¿Por qué rayos tenían que ser podidamente sexys los Uchiha? No debió de a ver caído, no debió de a verse dejado arrastrar por los recuerdos, estaba muriendo en vida y lo que hizo solo causo que la estaca en su corazón se hundiera aun más lastimándola.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

Alexis abrió los ojos y miro a Itachi quien ya había despertado y la miraba fijamente, la joven solo desvió la mirada escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha

- no pero no debió pasar, somos enemigos Itachi, ya no somos aquellos niños que se amaban

- aun lo hago

- yo también

- ¿entonces?

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Itachi acariciaba con dulzura la espalda de la chica, ella soltó un suspiro con su rostro ahora en el cuello de él.

- se lo del consejo Itachi

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Itachi – llamo ella mientras se alejaba un poco de él y le observaba – se lo que el consejo te exigió que hicieras, se la verdad detrás de la matanza del clan Uchiha ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... ¿Por qué quisiste que Sasuke y yo pensáramos que…?

- porque no quería ponerlos en peligro más de lo que ya estaban

- podría a verte ayudado Itachi – le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se sentaba – juntos podríamos a ver evitado esa matanza

- No pensaba arriesgarte y no lo pienso hacer ahora Alexis – le dijo fríamente el Uchiha mirándola seriamente

- Pero Itachi

- ¡BASTA! – Grito callándola por completo, la tomo de los hombros y la jalo hacia el, abrazándola con fuerza –no pienso perderte, prefiero que me odies a que mueras

- Itachi – murmuro Alexis sorprendida pero luego sonrió y se dejo abrazar

- ¿Sucede algo Naruto-Kun?

- Esta feliz

- ¿feliz?

Los 11 de Konoha y agregados miraron al rubio, se encontraban en una de las zonas de entrenamiento practicando un poco, cuando de pronto Naruto que practicaba con Hinata se detuvo y ella a penas si pudo detener su propio ataque al ver aquella curiosa sonrisa del rubio.

- si, mi Neesan siento que ella esta feliz

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – pregunto Hanabi mirando a su futuro cuñado

- Neesan y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos ya que fue ella quien prácticamente me crío pero además, puedo sentir si esta feliz o triste debido al lazo mental que compartimos… es algo difícil de explicar

- si esta feliz eso quiere decir que escapo de Akatsuki ¿no?

- no lo se Hikaru-chan creo que si

- solo espero que nada afecte nuestros planes originales

- siempre me he preguntado si Alexis-san hubiera regresado si no hubiera sido atacada de esa manera

- probablemente no – murmuro Naruto mirando el cielo – la conozco y ella odia esta aldea, si fuera por ella la hubiera destruido hace tiempo

- si odia la aldea ¿Por qué la protege? – quiso saber Ino confundida

- porque Otousan se sacrifico por esta aldea y ella no haría nada para que el sacrificio de Otousan fuera en balde

- no solo es por eso – le dijo seriamente Yami – lo hace también por usted Naruto-sama

- Usted desea ser Hokage, Naruto-sama – Janlee lo miro tranquilamente – y si ese es su deseo se cumplirá, así Alexis-san sacrifique a todo aquel que este en medio de su camino Naruto-sama, Akatsuki lo está por lo tanto no dudará en quitarles del medio.

- ¿Fueron sus palabras? – pregunto Hinata un poco sorprendida

- palabras más, palabras menos

- típico de ella – sonrío Naruto con tristeza – mi dulce e inocente hermana cambio, su corazón se encuentra dividido entre la luz y la oscuridad, esa es la maldición de mi familia

_-000000000000000000-_

- ¿Entrenamiento?

- así es Cherry – sonrío Orochimaru mirando a la pelirosada – es momento de seguir con tu entrenamiento pero este será especial, dime ¿estas lista?

- por supuesto que si sensei

- perfecto

- "No se si sea buena idea esto" – pensó Kabuto observando todo – "Talvez debería de avisarle a ella que esta niña esta aquí"

Las cosas han tomado un rumbo curioso incluso para mí, Alexis se ha enterado de la verdad detrás de la matanza Uchiha, un oscuro secreto ronda a la familia Namikaze / Uzumaki, bajo un nuevo nombre Sakura ha despertado y en manos de quien menos imaginaran con su memoria perdida Orochimaru la usara para destruir Konoha y las vidas de Sasuke y Naruto. La cuenta regresiva esta a punto de iniciar y en el inframundo las cosas no son como aparenta y de hecho ni siquiera en el mundo de los vivos, ¿Quiénes eran las personas a las que Shisui fue a ver? Bueno eso esta más que claro ¿no les parece? Ahora solo basta esperar a que los acontecimientos sucedan afectando la vida de nuestros protagonistas con tantas conspiraciones como en una cámara de diputados dudo que alguno salga con bien de esta loca y rara aventura.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: Especial 08**

- hola de nuevos chicos, lamento mucho la tardanza y que el capitulo sea corto pero como dije en la nota mi lap se me murió por suerte ya la tengo de regreso lista y recargada para nuevos capítulos y nuevas historias, pero esta vez decidí subir este cap primero y el siguiente lo subiré en una semana sobre todo para aquellas personas que se mueren por saber a donde llego Sakura-chan

- creí que el había muerto

- no estaba muerto sensei, solo medio muerto – suspiro al chica – según se Sasuke absorbió a Orochimaru cuando peleo contra él pero aquí puse que solo absorbió parte de él el resto aun esta vivo y fue curado por Sakura

- ¿Qué es el Chikyuugan? – quiso saber Kushina

- es un Kekkei Genkai que le pertenece a la familia Haruno y dicha invención no es mía sino de **.Dreaming So Loud.** Que sale en su fic Clan Haruno y fue muy amable de prestármelo para el fic

- ¡AHORA SI CASTRO A ESE UCHIHA!

- ¿ya leyó la parte de la cueva? – pregunto Fanny con nerviosismo mirando a Kushina quien asintió suspirando – en fin, pues no hay mucho que decir ahora más que ofrecerles una disculpa por tardarme

- ¿Qué hay de las técnicas? – pregunto Kushina noqueando a su marido antes de que vaya a buscar a su lindo yerno para cumplir su amenaza

- ah si bueno las técnicas inventadas por mi son la del **Dragón de Aire de Nueve Cabezas y el Resplandor del Relámpago Negro** de hecho creo que esta última es una técnica de otra serie pero no recuerdo ahora de cual, en cuanto a la de la **Técnica del Zorro Demoniaco **esta si es original de la serie creada por el mismísimo Kishimoto-sensei pero no sale en el anime ni en el manga que conocemos sino en un episodio piloto, no recuerdo exactamente el nombre pero se trata que en este manga piloto Naruto es el hijo de Kyuubi y es enviado con los mortales para aprender lo que significa la amistad o algo así, les recomiendo que lo busquen para que entiendan aunque solo saque la técnica de allí

- Pasemos pues a los saludos

- ¿Quién va primero?

-** Princesskitsune 17** quien te felicita y se queja porque la dejas con el Jesús en la boca, **Erk92** quien aunque no le tiene aprecio a Sakura-chan siente curiosidad por saber donde quedará

- pues en este cap se revelará

- también pregunta sobre la tormenta

- esa es por culpa del malo

- Ah, bien sigue **dragonwar**

- Dany-kun tu ya has leído una parte del cap y aquí esta el resto, disfrútala

- **Esme-chan TS-DN**

**- **bueno aquí se dice con quien y a donde fue a parar Sakura, ¿Cómo recuperaran la espada? Eso será más complicado sobre todo porque Saku no sabe como usarla pero aprenderá

-** L.I.T.** que manda saludos, **Nichi Tsukino **

- Estas loca si crees que dejare a esa zorra con Sasu-chan, no Karín tiene otro final y no, no es la muerte aunque ganas no me faltan, válgame todo mundo pregunta lo mismo sobre Sakura

- era de esperarse

- cierto veamos que más dice – leyendo el review – bueno nada más y por cierto gracias por aclararme lo de la técnica de Yondaime

- **Roberta Marizza2802**

- Pues Sasuke es difícil de tratar e igual que otros pero ya se daran cuenta en este cap que debajo de tanto hielo si hay corazón pero cuando vea de nuevo a Sakura tanto él como Naruto no lo creeran

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Kushina curiosa

- Oh yo se mi cuento, chicos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo hasta el miércoles de la próxima semana


	10. El Camino de los Hermanos

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES Y KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

**Advertencia.- Spoilers del Manga desde el 385 a 397, las espadas de los señores elementales aun no pueden ser usadas por los shinobis ya que aun no están activadas se necesita cerca de un mes para hacerlo.**

_Dejen review.-_ recuerdos del pasado

_**Dejen review.-**_ platicas mentales entre bijuu-Jinchuuriki y viceversa o en el caso de cierta persona

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Destino… _

_se encuentran uno frente al otro. Desde el día en que su hermandad se rompió… todo torna sobre un camino sin fuga…_

**Capitulo 9 **

**El Camino de los Hermanos**** / El dolor de Alexis**

**_Tres semanas después del capitulo anterior_**

La pelea tan esperada había comenzado, Sasuke e Itachi uno frente al otro dispuestos a cumplir con su destino en el escondite de los Uchiha. Cuando Sasuke entro al lugar encontró a su hermano sentado en un trono de piedra detrás del cual se encuentra unas escrituras en la pared con el símbolo del Kyuubi. Itachi da inicio con Kunai en mano trata de herir a Sasuke sin embargo el menor logra sujetarle por la mano impidiendo que el ataque se efectuara, un segundo Kunai sale a la vista pero Sasuke usando a Kusanagi detuvo el ataque sorprendentemente la espada es dañada por el ataque. El taijutsu de ambos es bueno pero el del mayor era mejor, golpes tras golpe, patada tras patada… la pelea era realmente sorprendente, el Sharingan brillaba en los ojos de ambos dándoles más brutalidad a esta esperada batalla que decidirá el curso de la vida de uno de los hermanos.

El taijutsu no duro mucho, Sasuke empezó a realizar una secuencia de sellos para casi de inmediato se tomo la mano izquierda la cual fue rodeada de un chacra color azul mientras un sonido se deja escuchar en la cueva como si de aves se tratará. El Chidori emano de la mano del menor Uchiha, quien corrió directo hacia su hermano pero en vez de lanzarlo a Itachi lo lanzo hacia el suelo creando un enorme cráter que hizo que Itachi tuviera que saltar sin embargo él no espero que Sasuke saltara a gran velocidad hacia el aprovechando su desconcierto y le incrusto su espada en el pecho… Ambos no pudieron sostenerse más en el aire y cayeron, uno sobre el otro con la espada del menor aun en el cuerpo del mayor mientras la sangre manchaba el suelo, aquella misma sangre que corría por las venas de Sasuke, aquella que lo unía a Itachi.

- Te has vuelto… mucho más fuerte…

- este es el fin Itachi… pero antes de matarte tengo que hacerte una ultima pregunta

Itachi levanto su mano, su dedo índice y medio los acerco al rostro de su hermano menor y le ladeo el rostro para que viera el trono… Itachi se encontraba sentado allí sin un rasguño, sorprendido giro el rostro al Itachi que estaba debajo de él y vio con sorpresa como este empezaba desaparecer tomando la forma de varios cuervos, ¿era un Genjutsu acaso?

- Justo como la última vez – Sasuke miro de reojo a su hermano – creando cuervos con su Genjutsu mientras repites exactamente la misma frase

- ¿que es lo que me querías preguntar? – Itachi miro tranquilamente a su hermanito – el final esta aun muy lejano… pero te escucho

- ¿te has quedado sordo?

Sorprendentemente, la espada de Sasuke se encontraba clavada en Itachi mientras que detrás del trono donde Itachi esta sentado Sasuke se encontraba escondido ¿Cómo era eso posible?... ¿En que momento se movió? Gotas de sangre caen de la punta de la espada que sobre sale del pecho del mayor de los Uchiha, su expresión no había cambiado de la sorpresa, el otro Sasuke había sido un clon hecho de serpientes y el verdadero yacía detrás del trono.

- Genjutsu? – murmuro Itachi

- dije que esto era el final… jodido asesino traidor, pero antes de matarte… necesito que me contestes algo

Un silencio tétrico lleno el lugar, mientras los recuerdos de aquel día asaltan la mente de Sasuke con la voz de su odiado/adorado hermano mayor.

_Ve al salón principal del santuario Nanga… bajo la séptima plancha de tatami desde la pared trasera a la derecha, esta el punto de encuentro secreto de nuestro clan y sus secretos se guardan allí._

_Si puedes despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan, entonces habrá 3 personas que puedan usarla incluyéndome a mí, por eso es que te dejo con vida… y cuando lo hagas_

- Ahora respóndeme – exclamo Sasuke – a menos que quieras saber lo que es el autentico dolor

- evitaste darme un golpe letal aposta

- ¿Cuál es el tercer superviviente de los Uchiha?, el otro usuario del Sharingan del que me hablaste

Itachi cerró los ojos, Sasuke espero expectante

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – pregunto Itachi mirándole de reojo

- porque el será el siguiente cuando te mate, por eso

- ¿matarlo a él?

- aquella noche cuando dijiste que había una tercera persona, me di cuenta de que tenia que ser alguien a quien no mataste… lo que significa que debió de ayudarte a eliminar a todo el clan

Itachi sonrió, Sasuke enarco una ceja sin comprender porque sonreía

- ni siquiera tu podrías haber matado a todo el cuerpo militar de Konoha solo

- así que te diste cuenta…

- ¿Quién es?

La tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo, Sasuke esperando la respuesta e Itachi debatiéndose en decirla o no, al final la voz de Itachi resonó en la cueva con la respuesta tan anhelada de Sasuke

- Madara Uchiha

Sasuke lo miro aun más confundido, Itachi miraba un punto en el infinito entonces el Uchiha menor recordó cierta escena del pasado, cuando se encontró de nuevo con Naruto después de 3 años de no verse, cuando conoció a Kyuubi por primera vez

_El poder de tus ojos y de tu chacra son más temibles que el mío, se parece a ese Madara Uchiha al que conocí hace tiempo_

- el es uno de los fundadores de Konoha, el primer hombre que despertó el poder del Mangekyou Sharingan – murmuro Itachi

- ¿Un padre fundador? Si es así hace mucho que debió de a ver muerto – exclamo Sasuke molesto – ¡No intentes engañarme!

- Madara esta vivo pero no puedo hacer que me creas, esa es tu elección Sasuke

- ¡He tenido bastante de esto!

- La gente vive su vida atado por lo que creen autentico y correcto… Así definimos la "realidad". Pero ¿que es correcto y verdadero? son conceptos vagos… nadie para a pensar que su "realidad" podría ser un espejismo.

- ¿A dónde pretendes llegar?

- del mismo modo que tu llegaste a la conclusión de que Madara debe de estar muerto – mirándole de nuevo de reojo – del mismo modo que tu pensaste que yo era un hermano amable y cariñoso

Cientos de recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Sasuke, recuerdos de aquellos días felices en queso gran héroe era su hermano mayor, aquellos días en los que solo eran ellos dos descubriendo el mundo, aquellos días que ya no volverían más, aquellos días que son ahora un distantes y fríos recuerdo en la mente de ambos hermanos.

- Actué como tu hermano mayor ideal para medir tu capacidad

- era tan joven… mi única explicación es que todo era una ilusión… una horrible pesadilla. Quería creer que no era real, que estaba atrapado en un cruel Genjutsu… ¡Pero ocurrió de verdad!... ¡Eso era la realidad

La furia había llegado a tal punto en le cuerpo de Sasuke, que este la dejo en libertad a través de un Chidori que se dirigió hacia la pared más cercana.

- ¡Mis ojos están completamente abiertos ahora!... ¡Mi Sharingan ve más allá de tu Genjutsu!

- jaja… que familiar, tu enfado y tus gritos de amenaza contra mí, de todos modos imagino que esta vez no son solo palabras.

- ¿Significa eso que dejaras de juguetear?

- pero no puedo evitar darme cuenta, tu aún no tienes los mismos ojos que yo, Sasuke

_- Y cuando hayas obtenido los mismos ojos que yo, vuelve ante mi una vez más_ – recordó Sasuke aquello que su hermano le dijo diez años atrás – Je, ¡entonces usa tu Mangekyou Sharingan y trata de matarme!... ¿O soy demasiado fuerte para que vuelvas a "medirme" otra vez?

- ¿Estas muy confiado verdad?

Itachi miro de reojo hacia la pared, había detectado a Zetsu quien había estado observando todo en silencio, solo Sasuke por estar tan concentrado en su pelea verbal con su hermano no había detectado aun la presencia del Akatsuki extra.

- "Ni siquiera se han movido un milímetro" – pensó Zetsu – "luchan solo con Genjutsu por ahora"

- El Mangekyou Sharingan tiene una característica muy especial – Sasuke puso atención a lo que su hermano dice – desde el día en que lo despiertas, tus ojos empiezan a descender a la oscuridad, cuanto más lo uses más se acelera el proceso

- ¿que coño quiere decir eso?

- un calidoscopio acaba perdiendo la luz

- ceguera ¿Ese es el precio que pagas por poder controlar al Kyuubi?

- bien, bien – Itachi se levanto pues ya antes se había sacado la espada de Sasuke y empezó a bajar los escalones – ¿Me has hecho caso y leído las tablillas en la sala de reunión secreta?

- ¿Quién es Madara? – pregunto Sasuke

- un hombre que domo al Kyuubi y lo controlo como si fuera su mascota… mi cómplice y mi maestro, la única persona del mundo que averiguo el secreto final del Sharingan, un inmortal invencible ese es Madara

- Madara Uchiha, ¿y dijiste algo acerco del otro secreto del Mangekyou Sharingan? Quieres decir que ¿existe algo más además del poder para dominar al Kyuubi?

- si… existe otro secreto, uno más importante

- ¿un secreto más importante?... ¿Cuál es?

Sin embargo Itachi se mantuvo callada para desesperación de Sasuke

- ¿Cuál es? Respóndeme…

- te contare una historia, referente al pasado de los Uchiha. Hace mucho tiempo Madara tenia un hermano… un hermano menor. Desde que eran pequeños solían pelear uno contra el otro para aumentar sus poderes, así poco a poco fueron despertando el Sharingan y sus nombres comenzaron a ser cada vez reconocidos dentro del clan, para ser cada vez más fuertes siguieron compitiendo el uno contra el otro y al final ellos despertaron el Mangekyou Sharingan.

Esa era la primera vez que sucedía dentro del clan, así los hermanos tomaron el control del clan debido al poder de sus ojos, y Madara el mayor se convirtió en el líder. Aunque algo inesperado comenzó a sucederle al cuerpo de Madara, como ya te lo dije este ojo es especial; entre mas lo usas más se sella en si mismos y al final solo se encuentra la completa oscuridad, ese es el destino del Mangekyou Sharingan. Un gran poder, pero a cambio tu lo iras destruyendo hasta que pierda su luz, Madara intento de todas las maneras posibles recuperar su luz pero fracaso, estaba desesperado al final Madara, obsesionado con el Mangekyo Sharingan busco la luz

_- Perdóname_– exclamo Madara

Madara arranco los ojos de su hermano, obteniendo así una nueva luz. Y esta vez esta no se apagaría, un Mangekyou Sharingan eterno parece que al adquirir un nuevo huésped, los ojos de su hermano obtuvieron una luz eterna. Y quizás debido a eso, ocurrió una metamorfosis en sus ojos. Un nuevo doujutsu muy peculiar había nacido en ellos, aun así este intercambio solo podía hacerse entre los miembros del clan. Además esto no significa que "cualquiera" obtendría un poder a través de este método, este hecho ha sido probado a trabes de muchas victimas a lo largo del tiempo.

- ¿Ese es el otro secreto de estos ojos?

- Así es… Usando sus ojos Madara tomo el control de muchos clanes de shinobis uno tras otro. Al final unió fuerzas con el clan Senju del bosque quienes eran conocidos como el clan de shinobis más fuerte, así formaron una nueva institución… eso sería lo que después sería conocida como la aldea de Konoha, después Madara se opondría al líder del clan Senju quien luego sería Shodaime Hokage por las políticas de la aldea. El fue derrotado en la pelea por el liderazgo de la aldea, pero aun sigue con vida junto a sus ojos. Luego fundó a los "Akatsuki" y se escondió en la sombra de ellos, el ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha que sucedió hace 18 años fue provocado por Madara, pero no fue un éxito, porque Yondaime Hokage lo detuvo. Hasta ahora Madara es un perdedor y no es merecedor del liderazgo de los Uchiha. Yo lo superare y seré "yo" quien llegue a la cima, ahora por fin podré tener el poder para sobrepasar a Madara ¡¡SASUKE!!... ¡¡TU ERES MI NUEVA LUZ!!

Sasuke se sorprendió mirando al ahora si loco de su hermano ¿Qué el será su nueva luz? ¡¡ESTA COMPLETAMENTE LOCO SI CREE QUE DEJARA HACER TAL BARBARIDAD!!

- ¡Tu eres mi repuesto! Básicamente los Uchiha han estado matando a sus amigos para obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan, luego han estado matando a sus hermanos y padres para obtener la luz eterna… ¡son un sucio clan que siempre ha mostrado su poder de esa forma!... ¡Desde el momento en que naciste tu también quedaste atrapado en este destino sangriento!... ¡ahora ven, ven hermanito!

Una oscura energía había atrapado a Sasuke, arrastrándolo a donde se encontraba su hermano aunque Sasuke se resistía no iba a permitir que tal locura se llevara a acabo,

- ¡Al matarte, seré liberado del destino del clan y adquiriré la verdadera metamorfosis!... ¡Me liberare de todas restricciones y estaré libre para usar mis propias "habilidades"

_Somos unos hermanos únicos… Yo siempre seré la pared que debes escalar._

- ¡Cada uno somos el repuesto del otro!

_Siempre has deseado superarme, por eso te dejo vivir… por mi propio bien_

- ¡"De eso" es lo que se tratan los lazos entre los hermanos de los Uchiha!

Sasuke se quito la capa que lo cubría y la arrojo lejos, Itachi lo miro sonriendo

- Parece que has comprendido mis verdaderas intenciones

- Así que este era el verdadero motivo – exclamo Sasuke

_Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas, en verdad no me gusta nada. Y… no llamaría a esto un sueño, pero… tengo una ambición, el revivir a mi clan a toda costa… y matar a cierta persona. _

- Al final estoy aquí

-_00000000000000-_

_Finalmente…_

_Después de a ver luchado para llegar a este momento. Los dos hermanos se han estado cazando el uno al otro, y ahora esta pelea decidirá su vida y su muerte._

- es hora de que cumpla con mi objetivo – dijo Sasuke

- tu dijiste que viste mi muerte, pero tu no puedes ganarme porque yo tengo el Mangekyou Sharingan, me temo que tu objetivo no pasara más que de una ilusión ya que no posees el Mangekyou

_¿Que tiene el en su corazón?... ¿Por qué eres débil?... porque tu odio aun no es suficiente_

Sasuke se quito las vendas que tenia en las muñecas revelando de esa manera unos sellos

- puedes usar tus ojos todo lo que quieras pero con mi odio… ¡convertiré la ilusión en realidad!... ¡y esa realidad es tu muerte!

Usando los sellos en su muñeca invoco unas shuriken las cuales las lanzo sobre Itachi, este lanzo sus propias shurikens haciendo que ambas chocaran entre si y se inutilizaran. La pelea comenzó una vez más pero esta vez no eran Genjutsu, la shurikens y los Kunai volaban de un lado a otro… ambos se lanzaron uno sobre el rostro, el mayor con un Kunai y el menos con su espada, ambas armas fueron detenidas por el otro, Itachi sujetando la muñeca de Sasuke y viceversa. Un segundo Itachi apareció detrás del otro y le lanzo los Kunai que tenia en la mano…

- "Logro hacer el sello del Kage Bunshin en medio de la pelea" – se sorprendió Sasuke

Para sorpresa de Itachi, una serpiente salió del sello que Sasuke tenia en el cuello, el mismo sello que apareció cuando Orochimaru lo había mordido durante el examen Chunnin. Rodeando al Uchiha menor logro salvarle del ataque del mayor Uchiha, Sasuke saco una shuriken gigante la cual hizo girar en su mano y luego la lanzo contra los dos Itachi y le dio a uno pero también una corriente eléctrica

- Uso un Chidori – gruño Itachi

El Itachi que había recibido la shuriken gigante exploto en cientos de cuervos negros que cubrieron el lugar y rodearon al Uchiha menor. Itachi apareció delante de su hermano muy cerca y tomándolo de la ropa lo lanzo al aire hasta incrustarlo en la pared, Sasuke levanto la mano para hacer otro ataque pero Itachi sujeto la mano de Sasuke y puso su pie sobre el de su hermano para impedir que escapara o hiciera algo para luego con su mano libre le dio un golpe en el estomago tan fuerte que le hizo escupir sangre, Itachi llevo su mano al ojo de Sasuke mientras este le observa sorprendido

- esta es "mi realidad" – dijo Itachi mirándole – yo tendré la luz

- ggggguuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa

-_00000000000000-_

El ojo de Sasuke había sido extraído, la sangre mancho el suelo y la ropa del Uchiha mientras un dolor agudo le recorría el cuerpo.

- por eso te lo dije, tus ojos no tienen ninguna oportunidad ante mi Mangekyou… Ahora voy por el otro

Sasuke usando el poder del sello maldito, saco una de las "alas" que posee cuando usa ese poder (N/A: como cuando peleo con Naruto en el valle del fin). Itachi – para mi disgusto y asco he decir – saco un pequeño contenedor donde puso el ojo de Sasuke.

- Esta es nuestra diferencia de poder, la diferencia de nivel entre tus ojos y los míos – exclamo el segundo clon detrás de Sasuke, mientras el original acercaba sus dedos ensangrentados de nuevo a su rostro

Sasuke activo el sello maldito al máximo, convirtiéndose de nuevo en aquel ser de piel morada azulada, alejando con una onda expansiva al Itachi que lo había estado sujetándolo. Pero Wow sorpresa todo resulto un Genjutsu y Sasuke aun poseía su ojos izquierdo. Sasuke cayo al suelo debido a la energía que tuvo que dar para salir del Genjutsu,

- Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé, Itachi gano – exclamo el lado blanco de Zetsu

- pero ¿Por qué?

- bueno acaba de recibir el Tsukiyomi, no debe de ser capaz de moverse, todo lo que le queda es que le hagan lo que al otro le plazca

Para sorpresa de Zetsu, Itachi cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras llevaba su mano a su ojo izquierdo

- tu… tu destruiste mi Tsukiyomi

- ¿que significa esto? – Se extraño Zetsu – ¿Por qué Sasuke no esta tirado en el suelo luego de a ver recibido el Tsukiyomi?, Nah el no lo recibió, el lo destruyó. Es imposible que una persona con un Sharingan común pueda derrotar a alguien con el Mangekyou Sharingan. El Sharingan no es más que un arma Shinobi, el poder o la debilidad de un arma depende de la habilidad de la persona que la usa

- ya te lo dije – exclamo Sasuke – no importa cuanto uses esos ojos, tus ilusione se convertirán en realidad por mi odio

- con que mis ilusiones se convertirán en realidad, muy bien si lo pones de esa forma voy a devolverte tus palabras

- ¿que?

- durante mi Tsukiyomi viste como te sacaba el ojo, por eso voy a hacer eso realidad

- Itachi esta enojado – murmuro Zetsu – la atmósfera ha cambiado, parece que ahora Itachi si va a pelear en serio, puede que incluso podamos ver esa técnica del Amaterasu. Una batalla entre shinobis que usan Genjutsu no lleva a ninguna parte, en el momento en que Sasuke detuvo el Tsukiyomi de Itachi esta batalla de Genjutsu perdió todo significado, lo cual significa que vamos a ver una batalla entre ninjutsus.

Suponiendo que el Mangekyo izquierdo tiene el Genjutsu más poderoso… entonces el Mangekyo derecho tiene el más poderoso ataque físico. Se dice que el Amaterasu es una llama negra que no deja de quemar hasta desaparecer lo que el ojo esta viendo. Entonces ¿podremos ver el Amaterasu?

Sin embargo cuando Itachi se estaba preparando para usar el Amaterasu, Sasuke llevo su mano al segundo sello en su muñeca sacando con ello una segunda shuriken enorme,

- Que rápido – se sorprendió Zetsu – no piensa darle tiempo para que Itachi termine de formar sus sellos

La shuriken gigante es lanzada directo hacia Itachi, seguida de una segunda shuriken copia de la primera es mandaba inmediatamente después.

- Ese es el Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Sasuke manda su chacra tipo rayo a los dos shuriken envolviéndolos y haciendo que estos fueran más letal, pero para sorpresa de Sasuke y Zetsu el Uchiha apoya una mano en el suelo y se impulsa un poco de modo que cuando las dos shurikens paralelas pasaran el lo hiciera por el medio. Con lo que Itachi no contaba es que Sasuke había puesto hilos en el shuriken haciendo que este pudiera regresar a el y por lo tanto tener una oportunidad de darle a Itachi, la shuriken logro darle en la pierna a Itachi lastimándolo gravemente y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- Bueno – sonrió el menor – parece que mi ultimo shuriken fue usado adecuadamente

Itachi se quito la shuriken haciendo una mueca, eso si le había dolido

- Que extraño, ¿que fue eso? Itachi debió de a verlo esquivado

Itachi entre cerro los ojos, a penas si podía ver ya que a veces cuando parpadeaba un manto de sangre – que no era para nada el Sharingan – cubría su ojo impidiéndole ver claramente, el tiempo ciertamente se le estaba acabando.

- Los efectos secundarios después de a ver usado el Tsukiyomi eh? – Sonrió Sasuke observando como Itachi se tapaba el ojo – parece que las cosas están saliendo a mi favor

Sasuke empezó a hacer unos sellos con su mano y

**- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! (**Elemento Fuego.- Técnica de la gran bola de fuego**)**

Una enorme bola de fuego salio de la boca de Sasuke dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor, Itachi la evadió yéndose al techo pero Sasuke previendo eso y con Chidori en mano se lanzo sobre él, una explosión se vio en el edificio donde los Uchiha peleaban, Itachi mientras fue lanzado lanzo su propia bola de fuego que era más grande que la que Sasuke lanzo, provocando una gran humeada que lleno el lugar. Cuando el humo se disipo Sasuke había activado el sello maldito y se había protegido con una de sus "alas".

- aun con esas heridas no es suficiente

- Wow casi caemos victimas del fuego cruzado

Sellos simultáneos, voces a coro, y dos bolas de fuego volvieron a impactarse cuando los hermanos Uchiha y últimos herederos del clan – ya que ellos aun no saben de los gemelos – lanzaron de nueva cuenta un

**- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! (**Elemento Fuego.- Técnica de la gran bola de fuego**)**

- el ataque de Sasuke va ganando, va a ganar después de todo

- Amaterasu

Al activar la técnica unas llamas negras empezaron a absorber las llamas normales, prácticamente se las tragaban.

-_00000000000000-_

Las llamas negras que consumen el fuego en si… este es el Amaterasu. Sin embargo Itachi ya no podía sostener la técnica y tuvo que desactivarla mientras lagrimas de sangre bajaban por su mejilla – en más de un aspecto –

- el quemo hasta las llamas con llamas – murmuro Zetsu – el se ha limitado a mirar lo que desea quemar y las llamas negras se expandieron desde ese punto

Sasuke se movió, dirigiéndose hacia Itachi este lanzo otro ataque de llamas negras aunque Sasuke se protegió con un de sus "alas", las llamas lo envolvieron pues su defensa no fue suficiente, Itachi se encontraba cansado sin saber cuanto podría durar.

- supongo que Itachi a ganado, ha bajado el Amaterasu seguro va por los ojos

Itachi se acerco a Sasuke, pero para su sorpresa este parecía ser "piel" – algo así como cuando las serpientes mudan de piel y dejan la anterior atrás – la cual ardía, Sasuke había aparecido en otro lugar lejos de él.

- Heridas como estas no son suficientes para derrotarme… Esto es lo que estaba esperando

Sasuke se había transformado por completo – como cuando peleo contra Naruto en el valle del fin – y empezó a realizar una secuencia de sello, el cansancio de Itachi era bastante evidente ¿Cuánto más podría durar en la pelea?

**- ¡Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu!** (Elemento Fuego: Técnica del Gran Dragón de Fuego)

La voz de Sasuke resonó en la cueva, mientras un inmenso dragón hecho precisamente de fuego fue lanzad sobre el mayor de las Uchiha, Itachi no pudo esquivar el ataque dándole de lleno y lanzándolo varios metros, Itachi logro recuperar el equilibro lanzando de nuevo el Amaterasu pero el choque de fuego lo volvió a lanzar hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared. El Uchiha quedo en la parte de arriba del enorme cráter.

- Ahora tu Amaterasu, por poner un montón de presión sobre ti no es…

- Mira en el estado en el que se encuentran ¿no están sin chacra? Eso parece

- creo que este será mi último jutsu – murmuro Sasuke cansado

- el Sharingan tiene el poder para ver chacra – murmuro Itachi – deja de jugar no te queda chacra, eludiste el "Amaterasu" gracias a una de las variantes de Orochimaru del Kawarimi no jutsu (Técnica del reemplazo), se trata de una variante muy eficaz, muy difícil de detectar pero que utiliza una gran cantidad de chacra.

- por supuesto, pues Sasuke absorbió a Orochimaru, entonces eso es… - murmuro la planta… digo Zetsu

- Es cierto que ya no tengo chacra restante, he usado todo en el Katon, sin embargo ¿realmente crees que he venido desprevenido a matarte?... será instantáneo este jutsu es como el Amaterasu, absolutamente ineludible… ahora como querías… voy a hacer realidad… la forma en que mueres

- ¿imposible de esquivar como el Amaterasu?... ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

- debajo de este tormentoso cielo, las presagiadotas nubes tormentosas y el impactante rayo

- ah ha ¿entonces ese ultimo ataque de fuego buscaba prepara esto?...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡esos dragones de fuego no le dieron a Itachi porque no iban dirigidos a él!... ¿Esta bien, pero eso que significa?... significa que el destruyo el techo apropósito, para calentar rápidamente la atmosfera suprior y generar una poderosa corriente de aire ascendente. Para crear cumulonimnus comúnmente llamadas Nubes de tormenta, la verdad no entiendo nada ¿para que sirve todo esto?... ¡en lugar de usar su chacra como energía ¿piensa canalizar una gran cantidad de ella desde el cielo? Y utilizarla como una técnica tipo eléctrico

Sasuke empezó a reunir en su mano gran cantidad de chacra, formando una esfera brillante mientras la lluvia caía sobre los hermanos Uchiha

- ¡sea como sea, esto esta como en un nivel completamente diferente a lo que los humanos pueden conseguir con su propio chacra y la manipulación de la naturaleza

El Chacra de Sasuke se extendió por su cuerpo los relámpagos sonaban, los rayos inundaban el cielo, las miradas de Itachi y Zetsu puestas en el menor de los Uchiha. Las llamas negras del Amaterasu ardían en el suelo haciendo el campo de batalla más sangriento de lo que ya parecía.

- el poder de esta técnica reside del mismo rayo del cielo, solo tengo que guiarlo a tu cabeza – dijo Sasuke sosteniendo la técnica en su mano

- los rayos pueden llegar al suelo 1/100 partes de segundo, ciento de veces más rápido que el sonido, por que no…?... ¡No estaba fanfarroneando, no habrá quien lo pare!

- Esta técnica la llama – exclamo Sasuke con una maliciosa sonrisa – Kirin…

- ¿Qué esta pasando? Creo que Sasuke tiene a los rayos bajo su control – se sorprendió Zetsu

- desaparece junto al rayo – murmura Sasuke

Sasuke se inclino con su mano envuelta en rayos la puso en el suelo, descargando con ello su chakra y ante la sorprendida mirada de Itachi hubo una gran explosión que destruyo gran parte del campo de batalla. Zetsu tuvo que protegerse usando las curiosas partes que tenia rodeando su cabeza (N/A.- esa cosa que parece planta carnívora) relámpagos y rayos caían, destruyendo todo a su paso, aquella técnica era realmente mortífera pero ¿habrá acabado con Itachi?

- "¿Qué poder?" – pensó Zetsu

Mientras el humo se disipa, se puede ver a Itachi en el suelo boca abajo sin saber si sigue vivo o no; Sasuke se mantiene a la expectativa para saber si su nueva técnica ha funcionado.

- ¿Esta muerto, Itachi?

- se acabo – murmuro Sasuke con un esbozo de sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se cerraban un poco – lo hice, todo termino

- ¿Qué viste en tu visión de mi muerte?

Aquella voz hizo que Sasuke abriera de golpe sus ojos, ¿no podía ser?... ¿Él aun…?. Escupiendo sangre, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se levantaba, ¿Cuánto podría durar más la batalla?... ¿Cuánto podría soportar?

- maldito

La furia que Sasuke sentía en ese momento hizo que la última fase del sello maldito se activara, el mismo Sasuke que pelo contra Naruto en el valle del fin hace seis años había aparecido, no… ya no era el mismo Sasuke sino en lo que el se convirtió por su afán de venganza sin saber que después de ese día, la culpa y el arrepentimiento se sumaría a su nueva venganza.

- ¡¡MALDITO SEAS!!

Si, Sasuke estaba furioso, más que eso y es posible que esta vez no se detenga

- si no hubiera usado esto, me habrías fulminado

- ¿Qué es eso? – Zetsu miraba curioso

- Sasuke… te has vuelto muy fuerte – sonrío Itachi para desconcierto de los otros dos – completado, la ultima arma de mi arsenal "Susano"

¿Susano?... ¿Qué es Susano?... cuando Sasuke pensaba que todo había terminado que por fin había logrado cumplir su venganza, Itachi como un fénix resurge de sus mismas cenizas para alzarse más fuerte que antes, junto con una nueva técnica. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

- ¿Susano?

- si Sasuke, es la tercera y técnica final, una técnica que obtuve una vez tuve despiertos Tsukiyomi y Amaterasu ese cruento día, Sasuke ¿Te queda alguna técnica? Si la tienes es el momento de usarla… aunque no te salvaras ni con ella

La verdadera pelea comenzara, ¿Cuál de los dos llegará al final de este camino?

- el cielo se aclara, parece que ese jutsu era únicamente para un solo golpe ¿eh ¿… ¿Qué es eso?

-_** Yo puedo darte lo que quieres **_– escucho Sasuke en su cabeza –_** estaré encantado de compartir mi… poder**_

- no, ahora no – Sasuke se sujeto la cabeza

-_**admítelo Sasuke, me necesitas **_

- mierda

- _**quieres que la venganza caía sobre Itachi ¿verdad?... Venga, libérame y tus deseos serán cumplidos**_

Algo insólito paso, algo que dejo sorprendidos a Itachi y Zetsu. El cuerpo de Sasuke empezó a cambiar y antes de que se dieran cuenta en su lugar quedo una enorme serpiente blanca de ocho cabezas que con sus dorados ojos les observaban.

- conozco esta sensación, es la hidra de Orochimaru

- ¿y ahora que?... Sasuke aun se impulsa pese a que no le queda chakra, es por esto… el chakra de Orochimaru que el se las había arreglado para reprimir hasta ahora, fue liberado

Y entonces la pelea inicio, el Susano (_N/A.- que tiene una extraña pinta que no logro descifrar si es pez espada o persona_) vs la Hidra, una feroz batalla donde solo uno será el ganador, el lugar poco a poco se esta destruyendo mientras que, no muy lejos de allí ciertos shinobis peleaban por acercarse a ellos.

- Al fin te mostraste a ti mismo – exclamo Itachi

- ahh eso es

La cosa más asquerosa sucedió o al menos era así para su querido autora/narradora, de una de las bocas de las serpientes que conformaban la hidra emergió nada más ni nada menos que ¡¡OROCHIMARU!! El cual abrió la boca y de allí saco una espada.

- siempre saliendo del interior de una serpiente, el me sorprendente, la conexión con las serpientes no es rara, el es conocido como el Rey de las Cobras.

- _**Aquí y ahora… lo que estaba esperando para poder salir… y fue gracias a que forzaste a Sasuke a usar el chakra que me retenía ¡sorpresa!... tomare el cuerpo de Sasuke y luego… **_

- de acuerdo Sasuke, ¿tienes algo más?

El Susano ataco a la serpiente sin embargo no le paso gran cosa.

- _**no pensarás que un pequeño corte como este me detendrá**_ – pero la gracia no le duro mucho cuando algo lo atravesó –_** esto no puede ser ¿la espada Totsuka?... ¿Itachi, la conseguiste?**_

Orochimaru empezó a desaparecer, al parecer la espada Totsuka era única en su especie

- no era de extrañar que no pudiera ser encontrada… una espada espiritual sin ninguna forma ¿y cual es su historia? – se pregunto Zetsu – La espada Totsuka, también llamada Katana del sellado; es un arma que sella los poderes. Se dice que lo que atraviesa cae para siempre en un estado de genjutsu como sueño profundo la espada esta encantada con una increíble técnica de sellado, el arma de Kusanagi, Orochimaru la busco toda su vida, no solo es increíble su doujutsu sino que Itachi es un tipo muy fuerte

La hidra gigante fue vencida, parte del alma y poder de Orochimaru fue vencida y encerrada haciendo que Sasuke regresara a su forma original. Susano le extrajo las pocas fuerzas que le quedan al Uchiha menor

- final del camino Sasuke – murmuro Itachi

- vaya ¿Qué esta haciendo esa técnica de Itachi?... parecer ser que esa técnica de Susano es muy riesgosa – dijo Zetsu al ver a Itachi escupir sangre nuevamente – si, pero Sasuke ni siquiera puede usar su Sharingan y ahora que los poderes de Orochimaru fueron arrancados de él ¿Qué hará?... ¿acaso Itachi ya lo tenia planeado?

- voy a tomarlos lentamente, quiero saborear el momento

De pronto Itachi siente una punzada en el pecho y se encoge sobre si mismo empezando a toser sangre, al parecer no le queda mucho tiempo

- ¿acaso le sucede algo?

Susano esta desapareciendo y en ese momento de debilidad por parte de Itachi, Sasuke aprovecha y sacando un kunai de su porta armas se lo lanzo a su hermano. Sin embargo una parte de Susano salvo a Itachi y este se fue acercando lentamente a Sasuke, parecía como ido con su ropa y cuerpo manchados de sangre, la maldita sangre de los Uchiha, el kunai no le dio ni los siguientes ataques, el Susano seguía protegiéndolo.

- la técnica de Susano esta reflejando todos los ataques de Sasuke, ese es otro objeto sobrenatural estoy seguro, es el "Escudo de Yata", un escudo que puede devolver cualquier ataque y combinado con las espada de Totsuka en el ataque, Itachi es completamente invencible

- mis… mis ojos – balbuceo Itachi acercándose a Sasuke y alzando su mano hacia él

Sasuke tomo su espada y la alzo dispuesto a terminar ya con la batalla y la vida de su hermana

- ¡¡MUERE!!

Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, la espada choco contra el "Escudo de Yata" y fue lanzada hacia atrás al igual que Sasuke cuya espada choco contra una roca, miro como su hermano se acercaba a el tambaleante con su mano extendida hacia él. Se vio atrapado entre una pared y su ensangrentado hermano, no había escapatoria, sus ojos serian de su hermano sin que el pudiera evitarlo. Lo siguiente fue algo insólito tanto para Sasuke, Zetsu y uno de los clones de Naruto y Hinata que acaban de llegar y veían lo que sucedía. Itachi no le quito sus ojos sino que con sus dedos índice y medio golpeo la frente de Sasuke, tal como cuando eran más chicos, aquel gesto cariñoso dejando a su paso la marca de sangre de los dedos del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, mientras se derrumbaba sobre su hermano, su cabeza queda un momento en el hombro de un sorprendido Sasuke para luego caer al suelo mientras la llama de su vida se extinguía lentamente. Sasuke se queda helado de la sorpresa, ¿Itachi había tropezado?... ¿justamente antes de obtener lo que tanto anhelaba? Todo ha terminado y tan solo queda el suave crepitar de las llamas.

- ¿Itachi perdió el conocimiento? – se sorprendió Zetsu – imposible, ¿no creerás que…Itachi este muerto? Sasuke ganó, ni siquiera puedo creerlo, no tiene sentido ¿Por qué?

- ya gano – murmuro Naruto-clon sonriendo – por fin, ahora el podré regresar a casa

- aun no ha terminado – exclamo Hinata-clon mirando al rubio – y lo sabes

- si, tienes razón pero a leguas se nota que el teme gano

- pero ¿querrá regresar a Konoha con nosotros? – dicha pregunta dejo sin palabras a Naruto-clon, talvez su compañera tenga razón

- lo que me extraña es que Itachi debería ser más fuerte que eso – dijo Naruto-clon – no se estaba moviendo ni atacando de forma normal incluso tu dijiste que algo estaba mal en el

- Itachi-san estuvo recibiendo ataques que el pudo a ver esquivado fácilmente y se mantuvo tosiendo sangre toda la batalla incluso su red de chakra estaba comportándose de forma rara

- ¿Será que el fue herido de forma grave antes de que el teme llegará?

- es posible, pero ¿Quién pudo a verle atacado?

- ¿por usar exclusivamente el Sharingan? – se pregunto Zetsu que se hacia las mismas preguntas que los dos Konohianos – no, no necesariamente además estuvo tan cerca de tomar los ojos de Sasuke

De pronto el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke empezó a sangrar, primero fue poco pero luego aumento haciendo que lagrimas rojas bajaran por el lado izquierdo del rostro mientras sus fuerzas menguaron y cayó al suelo a un costado de su hermano. Naruto hizo ademán de levantarse e ir pero Hinata lo detuvo y le hizo una señal de que esperara, aun no era tiempo. Ambos hermanos quedaron uno a lado del otro, ambos boca arriba mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre ellos, las llamas negras empezaron a extinguirse de aquella batalla solo uno había logrado sobrevivir y ese… había sido Sasuke.

- Es mejor que vaya avisarle a Madara-sama, todo por fin termino – murmuro mientras desaparecía en la tierra

- ¡¡SASUKE!! – grito Naruto saliendo de su escondite y corriendo hacia los caídos hermanos

- Naruto-Kun espera

- Sasuke, Sasuke ¿estas bien? reacciona

- esta muy mal, puedo curarle un poco pero no aquí tenemos que llevárnoslo antes de que ellos regresen

- de acuerdo, avísale a la Hinata-Chan original para que ella le avise a los demás

- Hai pero ¿no deberíamos de llevarnos a Itachi también? A lo mejor Alexis-sensei…

- de el yo me encargo – dijo una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que giraran bruscamente

Frente a ellos estaba nada menos que Kisame y no estaba solo, Konan lo acompañaba tanto Naruto como Hinata se pusieron en posición de defensa protegiendo ambos cuerpos.

- No hemos venido a hacerles daño, al menos no por ahora solo queremos llevarnos el cuerpo de Itachi

- ¿Por qué?

- no tenemos porque responderles pero sino se van ahora, no solo Madara-san vendrá sino que el chico no podría contarla y vienen acercándose muy rápido

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron pensando exactamente en lo mismo, Naruto-clon se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de su mejor amigo y con cuidado lo cargo sobre su hombro miro a aquellos dos Akatsuki fijamente pero no dijo nada, solo tomo con su mano libre la de Hinata y entonces los 3 se fueron.

- Jamás pensé que le llegaría a ganar – murmuro Konan observando como Kisame cargaba el inerte cuerpo del Uchiha

- yo tampoco, pero Itachi no estaba bien aun así quiso pelear ahh Alexis-sama se entristecerá al enterarse de su muerte

- No Kisame, conociéndola como la conozco cuando se entere se volverá loca del dolor, ahora vámonos

- Hai

Para cuando Tobi y Zetsu llegaron no quedaba nada, ni un cuerpo de los hermanos Uchiha tan solo una nota clavada en el suelo con un kunai cuyo hoja era de forma extraña, Tobi se acerco y quito el kunai para tomar la nota leyéndola:

_Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar Madara, hay muchas cosas que tienes que explicarme,_

_Muchos secretos que revelarme, no te preocupes por los cuerpos de los Uchiha que _

_Yo ya me he hecho cargo de ellos, por tu bien y el de tus alumnas _

_Será mejor que asistas a la cita,_

_Te estaré esperando_

_Atte.- Uzumaki Alexis_

- Maldita seas Alexis – gruño Madara molesto

- supongo que tendremos que ir a Konoha

_-00000000000000000000000000-_

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO AVANZAREMOS?!... ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO NARUTO? – grito Kiba molesto

- quieres callarte aliento de perro

- Naruto-Kun están por llegar

- bien, al menos logramos recuperarle

- ¿De que hablas Naruto? – pregunto Kakashi mirando extrañado a su alumno

Después de que Tobi se fuera debido a la información que recibió de Zetsu sobre la muerte de Itachi, nuestros protagonistas siguieron a ese par tratando de llegar antes de que ellos para ver si podían encontrar a Sasuke pero de pronto Naruto y Hinata se detuvieron abruptamente haciendo que el resto del equipo Kakashi y el Equipo Kurenai se detuviera.

- solo esperen un poco

- ¿Por qué?

- porque enviamos unos clones a que se adelantaran – explico Hinata al ver que Naruto no tenia pensado explicarles – hicimos que se disfrazaran de animales para que pudieran moverse mejor sin ser descubiertos y encontraron el lugar donde Sasuke-san y su hermano peleaban

- exacto, nuestros clones vieron tan solo el final de la pelea y están por llegar trayendo a Sasuke

- ¿Y POR QUE NO LO DIJERON ANTES? – se quejo Kiba

Antes de que Naruto o Hinata pudieran responder dos chakras se sintieron acercándose a su posición, los clones acababan de llegar y uno de ellos traía algo sobre su hombro. Las miradas de sorpresa se posaron en ellos al identificarlos y más aun a lo que traían en el hombro.

- Sasuke – exclamo Kakashi acercándose

- esta muy herido, tenemos que curarle – dijo Hinata-clon a su yo original, esta asintió

Pusieron al chico en el suelo y las dos Hinatas empezaron a curar lo más que podían sabiendo que ellas no tenían ni el poder ni el nivel suficiente para curar todas las heridas del Uchiha pero al menos estaría lo suficientemente estable como para viajar. Una vez curado lo suficiente los dos clones desaparecieron y el Naruto original con ayudo de Kakashi improvisaron una camilla y todo el grupo empezó a regresar a Konoha.

En la aldea, Alexis y los demás que no habían ido a la misión se encontraban en la sala de la Mansión Namikaze esperando alguna noticia de ellos, la misión podría salir mal o talvez alguno de ellos morirían pues era un suicidio enfrentarse a tan poderosa organización criminal cuando de pronto una explosión se escucho en el patio de la casa, rápidamente salieron para ver que había sido y encontraron a una de las ranas gigantes con las que Naruto tenia contrato, era Gamakichi.

- Le traigo un mensaje de Naruto, Alexis-sama

- genial, ¿Cómo salió todo?

- La misión fue un éxito, en tres días llegaran con Uchiha Sasuke – respondió Gamakichi

Un grito de alegría salio de la garganta de la mayoría, excepto por Ino quien aunque estaba contenta también muy triste si tan solo Sakura estuviera presente. Después de años un miembro del equipo 7 regresaba desgraciadamente otro miembro del trío estaba desaparecido, esta vez los papeles se cambiaban de manera drástica. Alexis sintió de pronto una punzada en el corazón y miro hacia la casa, algo estaba sucediendo podía sentirlo rápidamente corrió hacia su habitación, los demás la vieron y la siguieron algo les decía que debían de hacerlo; cuando entro en su habitación vio a sus hijos sentados en su cuna llorando con mucho sentimiento y en la mesita a lado de la cama su flor de cristal, aquella flor que brillaba siempre se había vuelto completamente negra y parecía incluso marchita, el brillo había desaparecido ya no era transparente sino oscura como la misma muerte, sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban mientras caía de rodillas con lagrimas rodando por su mejilla como sus hijos quienes al igual que ella, sentían lo que había pasado.

- No… no… - murmura con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Alexis-san que sucede?

- Itachi… Itachi no… ¡¡ITACHI!!

Cuenta la leyenda que la Flor de la Eternidad también llamada La Rosa de Cristal Eterno brillará cada noche recordando a sus portadores cuan grande es el amor que se profesan, si la rosa se destruye es porque el amor que los une se ha roto y jamás volverá a nacer pero, si la rosa se vuelve negra y parece marchita significaba que aquella persona especial a quien se le entregaba el corazón había muerto.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que había pasado, si Sasuke regresaba a la aldea solo significaba una cosa había matado a su hermano mayor Itachi, el mismo hombre que era la persona a la que Alexis más amaba y el padre de sus hijos quienes, habían sentido también la muerte de su padre pues la sangre los llamaba. Naruto caminaba con tristeza pensando en su hermana, en cuanto sufriría al saber o talvez ya lo sabe, Hinata desvió la mirada melancólica habían podido recuperar a un miembro más del antiguo equipo 7 sin embargo otro seguía perdido ¿Hasta cuando sufrirían ellos tres?... Un giro inesperado ha sucedido, Sasuke al fin a cumplido su venganza pero aun quedan muchas incógnitas ¿Cuál fue la verdadera causa de la muerte de Itachi?... ¿Qué sucederá ahora?... ¿Cuándo Sakura aparecerá?... ¿Podrá Alexis con el dolor de su alma y seguir adelante en su plan?

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: Especial 09**

La pantalla estaba completamente negra pero se oían unas voces al fondo y extraños ruidos como si alguien estuviera llorando

- ¿Seguro que sabes como se maneja querido? – se escucho la voz de Kushina aunque no se podía ver

- que si amor, he visto como se maneja un millón de veces

- no creo que se buena idea dejársela Okaasan – se escucho la voz de Naruto – recuerda lo que ocasiono con el microondas de Fanny-neechan

- tienes razón Naru-chan, a ver Minato dámela

- pero si ya le agarre el chiste a camarita-chan, mira la logre prender

- y lo hiciste querido pero olvidaste algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡¡DESTAPAR EL LENTE!! – le gritaron a coro su esposa y su hijo

- Ups

Unos momentos después la pantalla negra cambia, esta vez se puede apreciar algo azul parecía un ojo muy grande

- Otousan quítate de en medio

- lo siento

El zoom de la cámara se aleja y se puede ver a Minato, Kushina y Naruto sentados en la mesa llena de papeles, detrás de ellos se encuentra el pasillo para entrar a la casa de donde se escucha extraños ruidos, alguien parecía estar llorando además se escuchaban gritos.

- Hola queridos lectores, en esta ocasión Fanny-chan no puede acompañarnos porque esta indispuesta así que Naruto tomará su lugar

- si indispuesta significa estar llorando a mares…

- Naru-chan!!

- es la verdad Okaasan, todo el capitulo se la paso llorando como en este murió el teme mayor

- la verdad no espere que lo matará – exclamo Minato sorprendido

- ni tu ni nadie

- en fin, la verdad no hay mucho que decir, Fanny-neechan envió ya la respuesta de los review pero aun quedan dudas sin resolver

- desde luego, pero lectores y lectoras nada es lo que aparenta en este fic y aun quedan muchos misterios que develar

- por ejemplo las espadas – exclamo Kushina – las espadas necesitan un mes para que se activen, por esa razón Sasuke no uso la espada del señor elemental del rayo ya que todavía no estaba lista

- lo bueno es que ahora el teme a regresado a la aldea pero cuando se entere de la verdad será problemática como diría Shikamaru, dattebayo

- cierto, el siguiente capitulo se llama "El regreso del hermano perdido" pero aun falta para que sepa la verdad

- nosotros nos retiramos, a ver si Alexis e Itachi lograron calmar a Fanny

- yo insisto en que debemos de traerle a ese tal Bakura es el único que logrará calmarla Dattebayo

- ¿y como lo llamamos?

- su numero esta en la agenda a lado del telefono – Minato y Naruto miraron a la pelirroja pero se encogieron de hombros

- antes de irnos tenemos una nota que Fanny-chan les dirige a todos ustedes – dijo Minato mientras tomaba una de las notas de la mesa y la leía – dice así:

"**Debido a un reciente incremento en los review de una vieja historia que tengo de Yugioh, he decidido reeditarla y si mis cálculos no me fallan para el próximo año estará subida, esta nota es para todos aquellos que les gusta Yugioh, mi manera de escribir y para aquellos que alguna vez leyeron el fic **Tsubasa yo, are ga tamashi no akari desu**, por otro lado me llegaron mensajes de mi historia **Naruto: Traces Of The Past** para esa historia les tengo una mala noticia, esta temporalmente suspendida hasta que logre salir de ese bloqueo, ya que la historia en ese punto se me ha enredado y posible tarde algún tiempo en agregarlo pero de que la terminare, la terminare, eso es todo y gracias por su atención, también los invito que paseen a mi profile para ver las siguientes historias que subiré con el tiempo"**

- y por último un agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que han dejado review y a las que aunque no dejaron si han leído la historia, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.


	11. El Regreso del hermano perdido

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES Y KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

**Advertencia.- ****Spoilers del manga de los capítulos 396 a 402**

_Dejen review.-_ voz de Sasuke-pasado

_Dejen review.- _voz de Itachi-pasado

_**Dejen review.-**_ pláticas mentales entre bijuu-Jinchuuriki y viceversa

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 10**

**El regreso del hermano perdido; La verdad de Itachi**

**Nami no Kuni cerca de Hi no Kuni**

- Le agradecemos su amabilidad – exclamo Konan haciendo una reverencia hacia Tazuna

- no se preocupen, es lo menos que podíamos hacer por los amigos de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke sino fuera por ellos y su sensei nuestro puente no se hubiera terminado

- ¿en serio? – Se sorprendió Konan – ¿por eso el puente se llama "El Gran Puente Naruto"?

- Hai

- Oye Konan ven a ayudarme – se escucho el grito de Kisame desde el interior de la cabaña

- ya voy, discúlpeme

- claro no hay problema aunque sigo considerando el plan de la hermana de Naruto algo loco

- lo se pero lo más loco es que el plan no fue de ella solo sigue ordenes

Konan entro de nuevo en la cabaña donde Kisame se encontraba tratando de poner el cuerpo de Itachi en un extraño sarcófago de cristal a lo bella durmiente, aunque el sarcófago tenía marcas negras por todos lados, parecían antiguos símbolos celtas, en el costado del lado izquierdo había una cerradura que tenía forma romboidal, Konan se acerco y le ayudo al renegado de la niebla con el inerte Itachi y una vez acomodado cerraron el sarcófago haciendo que la cerradura brillara al igual que los símbolos.

- Listo, ahora solo nos queda esperar

- ¿por cuanto?

- no lo se, pero nuestra misión es preservar el cuerpo de Itachi y evitar que se descomponga – suspiro Konan – será mejor que regresemos o sino Pein sospechara

- con tantas conspiraciones hasta parece que estamos en una telenovela tipo culebrón

- lamentablemente… estoy de acuerdo, vámonos

- ¿pero no es arriesgado dejarle solo?

- no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos

Los dos Akatsuki miraron hacia el sarcófago sobre el cual se encontraba un sapo y una zorra

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de protegerlo, pueden irse tranquilo

- de acuerdo

- ¿piensas dejarlos con ellos Kisame? – se sorprendió Konan

- confió plenamente en el juicio de Alexis-sama – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Kisame, Konan enarco una ceja ¿Por qué tanta lealtad a Alexis?... ¿Qué habrá hecho ella por el?

_-00000000000000000000000-_

**Konohagakure no Sato**

A pesar de ser media noche las puertas de la aldea se abrieron de par en par para dejar entrar al numeroso equipo que tenia la misión de traer de regreso a Uchiha Sasuke; Kotetsu e Izumo observaron entrar a los cansados shinobis y kunoichis de los cuales dos traen en una camilla inconsciente a Uchiha Sasuke, nadie dijo nada simplemente en fila se dirigieron al hospital ya que todos necesitaban una revisión medica con urgencia sobre todo el chico inconsciente. Al llegar al hospital cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros: los 11 de Konoha más el equipo Tenshi, las primas Ryu y los bebes Uchiha estos últimos dormidos en una carriola cerca del equipo Tenshi.

- entonces es cierto, encontraron al Uchiha – fue lo primero que escucharon decir de Neji

- aja pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Sai

- ¿Por qué están mis sobrinos aquí? – quiso saber Naruto con el ceño fruncido – ¿y mi neechan?

Ante esas preguntas todos se quedaron callados y bajaron la cabeza con tristeza cosa que preocupo a Naruto y a Hinata

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – quiso saber Hinata

- se trata de Alexis-san – Hikaru miro a los recién llegados pero sobre todo a Naruto con preocupación – Hace tres días que esta internada, cuando se entero que Itachi Uchiha murió. Hikari y yo tuvimos que detenerla antes de que destruyera la aldea, se volvió loca del dolor que dejo que el poder de Tales fluyera a través de ella cubriéndola con un manto rojo

Naruto se quedo helado de la sorpresa, vagos recuerdos de algo similar llego a su mente, algo que ocurrió cuando solo contaba con seis años y había sido mandado al hospital por culpa de la paliza de algunos adultos, se hicieron falta más de 50 jounin para lograr parar a la enfurecida chica pero solo basto con Uchiha Itachi para poder detenerla, sin embargo esta vez el no estaba para ayudarles.

- ¿Cómo esta Sasuke-Kun? – pregunto Ino curiosa

- se encuentra bien pero muy débil y lastimado, Hinata lo curo tanto como pudo – respondió Kakashi para luego mirar a las primas Ryu – ¿en que habitación esta Lexi?

- en la misma de la primera vez – respondió Tenten suavemente

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo a la habitación donde su hermana se encontraba, Hinata estaba a punto de seguirlo pero al sentir como la sujetaban giro su cabeza, Neji negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que solo le concernía a Naruto y a Kakashi, quien luego de despedirse de su esposa e hijo salió corriendo detrás del rubio.

- No salimos de una para meternos a otra – suspiro Kurenai contrariada meciendo levemente a Drew que se había despertado

- ya lo creo, ahora solo nos resta esperar a que ellos despierten

-_0000000000000000000000-_

- Esto es malo, muy malo – murmuro Pein al ver a un desesperado Madara caminar de un lado a otro

Debido a los recientes acontecimientos, Madara no tuvo más remedio que mostrarse como realmente era y decirles quien era, la sorpresa que se llevaron fue enorme sobre todo al saber que es Madara el verdadero líder de Akatsuki y su fundador y que tanto Pein como Tobi tan solo eran una cubierta para sus intenciones.

- ¿Qué haremos Madara-sama? – pregunto Zetsu mirándole

- ir a la reunión de esa mocosa de Alexis, no nos queda otro remedio ya que ella posee los cuerpos de mis descendientes

- pero Itachi-san esta muerto ¿no? – dijo Kisame mirándoles – ¿para que lo quiere?

- eso es asunto mío, pero el que me conviene es Sasuke el es una pieza clave en mi plan pero con la aparición de Alexis Uzumaki todo se me ha complicado

- "no solo a usted" – pensó Konan mirando a Pein preocupada

_-00000000000000000-_

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, sentía algo en su garganta que le dificultaba pasar saliva, abrió poco a poco los ojos encontrando un techo blanco

- parece que ya despertó – escucho que dijo una voz

- iré por una enfermera, no dejen que se mueva

- Sasuke-Kun ¿estas bien?

El Uchiha giro la vista, pudo enfocar medio borroso pero enfocar al fin y al cabo a Karin aunque podía sentir otras presencias conocidas en la habitación. Trato de levantarse pero unas gruesas manos lo detuvieron haciendo que volviera a acostarse, al girar se topo con la visión de su viejo sensei Hatake Kakashi

- No te levantes Sasuke, aun estas débil

- Ka…ka…shi

- shhh tranquilo, en cuanto Tsunade-sama te cheque te explicaremos todo ahora descansa

- ya estoy aquí – y hablando de la reina de roma y esta que se asoma, Tsunade entro en la habitación seguida de Ino que traía unos lirios blancos en sus manos – salgan todos de la habitación

- Yo no me pienso alejar de mi Sasuke-Kun – chillo de inmediato Karin

- no se preocupe, esperaremos afuera – exclamo Juugo levantándose mientras Suigetsu arrastraba a una histérica Karin fuera de la habitación ante la gota general

- Iré a avisarle a Naruto-kun – exclamo Lee saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

Durante los siguientes minutos Tsunade checo como había evolucionado Sasuke en esa semana que había permanecido inconsciente, Sasuke la seguía con la mirada como si quisiera preguntarle algo y al parecer la Hokage se dio cuenta.

- hace una semana – le empezó a explicar – envié a los equipos Kakashi y Kurenai a que fueran por ti cuando encontramos una pista tuya, cuando llegaron se toparon con un tal Tobi que los entretuvo bastante rato hasta que un tal Zetsu llego informando el desenlace de tu batalla con Itachi así que el tal Tobi desapareció y los demás rápidamente avanzaron a donde Kiba y Akamaru sentían tu aroma sin embargo a mitad del camino unos clones de Naruto y Hinata que ellos habían enviado desde antes llegaron trayéndote inconsciente y después de que Hinata te curará tanto como podía al menos para que estuvieras estable para viajar te trajeron a Konoha donde has estado inconsciente una semana, casi el mismo tiempo que Alexis

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido por la información dada aunque también aliviado cuando la Hokage le quito el tuvo de la garganta, tosió un poco antes de subir la mirada a la mujer rubia delante suyo.

- ¿Lex… paso? – logró balbucear y aunque no tenía mucho sentido a simple vista, Tsunade entendió que quería preguntar

- según se, tu ya sabes que Kyuubi esta sellado dentro de Naruto ¿no? – Pregunto mirando al Uchiha quien asintió – lo que no sabes es que, Kyuubi tenia una hija llamada Tales y ella era amiga de Alexis e Itachi. Cuando Kyuubi descubrió el cadáver de su hija cerca de Alexis y su sangre bañándola se volvió loco de dolor y no razono que era imposible que una niña de cinco años pudiera vencer a tan temible bestia así que él ataco a Alexis casi matándola, de hecho murió por algunos segundos hasta que Minato antes de encerrar el Kyuubi en su hijo desprendió parte del alma del zorro y la introdujo en Alexis salvándola pero también condenándola al mismo destino que su hermano

Sasuke enarco una ceja sorprendido y con la mirada le insito a que continuará

- Esa parte de Kyuubi tomo forma y Alexis la nombre Tales en honor a la hija de Kyuubi, Alexis a aprendido a dominar perfectamente las nueve colas de Tales sin embargo, cuando ella se entero de la muerte de Itachi – Tsunade se detuvo un momento y soltó un suspiro de tristeza – se volvió loca del dolor, dejo que el dolor, la angustia y la impotencia nublara su juicio y perdiera el control sobre Tales que, como su contraparte no dudara en destruir lo que se ponga enfrente y ya que ambas están ligadas Tales sintió el mismo dolor de Alexis como si fuera suyo, si no fuera por las herederas del clan Ryu Konoha hubiera sido destruida, cuando lograron calmarla quedo inconsciente y ha estado también una semana sin despertar. Antes de que agregara alguna otra cosa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y Naruto entro en la habitación, parecía estar discutiendo con Hinata mientras de fondo se veía a los demás

- Pero Naruto-kun…

- lo siento Hinata pero estoy preocupado, quiero saber como esta Sasuke

- Naruto que son esas maneras de entrar – se quejo Tsunade mirándole con el ceño fruncido

- lo siento pero…

- si ya se, estas preocupado bueno ya pueden pasar

De inmediato los 11 de Konoha y agregados entraron en la habitación, Sasuke enarco una ceja al darse cuenta de que faltaba alguien, cierta pelirrosa

- ¿Cómo estas Sasuke-kun? – pregunto Ino acercándose para dejar los lirios en la mesita a lado de la cama

- aun no puede hablar bien así que mejor no le hagan muchas preguntas, ¿Cómo sigue Alexis, Naruto?

- ya despertó, Yami y Janlee están con ella junto con los gemelos, Kurenai-sensei y Drew

- iré a checarla, traten de no fatigar mucho a Sasuke

- Hai – dijeron los demás

- bien Teme ¿Cómo andas? – Como respuesta recibió una mirada asesina, Naruto sonrió – andas bien, me alegro, porque aun hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber

- do…be

- ¿uh?... ¿qué pasa? – pregunto el rubio mirándolo

- creo que sería más fácil para el escribir sus respuestas – sugirió Sai mientras se acercaba y le pasaba al Uchiha uno de sus pergaminos y un pincel

- vaya Sai esa es una buena idea, me sorprenda que venga de ti

- ¡Naruto-Kun!

- solo bromeaba Hinata-chan

_-00000000000000000-_

- Así que ya despertó

- así es, despertó una hora después de ti

Alexis acomodo mejor a Andy en sus brazos mientras le daba su biberón, acostado en sus piernas el pequeño Odín se entretenía jugando con el pequeño Drew junto con algunos cubos, Kurenai sentada en una silla a lado de la cama vigilando a los dos niños escuchaba con atención la platica entre ellas, la rubia rojiza soltó un suspiro mientras le quitaba el biberón ya vació a la niña y le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda para que eructara.

- ¿Cuándo podré irme?

- desde hoy, ya estas mejor y solo necesitas descansar pero eso puedes hacerlo en casa

- ¿Se decidió ya que hacer con Sasuke?

- el consejo quiere llevarlo a prisión pero yo me he opuesto porque aun no esta recuperado pero no se cuanto tiempo podré retener esa orden

- Tsunade-sama, Otousan dejo algunos pergaminos que seguro le ayudaran con esa decisión así que le pedí a Janlee que fuera por ellos

- ¿Qué clase de pergaminos? – pregunto curiosa

- no se, no he tenido tiempo de ver todo lo que mis padres dejaron, en fin será mejor que me cambie quiero ir a hablar con Sasuke y ahora que esta mejor

- aun no puede hablar

- al menos me escuchara, además quiero que conozca a los gemelos, creo que ya es tiempo

Alexis le paso a Andy a Kurenai y ella entro al baño con una muda de ropa que Yami le alcanzo, pasado unos minutos la joven salió cambiada y con el cabello humedecido, se había echado un cubetazo de agua helada para despertarse del todo y quitarse el olor a hospital que tanto le desagradaba. Una vez lista las dos mujeres pusieron los bebes en sus respectivas carriolas y salieron de la habitación acompañadas de Yami que era su escolta hasta llegar a la habitación de Sasuke donde todos seguían allí.

- Buenos días chicos – saludo Alexis sonriendo

- Alexis-sama – dijeron sorprendidos al verlos

- ¿Cómo estas neechan?

- bien, después de pasar una semana dormida bien por cierto quiero disculparme con ustedes por lo sucedido, no quería que vieran ese lado de mí

- entendemos por lo que paso Alexis-sama no se preocupe – respondió Tenten por todos

La joven miro entonces a Sasuke mientras dejaba la carriola cerca de la cama, de modo que Sasuke vio a los gemelos que a su vez lo miraron a él con curiosidad.

- Me alegro que estés mejor Sasuke, y no, no te culpo por lo que hiciste sabía que uno de los dos moriría y yo no quería que los dos lo hicieran aunque no puedo negar que me dolió mucho la muerte de Itachi, como le dolería a cualquier mujer al saber que el amor de su vida murió – se quedo callado un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir lo siguiente pero al no encontrarlas suspiro – ellos son Odín y Andrómeda… Uchiha

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y si hubiera podido hubiera gritado, pero Hebi lo hizo por él así que no tuvo que gastar saliva, los cuatro la miraban con incredulidad.

- ¿Uch…iha? – logro balbucear Sasuke con una mano en su garganta

- si, son los hijos de Itachi y míos por lo tanto tus sobrinos, pero Itachi no lo sabía de hecho muy pocos saben que aun quedan Uchiha vivos – exclamo mientras tomaba con cuidado a Odín y se lo ponía en brazos a Sasuke, el bebé lo miro largamente – Odín-chan el es tu tío Sasuke

- Da du – balbuceo el bebe pero frunciendo el ceño – La lu… Sa su

- lo dijo más rápido que el mío – se quejo Naruto al ver como su sobrino trataba de decir Sasuke

- Sasuke – termino pero decir el pequeño alegremente después de varios intentos

- No es justo – siguió quejándose Naruto

- Naru, Naru, Naru, Naru – se escucho de pronto una alegre voz infantil que no provenía de Odín sino de Andy

- al menos Andrómeda si me quiere – Naruto se acerco y cargo a su sobrina

- estas exagerando Naruto – le dijo Ino negando con la cabeza

- ya sabes como es, siempre exagera todo – se burlo Kiba

- Oh no empiecen quieren – se quejo Shikamaru – realmente son problemáticos

- para ti todo es problemático Shika – le respondió Ino

- si van a empezar a pelear mejor lo hacen a fuera, Sasuke esta delicado y tiene que descansar

- lo sentimos Alexis-sama

- por cierto cuñadito, cuando te recuperes te vendrás a vivir conmigo, Naruto, mis bebes, mis discípulos y las primas Ryu a la Mansión Namikaze y tus plagas también pueden venir si quieren

- ¿Plagas? – preguntaron confundidos algunos

- perdón quise decir "equipo" – respondió con ironía sobre todo la última palabra

Antes de que Karin estallará por aquel comentario, las enfermeras llegaron para sacarlos de la habitación pues la hora de visita había terminado por lo tanto el paciente tenia que descansar si quería recuperarse. Sasuke se quedo dormido con muchos pensamientos rondando su cabeza entre ellos el hecho de que había dejado huérfanos a sus sobrinos como Itachi lo había hecho con él. Por otro lado, Alexis luego de dejar a sus hijos con Kakashi y Kurenai, se dirigió hacía cierta reunión que tenía pendiente desde hace una semana, vestida completamente de negro con una capucha cubriendo su cuerpo y rostro la chica salió de la aldea sin dejar rastro, su velocidad era asombrosa y de ella tan solo un rayo amarillo era el único rastro de que alguna vez Alexis Uzumaki paso por allí. Mientras tanto en un claro en el bosque en la frontera del País del fuego y el País del Viento, un grupo esperaba impaciente la llegada de alguien o al menos eso parecía por la forma en que uno de ellos caminaba de aquí a allá.

- Tranquilícese Madara-sama, aun queda tiempo

- no es por eso por lo que estoy así – gruño Madara – esa niña me ha fastidiado más de un plan, no debí de a verle dejado vivir

- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Pein que, pese a todo seguía siendo el hermano mayor de Alexis y como tal se preocupaba por ella

- se podría decir que Madara y yo somos aliados – exclamo una voz femenina interrumpiendo el silencio

Al girar se toparon con una persona cubierta, todos se levantaron o se pusieron en posición de defensa, aquella persona solo levanto la capucha dejando caer libremente un brillante cabello rubio con reflejos rojos a lo largo de este y sus orbes azul mar los miraba fijamente.

- Alexis – llamo Pein al verla pero la chica lo ignoro y puso su atención en Madara

- creí que vendrías solo pero por lo que veo todos tus sirvientes saben quien eres

- ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

- Sasuke esta en Konoha recuperándose de sus heridas

- ¿Y el cuerpo de Itachi?

- en donde no te importa, al menos déjame tener el cuerpo del padre de mis hijos

- ¿HIJOS? – gritaron sorprendidos Akatsuki en pleno

- ¿Có…mo? – pregunto Pein a punto de un ataque cardiaco

- ¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS MALDITA?! –grito Yuki sorprendida y furiosa

- si, no escuchaste mal Yuki – sonrió Alexis con delicia mirando arrogantemente a la rubia – dije hijos, Itachi y yo tenemos dos hijos, gemelos llamados Odín y Andrómeda aunque Itachi no sabía que era padre, decidí no decirle pues suficiente tenia con el loco plan que traía entre manos

Hubo un silencio sepulcral ante esa afirmación, todos miraban incrédulos a Alexis y Pein se podría decir que estaba a un paso del paro cardiaco al enterarse que era tío, Yuki era sujetada por Kisame y Konan para evitar una pelea innecesaria pues ellos a parte de Madara no estaban nada sorprendidos por la revelación y eso los demás lo notaron.

- Dime donde dejaste el cuerpo de Itachi

- ya te dije que no te importa, lo que quiero ahora es que me acompañes a Konoha

- ¿A Konoha?... ¿Para que?

- para que le expliques la verdad a Sasuke

- no se que verdad me estas hablando

- no te hagas tonto Madara, sabes muy bien de que verdad estoy hablando me refiero al verdadero motivo por lo que Itachi mato a su familia, se muy bien que Itachi no se atrevió a matar ni a sus padres ni a su hermano en cambio fuiste tu quien mato a mis padrinos Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, que casi matas a Sasuke sino fuera porque Itachi te convenció de que te convenía vivo, se mucho más de lo que crees Madara, Shisui me contó la verdad

- Shisui esta muerto, Itachi lo mato para obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan

- lo se, recuerda que Shisui Uchiha fue mi otro mejor amigo y compañero de equipo – le dijo fríamente la rubia rojiza antes de agregar – Shisui esta muerto, es cierto, pero su alma no pudo descanar en paz hasta contar la verdad pero Sasuke TIENE derecho a saber

- ¿Y si sabes la verdad porque no se la cuentas tu?

- porque no me corresponde, eres su único pariente vivo Madara además te recuerdo el pacto que hicimos, claro si es que quieres que tus adoradas alumnas sigan bajo mi protección y no se las entregue a Sojobo

- eres una maldita niña

- soy capaz de matar a quien sea por la seguridad de mi familia Madara, hasta entregar mi vida al mismo demonio y ya lo he hecho antes no por nada a Itachi lo conocían como el Demonio de la Hoja Oculta

- Hmp, como quieras de todos modos me conviene que Sasuke sepa la verdad

- nos conviene a ambos, si queremos destruir al consejo

- eres tan extraña, antes no eras así

- la vida me ha cambiado, he vivido tanto en tan poco pues para tener solo 23 años he sufrido mucho al igual que Naruto pero el contrario de mi, encontró un bálsamo de luz en la oscuridad de su corazón en sus amigos. Te estaré esperando en la entrada de la aldea mañana al amanecer, ven solo porque si algunos de tus sirvientes te acompañan no dudare en quitarle del medio y sabes que Tales es más sanguinaria que su contraparte

- lo se, iré solo

Alexis se volvió a cubrir la cabeza con la capucha para luego esfumarse como si nunca hubiera esta allí, las miradas de los Akatsuki se centraron en Madara cuya expresión lúgubre les daba mala espina, ¿Qué tantas cosas habían pasado a sus espaldas?

- Las cosas se han complicado – suspiro Zetsu que parecía más informado que los demás

_-00000000000000000000-_

Sasuke empezó a abrir los ojos, a juzgar por el ruido y los molestos rayos de sol que entraban en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba amaneciendo a penas, soltó un gruñido ante los molestos rayos del sol que entraban por las cortinas abiertas pero, de pronto las cortinas se corrieron por si solas oscureciendo aun más el cuarto, Sasuke abrió por completo los ojos y más espabilado miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que no estaba solo, en un sillón sentada frente a su cama se encontraba Alexis con una pierna cruzada, su mano izquierda descansaba sobre su regazo mientras su codo derecho se encontraba sobre uno de los brazos del sillón y su mejilla recargada en la palma de su mano derecha con expresión aburrida, recargado en la pared a lado de la ventana y quien al parecer había cerrado la cortina esta Naruto con la expresión más seria y fría que jamás le vio, hasta no parecía él de hecho si Jiraiya o Kakashi hubieran estado presentes hubieran jurado que, quien estaba parado era Minato y no Naruto. Sasuke enarco una ceja al verlos, abrió la boca para decirles algo pero entonces detecto otra presencia, al mirar a un rincón oscuro vio una silueta.

- El quiere hablar contigo Sasuke – anunció Alexis con seriedad – viene a contarte algo importante con referente a Itachi

- no quiero saber nada de él

- te conviene saber – respondió aquel hombre saliendo por fin a la vista de Sasuke, este se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quien era

- él es…

- Te conviene escuchar lo que te voy a decir muchacho – exclamo Madara seriamente interrumpiéndolo – sabes tanto de tu hermano pero al mismo tiempo tan poco

-… - Sasuke solo lo miro de reojo y no le dijo nada

- muy bien, mejor empecemos con presentarme ¿no crees? – Tobi llevo su mano a la mascará y la retiro lentamente – al igual que tu, soy un Uchiha – con eso se gano la total atención de Sasuke y de paso la de Naruto – y soy el hombre que conoce toda la verdad detrás de Uchiha Itachi

De pronto algo extraño paso, en cuanto Tobi se quito la mascará el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke empezó a sangrar mientras el Sharingan aparecía en él, pero no era el Sharingan normal de Sasuke, Alexis abrió enormemente los ojos al identificar ese Sharingan.

- Imposible – se sorprendo Madara

Una llamarada de fuego negro fue lanzada hacia Madara haciendo que su brazo empezará a arder, Alexis rápidamente se dirigió a Madara mientras Naruto se encargaba de Sasuke, pasado unos minutos y un buen jutsu de agua por parte de Alexis todo volvió a estar en calma y Sasuke había dejado de sangrar de su ojo gracias a la curación que Naruto le hizo.

- ¿qué demonios… fue eso? – quiso saber Sasuke sorprendido

- el Amaterasu que Itachi planto en ti – respondió Madara volviéndose a poner la mascara – Itachi, Itachi, Itachi… aun muerto no dejas de sorprender, incluso planeando las cosas para una situación como esta

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- el te equipo con su propia técnica, como último refuerzo para matarme

- creí que eran aliados ¿Por qué querría matarlo? – murmuro por lo bajo Naruto a su hermana, esta le hizo un señal de que luego le explicaba

- o quizás su intención era mantenerte alejado de mi, me imagino que él arreglo las cosas para que con tan solo ver mi Sharingan, el "Amaterasu" se activara automáticamente – le dijo tranquilamente luego pensó – "Afortunadamente logre guardarme algunos secretos de él o sino ahorita estaría muerto"

- No tengo idea a lo que quieres llegar

- exacto, ¿exactamente que quieres diciendo todo esto? – pregunto Naruto tan desconcertado como Sasuke

- Mira Sasuke, Itachi te hizo algo antes de morir ¿cierto?

Sasuke abrió enormemente los ojos al recordar eso Naruto asintió recordando también aquello, ambos miraron a Madara ansiosos esperando a que continuará, la verdad es que les habían picado la curiosidad.

- de alguna forma, en el último segundo, te transfirió todos sus doujutsus a ti

- eso no tiene sentido – Naruto parecía confundido ante lo dicho anteriormente

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – Pregunto Sasuke confundido también – ¿Por qué Itachi querría…?

- ¿Aun no lo sabes?... Fue para protegerte

- ¿Protegerme? – pregunto incrédulo

- ¿Protegerle? – pregunto Naruto con la misma expresión

- ¿Se supone que esto es un CHISTE? – Sasuke miro incrédulo a Madara, sin creer lo que escuchaba

- Como te dije, sabes tanto de tu hermano y a la vez nada

- sigue jodiendo conmigo y te mataré

- veo que va a hacer difícil hablar contigo pero te entiendo, un tipo extraño aparece frente a ti y empieza a decirte estas cosas difíciles de creer, pero te aseguro que estoy diciendo la verdad, es más tu le preguntaste a Itachi sobre la persona que le ayudo esa noche

- Fui yo: Uchiha Madara, yo se todo lo que se pueda saber sobre Itachi aunque claro el murió sin saber tanto como yo

- Madara – siseó Alexis mirándolo furiosa, el Uchiha solo hizo un ademán despreocupado – céntrate o la que te matará seré yo

- si hubieras podido matarme hace mucho que lo hubieras hecho Alexis y bien lo sabes, soy mas fuerte que tu

- talvez, pero encontraría alguna forma de hacerlo o en su defecto encontrar peones que lo hicieran por mi

- ¡Suficiente! – Grito Sasuke – ya no quiero escucharlos más

- pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque aun no termino niño – le dijo Madara – Tu necesitas interrogarme, es tu misión, tu deber.

- detesto admitirlo pero el tiene razón Sasuke – exclamo esta vez Alexis seriamente – Tu necesitas saber acerca de él… Acerca del hombre que arriesgo todo para proteger el mundo de los shinobis… a Konoha… pero sobre todo a su hermano menor… ¡TU NECESITAS SABER ACERCA DE LA VIDA DE UCHIHA ITACHI!

Cuando Sasuke pensaba que lo sabía todo, las palabras de Madara lo llevan de vuelta a la confusión ¡¿Será cierto que Itachi quería proteger a Sasuke?! Y si es así ¿De qué o quién quería protegerlo?

_-000000000000000000000-_

_Este poder es la cadena que mantiene a la catástrofe contenida_

_Y en el centro yacen los ojos que convirtieron a este clan en leyenda_

_Es ahora cuando Sasuke y Naruto conocen los orígenes de Konohagakure no Sato_

- ¿y bien?, ¿comprendes ahora porque Itachi transfirió su "Amaterasu" a tus ojos?.. Lo último que Itachi quería era que nosotros nos encontráramos aunque cierta personita insistió mucho en que te contara esto y si escuchas lo que tengo que decirte veras que todo cobrará sentido. Los únicos habitantes de Konoha que conocían todo sobre Itachi eran el Tercer Hokage, sus consejeros: Homura y Koharu, otro era Danzo y por supuesto Alexis aquí presente. Después de la muerte del tercero solo 3 de las viejas reliquias quedaron, dudo que alguna vez hubieran dicho alguna palabra de su enfermizo conocimiento a alguien.

La verdad de tu hermano ha sido escondida dentro de una vasta e infinita oscuridad, y eso era, sin duda lo que el quería, pero yo también se la verdad y como te dije antes, el murió de cuanto sabía yo. Pero el no fue un diota, claramente nunca confió en mi… el contaba con la remota posibilidad de que si me enteraba, me intentaría callar permanentemente con el Amaterasu, aparentemente el hecho de que yo te mostrara MI Sharingan para ganar TU confianza estaba dentro de sus planes

- lo cual significa que era muy listo – sonrió Alexis

- ¿A que quieres llegar? – Pregunto Sasuke ignorando a su cuñada – "¿Qué es lo que este tipo intenta decirme?, ¿protegerme?, ¿PROTEGERME?, ¿La verdad?"

- Recuerda – le dijo Madara – Recuerda todo lo que sabes sobre Itachi, recuerda a tu afectuoso hermano mayor

Sasuke entre cerro los ojos, recordando efectivamente a su hermano mayor; Naruto hizo amago de golpear a Madara ya que estaba jugando con la mente de Sasuke pero Alexis lo detuvo de la muñeca, dirigiéndole una lúgubre expresión que logro calmar lo suficiente al rubio, la conocida Ángel de la Hoja Oculta no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas de dolor recordando también a Itachi.

- El… el intento matarme – susurró Sasuke – intento robar mis ojos

- contrólate, respira despacio y profundo – el dijo Madara sujetándole el rostro

- ¡Quítame tus manos de encima!

- oye ya es suficiente con que estés jugando con su mente como para que lo maltrates en su estado – Naruto trato de darle un puñetazo a Madara pero él lo atajo sin problemas

- no es el momento chico Kyuubi, así que tranquilízate u olvidare el trato que hice con tu hermana

- lo mismo podría decirte Madara, recuerda que yo también puedo hacerte daño a través de otros

Madara soltó a Naruto mientra se alejaba unos pasos, Naruto miro a su hermana con desconcierto ¿a que trato se refería?, Sasuke respiro un poco más calmado pero aun así seguía alterado. Muchos recuerdos en su mente se despertaron, recuerdos de cuando era niño y su hermano lo cuidaba, lo quería, pero casi de inmediato aquellos recuerdos cambiaban a los más recientes, a su enfrentamiento.

- ¿Ya estas mas calmado? – pregunto Madara luego de un rato

- Itachi era mi enemigo – murmuró él – el mato a mi padre, a mi madre y a todos los del clan, el es un Ninja fugitivo y miembro de Akatsuki; tengo todas las razones del mundo para odiarlo, mi ambición siempre fue…

- lo su que sucedió esa noche y todos tus recuerdos de la matanza del clan Uchiha son verdaderos – le interrumpió Madara – el huyo de Konoha inmediatamente después de eso

- ¿Entonces por que…?

- … todo eso fue hecho por los altos mandos de Konoha

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación ante lo ultimo, Sasuke y Naruto miraron incrédulos a Madara y en el caso del rubio giro bruscamente hacia su hermana quien parecía demasiado cansada, demasiado mayor solo para tener 23 años, como si siempre hubiera cargado demasiado sobre sus hombros.

- y allí es donde comienza la verdad acerca de tu hermano

- ¿ordenes?... ¿Una misión?

- ¿Es cierto eso Alexis? – pregunto Naruto mirando a su hermana, la rubia solo bajo la cabeza con tristeza y asintió levemente

- si, esa noche Itachi dejo su vieja vida atrás y llevo acabo su misión.

- ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? – gruño Sasuke sin comprender

- para que el resto tenga sentido, debemos de regresar a la época de la fundación de Konoha. Itachi fue un sacrificio, el último de una larga lista de muertes. Parte de un gran problema que data desde el primer día de la existencia de Konoha. Un problema que decidió el curso de vida de Itachi e irremediablemente el de Nagato, Alexis y Naruto

- ¿Un sacrificio?

- es una larga historia pero les prometo que es verdadera incluso Alexis podría confirmarla para ustedes.

- no voy a caer en tus mentiras, no te creo en lo más mínimo

- Sasuke – le llamo su cuñada haciendo que la mirara – créeme, es verdad todo, yo lo escuche de la misma boca de Shisui ¿lo recuerdas? Shisui tu primo, el mismo que murió de forma misteriosa y que al final supe que murió a manos de Itachi para obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan, su alma no pudo descansar en paz por más de 10 años hasta que me contó la verdad, no se como paso, no se si fue un sueño pero es verdad lo que me dijo, yo lo confirme cuando el mismo Itachi me lo confirmo ¿Por qué te engañaríamos Sasuke? Nosotros no tenemos porque hacerlo, ya estas en Konoha la fin y al cabo aunque para nuestro plan funcioné, DEBES saberlo

- ¿Plan? – pregunto Naruto extrañado

- cuando Madara termine lo entenderán, continua Madara

- Esta historia comenzó hace algunos 80 años, en una era de violencia desenfrenada y derramamientos de sangre… las naciones buscaban más derechos, más tierras, las razones normales de la guerra, en ese entonces las naciones ninjas no estaban formadas por múltiples clanes sin familias. Sino que cada clan alquilaba sus servicios al mejor postor.

- Y dentro de esa gran cantidad de familias shinobis, habían 3 de las más temidas y las mas fuertes – exclamo esta vez Alexis – Esas familias eran los Uchiha, el clan Senju del bosque y los Namikaze sin embargo, nosotros los Namikaze nos manteníamos al margen de la guerra, solo participábamos si nos provocaban o si algún aliado nos pedía ayuda sin embargo, ambos clanes Uchiha y Senju eran aliados nuestros y en las dispuestas entre ellos permanecíamos neutrales.

- exacto – confirmo Madara – Nosotros los Uchiha con nuestro incomparable Chakra y nuestro Sharingan, fuimos bendecidos en el campo de batalla y considerados un ejército. Y dentro de este renombrado clan, yo nací con el más grande y poderoso chakra que ellos habían podido ver, mi completo rechazo a la muerte puede se prueba de ello. Gaste cada hora de mi vida en batalla, en una era donde el poder lo era todo, gaste todas las fuentes existentes para tener más… amigos, mi HERMANO, todo

- bastardo – dijeron a coro Sasuke y Naruto

- y gracias a esos esfuerzos obtuve un Mangekyo Sharingan perfecto, y me convertí en el líder de los Uchiha. Y con este poder bajo mi control me encontré enfrentándome a los Senju, era inevitable que algún día tuviera que enfrentarme a su líder Hashirama

- Senju Hashirama, el shinobi capaz de usar el elemento árbol que luego se convirtió en el primer hokage, el shinobis más grande de su época, y el único hombre al que en verdad he admirado

Naruto no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar que hablaría del primer Hokage, uno de los grandes lideres de la aldea, sin embargo si algo sabían Sasuke y Naruto era que ese día jamás lo olvidarían pues muchos secretos les serían revelados. El Camino de dos grandes líderes se había cruzado, Los Senju y los Uchiha

_-000000000000000000000-_

- El primer hombre que se hizo llamar Hokage, fue Hashirama el líder del clan Senju del bosque, todos los clanes reconocieron su superioridad y comenzaron a temerle. Si los Senju se movían los Uchiha también, éramos el único clan excepto por los neutrales Namikaze que podía hacerle frente, si un país controlaba a los Senju el enemigo controlaba a los Uchiha… éramos rivales. Cuando luche contra Hashirama mi nombre se hizo famoso,

- ¿por la fama?... ¿por eso le quitaste los ojos a tu hermano? – pregunto Sasuke

- no, lo hice porque necesitaba fuerza para proteger al clan Uchiha

- ¿para protegerles? – pregunto Naruto

- cuantos más famosos nos volvíamos, más enemigos teníamos. El número de batallas iba en aumento, así que hubo algunos sacrificios para proteger a los Uchiha de los Senju y demás clanes. No fue por la fama. Mi hermano estaba de acuerdo conmigo y me ofreció sus ojos, entonces el clan Senju ofrece una tregua y el clan Uchiha acepto. Ambos clanes estaban exhaustos de tantas batallas, habían llegado a sus límites. ¿Dónde estaba el odio que había habitualmente?... ¿Por qué se había sacrificado mi hermano? Al final de cuentas, los clanes Uchiha y Senju eran como el agua y el aceite. El clan Senju acabaría por exterminar al clan Uchiha no podía quitarme ese pensamiento. Pero el resto de los Uchiha querían la tregua como el líder que era no tenía opción que aceptarla.

Al cabo de un tiempo nuestra alianza Ninja hizo un pacto con el país del fuego, que necesitaba ayuda para controlar su territorio. De allí surgió el sistema de una villa por país, con la villa oculta de la hoja y el país del fuego. Los demás países empezaron a hacer lo mismo y de esta manera hubo cada vez menos guerras, y por un tiempo reino la paz. Pero paso algo que sumió a la villa oculta de la hoja en un caos

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Sasuke

- Hubo una disputa por el puesto del líder del Hokage, como ya saben Hashirama se hizo con el puesto todos los de la villa y el país del fuego lo escogieron a él. Era evidente que los Uchiha perdían supremacía, para proteger a los Uchiha decidí luchar por el liderazgo decidí oponerme a Hashirama. Pero no hubo ningún Uchiha que quisiera seguirme, mis compañeros me dieron la espalda, pensando que eso podría ser el inicio de otra guerra, me traicionaron.

Decían que yo solo lo hacía por mis ansias de poder, me despreciaron diciendo que era un egoísta y que le había quitado los ojos a mi hermano para mi propio beneficio. ¿Pero que hombre quería hacerle daño a su propio hermano porque si?... Yo solo buscaba proteger al clan ¡eso era todo! Me marche de la villa traicionado por todos. Y me enfrente a la villa oculta de la Hoja buscando venganza, y fui derrotado; en ese lugar al que llaman "Valle del fin"

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida, aun tenían fresco en la memoria su enfrentamiento en aquel lugar como si no hubieran pasado seis años.

- Morí allí o eso pensaban todos, incluso Hashirama. Y fui olvidado por todos, por la historia; para asegurarse que no hubiera más traidores como yo, el hermano pequeño de Hashirama, el segundo Hokage le dio a los Uchiha un puesto especial como símbolo de confianza. Así que se formo la policía militar de la villa, pero el verdadero propósito era mantener a los Uchiha lejos del gobierno de la villa y tener a todo el clan controlado; algunos de los Uchiha empezaron a darse cuenta de ello y algunos rebeldes siguieron mis pasos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El tiempo pasó y los Senju conservaban con su hegemonía, los Uchiha no eran más que los perros de los Senju, y entonces paso algo que ya me temía, algo que iba a destruir el clan Uchiha. Eso es… el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas hace 18 años.

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió Naruto sintiéndose aludido – ¿Qué tiene que ver la bola de pelos gigante con el clan Uchiha?

- más de lo que crees

- explícate – exigió Sasuke

- Solo el poder de los Uchiha es capaz de controlar al Kyuubi

- ¿QUÉ? – se sorprendieron los dos adolescentes

- Así que los líderes del clan sospecharon que había un Uchiha detrás de ese incidente, pero en realidad fue un desastre natural, no fue obra de ningún Uchiha

- es cierto – exclamo Alexis que hasta el momento estuvo callada – no fu culpa de ningún Uchiha que el Kyuubi atacará la aldea, fue Sojobo, él quería quitar del camino a los Namikaze-Uzumaki aunque solo logro matar a nuestros padres, su verdadero objetivo éramos Nagato, yo, y Naruto

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Naruto con el ceño fruncido

- no es el momento para eso, Madara-san continúe – Uy para que lo tratará con ese respeto es porque algo malo le estaba pasando.

- ehm si – carraspeo Madara un poco descolocado por la repentina respetuosidad de la chica hacía él – empezaron a pensar que los Uchiha planeaban una rebelión, después de eso los Uchiha empezaron a ser vigilados de cerca, fueron obligados a vivir en un rincón de la villa y prácticamente fueron separados del resto de la población, el tercer Hokage fue el único que no estaba de acuerdo pero Danzou y los consejeros se negaron a escucharle. Al fin y al cabo nunca se había confiado del clan Uchiha, fue entonces cuando empezó la represión.

Su desconfianza se volvió odio y lo que sospechaban se volvió realidad. El clan Uchiha estaba planeando un golpe de estado, para hacerse con la villa. Así que los peses gordos de la villa pusieron un espía en el clan. Ese espía era tu hermano, Uchiha Itachi. Y ahí empezó todo…

_-000000000000000000000000-_

_Incluso al borde de la desesperación, esos ojos siguen reflejando una única esperanza…_

_Una lucha entre el clan Uchiha y la villa… y ahí estuvo Itachi_

_En medio de todo eso…_

- ¿Los Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado?... ¿Itachi un espía? – pregunto Sasuke sin creerlo

- aunque eres un Uchiha nunca fuiste informado, eras demasiado joven. No obstante es la verdad. Tu padre Fugaku fue la cabecilla detrás del complot, e Itachi era un espía, se unió a las filas de ANBU por orden de tu padre… de cualquier manera fue justo al revés – exclamo Madara sacando a Sasuke de aquel recuerdo – Itachi estaba filtrando información del clan Uchiha a la villa, es lo que ellos llaman un doble agente. Lo pesada que ha llegado a ser esta carga, dudo que puedas a empezar a imaginarlo.

- ¿POR QUÉ?... ¿POR QUÉ ITACHI TRAICIONARÍA AL CLAN UCHIHA?

- Alguien como tú que nunca ha conocido la guerra debe ser incapaz de comprender esto – fue el susurro de Alexis pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchados por los 3 hombres, siendo que le quito las palabras de la boca al mayor de ellos – Itachi y yo vivimos durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, a la temprana edad de 4 años habíamos visto tantas muertes, tantos sacrificios, éramos muy jóvenes para esa experiencia, la guerra es el infierno mismo, fue ese trauma el que le dio a Itachi su profundo odio por los conflictos y profundo amor por la paz… el valoró la estabilidad de la villa sobre todo lo demás – continuó contando mientras derramaba lágrimas de dolor – trabajo para mantener la paz, yo más que nadie se cuanto trabajo, cuanto se esforzó, ese era el tipo de hombre que era… un Ninja que amo su villa sin trabas por los lazos de sangre…

- Y los altos mandos de la villa se aprovecharon de ello – Madara continuó con la historia al ver que Alexis ya no podía ni siquiera hablar, llorando en silencio en brazos de su hermano pequeño – le dieron a Itachi una misión altamente secreta, un ojo por ojo, para combatir a los Uchiha ellos necesitaban su propio Sharingan. Es cierto, su misión, Era asesinar al Clan Uchiha. Cómo se sintió Itachi en ese momento va más allá de lo que podemos imaginar. Itachi se encontró con la más terrible de las elecciones, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que hiciese algo como para matar a su propia familia?

Aun así, si un clan tan poderoso como los Uchiha empezaran una guerra. Tanto la villa de la hoja como el país del fuego se sumirían en el caos. Otros países se aprovecharían de ello y atacarían, porque ese podría ser el inicio de una Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja… gracias a los deseos egoístas del clan Uchiha, mucha gente moriría, incluso algunos civiles inocentes sin conexión alguna con el mundo Ninja… Si hubieras estado en el lugar de Itachi ¿Qué hubieras hechos? Itachi tomo su decisión, la decisión de finalizar la larga historia de un clan, con sus propias manos.

- No traiciono a los Uchiha por odio – al parecer Alexis ya estaba más calmada aunque su voz se oía grave y algo rasposa – no tuvo otra elección, la discriminación que existió desde la fundación de la villa, la discordia sin fin. Eligio hacerlo todo el mismo, un sacrificio solitario, ¿y quien le puede condenar por ello?

- En realidad, aquella vez yo también estuve observando la guerra – continúo Madara – tenía rencor tanto hacia el clan Senju como a la villa de Konoha y hacia el clan Uchiha. Pero Itachi ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba observando, el fue el único que oculto mi existencia. Itachi me busco, lucho contra mí y me hizo una oferta; me ofreció ayuda para vengarme del clan Uchiha a cambio de que no le pusiera un dedo encima a la villa. El quiso mi ayuda para eliminar a su familia, el tercer Hokage era el único que todavía tenía ideas diferentes, quiso negociar con los Uchiha en términos claros y acercarse a ellos.

Pero quedaba poco tiempo y sus intentos fracasaron. Y así llegamos a los acontecimientos de esa noche, fue una misión, convirtiéndose en el asesino de todo su clan, abandonando su aldea y convirtiéndose en un Ninja renegado, con ese crimen manchando su nombre. Fue todo parte de su misión, e Itachi llevo a cabo esa misión espléndidamente, excepto por un pequeño detalle, su hermano pequeño… al que no pudo matar. Tras ello, Itachi acudió al tercer Hokage y le pidió que te protegiera de Danzou y su equipo, amenazo a Danzou antes de abandonar Konoha, si alguna vez te ponía un dedo encima o a Alexis y Naruto, Itachi infiltraría información sobre Konoha. El estaba preocupado por ti por encima de todo, pero no pudo confesarte sus verdaderos sentimientos así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue contarte lo que te hizo.

_No, el no es mi hermano…_

_La única razón por la que actúe como el hermano que querías fue para comprender tus habilidades, tu capacidad por mi mismo… Puedes convertirte en un rival en el que pueda probar mis propias habilidades… tienes esa posibilidad dentro de ti…_

_Tu siempre me has odiado, tenido resentimiento incluso siempre has anhelado el día en el que me sobrepasarías… y por eso te he dejado con vida para mi propio beneficio. Hermano entupido si quieres matarme… ¡MALDICEME!, ¡ODIAME!, ¡y sigue viviendo una vida maldita, corriendo… corriendo, siempre aforrándote a la vida que tienes… y un día cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo, búscame una vez más._

- el confío en ti, con la meta de que te vengases contra él. El quiso que te hicieras más fuerte, Los Uchiha fueron un clan orgulloso de la villa de Konoha, el te quiso o por lo menos eso creo, el le pidió al Hokage profundamente que no te dijera la verdad. Desde el momento en que dejo al villa, decidió en su corazón que lucharía contigo y que moriría en tus manos. Y cuando lo hiciste te otorgo un nuevo poder, esa es la verdad sobre Itachi.

- tira… es mentira… tiene que ser una mentira

_-00000000000000000-_

- Deja de soltar estupideces, el me habría matado de un momento a otro.

- si alguna vez se hubiese propuesto matarte, tu ya estarías muerto desde hace tiempo ya

- ¡el quería matarme, incluso uso el poder de su Mangekyo Sharingan contra mi!... ¡y sin embargo dices…!

- el te ataco con no más de lo que sabía podías manejar, lo hizo para que llegaras a tu limite, en cuanto a por qué… bueno si eres honesto contigo mismo sabrás la respuesta.

_Así que por fin te mostraste_

Sasuke se fijo en su hombro y vio con sorpresa que

- el sello maldito no esta – murmuro Naruto viendo el hombro de su compañero

- exacto, lo hizo para liberarlo del sello maldito – exclamo Madara – y para que despertaras tu propio Mangekyo Sharingan al matar a la persona más cercana a ti, cada parte de esa pelea fue planeada por Itachi desde el principio, ha desempeñado su papel al hacerte creer que te robaría los ojos hasta el final… parece que empiezas a ver la verdad – agrego al ver la cara de Sasuke

- estas mintiendo, Itachi me contó…

- ¿te contó acaso que fue Madara quien provoco al Kyuubi y por eso el ataco Konoha?... ¿Acaso el te dijo que Madara no es lo suficientemente bueno para sacar todo el potencial del clan Uchiha y que sería el, Itachi, el único que podría lograr tal hazaña? Por favor Sasuke no seas ingenuo – rió Alexis de forma vacía

Los 3 hombres la miraron, Alexis desde hace rato había parado de llorar y se había mantenido callada como ida, la rubia rojiza miraba al Uchiha menor con una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica, sus orbes antes azules tenían un extraño matiz rojizo… sus ojos seguían siendo azules si pero eran ahora de una tonalidad extraña como púrpura rojizo, reflejando una extraña oscuridad y sed de sangre que les helo la sangre a los tres.

- ¿Ne…nechan? – llamo Naruto con cautela

- Itachi te mintió – siseo en voz baja Alexis mirando a Sasuke – nos mintió a todos, él no quería que te encontraras con Madara y que te contara la verdad, y para asegurarse que estuvieras a salvo te implanto su Amaterasu, Itachi lo hizo por tu bien y por el de Konoha, por eso se unió a Akatsuki para protegerla desde el interior, Akatsuki como muchos miembros de esta fue tan solo una tapadera para sus verdaderos fines. Cuanto el tercer hokage murió Itachi dio la cara después de cuatro años para que los consejeros y Danzou recordaran la amenaza que el les hizo. Tu seguridad fue su prioridad.

- ¡YA BASTA!... ¡MENTIRAS!... ¡TODO ES MENTIRA!

PUM

Madara y Naruto miraron con sorpresa a Alexis mientras un impresionado y dolido Sasuke también la miraba, Alexis bajo su mano pues le había dado una cachetada al chico.

- La prueba de ello es que sigues vivo – le dijo fríamente

Irremediablemente Sasuke recordó la "platica" antes y durante su combate con su hermano, ¿será posible que Alexis tuviera razón?...

- en verdad tus ojos no vieron al verdadero Itachi – continúo Madara cuando encontró su voz – nunca pudiste penetrar la ilusión que el ha creado, pero Itachi a sus amigos, a sus superiores, a su amante, a su padre y a su madre pero a quien no pudo asesinar fue a su hermano pequeño

- ¿Neechan como es posible que él…?

- físicamente no me asesino, sin embargo hizo que mi alma fuera tragada por la oscuridad y el dolor, estoy muerta en vida desde hace tiempo atrás Naruto

- derramando **lágrimas de sangre** este hombre elimino hasta el ultimo gramo de emociones y asesino a todo su clan, y sin embargo solo te dejo a ti con vida, ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa realmente? Tu vida significaba más para él… que toda la de la villa… el desempeño su papel hasta el borde de la muerte, no, más allá incluso solo por tu propio bien, por el bien de otorgarte un nuevo poder. Y al ser derrotado por ti, te convirtió en el vengador de todo el clan Uchiha, te convirtió en un héroe de la villa de Konoha. Aunque la enfermedad lo estaba devorando la muerte asechaba a cada paso del camino, el tomo todos los medicamentos posibles para alargar su vida, todo por su hermano pequeño, el tuvo que enfrentarse contigo… tuvo que morir allí, a tus pies… por el bien de la villa de Konoha, y sobre todo por tu bien, por Uchiha Sasuke… El Eligio morir como un criminal, como un traidor, como un villano, cambio el honor que había conseguido por desgracia, el amor que consiguió por odio, y al final de todo Itachi murió con una sonrisa en su cara. Por el bien de confiarte el nombre de Uchiha a ti, su hermano, él te engaño hasta el final.

Cientos de recuerdos llegaron a Sasuke mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, recuerdos de su hermano mayor, aquellos días en los que él era su ejemplo a seguir, su héroe, aquellos días que ya no volverían más, aquellos días que decidió enterrar en lo profundo de su corazón junto con el Sasuke de antes, aquel inocente y alegre niño que murió 10 años atrás.

_- Lo siento Sasuke – _la voz de Itachi resonó en su mente, junto con la imagen de Itachi justo antes de morir, una sonrisa adornaba su ensangrentado rostro después de a verle golpeado cariñosamente la frente como cuando eran niños – _no hay próxima vez_

- Creo que ya es suficiente, Madara ya le contaste a Sasuke lo que querías que supiera ahora puedes irte, Hikari y Hikaru están afuera esperándote

- ¿Crees que accedí a venir a contarle esto a Sasuke y no tener la intención de llevármelo?

- ¿y tu crees que soy estúpida como para no darme cuenta? Madara – sonrió soberbiamente

- dudo que quieras enfrentarte a dos Jinchuuriki que dominan casi las nueve colas del Kyuubi, más la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea como son los Hyuga, eso sin mencionar a los 11 grandes de la hoja – la voz de Naruto sonaba tan seria como la él mismo

- no somos tontos, Tsunade-sama esta al tanto de tu presencia en al aldea y hay cientos de shinobis listos para atacar en cuanto hagas tan siquiera un movimiento de dedo, el hospital entero esta bajo un barrera especial creada por las espadas elementales que se activara en cuanto uses tu chakra de manera ofensiva

- veo que tienen todo planeado

- todo lo que podemos abarcar – respondió seriamente ella

- hmp, las cosas no se quedarán así, el vendrá a mi

- fue lo mismo que Orochimaru dijo, "el vendrá a mi en busca de mi poder" y lo hizo, pero termino de mala manera quien sabe Madara, talvez tu termines así sino te andas con cuidado

Madara le miro molesto y desapareció dejando a los tres solos, Alexis se llevo la mano a la cabeza de pronto le entro una gran jaqueca, Naruto miro preocupado a su hermana incluso Kyuubi parecía preocupado debido a una extraña energía que detecto saliendo del cuerpo de la mujer Uzumaki.

- Naruto, ve a ver si Madara se fue de la aldea

- en pocas palabras estorbo ¿no?

- deseo hablar a solas con Sasuke, además tienes que ir por su comida

- ya – dijo el rubio mientras salía de la habitación y Alexis fue a abrir las cortinas

- ¿Enfermedad? – pregunto Sasuke mirando a su cuñada

- Itachi tenía una rara enfermedad, yo era quien le enviaba las medicinas aunque el nunca lo supo ya que las enviaba a mi contacto en Akatsuki que no es Madara, digamos que él no es el único que tenía espías con el enemigo

La chica se recargo en el marco de la ventana y le miro directamente

- aun hay más cosas en este asunto Sasuke, pero no es el momento que te lo diga has recibido mucha información de golpe y debes analizarla, se que Itachi hizo muchas cosas malas pero la mayoría fue por tu bien y el mío

- Itachi sabía…

- no, él jamás conoció a los gemelos y ahora me arrepiento de no a vérselo dicho tal vez hubiera cambiado sus planes y él estaría ahora con vida…en fin te dejaré solo para que pienses.

Alexis salió de la habitación dejando solo a Sasuke, este recargo su cabeza y tomando la almohada se tapo la cara y grito, necesitaba desahogarse y como su chakra estaba restringido que mejor forma que gritar. Alexis se alejo de la habitación ocultando su mirada y las silenciosas lagrimas de sangre que bajaban por su rostro pero que solo Naruto había sido testigo de ellas. En las profundidades del infierno, Sojobo sonreía malignamente observando con sus orbes doradas al recién llegado.

- Te estaba esperando, se que ahora contigo en mis filas mi ambición se cumplirá

- haré todo lo que este en mis manos, amo

Un relámpago resonó, iluminando la habitación dejando ver a la misma chica de antes Yue recargada en pared con sus orbes brillando siniestramente, a su lado un hombre pelirrojo miraba a la nada pero en sus orbes se notaba cierto brillo de sorpresa y finalmente, el hombre que estaba frente a Sojobo cabello y ojos negros los cuales se encontraban completamente vacíos.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: Especial 10**

La pantalla de camarita-chan se enciende, pero esta vez no es el mismo escenario sino que se puede ver una gran playa, el mar y los shinobis y kunoichis en trajes de baño jugando con una pelota, nadando o demás.

- Ohayo – saludo una alegre voz, Fanny acababa de aparecer en la pantalla – sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de Phantom Memory 2: Chi no Namida, siento mucho no a ver estado en el cap anterior pero sufrí una crisis nerviosa al hacer el cap

- Ahora se dice crisis nerviosa – se burlo Sasuke apareciendo a lado de ella

- Sasu-chan no moleste sino olvídate de Ashley y Atem

- uy pero genio traes – dijo Kiba al otro lado – ¿Te caíste de la cama o que?

- Oh ¿vinieron para molestar o para ayudarme en la sección?

- las dos cosas – contestaron a coro

- son imposibles, en fin pues bien volviendo a la sección Sasuke-teme ya se entero de la verdad sobre la matanza de su clan y su hermano

- y la verdad es que sigo sin creerlo, y además aun me acuerdo de la cachetada que Alexis me dio

- es que te estabas poniendo histérico es normal – le contesto Kiba – aunque cualquiera en tu lugar también, lo que yo me pregunto es lo que Madara planea

- eso se verá más adelante Kiba-kun, continuemos pues bien Nagato ya sabe que es tío y Yuki que su adorado Itachi es padre pero no con ella

- no puedo creer que ella sea la hija de Orochimaru y de…

- espera, no todos han leído Choque de Generaciones y no saben que Yuki es hija de ella, mejor deja que lo descubran

- hmp

- tomare eso como un si, bueno que más se podría decir del cap

- yo se una buena ¿Quiénes son esos tres que estaban con Sojobo?

- Oh ellos, bueno pronto se sabrá, solo digamos que tienen una importancia muy relevante en el fic

- ¿Y Sakura?

- en el siguiente capitulo se revelará Sasu-chan así que no seas impaciente bien ahora pasemos a los review a ver si tienen alguna pregunta

- **Nichi Tsukino** envía saludos y que le gusto mucho como describiste la pelea de los Uchiha – respondió Kiba leyendo un papel

- muchas gracias amiga y espero que sigas siguiendo la historia. Por otro lado créeme **miaka** aun quedan muchas cosas que develar en este fic y una de ellas es la razón por la que pongo que en la tercera parte saldrá Itachi cuando en esta lo mate

- y aun seguimos sorprendidos por eso, eres su fan

- todo sea por el bien del fic

- la pregunta de **Roberta-Marizza** es muy buena ¿Cómo es posible que Orochimaru este en dos lugares al mismo tiempo si yo lo encerré dentro de mi?

- solo fue una parte de él, una parte de Orochimaru la encerraste en ti pero la mayoría del original quedo muy mal herido y la única forma de hacer que recuperara su poder era con la línea sucesora de Sakura, ella saldrá en el próximo capitulo y sabremos que paso con ella mientras Sasuke e Itachi peleaban

- **Shulee.chan** es otra que envía saludos y dice que esta muy interesante el fic

- me alegro que te guste, yo estoy leyendo tu fic el principio del fin y esta super padre, aunque me dieron ganas de darle un buen coscorrón a cierto Uchiha

- y me lo diste pero con un florero

- fue lo primero que encontré, bueno ya tenemos que irnos pronto empezaran los concursos y Temari me reto al limbo

- pero tu no puedes doblarte tanto

- ya lo se pero mientras mas rápido pierda mejor

- si tú lo dices – suspiraron a coro los dos chicos – nos vemos en el siguiente cap

- el cual se titula: "**Capitulo 11: Cherry, la Doncella de los Pétalos Sangrientos**"


	12. La Doncella de los Petalos Sangrientos

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES Y KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

**Advertencia.- El ****Chikyuugan así como su explicación es propiedad de **.Dreaming So Loud. **Que sale en su fic **El Clan Haruno. **Yo solo lo uso con fines lucrativos y con su permiso, sino me creen preguntenselo.**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 11:**

**Cherry, la Doncella de los Pétalos Sangrientos**

**Guarida de Akatsuki, ****2 Semanas después**

- Este lugar cada vez esta peor – murmuro Konan preocupada mirando a todos

Y no era para menos, los últimos acontecimientos si que sorprendieron a todos, no solo se enteraron que el chico torpe, escandaloso y que sacaba de quicio a todos era en realidad el verdadero líder y creador de la organización Akatsuki, uno de los últimos Uchiha vivos y encima uno de los fundadores de la aldea más poderosa de las cinco naciones Ninja, estaba también el hecho de que la hermana menor del que hasta ese momento pensaron que era el líder era madre de un par de gemelos que a su vez también eran hijos de Itachi muerto a manos de su hermano menor quien ahora se encontraba en Konoha bajo la protección de Konoha no Tenshi y encima que Konoha posee 3 espadas elementales que podrían complicarles las cosas. Toda una locura ciertamente.

Pero sin duda alguna la que estaba peor de todos los presentes era Yuki, estaba hecha una fiera literalmente y nadie se le acercaba porque en ese estado era mas venenosa que nunca, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, es decir jamás se hubiera esperado que Itachi fuera padre y que se había revolcado con esa maldita de Alexis aunque… pensándolo bien y si sus cálculos no estaban del todo mal esos críos tendrían que tener casi el año y contando los nueve meses del embarazo, sus cuentas eran de 2 años atrás.

- "Así que por eso actuaba raro" – pensó Yuki golpeando la pared – "Esa maldita"

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto de pronto Hidan interrumpiendo el silencio

- ¿Y bien que? Hum

- ¿Que vamos hacer ahora?

- seguiremos con los planes – Madara entro en ese momento llamando la atención de todos – Solo queda el nueve colas por capturar pero creo que ahora el ayudará a nuestros planes sin capturarlo

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Pein con el ceño fruncido

- porque el sabe la verdad, tanto de lo acontecido con el clan Uchiha como con el Clan Namikaze, se podría decir que tenemos aliados internos en la aldea para destruirla

- Creí que ese niño quería ser Hokage, ¿porque ayudaría la aldea que con tanto empeño a defendido? – pregunto confundido Kisame

- por que lo hará si Alexis se lo pide – murmuro Pein entendiendo todo al final

- exacto, solo es cuestión de tiempo

_-0000000000000000000000-_

**Guarida de Orochimaru**

Kabuto se encontraba sentado observando el entrenamiento que Cherry estaba haciendo peleando con algunos soldados del recientemente nuevo ejército de Orochimaru, el cual era superior al de la vez pasada y considerando que ahora fueron entrenados por la nueva arma del sannin están en mejores condiciones. La joven genio había aprendido a usar por si sola la espada elemental del agua, una espada realmente formidable pero que solo Cherry podía usar, cuando Orochimaru trato de tomar la espada, estuvo a punto de ahogarse cuando fue rodeado por un torbellino de agua que absorbía el aire de su cuerpo, no fue sino hasta que Cherry tomo la espada que el torbellino lo libero.

- Ha tenido una evolución sorprendente ¿cierto?

- ya lo creo Lord Orochimaru, ¿Cree que este lista?

- por supuesto, además será una prueba de fuego para ella

Kabuto regreso su vista a la joven pelirrosa y no puedo evitar tener un poco de lastima por la chica, no recordaba nada de su verdadero pasado, sus recuerdos eran falsos implantados en ella para beneficio de un ser tan maquiavélico como lo era Orochimaru que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de sus enemigos aun sigue con vida.

- ¡MUY BIEN TODOS PUEDEN DESCANSAR, CONTINUAMOS MÁS TARDE!! – grito Cherry alegremente mientras todos caían al suelo exhaustos

- Lo has hecho muy bien Cherry

- arigatou Orochimaru-sensei – sonrío dulcemente la joven

- acompáñame, te explicaré tu próxima misión

- Hai

Orochimaru y Cherry se fueron dejando atrás a un preocupado Kabuto, tenía que hacer algo para evitar más sacrificios.

_-00000000000000000000- _

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**Hospital**

- Muy bien Uchiha veo que ya estas mejor – Tsunade miro al chico desde el marco de la puerta

- ¿Qué va a pasar con el teme? – pregunto Naruto curioso

En la habitación a parte del equipo 7 restante estaba Hebi, todos mirando a la Hokage con curiosidad, esta sonrió mirándolos.

- Sasuke Uchiha, con el poder que confiere al ser Hokage de esta aldea, estás absuelto de todos los cargos en contra tuya sin embargo tu y tu "equipo" deberán de estar bajo detención domiciliaría durante un tiempo de dos meses y trabajos comunitarios por medio año, todo eso bajo la tutela de Alexis Uzumaki y agradéceselo a ella, y a su padre.

- ¿a Otousan? – se sorprendió Naruto como los otros

- Minato dejo algunos documentos en los que protegía no solo a sus hijos sino también a los hijos de Fugaku pero solo Alexis tenía acceso a ellos

- supongo entonces que me quedaré con el Dobe y Alexis

- así es, incluso tus acompañantes, Naruto acompáñalo

- Hai obaachan

Hebi y Naruto salieron del hospital unos minutos después, caminaron por las calles de Konoha tranquilamente aunque claro siendo seguidos por los murmullos y rumores de la gente quienes miraron con odio al Uchiha y a sus acompañantes. Sasuke, solo como él solo, no les prestaba atención a nadie simplemente caminaba algo pensativo, Juugo miraba a todos lados curioso y admirando la arquitectura de la aldea, Karin y Suigetsu discutían mientras cerraban el grupo. Naruto miro de reojo a su amigo un tanto preocupado, pero sabía cuando hablar y cuando no en presencia de su viejo amigo, llegaron finalmente a la Mansión Namikaze la cual sorprendió a Hebi por lo enorme y preciosa que era, Sasuke solo tenía vagos recuerdos de aquel lugar.

- Vamos chicos entren, Neechan querrá hablar con ustedes Dattebayo

- Hola chicos – saludo Janlee alegremente al verlos entrar a la sala, la chica jugaba con Andy sentadas en el suelo alfombrado – Naruto-sama, la sensei quiere hablar contigo y el Uchiha

- ¿Dónde esta?

- en el dojo, en la parte trasera

- así que Lee ya lo termino ¿eh? Menos mal, neechan estaba muy impaciente

- ya conoce a la sensei, a veces es demasiado impaciente – sonrió Janlee levantándose con la peque en brazos – iré a darle un baño a Andy-chan, dile adiós al tío Naruto

- sayo Naru – balbuceo la peque

- sayonara Andy-chan – sonrió Naruto acariciando al cabeza de la rubia rojiza – ¿Y Odín?

- esta con Yami en el jardín, creo que también en el dojo

- bien

Naruto le hizo una señal a los demás para que lo siguieran, el grupo salió hacia el patio un enorme y hermoso patio; pudieron observar al fondo del patio a lado de una frondoso cerezo en flor un dojo de tamaño mediano hecho de madera, las puertas de estas se encuentran abiertas así que cuando llegaron pudieron ver el interior, sentado cerca de las puertas esta Yami con el pequeño Odín en brazos y ambos observaban maravillados el interior, curiosos se asomaron solo para encontrarse una imagen un tanto curiosa. Alexis se encuentra parada en medio del dojo, en su mano sostenía una espada espectacular de mango de oro puro, del mango se en encuentra unido a un rectángulo hecho del mismo material con incrustaciones de rubí y su mano pasaba entre ese rectángulo, en la punta del mango yacía una pequeña esfera roja con el emblema del fuego flotando en dorado, el filo de la espada era largo y con doble filo y en la punta de ella se desprendía la mitad del emblema de Konoha y en la parte contraria una estrella Ninja.

La sala se encuentra en completo silencio, a penas iluminada con la luz del sol que entraba, los cabellos de la chica se encuentran sueltos y su rostro semi oculto con su flequillo. Unos pétalos de cerezo entraron por la ventana y caían al suelo pero entonces, antes de que siquiera pudieran hacerlo Alexis se movió con una velocidad pasmosa y usando la espada corto los pétalos por la mitad, Odín aplaudió con sus manitas sin quitar su mirada embelesada de su madre, ella lo miro con una sonrisa y le lanzo a su hermano la espada que sostenía para luego ir a cargar a su hijo, Naruto atrapo la espada al vuelo y en cuanto estuvo en sus mano el mango cambio en vez de tener el rectángulo ahora tenía la figura de la cabeza de un zorro en dorado con incrustaciones de rubí y de la punta del mango colgaba una cadena dorada y en la punta de esta el emblema del fuego en rubí.

- Te gusto ¿eh Odín-chan? – Sonrió Alexis mirando a su hijo quien reía feliz – uy que lindo eres

- Neechan ¿Por qué querías vernos?

- aun no Naru-chan, espera a que Hinata venga – le dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo acomodando al bebe en su regazo – ¿Cómo estas Sasu-chan?

- si me dejarás de llamar así estaría mejor

- se vale soñar – rió Alexis divertida mientras ayudaba a su hijo a estar de pie

- ¿Ya sabe caminar? – pregunto Suigetsu curioso acercándose al bebe

- si, los dos

El pequeño Odín daba tentativos pasos, con sus manos extendidas para equilibrarse y lo hacía bastante bien, levanto su tierna mirada obsidiana ante los recién llegados y al identificar a su tío sonrió, así que empezó a dirigirse hacia el dando pequeños pasos siendo seguido por la curiosa mirada de todos hasta que al final, el pequeño llego hasta Sasuke y se agarro del pantalón de este para no caer. Subió su mirada, la mirada más tierna y dulce que cualquiera le hubiera dirigido, Sasuke trago saliva inconscientemente al ver aquellos ojos en su sobrino, cuanto se parecía a Itachi.

- Quiere que lo cargues – le dijo Alexis al ver como su hijo se aferraba fuertemente al pantalón de Sasuke – no tengas miedo, no muerde

Sasuke se inclino y tomo a su sobrino en brazos, el pequeño se sujeto del haori de su tío para no caerse, justo en ese momento Hinata apareció en la entrada pero no venía sola, en sus brazos el pequeño Drew descansaba tranquilamente pero al ver a Alexis empezó a agitar sus manitas como si la saludara. Alexis sonrió divertida mientras se levanta y se acerca tomándolo en brazos.

- lamento la tardanza Alexis-san, demo Kurenai-sensei me pidió si podía cuidar de Drew-chan

- es verdad, Kure-chan y Kakashi-kun tiene una misión y no podrán cuidarlo ¿verdad?

- Hai

- Oh Sasuke, aun no lo conoces ¿cierto? – Rió Alexis mientras se acercaba al Uchiha menor – mira, el es Andrew es el hijo de Kakashi y Kurenai

- ¿Su hijo? – se sorprendió Sasuke mirando al niño, ahora que lo menciona si que se parece a su sensei

- Teme te has perdido muchas cosas en seis años

- luego se ponen al corriente, es momento de entrenar ahora Sasuke, Hinata es momento de que despiertan a Fraiha y Kosenraiha – dijo mientras ponía al pequeño Drew en brazos de Yami

- ¿y yo que hago neechan?

- tu ya despertaste a Enraiha pero tienes que practicar con ella

- Hai

- entonces esa espada que traía era

- si Suigetsu, era Enraiha la Espada del Señor del Fuego, cada espada reacciona a su elemento natural de chakra por eso Hinata tiene la Espada del Señor del Aire y Sasuke la Espada del Señor del Rayo pero Enraiha nació de Kyuubi y como el esta dentro de Naruto es natural que lo haya elegido aunque su elemento sea Hielo

- algo irónico – murmuro Yami

De ese modo inicio el entrenamiento de estos 3 chicos, cada día entrenaban arduamente el exigente entrenamiento de Alexis el cual, sinceramente fue agotador incluso para aquellos que observaban. Durante un mes las cosas siguieron así, Sasuke había podido acoplarse a la nueva vida que se le asigno en Konoha pero eso no quiere decir que hubiera olvidado lo que Madara Uchiha le contó, sobre la verdad detrás de la muerte de su clan pero no era estúpido, sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado. Además había aceptado unirse al plan de Alexis en contra del consejo de la aldea, un plan en el que Naruto, Janlee, Yami, las primas Ryu, los 11 Grandes de Konoha, algunos sensei y la propia Hokage estaban metidos.

**Oficina de la Hokage**

- ¿deseaba vernos Hokage-sama? – pregunto Ino mientras entraba en la oficina

Reunidos aquí se encuentran a parte de Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Naruto y Hebi

- así es, les tengo una misión

- ¿también a Hebi? – se extraño Neji

- Taka – dijeron a coro Sasuke y Naruto sin darse cuenta

- Ellos ahora se llaman Taka – le dijo Naruto

- la misión que les tengo es muy importante – Tsunade interrumpió a todos antes de que preguntaran porque el cambio de nombre – Hace una semana Alexis volvió a salir para buscar a Sakura y me ha llegado un mensaje de ella… la ha encontrado

- ¡¿En serio?! – preguntaron contentos Naruto e Ino

- así es, aquí esta el mapa que deben de seguir pero tengan cuidado, Alexis detecto una presencia oscura en ese lugar pero aun no sabe exactamente que es

- no te preocupes obaachan ya veras que traeré de nuevo a Sakura-chan, dattebayo!! – Exclamo Naruto animadamente – cumplí la compresa que le hice a Sakura-chan de traer de regreso al teme y esta vez te prometo a ti que traeré a Sakura-chan a Konoha

- eso espero Naruto, bien mañana a las 7 inicia su misión

- Hai – dijeron todos

- Tsunade-sama ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

- adelante Shikamaru

- ¿Por qué He… digo Taka vendrá con nosotros? Se supone que el Uchiha esta en arresto domiciliario

- Alexis me pidió de favor que los incluyera en la misión, sobre todo a Sasuke porque quiere que gane experiencia utilizando su nueva arma, además a falta de Sakura y Hinata es el único que se puede poner al nivel de Naruto en una batalla

- demo Hina-chan también puede venir ¿no?

- Hinata esta en otra misión con su equipo, así que esta vez no puede acompañarte

- Kuso – suspiro desalentado

- bien sino hay más preguntas pueden retirarse

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a buscar a esa tonta pelo chicle? – gruño Karin molesta

- si quieres no vengas, nadie te lo esta pidiendo – le dijo Ino muy molesta

- Ino tranquilízate – le dijo Chouji sujetándola

- Zanahoria no busques más problemas – Suigetsu hacía lo propio con Karin

- ah aquí estas, te he estado buscando

Vieron acercarse a una mujer más o menos de la edad de Alexis o talvez un poco más grande, las marcas rojas en sus mejillas la identificaban como parte del Clan Inuzuka

- Hana-san – saludo Ino mientras se soltaba de Chouji, quien la dejo libre al verla más tranquila

- Te he estado buscando Ino, necesito que me ayudes

- claro Hana-san ¿de que se trata?

- es sobre ya sabes que

- ¿ya se que? – Ino la miro confundida pero entonces lo recordó – claro si, ya demo mañana tengo una misión y no se cuanto tarde

- bueno, mientras podemos avanzar hoy y me dejas instrucciones

- de acuerdo – la chica miro a sus amigos – nos vemos mañana chicos

Fue lo ultimo que oyeron de la rubia antes de que esta y la Inuzuka se fueran riendo por lo bajo, los demás las miraron desconcertados

- No les parece que Ino esta pasando mucho tiempo con la hermana de Kiba – les dijo Naruto al resto del equipo Asuma – no es la primera vez que las veo juntas y hablando como si siempre hubieran sido amigas

- después de la desaparición de Sakura, Ino estuvo deprimida y Hana le ha ayudado bastante

- todos nos sentimos igual cuando ella despareció – suspiro Naruto bajando la mirada y apretando los puños

- No es tu culpa – le dijo Neji mirando al chico

- lo se pero aun así…

- Sakura no te perdonaría que te echaras la culpa, te daría un buen golpe para que dejaras de pensar en eso

- je lo se – sonrió Naruto tristemente – por muy masoquista que suene, extraño sus golpes

-_000000000000000000000-_

- Bien, ya estamos todos – Neji miro a sus compañeros – vamos entonces

- ¿A dónde tenemos que ir? – pregunto curioso Chouji

- Al Eien Yuko no Niwa

Ino casi se cayó del árbol donde estaba pues ya habían avanzado cuando Chouji hizo la pregunta, sino fuera porque Juugo iba detrás de ella y alcanzo a sujetarla de la mano hubiera caído

- gracias Juugo – agradeció la rubia para luego mirar a Neji – ¿Te refieres al legendario Jardín de la Amistad Eterna?

- el mismo ¿lo conoces?

- Quien no lo conoce – dijo ella asombrada – ese jardín es una leyenda, según se cuenta: "Hace muchos años atrás existieron 3 amigos, dos chicos y una chica; los tres crecieron juntos y vivieron muchas aventuras en las que aprendieron a quererse, a respetarse y ser un equipo pero entonces, cuando los tres eran felices la oscuridad cayó sobre ellos, separándolos y llevándoles por caminos diferentes. La oscuridad logro atrapar a uno de ellos y hacerlo su esclavo haciendo que tratara de matar a los otros pero él logro escapar y volver a casa sin embargo cuando llego se dio cuenta que solo un amigo le quedaba, pues su mejor amiga había sido capturada en su lugar. Llegado un tiempo la oscuridad les hizo enfrentarse, una cruel batalla se llevo acabo en la que los 3 amigos perecieron en un ensangrentado campo de batalla pero, antes de morir cuando la oscuridad dejo sus corazones los 3 hicieron un pacto de sangre jurando que no importaba el tiempo, el espacio o los problemas que alguna vez los separo, su amistad jamás morirá y que prevalecerá por la eternidad. Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi, enternecidos por el valeroso corazón de los 3 amigos erigieron un jardín en su honor para que nadie pudiera olvidar tan hermosa amistad, el lugar del jardín fue el mismo campo en el que ellos perecieron y cuya localización exacta solo pude ser descubierta por algunos elegidos"

- Que leyenda tan tonta – exclamó Karin con asco

- el hecho de que no tengas amigos no te da derecho a decir eso

- si el jardín se mantiene en secreto ¿Cómo fue que Alexis-san lo encontró? – pregunto Shikamaru extrañado

- supongo que fue porque es una de las elegidas

- Nah lo más probable es que se topo con él por pura casualidad

- ¿Tu crees? – pregunto Chouji mirando a Naruto

- Alexis tiene la manía de toparse con leyendas por error – contesto Sasuke por Naruto, el rubio asintió

- leyendas que terminan en desastre, Itachi y Shisui siempre terminaban rescatándola antes de que metiera más la pata, mi neechan aunque no lo aparente es torpe con M mayúscula

El resto del camino pasó en forma silenciosa, según el mapa tendrían que ir al País del Agua pasando la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla de modo que les tomaría dos días. Aquella noche, bajo el manto estrellado la fogata ardía iluminando un poco la parte del campamento los únicos que estaban despiertos eran Naruto y Sasuke quienes eran los que estaban vigilando por si alguien se acercaba, los demás se encuentran acostados más no dormidos, había algo en el ambiente que les impedía dormir pero se sentían muy relajados.

- Sasuke – llamo de pronto Naruto recibiendo un "Hmp" a modo de respuesta – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- ya lo has hecho Dobe, ¿Pero que quieres saber?

- cuando estuviste con Orochimaru ¿nos extrañaste, aunque sea una vez?

- por supuesto, no tenía de quien burlarme por los débiles y patéticos que son

- jaja, muy gracioso, hablo en serio teme ¿Extrañaste a Sakura-chan y a mi, aunque sea un poco?

Sasuke se quedo callado, por supuesto que los había extrañado porque pese a todo ellos significaron todo para él, con ellos había recuperado a la familia que perdió pero no quería arrastrarlos con ellos a la oscuridad de su venganza, por eso los alejo de él pues tenía que hacer algo que solo ÉL podía hacer. Sin embargo, él es Sasuke Uchiha, aquel con el corazón de hielo, no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse débil y por eso no exteriorizaba todos sus sentimientos. Los demás – haciéndose los dormidos todo hay que decirlo – escuchaban atentamente la platica, Naruto miro a su amigo fijamente mientras este miraba el fuego con expresión ausente, de pronto Naruto se soltó a reír haciendo que Sasuke – y todos los demás – lo miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- No tienes porque contestarme Teme, en verdad nos extrañaste

- No es cierto

- tus ojos no engañan a nadie, mucho menos a mi que te conozco como la palma de mi mano

- ya

- pero tengo otra duda

- yo también ¿desde cuando piensas, Dobe?

- yo siempre he pensado teme

- si como no

- Teme

- Dobe

- Teme

- Dobe

- Baka

- Usuratonkachi

Ambos se callaron mirándose fijamente con molestia, hasta que los dos bajaron la cabeza soltando un suspiro desalentado ante la gota de sudor del grupo.

- No es lo mismo sin Sakura-chan

- detesto admitirlo pero tienes razón

- la extraño, la extraño mucho

- ¿Aun la amas?

- Iie, se podría decir que nunca la ame tan solo me encapriche con ella, después de todo es la niña más bonita e inteligente que había conocido, fue la primera en tratarme como persona y no como el monstruo que soy

- no digas tonterías Dobe, serás revoltoso y torpe pero no un monstruo

- si bueno, supongo que me encapriche con ella por eso, porque se mostró amable conmigo con el tiempo me di cuenta de que Sakura-chan te amaba a ti, talvez en un principio pudo a ver sido un capricho como el mío pero el de ella si evoluciono, tal vez soy despistado pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta lo mucho que se preocupaba por ti, no solo porque eran amigos después de todo no dudo en ponerse incluso entre Gaara y tu cuando el fue manipulado por Shukaku

- fue una tonta

- una tonta enamorada, además tu también la aprecias mucho teme ella me contó lo sucedido aquella noche, cuando te fuiste de la aldea después de todo fue Sakura la ultima en verte

- no podía llevarla conmigo, Orochimaru la hubiera matado

- además si la hubieras llevado talvez no se hubiera convertido en discípula de la vieja Tsunade y la gran Ninja medico que es ahora, je pero bueno mejor cambiamos de tema antes de que nos pongamos sentimentales

- tu solo

- ya

- ¿y que hay de la chica Hyuga?

- ¿qué tiene Hina-chan?

- precisamente eso, ¿desde cuando son tan amigos?

- creo… creo que empezó después de los exámenes Chunnin, Hinata demostró tanta determinación al enfrentarse a Neji que realmente cambo el concepto que tenia de ella, después de que mi hermana regresara ella nos puso en un mismo equipo y empezó a entrenarnos, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y la amistad que había crecido entre nosotros todos estos años se volvió más fuerte. Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que Hinata Hyuga es la chica más valiente y fuerte que conozco, es posible que incluso pueda seguir mi ritmo en una batalla y hasta hemos creado algunas técnicas que podemos solo hacer en conjunto.

- hablas de ella como si te gustara

- No lo se, es hermosa y no lo niego pero aun no se si ella me gusta aunque si estoy conciente de que yo le gusto a ella, Hinata-chan me lo dijo

Ino tuvo que morderse la mano para ahogar un grito de emoción al escuchar eso, Shikamaru tuvo que sujetar a Neji antes de que este se levantara y los delatara. De pronto Naruto se levanto de golpe y miro a todos lados, Sasuke también se levanto, cierto era que sus sentidos no estaban tan desarrollados como los de Naruto que gracias al Kyuubi podía oler u escuchar a un enemigo a una larga distancia como Kiba pero, los tenia suficientemente desarrollados para darse cuenta de aquella presencia. Los demás se levantaron al sentir la misma presencia, de pronto el bosque se había llenado de un peculiar aroma como a…

- Cerezos – murmuro Sasuke, el conocía ese aroma

- ese aroma es de – murmuro Naruto

- Sakura – termino de decir Ino

Naruto activo su Kekkei Genkai frente a todos y era, la primera vez de Taka de estar frente a tan singular barrera de sangre, los ojos azul cielo de Naruto se volvieron plateados como los de un Hyuga sin embargo un circulo dorado apareció en el centro donde estaría la pupila e inmediatamente un segundo circulo apareció sobre ese. Naruto miro a todos lados hasta que se detuvo en una dirección

- se esta yendo por allá, rápido recojan todo

- ¿Es Sakura?

- Lo es, su aura es inconfundible

- ¿Aura? – pregunto Suigetsu

- La segunda fase del Kazerugan, el Kekkei Genkai de la Familia Namikaze-Uzumaki es conocido como Auram no Shiryoku: La visión del Aura, la cual me permite ver las auras de las personas y cada persona tiene un color de aura que la distingue así como un aroma especial que la identifica, he visto el aura de Sakura y ella esta cerca, después de todo es la única persona de nuestro grupo cuya aura es verde esmeralda como sus ojos.

- como es posible que puedas detectarla si yo no siento nada – gruño Karin

- será porque eres torpe, Zanahoria

- Suigetsu, Karin basta – les ordeno Sasuke antes de que la pelirroja pudiera responderle al chico de la niebla

Los rayos de la luna iluminaba su camino a través del oscuro bosque, no sabían cuanto es que habían caminado pero a juzgar por los rayos del sol que remplazaron a los de la luna fue bastante tiempo, pronto aquella presencia se hizo más fuerte aunado a una risa, dulce y despreocupada que resonó por el lugar, era la risa de Sakura. El grupo se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de que el bosque había cambiado de color, el azul en varias tonalidades así como el rojo predominan en esa zona, un conjunto de pétalos flotaba frente ellos para luego bailar con el aire entre el grupo, todos se miraron desconcertados y aun más al ver como los pétalos rosados parecían querer que los siguieran.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Juugo confundido

- no lo se, pero pareciera que quieren que los sigamos

- esto podría ser una trampa, es mejor andar con cuidado

- Naruto a donde crees que vas – la voz de Ino llamo la atención de los demás, Naruto caminaba lentamente hacía aquel cúmulo de pétalos y no era el único

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – chillo Karin al ver que el Uchiha también caminaba lentamente

- esperen, miren parece que tienen algo raro – dijo Chouji deteniendo a ambas chicas

- sus ojos, miren sus ojos

Los ojos negros del Uchiha y los azules del Uzumaki se habían vuelto de color dorado, sus movimientos eran algo robóticos, parecían como títeres; los demás caminaron detrás de ellos siguiéndolos sin saber si sacarlos de ese trance o no, el cúmulo de pétalos los llevo frente a un enorme y frondoso árbol de cerezos en flor, el único en la zona y para su sorpresa el tronco de árbol se abrió creando una puerta de forma circular por el cual el cúmulo de pétalos entro y por su puesto que los dos hipnotizados entraron también. Lo que se revelo ante ellos – incluso a los dos chicos que parecían recobrar la cordura – fue un enorme y basto campo verde, verde hasta donde alcanzaba la mirada, el césped así como las infinidades de flores que había se encuentran bañadas en rocío, un sol resplandeciente que se reflejaba en el hermoso lago cristalino cerca de un conjunto de rocas, un sendero de árboles de cerezo no muy lejos de ellos y que llevaban hacia el centro del jardín donde se erguía un monumento enfrente del Árbol de Cerezo más frondoso de todos los que había allí, todos se quedaron mirando el lugar con incredulidad, pues jamás habían visto tal belleza en un solo jardín, parecía tan irreal, como sacado del más hermoso y dulce sueño.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Shikamaru extrañado

- _Se encuentran en el __**Eien Yuko no Niwa**__ (Jardín de la Amistad Eterna) –_ se escucho una suave voz femenina provenir de todos lados – _sigan, vayan al monumento y encontraran lo que tanto ansían_

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Sasuke fríamente

- _Vaya, si que tienes un genio te pareces mucho a él ¿Sabías? _– Rió una alegre voz masculina_ – solo somos voces de un pasado distante, fragmentos de almas guardadas en este jardín_

- ¿Voces?... ¿Almas? – pregunto Ino confundida

- _Hemos estado años esperando a que vinieran _– fue una segunda voz masculina pero más grave quien respondió – _Por fin, las almas de los elegidos pisan este jardín por primera vez, es momento de que cumplan con su destino_

- _Aunque es una lastima que la historia se vuelva a repetir_

- _encontraran la respuestas a sus preguntas cuando vayan al monumento, el monumento que los dioses erigieron en nombre de Midori, Aoi y Kuro. _

- ¿Son los amigos de la leyenda? – pregunta Ino pero no obtiene respuesta más que del viento que hace que el cúmulo de pétalos se mueva en dirección al sendero de cerezos

Los chicos caminaron por el sendero, sorprendidos y maravillados por tal espectáculo ya que una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo caía sobre ellos finalmente llegaron hasta el monumento, un monumento hecho de mármol con la figura de tres personas, a lado derecho se encuentra la figura de un chico de desordenado cabello y poseedor de una sonrisa, una alegre sonrisa que adornaba sus atractivas facciones, el de la izquierda es otro chico, su cabello era un poco largo, también desordenado pero aquel peinado era muy familiar para ellos, su expresión al contrario del primero es seria pero por la manera en que sus ojos estaban tallados parecía estar alegre y finalmente, la tercera figura es una chica en medio de los dos, largos cabellos caían como cascada por sus hombres, su cabeza recargada en el hombre del chico serio mientras su mano estaba entrelazada con la del chico alegre, las facciones de ella era más delicadas que la de los otros y su rostro iluminado por aquella mirada llena de esperanza y al sonrisa más resplandeciente que hubieran visto. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver aquel monumento, ¡¡LOS CHICOS DE LAS FIGURAS SON IDENTICOS A NARUTO, SAKURA Y SASUKE!!

- No es posible – murmuro Naruto sorprendido

- son idénticos

- pero tiene que a ver una explicación, este jardín tiene años

Antes de que dijeran algo, los pétalos de cerezo empezaron a caer de nuevo pero estos eran distintos ya que no eran el acostumbrado rosa pálida sino un rojo sangre con terminaciones en rosas. Una carcajada siniestra provoco un eco en el lugar mientras las sombras empezaron a tragar el hermoso jardín quedando tan solo iluminado la zona del monumento, un grito de Ino les hizo ver como cientos y cientos de ramas salían del suelo y los apresaban a todos, a todos excepto a Naruto y a Sasuke; pelearon y pelearon pero mientras más lo hacían las ramas más los asfixiaban. Sasuke uso a Kusanagi y el Chidori Nagasaki para cortar las ramas pero una rama más gruesa se interpuso en su camino y trato de apresarle pero este la evadió, Naruto tenía otros problemas con más ramas, era como si el jardín se hubiera vuelto loco y los atacará como si fueran parásitos. De pronto todo acabo tan rápido como comenzó, las ramas dejaron de apretar a los chicos aunque esto se movían mucho, el resto de las ramas volvieron a la tierra y todo se sumió en una siniestra tranquilidad que dejo a los dos chicos a la defensiva.

- Muéstrate, ahora – demando Sasuke

- vamos maldito, no seas cobarde y muestra tu cara Dattebayo!!

- Oh, no me digan que les disgusto mi recibimiento – se escucho una burlona voz femenina – que lastima y yo que pensé que les agradaría, ¿acaso no son hermosas las flores?

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – gruño Sasuke

Pero solo recibió como respuesta una carcajada, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que un fuerte genjutsu había caído sobre ellos pero ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?, el genjutsu en si lo sentía diferente, era casi como estar bajo la influencia del Tsukiyomi, activando sus propio Sharingan deshizo el genjutsu haciendo que el jardín volviera hacer el mismo que ellos se encontraron, más sin embargo las ramas seguían allí no eran ilusiones eran reales.

- si en verdad quieren saber quien soy, bien, les complaceré

Cientos de ramas volvieron a salir del suelo justo enfrente de todos, las ramas iban formando una escultura hasta que formaron un especie de trono, los pétalos rojos volvieron a aparecer formando un torbellino justo encima del trono y entonces, una mujer apareció pero no era cualquiera mujer, las mandíbulas de los chicos cayeron al suelo de la sorpresa. La mujer no era otra que Sakura, pero era una Sakura que jamás pensaron ver ni en sus peores o mejores sueños; sus cabellos rosas como los cerezos habían vuelto a crecer y caen como cascada por su espalda y hombros, sus dos mechones que tenía a los lados de su rostro ahora eran rojos y poseía un flequillo de medio lado, sus orbes esmeralda habían dejado de ser dulces y alegres para trasformarse en unas llenas de ironía y frialdad. Su vestuario era totalmente diferente al que ellos recuerdan, viste un kimono blanco con los bordes negros que dejaban al descubiertos sus hombros y el inicio de su busto, las mangas son negras y ajustadas a sus brazos hasta los nudillos, un obi rojo sangre ajustaba el kimono a su esbelto cuerpo y del obi salían dos largos extremos, el kimono tiene un tajo que iniciaba desde la mitad de su muslo y abriéndolo por la mitad y dejando al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas, sus pies son cubiertos por unas sandalias tipo Ninja de tacón alto – como las que traía antes – en color negro, como toque final alrededor de su garganta tiene una gargantilla de tela negra pegada de la cual cuelga la figura de una serpiente en plateado y su maquillaje era sencillo: labios rojos y sombras rosas.

- Mi nombre es Cherry – contesto ella mirándoles con una sonrisa socarrona – se me conoce también como La Doncella de los Pétalos Sangrientos – agrego jugueteando con unos pétalos rojos de los cuales parecían caer hilillos de sangre

Ok, eso descoloco por completo a todos, pero si ella era Sakura, era imposible que fuera otra persona. Naruto activo de nuevo su Kekkei Genkai y lo confirmo, su aura es de color verde esmeralda pero había retazos negros moviéndose en su aura. La chica se levanto del trono y de un salto bajo al suelo cayendo limpiamente, sus movimientos eran seguidos por todos, movimientos sensuales y casi gatunos.

- Ustedes son Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto ¿cierto?

- ¿acaso te olvidaste de nosotros, Sakura-chan?

- ¿Sakura-chan? – Parpadeo la pelirrosa mirándolos pero luego rió divertida – no se de que me hablas Uzumaki, mi nombre es Cherry

- no – dijo Sasuke – tu nombre es Sakura Haruno de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja

- me confundes guapo – le sonrió ella de forma sensual, Sasuke parpadeo sorprendido y levemente sonrojado, jamás de los jamases pensó que ella pudiera sonreír así – mi nombre es Cherry y desde que tengo uso de razón he permanecido con mi sensei, Orochimaru-sama

- ¿QUÉ? – fue el grito colectivo de todos

- Eso es imposible, Orochimaru esta muerto

- ¿Eso creen? – rió Cherry – que ingenuos y estúpidos son, pero bien no vine a hablar con ustedes el sensei me dio la misión de acabar con el chico zorro y el Uchiha y eso haré

Ella extendió su mano y entonces el brazalete que poseía en su muñeca brillo que la envolvió por completo al finalizar todos observaron que en su mano – la misma donde había estado el brazalete – había aparecido una espada de ella es muy parecida a la Enraiha de Naruto pero el filo es más delgado y en la punta se encontraba la figura de un cerezo, en la parte del mango en vez del rectángulo de Enraiha poseía unas aperturas en forma de antenas en color plateado y de ambas antes caen una esfera de color zafiro con el emblema del agua flotando en su interior. Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada, ella dice ser Cherry pero ambos sabían muy bien que era Sakura, su amiga, su hermana… ¿Un amor tal vez?, no lo sabían pero lo que si, es que esa chica era SU Sakura y la conocían como la palma de su mano pero sobre todo esa mirada retadora. Ambos invocaron a sus respectivas espadas y se pusieron en posición, la espada de Naruto anteriormente había sido descrita más sin embargo la de Sasuke no.

Kosenraiha, la espada del Señor del Rayo; de mango negro con líneas doradas y plateadas entre mezcladas, en el mismo manga sobresalían unas antenas que tenían la forma de las alas de la ultima forma del sello maldito (la misma que Sasuke tiene cuando pelea en el valle del fin), el filo es delgado y largo en cuya punta se desprende una hoja filosa con forma de ese en ambos lados pero en diferentes distancias, del mango cuelga una cadena plateada con el emblema de los Uchiha y una esfera celeste blanquecina con la figura del rayo en su interior. Los demás contuvieron el aliento al ver las tres espadas que parecieron reconocerse ya que soltaron un suave tintineo, Cherry parpadeo sorprendida mirando a sus dos oponentes ¿Por qué rayos su sensei no le dijo que ese par poseía una espada como la suya? Sasuke movió ligeramente la cabeza dándole una silenciosa orden a Naruto quien, imperceptiblemente asintió de ese modo ambos se movieron lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de sus amigos y/o aliados.

Hubo un momento de silenciosa tensión, esperando quien daría el primer movimiento y siguiendo el viejo refrán "Las damas van primero", Sakura desapareció de su vista seguido de un choque de metales que resonó con fuerza en el lugar, Sasuke con su Sharingan activado puso su espada justo a tiempo para evitar que Sakura lo degollará, Naruto miro eso entre sorprendido y preocupado, debatiéndose consigo mismo – y con Kyuubi de paso – si atacaba o no, el no quiere herir a Sakura, su amiga y su hermana. Sasuke usando su fuerza logro que la chica retrocediera y levantando la espada esta empezó a electrificarse y entonces cientos de relámpagos salieron de Kosenraiha dirigiéndose hacia Sakura pero antes de que esta pudiera defenderse una pared de fuego se "trago" los relámpagos. Un furioso Sasuke giro hacia Naruto quien mantenía su espada clavada en la tierra y un camino de llamas la unía a la pared de fuego que iba desapareciendo lentamente.

- Dobe – gruño Sasuke mirando al chico

- lo siento Sasuke, actúe por insisto

- pues deja de hacerlo, si queremos regresarla a Konoha tenemos que noquearla y descubrir que demonios le hizo Orochimaru a su mente

- pero…

Naruto no pudo terminar cuando sintió movimiento detrás de él sorprendido giro solo para encontrarse el puño de Sakura quien lo mando volando varios metros hasta que se incrusto en las rocas del otro lado del lago. Naruto solo una maldición mientras escupió un poco de sangre y se levantaba con dificultad, Sasuke se quedo perplejo ante eso, ¿Desde cuando posee esa fuerza? Bueno era comprensible, nunca antes se había enfrentado directamente a Sakura, siempre la dejaba de lado y enfrentaba a Naruto. Sakura levanto su mirada hacia él, observándole con aquellos profundos ojos verdes como esmeraldas fijos en los ojos obsidiana del Uchiha, hubo un momento en que ambas miradas hicieron una conexión, una conexión profunda que la dejo petrificada un momento cuando una visión acudió a ella.

_Una noche estrellada, la luna brillando en el cielo, el Uchiha dándole la espalda y lagrimas corriendo por las mejillas de una pelirrosa idéntica a ella, vio como ella movía sus labios pero ningún sonido salio de la garganta de la chica, el chico desapareció y apareció detrás de ella para luego darle un golpe leve en su nuca, desmayándola, lo único que si pudo escuchar fue un:_

"_Sakura, Arigatou"_

Sacudió la cabeza como si trataba de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como el Uchiha se lanzaba sobre ella por un lado y por detrás el Uzumaki había decidido ayudar un poco aunque el se veía menos fiero y seguro que el Uchiha. Los ojos verdes de Cherry se volvieron rosas, de un tono más oscuro que su cabello ante la mirada sorprendida de todos mientras un capullo de ramas la envolvía protegiéndola de ese modo de ambos ataques tanto de fuego como de rayo.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – pregunto Ino sorprendida

- era un Kekkei Genkai – se sorprendió Neji con el Byakugan activado seguía toda la acción

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Shikamaru estaba tan sorprendido como los demás

- entonces es cierto – Naruto aterrizo limpiamente a un lado de Sasuke

- habla Dobe ¿Qué fue eso?

- es el Chikyuugan – respondió Naruto haciendo que todos como buenos loros repitieran lo mismo, frunció el ceño observando como el capullo desaparecía – es un Kekkei Genkai que pertenece al extinto Clan de la Primavera, según tengo entendido los únicos sobrevivientes de dicho clan son Sakura, su hermana y sus padres, no se exactamente que tan antiguo sea pero neechan cree que tienen relación con el clan Senjuu del Bosque, del cual proviene el Primer Hokage y Tsunade-obaachan.

Eso dejo sorprendidos a todos, Cherry en cambio tan solo desactivo su Kekkei Genkai haciendo que sus ojos volviesen a ser verdes.

- Exactamente ¿En que consiste el Chikyuugan? – pregunto Suigetsu confundido

- en la manipulación de la naturaleza – contesto no Naruto sino Cherry, todos le pusieron atención – al nacer se te da una planta, árbol, fruta o flor en especifico, dependiendo de la Rama en la que estés, y esa es la que "controlas" como dices pero… esa es la primera 'etapa' del Chikyuugan, además, con ayuda del Chikyuugan, puedes ver la energía vital de las personas, o plantas o animales, o cualquier cosa, pues, viva.

- Con eso será más difícil – murmuro Naruto

- más no imposible – contesto el Uchiha mientras concentraba chakra, quería saber si su técnica especial funcionaría con esa espada

- espera Sasuke – pero fue inútil, Naruto no pudo detenerlo solo vio como Sasuke usaba

- ¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!

Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se electrifico, se podía ver como pequeñas descargas de electricidad pura lo rodeaban e incluso la espada y antes de que el pobre Naruto pudiera detenerlo Sasuke se lanzo en carrera sobre Cherry quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir tan poderoso chakra y a penas verlo moverse con tal velocidad, sus ojos volvieron de color rosa para formar otra protección pero el ataque del Uchiha fue por demás poderoso porque redujo a cenizas y carbón las ramas que formaron la defensa de Cherry y esta a penas pudo esquivar el ataque saliendo con el hombro herido y la sangre manchando su hermoso kimono blanco. Todos incluso el propio Sasuke se quedaron sin habla ante tal muestra de poder, Naruto soltó una maldición bastante sonora que si Alexis hubiera estado allí le daría un golpe por boca floja, Sasuke giro para mirar al rubio como pidiendo una respuesta, hombre sabía que era fuerte pero también sabía que no a tales extremos.

- Te dije que esperaras teme, no puedes usar tu Chidori Nagashi otra vez porque aun no controlas del todo el poder de la espada, tuviste suerte de no destruir todo el jardín – se quejo con voz chillona – como tu elemento natural es rayo, la espada tríplica tu chakra por lo cual lo hace aun más destructivo hasta que no logres controlarlo no puedes usar ataques eléctricos propios como Chidori o de esa índole usando la espada, ¿acaso te quieres matar o alguno de nosotros?

- ¿y por que no lo dijiste antes? Dobe

- porque no me diste oportunidad de hacerlo Teme

- ¡¡ESTE ES MI KIMONO FAVORITO!! – Chillo de pronto Cherry sobresaltando a todos por lo agudo que fue el grito – ¡¡OROCHIMARU-SENSEI ME LO REGALO!!

Ino se puso azul del miedo, podría parecer otra Sakura pero muy dentro seguía siendo la misma que ella conoció, la misma a la que había arrastrado al mundo de la moda y sabía que cuando Sakura soltaba ese chillido no era nada bueno, Naruto sintió un escalofrió sabiendo lo que significaba ese tono de chillido. Una furiosa Cherry miro a Sasuke, elevo su espada la cual brillo mientras un pequeño torbellino de agua se formo a su alrededor e iba creciendo así como la furia de la pelirrosa. Esta no se debía en si por el Kimono sino por los sentimientos que esos dos le provocaban, la confundían y no le permitían pensar con claridad… además no podía aceptar que ese par tuviera una de las legendarias espadas.

- Más… a… morir… Uchiha – siseó Cherry furiosa

- Yo la distraigo y tú la noqueas – le murmura rápidamente Naruto a Sasuke

- ¿Por qué yo?

- porque yo no soy capaz de hacerlo Teme – contesto mientras desaparecía la espada y entonces hizo su posición de sellos favorita – ¡¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!

Cerca de 30 Naruto´s aparecieron rodeando a Cherry, la chica se puso en posición al verse rodeada de pronto y cuando ellos se lanzaron sobre la chica esta con Suiraiha en mano se encargo de destruir los clones aunque mientras más destruía más salían, Sasuke aprovecho esa distracción para liberar a los otros y estos se unieron al rubio en la distracción aunque no fue suficiente, realmente les sorprende el gran cambio que la chica había dado en esos meses de desaparición, su coordinación, su agilidad, su fuerza, su poder todo ella había cambiado, era más fuerte que antes pero ¿Cómo?.

No importaba de que lado atacaran, ella encontraba una forma de defenderse ya sea utilizando su fuerza o la espada, incluso algunos jutsus de agua que no sabían que sabía; al final solo quedaron Naruto y Sasuke peleando en igualdad de condiciones con Cherry, los demás solo podían observar como los que una vez fueron amigos peleaban con tal desesperación y fue entonces que Ino lo comprendió, su mirada se dirigió al monumento que para su sorpresa lloraba, finas lagrimas de sangre bajaban por las mejillas de mármol de las 3 estatuas, un dolor insoportable era reflejado en sus rostros esculpidos e incluso el mismo jardín reflejaba el dolor de las almas del Equipo 7.

- La leyenda – murmuro Ino haciendo que los demás la miraran, al darse cuenta ella continuo – la leyenda se vuelve a repetir, la misma fatídica historia y si no los detenemos ellos se matarán

- No, dudo mucho que Naruto mate a sus amigos, sus mejores amigos

- solo míralos Lee, ve como pelean

- Ino cálmate, no tiene porque repetirse la historia

- solo míralos, ya no parecen ellos

Y era cierto, la pelea había tomado un rumbo distinto las espadas chocaban soltando chispas que eran aprovechadas por Naruto para infringir dolor, los 3 tenían heridas por todos lados, no solo físicas sino también en sus almas y corazones, Cherry no lo comprendían pero con cada golpe, con cada estocada, con cada herida su corazón se desgarraba de dolor, en aquellos ojos azules como el cielo reflejaba una absoluta melancolía, en aquellos ojos negros como la obsidiana se reflejaba una gran tristeza y en aquellos ojos verdes como la esmeralda se reflejaba el más profundo dolor. Estaban como desconectados de la realidad, solo peleando, solo infligiéndose dolor ¿Cuándo es que iban a parar?... de pronto todo pareció congelarse, el ambiente se volvió pesado y los tres se miraron fijamente mientras iban calmándose poco a poco, tres sombras que solo ellos podían ver detuvieron los ataques antes de que fueran demasiado tarde, tres ecos de un pasado lleno de dolor que no querían que su historia se repitiera resonaron a su alrededor.

- _Ya es suficiente _– dijo la voz femenina del principio – _no más peleas, por favor_

- _este campo ya ha sido manchado de sangre una vez, ya no más_

- _deténganse, deténganse y miren en sus corazones porque allí esta la respuesta _

Cherry reacciono primero que todos, sus ojos jades volvieron a ser fríos y distantes soltándose bruscamente de la mano de la figura femenina guardo su espada y se irguió en toda su altura, miro a los otros dos que también la miraban, en los ojos de los tres hubo varios sentimientos pasando por la confusión, dolor, angustia, miedo, tristeza, melancolía y esperanza. Cherry no hizo nada simplemente hizo un movimiento de mano y desapareció en un torbellino de pétalos de cerezo y su aroma del mismo árbol detrás de ella, la pelea había terminado de una forma inesperada, pero que causo un gran dolor pero que si hubiera sido la muerte. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos?... ¿Dónde quedaron aquel Naruto alegre, aquel Sasuke tranquilo y aquella Sakura llena de amor?... La venganza separo al equipo 7 en el pasado dejando ahora a un Naruto melancólico, a un Sasuke sin sentimientos y a una Sakura en un estado peor que no tener sentimientos… ¿Podrán volver a estar juntos y ser la familia que alguna vez fueron?

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: Especial 11**

Camarita-chan vuelve a activarse solo para ver que Fanny se encontraba sentada fuera de lo que parecía el barrio Uchiha quitándose lo que parecía confeti de sus cabellos mientras la luna brillaba en el cielo oscuro y el barrio Uchiha se encuentra iluminado, cuando se dio cuenta de que la pantalla se había encendido sonrió.

- Ohayo chicos, lamento mucho la tardanza de este capitulo pero bueno aun tengo problemas con las peleas en los fics espero que esta sea mejor que hayan visto en mis otros fics. Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo ya que me escape de la fiesta de Naruto-chan, le hemos estado festejando desde hace dos días y aun me sigo preguntando como es que todos han aguantado tanto en fin, pasemos entonces al fic este capitulo los chicos han visto a Sakura pero una Sakura muy diferente ya que ahora se hace llamar Cherry; el Jardín de la Amistad Eterna fue algo que se me ocurrió de pronto y fue gracias a una idea que me dio mi amigo Dany-kun al cual le agradezco mucho y por supuesto también a **Ai no Kuroi** que ha sido mi editora y me dio la idea de cómo iniciar la pelea del equipo 7, chica gracias por tu apoyo. Ahora pasemos a los review antes de retirarme.

La chica saca algo de entre sus ropas, eran unos papeles los cuales empezó a buscar frenéticamente hasta que encontró las hojas que necesitaba

- Ok iniciamos entonces:

**Dragonwar**: Tienes razón, eres el primero en leerlo y muchas gracias por el apoyo Dany-kun y por las geniales ideas que me has dado para el fic aunque muchas veces ni te enteres cuales son jejeje

**Princesakitsune 17:** lo siento amiga en serio pero ya sabes como soy, siempre dejo con la intriga a flor de piel espero que el capitulo te guste ahora que ya esta terminado, gracias por el apoyo Martha sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas

**L.I.T.:** me alegro que te guste, la verdad no quería salirme mucho del cannon con referente a lo del pasado del Clan Uchiha nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Roberta-Marizza2802: **gracias amiga y espero te guste el capitulo que me tomo su tiempo hacerlo

**Miaka: **lamento mucho la tardanza pero entre la escuela y los fics a penas me da tiempo de dormir cinco horas seguidas

**Nichi Tsukino:** je no eres la única que piensa que Sasuke si se merecía esa cachetada, con lo referente a Tazuna bueno el y todo su pueblo le debían una a Naruto y compañía pero realmente no fue plan de Alexis esconder el cuerpo de Itachi allí sino del propio Itachi, con lo referente al porque Kisame le es fiel a Alexis eso se descubrirá más adelante en este mismo fic.

**AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007****: **muchas gracias por hacer el poema de Alexis, realmente me encanto y gracias también por dejarme ponerlo en mi fic y de todos modos pondré tu nombre en los créditos.

**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls****:** gracias, realmente Alexis se ha convertido la favorita de muchos como pareja de Itachi, nos vemos ya se en tus fics o en los míos.

**Pau-chan22:** wow, vaya me siento alagada que te hayan gustado mis fics, aprecio mucho tu review y espero sigas leyendo mis historias que todavía van para rato, y si te interesa estoy planeando subir un fic de Yugioh GX

**Mishima Arashi****:** ¿qué yo te hize que?... ¿Pues a que hora fue eso?... bueno, me alegro que Lexi-chan te caiga mejor la verdad es imposible odiarla por mucho tiempo con el tiempo te acostumbras; con lo de Kisame llamándole usted a Itachi, bueno como ese par sale poco en Shippuden no estoy del todo familiarizada en la forma en que se llaman así que como en algunos fics he visto que se llevan así pues decidí usar lo mismo. Lo de la puntuación ya la estoy mejorando afortunadamente tengo menos errores y lo de Itachi fuera del cannon créeme no es el primero ni será el ultimo, me falla bastante dejarlos dentro del cannon pero estoy trabajando en ellos. Itachi y Alexis no están casados es verdad pero también es cierto que los gemelos oficialmente se apellidan Uzumaki, ella solo les dijo Uchiha para que los demás se dieran cuenta de quienes eran hijos.

**Sakura Uchiha:** mi ingles es regular pero al menos entendí lo que me dijiste sin usar un diccionario o traductor, a ver que tal esto: "Thank you very much for your review friend, and I hope you have liked the fic, I hope you keep reading it because the best is only beginning"

**- **Esos han sido todos los reviews, gracias a todos tanto los que me dejaron review como los que no pero aun así leen mi historia, antes de despedirme quiero decirles que el siguiente capitulo no es un capitulo en sí, sino que será un segundo interludio donde explicare porque Alexis tiene espías en todos lados y algunas cosillas más. El capitulo 12 titulado "Almas Fragmentadas" se centrara más que nada en las reacciones y sentimientos del equipo 7 después de su enfrentamiento por lo tanto estará dividido entres partes dentro del mismo capitulo 12 bueno, serán cuatro partes porque también Kakashi esta incluido. Bueno amigos y amigas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	13. Almas Fragmentadas

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES Y KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

Si ya se que he tardado una eternidad pero no ha sido mi culpa, primero fueron los trabajos finales, luego fue la falta de inspiración y finalmente y lo peor de todo fue la muerte de mi abuelito el martes pasado, fue muy doloroso y aun me estoy componiendo de su perdida y afrontarlo, he vivido casi toda mi vida a lado de mi abuelito pero tengo que seguir adelante a el no le hubiera gustado que estuviera siempre deprimida, asì que pido su paciencia por a ver tardado tanto, no se cuando suba el siguiente capitulo pero tratare que sea antes de que el año termine… buenos antes de que me suelte a llorar porq estoy a un paso de hacerlo, los dejo con el capitulo.

Es muy corto lo se, pero solo son los pensamientos del equipo 7, la parte de Sakura es muy corta porque ella ha perdido la memoria de modo que no recuerda quien es realmente, y la parte de Kakashi, bueno ese hombre es un enigma para mi asì que solo puse sus sentimientos acerca de sus "niños", reflejando un poco lo que pienso seriamente de su comportamiento para Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, ahora me despido y lamento de nuevo la tardanza. Tratare de que el siguiente capitulo sea màs largo.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capitulo 12:**

**Almas Fragmentadas**

**POV Naruto**

Mi vida nunca fue tan maravillosa como hubiera deseado, era cierto que tenía a mi hermana y con ella a mi lado nunca me sentí solo porque ella me brindó todo el cariño y el amor que una madre puede dar… pero cuando se fue me sentí solo, vacío, con miedo, con dolor, sentí el odio de la gente con más fuerza que antes… muchas veces me sentí morir mientras veía como los otros niños tenían a sus padres y sus hermanos cosa que yo no tenía, nunca conocí a mis padres, mis hermanos me abandonaron y aunque Alexis prometió regresar la odie… llego un momento en que la odie con todas mis fuerzas, en las que solté lagrimas amargas de dolor por su abandono pero, finalmente comprendí que ella también estaba sufriendo, ella me crío, me brindo todo su amor pero ella también extrañaba a papá y a mamá, a Nagato, a Itachi.

Mis años en la academia tampoco fueron buenos, los maestros me trataban mal disimulando su desagrado conmigo, mis compañeros o bien me dejaban solo y excluido o me molestaban y aunque yo me defendía sentía dolor con cada golpe que les regresaba, sabía que nunca me aceptarían, estuve años en la academia sin poder aprobar los exámenes finales, mis notas eran las más bajas pero no eran mi culpa, nadie estuvo allí para guiarme, para ayudarme… no fue sino hasta que llegue a la clase de Iruka-sensei cuando todo cambio, cuando vi una mejoría al menos el no me miraba con rencor, el no me ignoraba, el… el me aceptaba y obtuve el cariño de un hermano mayor, de un padre. Fue en ese momento que conocí a los que en un futuro serían grandes amigos míos, fue en ese momento en que volví a encontrarme con Sasuke, quien con el tiempo se convertiría en mi rival, en mi mejor amigo, en mi hermano y con Sakura, mi primer amor, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana.

Aquel fatídico día comprendí por fin el odio de la gente, por fin comprendí porque estaba solo… era el guardián de un monstruo, de aquel ser abominable que me arrebato a mis padres y mi familia, era el Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi; cuando me eligieron en el mismo equipo que Sasuke y Sakura estaba dividido entre la molestia y la alegría, molestia por estar con el señor perfección y alegría por la linda Flor de Cerezo, cuado conocí al que sería nuestro sensei no se exactamente que sentimiento era ya que el recuerdo de él se había sellado con los demás en lo profundo de mi mente… Después de nuestra primera misión comprendimos entonces que el destino nos había juntado, por fin después de mucho tiempo tenía una "familia": un hermano, una hermana y un padre. Desde ese momento nuestra vida se complico a cada paso que dábamos, empezamos a experimentar lo que era ser un Ninja verdadero, con cada nueva etapa nosotros cambiábamos… Sakura lo hizo cuando nos defendió a Sasuke y a mi en los exámenes Chunnin, Sasuke lo hizo cuando se encontró cara a cara con Orochimaru y yo lo hice cuando vi como mi hermano se iba sin que yo pudiera hacer algo.

Ya no éramos unos niños, nuestra inocencia se había quedado atrás y se perdió cuando peleamos con Zabuza y Haku. Y yo comprendí que mi nueva familia no era como yo esperaba: Sakura, mi primer amor, solo tenia cabeza y corazón para Sasuke, solo se preocupaba por él, solo por su obsesión y yo no era nada para ella, solo me reconoció cuando Sasuke se fue, solo fui un sustituto a su dolor. Sasuke, mi mejor amigo y mi hermano, era un estúpido obsesionado con matar a su hermano sin impórtale que con ello nos destruía a Sakura, Kakashi y a mi, un bastardo egoísta que no merecía nuestra preocupación y cariño y finalmente Kakashi, mi sensei y mi "padre", lo admiraba y aun lo sigo haciendo, lo quiero como el padre que siempre eche en falta pero no puedo evitar sentir un poco de rencor contra él, siempre el único que estuvo en sus prioridades fue Sasuke, solo él, ni Sakura ni yo lo estábamos siempre mostró predilección por él dejándonos a nosotros de lado. Cuando ero-sennin llego a mi vida me sentí que un hueco se había llenado, aquel que Sarutobi-sama había dejado cuando murió, ero-sennin fue mi nuevo abuelo y se que el me quiere como su nieto, el nieto que nunca tuvo; un nuevo hueco se formó cuando Sasuke se fue y se que un hueco se formó en el corazón de Sakura cuando me fui pero era necesario.

El equipo 7 se había roto, sus miembros se separaron y cada uno de nosotros nos fuimos bajo la tutela de los grandes sannin, nosotros: Sasuke, Sakura y yo éramos un reflejo más joven de Orochimaru, Tsunade y Jiraiya. Una historia que se había vuelto a repetir, el mismo dolor y casi las mismas circunstancias pero no por ello debíamos de tener el mismo destino que los sannin, nosotros éramos tan iguales a ellos pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes… nuestra historia debía de acabar diferente y de eso yo me encargaré. 10 años se cumplieron y por fin ella regreso, mi hermana, mi madre, mi amiga, ella regreso, regreso pero de muy mala manera, estuve a punto de perderla y en ese momento todo el rencor que le tenía se esfumo, lo único que quería es que estuviera viva y conmigo, cuando despertó y me di cuenta de que no me recordaba me dolió, me sentí morir y el rencor regreso pero sabía que no podía ser, no podía guardarle rencor porque yo no soy así, con el paso del tiempo ella fue recordando cosas y cada vez que eso sucedía yo me ponía muy feliz porque sabía que poco a poco recuperaba a mi hermana.

Aunque sabia que ella cambió mucho en personalidad tiempo atrás, en mi cumpleaños numero seis de alguna forma sentía que la recuperaba, cunado nos encontramos con Akatsuki y hubo un enfrentamiento con mi hermana e Itachi recordé muchas cosas entre ellas el inmenso amor que ambos se profesaban y el como, los Uchiha y los Uzumaki habían sido, hace mucho, una familia feliz. Entonces aparecieron ellos, Odín y Andrómeda, mis sobrinos, el fruto del amor de mi hermana y mi cuñado aunado a eso la declaración de Hinata, aquella preciosa chica que siempre estuvo observándome, ella que en su silencioso modo siempre me apoyo y me valoro, aquella quien me reconoció. No se que es lo que siento aun por ella pero lo que si se, es que es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y podrán decirme que soy egoísta pero jamás permitiré que se separé de mi, ella es mía, mi amiga, mi dulce sol. Hinata, Alexis, Sakura, Sasuke y mis sobrinos son las personas que más me importan, son mi familia y estoy dispuesto a pelear por ellos, a seguir adelante por ellos.

Por un lado me alegre enormemente cuando Sasuke regreso, cuando por fin mi hermano estuvo conmigo de nuevo pero, cuando Sakura desapreció sentí que me moría. Había recuperado a mi hermano pero había perdido a mi hermana… aquel día, en aquel jardín tan especial, jamás imagine que volvería a ver a Sakura, bueno, ella ya no era Sakura ahora su nombre era Cherry y estaba en las malditas garras de Orochimaru quien parecía tener más vidas que un gato, nunca pensé en que vería el día que Sakura pelearía con nosotros pero sucedió y otra historia más de desgracia caía sobre nosotros, la historia de Aoi, Kuro y Midori.

¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora?...

¿Acaso nosotros no podemos ser felices?...

¿Por qué nosotros?...

¿Por qué?

-_000000000000000000000-_

**POV Sasuke**

Recordar es doloroso y más cuando lo has perdido todo, yo era feliz con mi familia: mi madre, a la cual adoraba, mi hermano, mi ejemplo a seguir, mi guía y mi padre, que aunque no me hacía mucho caso, me esforzaba para hacerlo sentir orgulloso… es una lástima que me reconoció muy tarde. No tuve tampoco muchos amigos pues a pesar de todo muchos le temen a los Uchiha y no confiaban mucho en ellos… en nosotros. Aun recuerdo cuando conocí por primera vez a Alexis, la novia de mi hermano; realmente era única en muchos sentidos y podía sentir cuanto me quería no tanto como su propio hermano pero me quería y ella era otras de las pocas personas que me reconocían.

Pero las cosas tomaron un giro drástico de un momento a otro, mi hermano empezó a comportarse forma rara incluso con Alexis pues ella había empezado a dejar de venir seguido a casa por petición de mi hermano por eso mismo deje de ver a Naruto… aunque tampoco es que tratará mucho con él siempre terminábamos discutiendo y peleando hasta que aparecía mi madre o Alexis y nos separaban. Aun recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer… e Itachi se encargó de recordármelo siempre que nos vemos así que tampoco es fácil olvidarlo… Mi hogar destruido, mi familia, mis tíos, mis primos todos muertos… todo mi mundo destruido por la persona más importante de mi vida, mi hermano mayor, mi guía… no pude salvarlos ese día, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Itachi? Fue la pregunta que siempre me atormento por muchos años hasta que finalmente obtuve la respuesta a ello varios años después; desde ese momento me juré no volver a tener lazos con nadie porque no quería que Itachi los matara como lo hizo con papá y mamá.

Me gradué de la academia con altos honores, todo el esfuerzo que hice valió un poco la pena, pero lo que no esperaba era que terminaría formando un grupo de tres, eso tan solo retrasaría mi entrenamiento y por lo tanto mi venganza en contra de mi hermano, pese a todo el Equipo 7 bajo la tutela de Kakashi Hatake nació. Naruto y Sakura fueron seleccionados para ser mis compañeros de equipo, el primero siempre me pareció demasiado débil, torpe y escandaloso, los recuerdos de él cuando éramos niños son vagos en mi memoria pues en la academia no me juntaba con él y nunca supe el porque otros niños incluso los adultos lo despreciaban e ignoraban, la segunda cuyo nombre significa cerezo para mí, tan solo era una molesta fan más de las tantas que tenía, demasiado débil incluso más que Naruto, demasiado empalagosa y molesta y por supuesto, nuestro sensei que desde el principio me dio la impresión de no ser tan bueno como todos decían, los había calificado ya a los tres dentro de mi lista personal como personas insignificantes.

Pero me lleve una no muy grata sorpresa por parte de ellos, los tres me demostraron que no eran lo que yo creí; Naruto resultó ser más fuerte de lo que pensé y encima tenia un demonio encerrado en su interior ahora comprendía porque lo odiaban, Sakura resultó no ser tan molesta, cambio con el tiempo demostrándome cuanto se preocupaba por mí, cuando me amaba incluso poniendo su vida en peligro y Kakashi, el realmente me sorprendió nunca pensé que resultará tan poderoso. Nuestra primera misión llego y fue entonces cuando comprendí verdaderamente lo que era ser un Ninja, de hecho estoy seguro que todos lo comprendimos… en esa misión habíamos perdido – o al menos Naruto y Sakura – nuestra inocencia hacia la vida. Con la llegada de Orochimaru a mi vida comprendí finalmente que si seguía en la aldea no solo pondría en peligro la vida de mis compañeros, de los que llegué a considerar mis amigos y mi familia, pero también comprendí que no podía volverme mas fuerte si seguía en al aldea así que tome la resolución de irme.

No tenia pensando que Sakura me estaría esperando, como si supiera lo que había planeado, me vi en la necesidad de sacarla de mi camino de la forma menos dolorosa posible pero eso no fue posible cuando ella me dijo que me amaba, debí de admitirlo no le creí en ese momento o mejor dicho quise creer que no era cierto que tan solo era un capricho por ella como lo era para todas las demás chicas aunque con el tiempo me daría cuenta de que ella decía la verdad. No puedo negar que me dolió dejarla en aquella banca inconsciente pero no porque la amara sino porque ella era mi amiga, mi compañera, mi hermana pues con el tiempo en que estuve en el equipo me demostró que me quería, me demostró cariño y comprensión. Desde ese punto mi vida se volvió vacía, solo me enfoque en volverme más fuerte para cumplir mi venganza no importaba pagar el precio incluso vendiendo mi alma al diablo.

Sabia que Orochimaru me necesitaba o mejor dicho necesitaba mi cuerpo, por lo que saque ventaja de él y aprendí todo lo que pude y cuando ya no me podía enseñar más decidí quitarlo de mi camino porque me estorbaba, durante mi entrenamiento había decidió ya quienes serian mi nuevo equipo Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo cada uno el mejor en su especialidad y si quería destruir a Itachi tenia que tener el mejor equipo. Naruto y Sakura no dejaron de buscarme, después de 3 años nos volvimos a ver pero hasta que no cumpliera mi venganza no podría regresar con ellos, mi verdadera familia; así que me fui sabiendo que los destrozaba de nuevo. Después de la muerte de Orochimaru mi nuevo equipo Hebi y yo vagamos por todos lados buscando a Itachi, de ese modo cumpliría con mi tan ansiada venganza pero no fue fácil, Itachi resultó más escurridizo de lo que pensé y entonces una noticia llego a mis oídos, una noticia que me sorprendió enormemente: Alexis.

Ella, Alexis Uzumaki, la hermana mayor de mi mejor amigo, la novia de mi hermano y como una hermana para mi había regresado a la aldea de Konoha, esa fue una noticia inesperada y más aun cuando uno de los discípulos de ella llego hasta mi la noche del cumpleaños de Itachi dándome una carta críptica de mi adorada cuñada. Esa carta me llevo a obtener un arma poderosa nunca antes vista en el mundo Ninja desde hace años pero también me permitió tener un vistazo de mi pasado al encontrarme de nuevo con Naruto y Sakura pero ambos ya no eran como recordaba, ninguno ya era como antes. Los 3 habíamos cambiado y no podía evitar notar que cada paso que dábamos hacia el futuro nos parecíamos mas a nuestros maestros, a los 3 grandes sannin. ¿Cometeríamos sus mismos errores?

Por fin tuve el enfrentamiento con mi hermano, por fin pude consumar la venganza que poco a poco me fue consumiendo a mí, pero el precio a pagar fue demasiado alto. Siempre viví engañado desde el momento en que perdí a mi familia, ¿Por qué Itachi no confió en mí? Mate a la única persona de mi familia a parte de mi madre que me quería, que me reconocía y entonces los secretos que Itachi protegía salieron a la luz: Mi familia trato de acabar con la aldea, mi hermano tuvo que decidir entre su familia o la aldea que juro proteger y un secreto que podría poner en peligro a muchas vidas: la existencia de Odín y Andrómeda Uchiha, mis sobrinos, los hijos de Itachi y Alexis. Me sentì desfallecer, no solo no podía creer que Itachi hubiera hecho todo eso por mi y por mantenerme con vida sino también que había hecho exactamente lo que mi hermano hizo conmigo, habìa dejado a mis sobrinos sin su padre, un padre que ni siquiera llegaron a conocer… Soy humano al fin y al cabo aunque muchos piensan que no tengo alma.

Y la cereza del pastel que es mi vida fue cuando ella desapareciò, no, no la amo pero si la quiero, pueden pensar que es mentira pero me duele ver en quien se convirtió o mejor dicho en quien la convirtió ese mal nacido de Orochimaru que tiene màs vidas que un gato… Cherry la doncella de los pètalos sangrientos es su nuevo nombre, la niña dulce y tierna de antes se habìa esfumado, la adolescente segura y fuerte pero aun con ese toque de inocencia habìa muerto y ahora solo quedaba la hermosa y frìa mujer sedienta de sangre y venganza que Orochimaru habìa creado… ella cometiò mi mismo error, un error del que estoy dispuesto a salvarla pero no se si yo sea suficiente para ayudarla…

_-000000000000000000000-_

**POV Sakura (Cherry)**

Noche tras noche, día tras día las imágenes no me dejan en paz, son como recuerdos pero que yo se que no he vivido, en mis sueños aparecen aquellos dos chicos ¿Quienes son?... ¿Por qué me llaman tan insistentemente con el nombre de Sakura? Mi nombre es Cherry no soy esa Sakura. No comprendo y no se si quiero comprender pero al enfrentarme a ellos mi corazón se retorcìa con dolor, aunque no eran visibles lagrimas de sangre bajaban por mis mejillas en aquel enfrentamiento mientras mi alma se lamentaba en silencio. Orochimaru-sama no respondiò a mis preguntas, Kabuto solo me miraba con lastima cada vez que le preguntaba y los sueños regresan con insistencia.

¿Què significarà eso? En ellos, en mis sueños me veo feliz con aquel chico rubio, feliz y alegre pero con el chico moreno, puedo verme destrozada, llena de dolor, angustia pero una esfera brillante flotaba en aquel espacio oscuro dándome esperanza. Estoy muy confundida… hay veces en las que no se ni quien soy ni que siento y me duele profundamente no encontrar la respuesta…

_-0000000000000000000000000000-_

**POV Kakashi**

Cuando los tome como mis discípulos jamás pensé en lo que se convertirían, Naruto: tan hiperactivo y desesperado, tan lleno de vida, tan optimista a pesar de su pasado tan doloroso, la viva imagen de mi querido maestro, su padre e irónicamente su ejemplo a seguir, Sasuke: tan serio y tranquilo, tan fuerte y decidido, me recordaba tanto a mi yo más joven antes de la muerte de Obito y finalmente Sakura: la flor del equipo, la vida del mismo, tan inocente y fuerte al mismo tiempo. La primera impresión que tuve de ellos no fue muy buena que digamos pero, cuando lograron superar la prueba que les puse me sorprendieron y realmente vi un gran potencial en los tres, fueron los primeros a quienes pase en años y talvez ese fue mi primer error, no por ellos sino por mì.

El equipo 7, mis discípulos, mis niños, mis hijos… desgraciadamente y odio admitirlo pero no fui lo suficientemente buen maestro para ellos, es doloroso ver cuanto e equivoque con ellos, Naruto se hizo fuerte por si mismo, siempre me buscaba para ayudarle y como sensei suyo debí de hacerlo pero no lo hice, relegué mis responsabilidades… Por otro lado Sakura, a ella siempre la deje de lado porque temía por ella, por nuestra flor de cerezo que pudiera salir lastimada en cualquier momento, no debí de hacerlo, debí de darle la confianza necesaria…

He sido un mal maestro, si tan solo los hubiera podido comprender aun los tendrìa aquì, a los tres pero ahora solo puedo ser un mudo espectador de sus acciones, veo con dolor como a cada paso que dan están reflejando en su futuro el pasado de los sannin, y siento que ha sido mi culpa. Con la partida de Sasuke las cosas cambiaron mucho, Naruto se convirtió en discípulo de Jiraiya-sama y Sakura de Tsunade-sama y nada volvió a ser lo mismo y mucho menos con el regreso de Alexis. Casi me muero cuando la vi en aquella camilla casi muerta, los recuerdos de mi pasado me golpearon con fuerza ese día y el dolor de la muerte de mi sensei también lo hizo. En el pasado perdí a mi familia pero con el tiempo hizo otra, mi mujer, la mujer que jamás pensé en amar pero que lo hago con gran intensidad y mi hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor inesperado y ahora cuatro nuevas personas se suman a esta nueva familia: Naruto, Alexis, Odìn y Andy.

Ya no puedo cambiar las cosas, se que no podré ir contra el destino de mis chicos y tan solo me queda ser el espectador de su futuro; solo espero que en este camino de espinas que eligieron puedan superarlos, juntos como el equipo, como los amigos, como los hermanos y como la familia que son.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&


	14. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**¡¡¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!!!**

**¡¡¡Debido a ciertos problemas que tengo con el fic, me temo que no tengo mas remeido que cerrarlo. Posee muchas faltas te ortografia, incongruencia en la trama, algunos **

**personajes y poderes demasiado ostentosos. De ese modo me tomare un tiempo para analizar el fic y volver a hacerlo quitando algunos personajes**

**de los cuales me he dado cuenta de que son innecesarios para la trama y complicaria mas los hechos que habia desarrollado y pensando en un principio**

**lamento si esto incomoda o molesta a alguien pero es para mejorar el fic. Espero que si les gusta el fic o mi manera de escribir como pienso**

**y algunas personas me dijeron me den tiempo para hacer estos cambios y que sean pacientes.!!!**

**Sin mas que decir se despide su amiga**

**Shadow Noir Wing**


End file.
